


All That Remains

by Trufreak89



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Day 5 - World of Death, F/F, Raylla Samhain Week, Witches vs Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 97,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: When a deadly plague spreads across the world, the Bellweather unit - and what remains of Fort Salem - retreat to Iron Mountain; an underground base where the last of humanity hopes to survive the apocalypse.Things go south for Raelle during a supply run and she's saved by a mysterious girl with an aversion to going back to Iron Mountain with her.Who is Scylla, and why does she distrust the military - and the safety it offers - when the rest of the world is literaly out to eat them?
Relationships: Adil/Abigail Bellweather, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 245
Kudos: 604





	1. Chapter 1

  
The auditorium was full as General Sarah Alder stepped onto the podium. She approached the lectern with her shoulders squared and her jaw set. Her eyes narrowed as she looked out over the rows and rows of admiring young women facing her. 

In the very centre of the room sat Private Raelle Collar, with Abigail Bellweather and Tally Craven on either side of her. 

She and her unit had worked hard to make it to War College. It was the first day, and the air buzzed with nervous excitement as the chatter died away — leaving an oppressive silence in its wake. 

Alder cleared her throat, even though she already had the full attention of everyone in the room. “Ladies. Welcome to War College. You have all performed admirably in basic. Now is the start of your journey to becomes officers, proud leaders and defenders of this great nation! You are all storm and fury!”

The auditorium erupted as hundreds of pairs of booted feet pounded against the floor in applause. Raelle’s feet were the only ones that remained still. Alder’s words rang hollow in her heart. She didn’t feel proud to be there. She felt numb. 

Alder continued, her voice rising above the deafening sound of the stamping. “It is the first day of your future! A future fighting for the American people! The future is coming… Raelle Collar. And it will consume you!” 

The pounding stopped. Raelle sat facing forward, a cold sweat running down spine as snarls and groans started up all around her. She swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on Alder as a mounting feeling of dread rose within her. 

Frozen to the spot with fear, Raelle turned her head to the left to face Abigail. Her skin was the colour of ash, her jaw slack, and her eyes were vacant and covered in a dull white film. 

Raelle’s heart was pounding in her chest in time to the rapid stamping as it picked up again. She turned to the right and found Tally looking much the same. Skin pale and waxy, eyes vacant, and her pupils covered in the same dull white film. 

Her unit gone, Raelle was utterly alone in a sea of the dead — while Alder looked down on her from the podium, her fists clenched and her nails digging to the wooden lectern so hard they bled. Her eyes darkened, becoming bottomless black pits as her lips turned up into a grim smile.

“The future is coming for you, Raelle!” The pounding stopped again, only to be replaced by a terrible shrieking. It sounded like nails running down a chalkboard. Raelle was too scared to move to cover her ears. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Alder, even as every fibre in her body screamed for her to run. 

“The future is coming and… IT. IS. HUNGRY!” As if on cue, Tally and Abigail pounced, razor-sharp teeth and fingers like claws trying to rip her apart as the rest of the auditorium flooded in — all trying to consume her.

Raelle screamed. 

She sat bolt-upright, a thin sheen of sweat covering her entire body as her shoulders sagged and she realised it was all a nightmare. 

She was safe in her dorm at Iron Mountain, the emergency underground base that had been her home for the last fourteen months. It was one of the last bastions of the American military. 

Like their dorm back at Fort Salem, Raelle and Tally shared bunk-beds, while Abigail slept in a single bed across from them.

Tally pulled guard duty last night, keeping watch up on the surface. The base had been built deep into a mountain outside Dighton, Massachusetts. 

Built as a fallout shelter, it was meant to serve as short-term emergency shelter for military personnel and high-ranking government officials in the event of national disaster — such as a terror attack or an invasion on American soil. 

It protected them on three sides, with a single entrance leading to a service elevator. An electric fence and numerous guard towers covered the perimeter. Its makers never could have predicted it would house some of the last of humanity after the world ended.

In the space between their beds, Abigail was already awake and doing push-ups. The dorm was like the one they’d shared at Fort Salem, furnished with three beds, foot lockers and closets for their meagre possessions and a shared desk and chair. The communal bathrooms were down the hall. 

It wasn’t the height of luxury, but it was more than most people had these days. Raelle felt grateful just to have a roof over her head and to get three square meals a day. 

Abigail had stopped exercising and was watching Raelle closely as she wiped at her face with the towel she had around her neck. “Having nightmares again?” She asked, her tone sympathetic. 

There was a time when she and Raelle were at each other’s throats from the moment they opened their eyes until they closed them again to go to sleep. All that had changed, though, along with the world around them.

Raelle nodded. Her throat felt dry, like she’d swallowed a whole desert in her sleep. It was a common occurrence, thanks to the recycled air pumped around the subterranean base. 

She took a sip from the glass of water resting on the footlocker by the side of her bed. “Nights when I don’t have them have become the exception.” 

“Alder trying to eat you again?” Abigail teased, trying to lighten the mood. “You know, that’s got to be some kind of metaphor.” 

“It was you and Tal this time.” Raelle laughed, pushing the bed covers away before wiping at her face with her hands. The other girl shrugged.

“That just means you’ve got great taste… and you need to get laid.” Abigail took a seat on the end of her own bunk, crossing her bare legs at the ankles. “You haven’t had any since Beltane, and that was back in basic! Two years is a long time to go without getting laid.”

“Not a lot of options on the base, Abs.” Raelle had lost count of how many times they’d had this exact conversation before. “I just hope my dreams aren’t prophetic.”

“Tally’s the seer. Stick to what you’re good at, Fixer.” Abigail said with a grin. Raelle flipped her off, but it was like water off a duck’s back. Abigail already had her back to Raelle as she pulled on her uniform.

“C’mon, we better get dressed if we want any breakfast.” 

She and Raelle finished dressing in their standard uniform, black cargo pants, plain grey t-shirts and grey tactical jackets. The world might have ended, but the military still had a dress code. Raelle put her little finger through a hole in her sleeve. Her uniform looked worse for wear these days. 

Once they were both dressed, they made their way to the mess hall to meet Tally for breakfast. It was a little after six in the morning, so her shift on watch should have ended. It was difficult to tell morning from night in the base.

No natural light came in so deep underground, just fluorescent lights designed to mimic it and stop their bodies from developing a deficiency in vitamin D. Raelle missed having windows. Sometimes she could spend days at a time without seeing the surface, or the sun. 

Despite the world ending, life went on in the base. They passed children playing in the hallways and civilians and witches alike on their way to or from work.

Everyone had a purpose within Iron Mountain. The military kept the civilians safe, and the civilians took up roles to keep the base running.

Those too sick or too old to work were excused, but every able-bodied person was expected to pull their weight. Because of this, the base was a thriving community in and of itself. It was a lot more than what was left up top.

Tally was waiting for them in the mess hall when they got there. She waved at them from their usual table. The hall contained ten long tables with space for fifteen people to sit on each side of a table.

The base held just under two-hundred and sixty people, though it could house three-hundred comfortably and four-hundred at a stretch. 

They were always looking for survivors, offering sanctuary to anyone they came across. The mountain had plenty of space to accommodate new people, but their supplies were running thin. 

Scavenging was a way of life at Iron Mountain. Raelle and her unit usually found themselves assigned to supply runs, tasked with finding people and any food or supplies that could prove useful to the base. 

Most of the people they came across were civilians. Other witches were holed up in similar bases across the country, or dead from trying to do their duty — protecting their precious nation and the civilians who eagerly sent them off to fight in their wars. 

Witch numbers were low before the world fell to shit, but they were even worse now. Witch-kind was on the brink of extinction, and mankind followed closely behind.

Raelle and her unit had been in their first year of War College when it happened. When the infection ravaged the world. 

The infection mostly spread through being bitten by one of the infected, but contact with any kind of their body fluids could cause infection. An open wound in a fight with one of them was a death sentence. 

The people who caught it were technically still alive - in some sense - but there was nothing left inside of them. No trace of humanity remained. 

They called the infected Freakers. The nickname came from early in the infection, where people appeared to ‘freak’ out with rage and attack at random, spreading the infection and growing their numbers. 

Their primary goal seemed to be to spread the infection at any cost, but Raelle had seen firsthand what happened when enough of them got together. Swarms, as they called them, acted as a collective, consuming anyone and everyone in their path. 

The infection first appeared eighteen months ago. It took over America in a month, and most of the world soon after that. 

Russia was the only nation left untouched by the ravages of the infection. They’d been sending aid and troops overseas at first, but they were fighting a losing battle on all sides and their defences were strained. 

Alder expected them to fall any day, and with them would go America’s last ally in the war against the infected. They were on their own.

Iron Mountain was one of the last strongholds of humanity in the USA and run by General Alder herself. She had negotiated the Salem Accord, the pact which conscripted all witches into the service of the United States military — and the reason Raelle had been at Fort Salem when the infection broke out. 

Fort Salem lasted longer than most other places, given the sheer number of witches within it and the various protections on its grounds, but eventually - like the rest of America - it fell. It had been a massacre. Raelle and her unit had been some of the lucky ones to get out.

Out of the hundreds of cadets that had been in their year at War College, less than two dozen survived to move with Alder to the Iron Mountain. The day Fort Salem fell replayed itself over and over in Raelle’s nightmares, like a horror movie on a loop.

The witches who were left alive scattered to countless bases across the country, but their numbers were severely depleted. Of the almost two-hundred and sixty people within the base, less than half of them were witches.

The two women serving breakfast were both civilians. Raelle and Abigail grabbed a tray and stood in line, waiting to be served. Raelle wasn’t sure it was worth the wait when one of the women hefted a scoop of lumpy porridge on to her tray and the other gave her two saltines. A glass of squash completed her dismal breakfast. It was a sign of how low their supplies were running.   
  
“You know, I never thought I’d say this, but I’d kill for a piece of fruit right now.” Raelle said with a wishful sigh.   
  
“Same.” Abigail agreed with her, looking just as disheartened by the contents of her own tray. They walked across the mess hall, greeting fellow witches and civilians alike on their way to where Tally sat waiting for them.  
  
“Hey, Tal. How was watch?” Abigail took a seat across from the redhead, while Raelle slipped around to the other side of the table and sat beside her. Tally had already finished eating and nursed a lukewarm mug of tea in her hands.   
  
“Quiet. We didn’t spot any freaker activity within a mile of us. Which is good.” Said Tally. She took a sip of her tea and winced. “Ugh, we really need to find more tea today. I’m pretty sure this is just milk and water.”  
  
“You’re coming out today? I thought it as your day off? You just got off duty.” Abigail frowned, stabbing at her porridge with her spoon like it had offended her. Raelle took a bite of hers and screwed her face up. She’d eaten cardboard that tasted better.   
  
“I put my name down for the scavenging party. I can’t let you guys go out there on your own. Who would stop you bickering all day?”  
  
“We wouldn’t-”  
  
“Anacostia.” Abigail answered, cutting Raelle off with a dismissive wave of her hand.   
  
“See!” Tally said, triumphant that they’d proved her point for her as Raelle scowled at Abigail.   
  
Abigail rolled her eyes. “You should enjoy your day off, Tal. Get some rest. You’re working yourself too hard.”   
  
“Abigail’s right.”   
  
“You guys, I’m fine! Besides, we’re a unit. We go together. Unit unity!” Tally placed her hand in the middle of the table and waited for the other two girls to join in. They did, each placing their hands on top of the other and repeating Tally’s rallying cry — albeit with less enthusiasm.   
  
“Raelle might be taking that a little far.” Abigail said, shooting the blonde a grin. “She was dreaming about us eating her again.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively while Tally laughed and slung an arm around Raelle’s shoulders.  
  
“Aw, Rae, I’d be more than happy to give you a charge and make you all shiny!”   
  
Raelle shoved Tally’s arm away with a grumble. “My mark is still shiny, Tal. It doesn’t go dull again just because I haven’t had any for a while! That’s not how it works.”  
  
“Speaking of being shiny…” Abigail coughed into her hand as Officer Graves approached their table. Graves was a necro and often assigned to their scavenging party. 

Necros had a unique ability among witches to control the infected and keep them from swarming and attacking - but their influence was limited. A single necro could only keep a handful of the infected at bay at any one time.   
  
Helen Graves was also the woman Raelle slept with during Beltane two years ago. She got assigned to most of the unit’s supply runs. Tally and Abigail took it as deliberate on Graves’ part, but Raelle couldn’t see it — no matter how much Graves flirted with her.   
  
“At ease, ladies.” She said as the unit sat up to attention in response to her presence. She stole a sidewards glance at Raelle as she addressed the three of them. “I just came to tell you we’re leaving at 0730. We’ve picked the nearest towns clean, so we’re going to have to go further afield.”  
  
Raelle wasn’t surprised to hear that. Their supplies were at an all-time low and they seemed to be edging further and further from the base with every scavenging run. “How far out?” Raelle asked.   
  
They had vehicles and the gas to run them, but the roads were often clogged and difficult to manoeuvre. Depending on how many freaks they run into, it might take half a day just to go five miles.   
  
“Ten miles.” Graves answered, her attention directly on Raelle as she offered her a hesitant smile. As if reading her mind, she added, “Anacostia took a scout team ahead yesterday. The roads are pretty clear, but it could be an overnight job if we can’t find enough.”   
  
Freakers were known to be more active during the night and when it was overcast with foul weather. There was something about the cold and the dark that they liked. If the supply run ran too late in the day, they’d be much safer bunkering down for the night than trying to head back to the base in the dark.   
  
“We’ll be up top for 0700.” Said Abigail.  
  
“Right. See you all then.” Graves gave a nod. With one last glance in Raelle’s direction, she turned and made her leave. Raelle sat hunched over her breakfast tray, ignoring Tally and Abigail’s pointed looks and whispered murmurs.   
  
Eventually they moved on to another topic of conversation, leaving Raelle to sulk in peace. “Ten miles out? Things must be getting desperate.” Abigail huffed. “We seem to find less and less when we’re out there. Supplies and survivors.”   
  
Despite their young age, the Bellweather unit regularly went on supply runs. Their first deployment had been during City Drop - the exam for entering War College - when Spree terrorists transporting a weapons cache had been identified and the recruits and Anacostia were the closest to them.   
  
They’d lost classmates that day, but the number paled in significance to how many they’d lost at the fall of Fort Salem. At barely twenty years old, their unit had experienced more loss and violence than most seasoned witches.   
  
“I’m working with some necros and civilians to start a small farm up top. We’re planting trees and crops and stuff.” Tally sounded as upbeat as ever. She was always trying to look on the bright side, while the rest of her unit were more grounded in reality.  
  
Abigail and Raelle shared a look, silently agreeing that encouraging Tally would better than the alternative. “That’s great, Tal.” Said Abigail.   
  
“Yeah. Sounds good.” Raelle chimed in.   
  
Tally beamed at them both. “I’m glad you guys think so, because I put your names down to volunteer!” She clapped her hands together like an over excited toddler, while Raelle and Abigail shared an exasperated look. “We need to put roots down for the future. Start thinking about living and not just surviving!”   
  
“Speaking of living, has Hillary let you play with Gerit yet?” Abigail asked, her tone playful despite the sensitive subject. Tally’s expression soured in response. Hillary was the fiance of Tally’s former boyfriend, Gerit Buttonwood.   
  
They hooked up at Beltane the same year as Raelle slept with Graves. It was only later that Tally found out he was already engaged - to another High Atlantic like him - at the wedding of Abigail’s cousin.   
  
Tally had called things off with him, but the lovers had found themselves drawn together again on more than one occasion — that was until his fiance found out about them.   
  
Hillary hadn’t been so fussed by his infidelity, she’d been more bothered about being left out. She was fine with Gerit and Tally hooking up, but only if she could join in. Tally flat out refused to let that happen, and she and Gerit had been dancing around each other ever since. He was one of the few male witches on base, most having perished when Fort Salem became overrun with the infected.   
  
“You should go for it.” Abigail shrugged in her nonchalant way. “You’ll get some, and Hillary is kinda hot.”   
  
“I don’t swing that way! No offense, Rae.” Tally gave her friend a hasty apology.   
  
“None taken.” Said Raelle.   
  
“Wait!” Abigail’s eyes lit up as she looked at the rest of her unit. “Raelle should fuck Hillary! That way Hillary still gets her and you and Gerit can hook up all you want!” She grinned like she’d just solved the problem of world peace, while Raelle pulled a face.  
  
“What? No!”   
  
“C’mon, Rae, be a team player and take one for the unit! You could even invite Graves! What’s that phrase? Two girls, one strap-”   
  
“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Raelle winced, pushing away her breakfast tray. “Hillary is hot, but I’m not getting involved in that mess. Not even for Tally. Sorry, Tal.”   
  
“It’s okay. I wouldn’t ask that of you, Raelle.” Tally touched a hand to her shoulder and noticed her watch. “We should get going or we’ll be late. We still need to grab our kits from the dorm.”   
  
Abigail pushed her own tray away, letting Tally stack all three in the middle of the table. “You’re right… We wouldn’t Raelle to be late for her girlfriend!” She teased.   
  
Raelle set her jaw with a scowl. “For the last time, you guys, Graves is not my girlfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, thanks for reading! This fic is for Raylla Samhain Week, Day 4 - World of Death. I took inspiration for the infected in this from Days Gone. I'm expecting it to be around 24 chapters. I know Scylla wasn't in this chapter, but she'll make her appearance in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

  
After getting their packs and scourges from their dorm, the unit made their way above ground using the freight elevator to the surface. It was big enough to carry a truck and felt empty with only three of them in it. 

Raelle winced as they reached the surface and the doors opened, flooding the elevator carriage with sunlight. She hadn’t been out in days, maybe even a week. It was hard to keep track of time when you were underground.

The rest of the group were gathered by the truck, including Graves and Anacostia. The truck was military; armour plated, with steel mesh at all the windows and a gun turret on top.

The gun was a recent addition; it allowed civilians to help them out in the field. Along with Graves and Anacostia, there was a male witch, whose job it was to drive the truck, and two civilians; one man and one woman. Raelle didn’t recognise either of them. They must have come in with the last batch of survivors the month before.

Anacostia caught sight of them and waved the Bellweather unit over. “Well, if it isn’t my favourite scry!” She nodded at Tally, unusually chipper. Anacostia Quatermaine always seemed to be in a good mood whenever they were out of the base and standing above ground. 

Abigail scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant, we won’t hold it against you for playing favourites.” 

“I won’t. I know I’m her favourite.” Raelle grinned, hefting her pack onto her other shoulder. 

“Well, look at that, collar made a joke. Must be Christmas already.” Said Abigail. Anacostia rolled her eyes at all of them.

“I don’t play favourites. I hate all of you equally, so get in the damn truck! Let’s hustle!” She clapped her hands, rounding them all up. 

Tally took her place up front with Anacostia and the driver, while everyone else piled in the back. The female civilian took her place in the gunner’s nest up top, ready for any freakers they might encounter. 

The guards on watch switched off the power to the front gate to let them pass. An electric chain-link fence protected the entire perimeter of the mountain bunker, with sentry towers posted every few hundred feet and guards on watch for stray freakers and hoards.

The military held a scorched earth policy around the base. They had reduced everything within a mile of the mountain to ash, buildings and trees alike. Freakers nested in dark places during the day, and burning everything down kept them from nesting too close to the base. 

A handful of freakers could quickly attract more of their kind and eventually form a hoard. Nobody in their right mind wanted a hoard on their doorstep. 

Raelle and Abigail sat at the back of the truck, watching their six while Tally used her clairvoyance to look out for any dangers up-ahead. As their Necro, Graves projected an aura that kept any freakers they encountered on the road from taking an interest in them. 

Faced with nothing but empty road, Raelle found her mind wandering; thinking about all the people they’d lost. Her mom died long before the infection. Her dad had been back home in the cession when it hit. 

There was no way to know for sure if he was alive or dead, but Raelle knew the odds. She wasn’t going to hold her breath on a reunion. 

Tally’s mom was dead too. The matrifocal compound Tally came from was overrun by the infected early on. The news took its time to reach her at Fort Salem, because of all of the chaos, but at least Tally knew for sure what became of her mother. Raelle didn’t have the same luxury when it came to her dad. 

Abigail was the only one among them with a surviving parent. General Petra Bellweather was stationed at a base outside Washington, tasked with protecting President Wade. She and Abigail kept in contact via a satellite phone, but it’d been over a year since Abigail saw her mother in person. 

Raelle’s unit was her family now. They’d gone from strangers she was forced to bunk with, to friends who meant the world to her. She and Abigail started out at odds with each other, but now they were as close as sisters. They would still give each other shit, but at the same time they would die for one another. 

Abigail almost had once, back at Fort Salem the day the protections fell and the infested swarmed the grounds. Abigail risked her life to save Raelle’s when it looked like she might be left behind in the evacuation. 

Refusing to leave Raelle behind, Abigail jumped out of a helicopter with only a rope tied around her waist and a handful of Salva. She’d saved seven witches that day, Raelle included. 

Alder presented her with a medal for gallantry, and Petra Bellweather flew in from Washing to see her receive it. It now lay long forgotten at the bottom of Abigail’s footlocker. She had Raelle and Tally, and that was all she needed. 

“What do you think we’ll find?” Abigail asked, breaking Raelle out of her thoughts. “The chocolate situation is getting desperate, and I can’t take any more of Glory’s hooch. It’s a miracle she and Tally aren’t blind, growing up drinking that stuff.” 

Raelle scoffed. “I’ve had worse in the cession.” 

Abigail pulled a face in sympathy. “Ugh, I can’t imagine anything worse than Glory’s moonshine!” 

Raelle laughed, shaking her head as Abigail’s high society snobbishness shone through. “Let’s hope we get lucky. Khalida asked me for more books, too. She’s read all the ones in the library… I’ve never known a damn kid to read so much.”

Khalida and her brother were at Fort Salem when the infection broke out. They were Tarim, a nomadic group of witches who remained undiscovered until shortly before the outbreak.

The brother and sister pair had been at Fort Salem to receive medical treatment for Khalida. She’d been inflicted by a mysterious illness that none of the fixers at the base could heal; except Raelle. She’d healed the little girl, creating a powerful bond between the two of them. 

“Yeah.” Said Abigail, with an offhanded sigh. “I’ve tried to get her to watch cartoons or something instead. You know, normal kid stuff.” Abigail and Adil, Khalida’s older brother, were dating. Abigail was close with the little girl, but she gravitated more towards Raelle. 

Raelle gave a shrug. “She and Adil are most likely the last of their kind. That’s a lot to weigh on a kid’s shoulders. If she likes to read then let her.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

The crackling of gunfire interrupted them from up above in the gunner’s nest. Raelle peered out the back of the truck and spotted two freakers out in a field a hundred yards away from them. The civilian took them out with ease, their heads exploding from the high calibre rounds. 

A single freak or two was no big deal. It was easy to take out a handful. Hoards were what you had to worry about. The last one that came by the base had to have been over five hundred strong. 

It took all night for it to pass by the base, leaving more than a few dozen stragglers behind. Individual freakers tended to get distracted and break off from the larger group. The guards on morning duty had been left to mop up what was left behind. 

The rest of the ride passed without event. The military had done a good job of making the landscape around the base as inhospitable for the infected as possible. It was only as they came upon the town Anacostia had mapped out that they saw more freaker activity. 

The town looked quiet overall, but Anacostia wasn’t taking any chances. She had the driver drive all around the town honking the horn, trying to draw out any stray freakers hiding in the buildings. The civilian in the gunner’s nest took out any that stumbled into the street. 

Once Anacostia was happy they’d taken out most of the active ones she gave the order for the driver to park up in the centre of town, right outside the town hall. 

Raelle and Anacostia climbed out of the truck with the straps of their packs slung over both shoulders and their scourges at the ready. Graves and the civilians followed suit, with Anacostia, Tally and the driver coming around the back of the truck to join them. 

Anacostia handed them all a map of the city, with sections for them to search colour coded by groups. Then she split them into groups. Tally with the female civilian, the drive - Clive - with Graves and Anacostia and Abigail — which left Raelle with the male civilian. 

“Told ya I was her favourite.” Abigail gloated, sticking her tongue out at Raelle. Raelle flipped her off. Just her luck, Abigail got the Luietenant, and she was stuck with a civilian. 

Raelle was on blue team, which meant she and the civilian had the supermarket to check first, along with Graves and Clive. Raelle liked Clive. He was a friendly guy and handy with a scourge; a good person to have watching her back.

Unlike the civilian. Max - he’d given her his name in the truck - looked jumpy, like someone who’d had one too many cups of coffee. Raelle was willing to bet a month’s rations that he was the cowardly type. 

Raelle had seen enough of them, especially amongst the civilians. That was probably why Quartermaine had paired her with him. Raelle could take care of herself, and Anacostia knew it.

Raelle was willing to give Max the benefit of the doubt, though, unlike Graves, who looked like she might punch him in the face if he interrupted her while she went over the plan. He took the hint when the older witch snapped at him to shut his mouth. 

Raelle pulled up her combat hood while Graves told them the plan a second time for the civilian’s benefit. “Collar, you and action man over here go around the back. Go in through the loading bay and sweep the warehouse. Garland and I will go in through the front and we’ll meet in the middle.” 

“Got it.” Raelle nodded. Graves pulled her aside once she was finished. 

“Sorry you got stuck with the civilian, Collar. Be careful in there, okay?” 

“Got it, Lieutenant. And don’t sweat it, with a little luck a freak might get him.” Raelle said, making Graves laugh.

“You got a dark sense of humour, Collar. You sure you’re not a necro?” 

“Momma raised a fixer, Ma’am.” Raelle grinned. She liked Graves, she was fun when she was off duty, and she was good in bed. It was a winning combination, but Raelle had never felt that undeniable spark with her. She didn’t want to lead the other woman on, knowing full well it wouldn’t go anywhere in the long run. 

Once both teams were set, they went their separate ways. Raelle and Max took the back of the supermarket. Climbing up on to the loading bay, they made their way inside. Raelle pulled the bottom of her hood up to cover her nose and mouth. It stunk inside. 

“Is that freakers?” Max hissed, covering his own mouth with the bandanna tied around his neck. He moved with a nervous energy, his eyes darting all over the dim warehouse. Raelle dropped behind him, anxious about him being behind her with a loaded rifle. 

“No.” She answered. “It’s spoiled food. The fridges are all off. C’mon.” They finished sweeping the warehouse. Clearing it, they went up front to meet with Graves and Clive. The other team had cleared the shop floor. 

They’d hit the jackpot. 

The supermarket was untouched, a clear sign that the people in the town had been turned before any looting could take place. There was enough in the supermarket alone to keep the whole base fed for months. 

Graves used the radio strapped to her pack to contact Anacostia and let her know, then the four of them started loading up shopping carts to take to the truck.

It took most of the morning for them to empty the supermarket. The others all had the same success and come lunchtime the truck was over halfway full. They all regrouped their to eat together. 

Raelle sat with her unit on a patch of grass beneath the shade of a willow tree. “We’ve already found so much! It’s enough to keep us going for months!” Abigail was vibrating with excitement. 

Raelle wasn’t listening. She was too busy watching Max sneaking something out of the truck.

“Hey!” She called out. “Put that back!” She got to her feet to confront him, and her unit followed without her having to ask them. 

“That food is for everyone, asshole!” Abigail snapped at him, her hand hovering over her scourge. 

“Whoa, whoa! I was just getting some of my share early, is all!” He put his hands up in front of him in defence. 

“Put it back!” Anacostia, overhearing the commotion, joined them at the back of the truck. “You have your rations. Now put whatever you’ve got back!” 

“Okay, okay!” He pulled a handful of candy bars out of one of the pockets in his cargo pants and tossed them into an open box. He gave Raelle the stink eye as she and her unit took their spot back under the willow tree. 

After lunch they all split back into their teams and went back to work. Anacostia shaded her eyes with her hand as she glanced up at the sky. “We’ve only got a few mores hours. There’s a storm in the distance. I want to be back at Iron Mountain before it hits.” 

Raelle and Max spent a couple of hours going through the sections marked in blue on their maps. Some buildings Raelle flat out avoided if she suspected there were freakers nesting inside. They already had more than enough and disturbing a nest wasn’t worth the risk.

One of the last places for them to check was a bottling plant. Raelle hesitated as they entered. It smelled foul inside - like something had died - a sure sign of a nest. “We should leave it.” She said, but the civilian didn’t listen. 

He stepped further inside, making a beeline for a crate of unlabelled bottles. “It could be booze. We can’t leave without checking it out!” He hollered over his shoulder, making Raelle wince. 

“Fine, just be careful… and quiet!” She hissed at him, cautiously stepping further onto the factory floor herself. The words of warning had barely left her mouth when there was a loud crash. Raelle’s head snapped round in time to see Max with an open bottle to his lips and a crate of bottles smashed all around him. 

“Mother fu-” 

A high pitched screeching started up from somewhere deep within the bowls of the factory. It was the only warning they got before freakers started flooding out of every door in the place. 

The civilian froze, his feet rooted to the spot until Raelle yanked him by the back of his jacket. She was a soldier. They trained her for this shit. Not the end of the world, per se, but she knew the difference a quick reaction could make in life or death circumstances. 

The civilian’s survival instincts kicked in and he ran with Raelle towards the double doors. They’d only pried one open when they came in. Raelle reached it first. 

She yelped as Max pulled on her hood, tugging her back with enough force to make her fall to the ground. She spun, falling on her face and cracking her chin off the concrete floor as Max disappeared out the front door. 

Raelle rolled the second she landed, putting some distance between her and the closest freakers. She performed the windshear seed, throwing up an impact absorbing shield that the first line of freakers bounced off. 

The others kept flooding onto the factory floor, piling on top of each other in an attempt to reach the witch. With the front door blocked, Raelle’s only option was the stairs. She scrambled up them, the infected following close behind her and screeching at the top of their lungs. 

She ran up flight after flight, her lungs burning and her calves aching. When she reached the top floor, there was nowhere left to go. She slammed against the door to the roof and pulled on it with all her might, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Had she had the time to think, she might have tried to break the lock with a seed, but with the freakers hot on her tail she couldn’t afford to stop moving. 

There was a service elevator nearby, the metal gate standing open. Raelle dived into it just as the first freakers reached the top floor. She slammed the gate shut and locked it with a sealing seed. 

The freakers slammed up against the cage, their arms reaching through the gaps in the metal to grab at her while they screeched and hollered. The foul stench of so many bodies burned the back of Raelle’s throat as she bent over, her hands on her knees, gasping for air. 

After catching her breath, she tried the buttons on the panel in the corner, but nothing happened. Raelle wasn’t surprised at the lack of power. It hadn’t been on anywhere else in the town. She was stuck. 

Raelle reached for the radio fastened to the strap of her backpack, but the screen was bust and the case all cracked. She tried the button, but nothing happened. “Fuck!” She cursed, kicking out at the metal crate and setting off a fresh round of screeching from the infected swarming her. 

She slumped to the ground in defeat. There was nowhere for her to go, and no way out with so many freakers surrounding her. Her only hope was her unit coming for her. 

Across town, the civilian ran up to the supply truck. The storm Anacostia had mentioned had hit, with a light rain drizzling over the group. The sky was darkening and clouds were gathering overhead. Sounds from the bottling plant had awoken other nearby nests, and the town was flooding with freakers. 

“Where’s Rae?” Abigail demanded. She and the civilian were the last group they’d been waiting on. Max ignored Abigail screaming at him as he scrambled into the back of the truck. He slammed his palm against the wall. 

“C’mon, let’s get moving already! What are we waiting for?” 

Both Abigail and Tally were screaming at him now, their expressions frantic. Anacostia stepped up into the truck, grabbing the civilian by the front of the shirt and growling in his face. “Where is Collar?” 

“She’s… she’s dead!” He stammered, his eyes wide with fear and his brow covered in sweat. “We disturbed a nest! They got her, okay? She’s dead! Ain’t nothing we can do! We got to move!” 

Anacostia let him go and took a step back, looking dazed. Abigail, though, took a menacing step forward. “You’re lying! Where is she? Where’s Raelle?” 

Anacostia caught hold of her and pushed her back. Abigail could feel the older woman shaking as she moved her head from side to side. “It’s too dangerous to stay! Between the storms and the nests… We’ll come back for her body. We won’t leave her, Bellweather.”

“No.” Abigail shook her head, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed. “No! We are not leaving without her! We are-” She fell silent as Anacostia laid her hand on her, linking with Abigail and sending her to sleep with practiced ease. 

She shot a warning look at Tally. “Do I have to worry about you too, Craven?” Tally shook her head. 

“No, ma’am.” She dropped to the ground, cradling Abigail’s upper half in her lap and stroking her hair while silent tears ran down her cheeks. Anacostia looked away and banged on the side of the truck. 

“Let’s move it!” She hollered. The rest of the scavenging party piled into the truck and Clive put his foot down on the gas pedal. 

Anacostia slumped against a crate of water at the back of the truck, watching as swarmers chased after them. The gunner didn’t bother wasting bullets on them. There were too many. The whole truck sat in an oppressive silence, mourning the loss of their sister witch. 

* * *

In the shadows of the clock tower, high above the town hall, a figure hiding in the shadows watched the truck drive off. With her hood up, she hefted a heavy backpack over her shoulder. She’d been avoiding the other group all day while trying to salvage. Until the whole town had erupted into chaos, with freakers swarming everywhere. 

The disruption came from over by the bottling plant. She’d watched a guy and a blonde girl in military uniform go in, but only the civilian came back out.  
  
It was none of her business. Her pack was full, and she already had what she needed. She could leave. She didn’t owe the blonde anything, and the last thing she needed was to get mixed up with the military. Besides, the girl might already be dead. She’d be wasting her time.  
  
Cursing, she bit down on her lip. Being ripped apart by a swarm was a shitty way to go. She’d seen it before. The girl looked young, no older than herself.   
  
Huffing out a sigh, she pulled her scope out of her pack. She’d taken it off a rifle she found on a corpse. She left the rifle behind. Guns weren’t her thing. Bringing the scope up to her left eye, she closed the right one and looked over at the plant.   
  
Most of the freaks seemed to be on the top floor, something holing their attention. Their aggressive swarming was a good sign. It meant they hadn’t caught the girl yet.   
  
She moved the scope up to figure out what they were swarming around and spotted the metal cage of the freight elevator. The witch must have sealed herself inside the elevator. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk. “Clever girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks for reading! I know you're all going to be mad Scylla only made a brief appearance, but I promise she will be introduced properly next chapter! The good news is I'm hoping to post regularly on Sundays so chapter 3 will be up on th 1st!


	3. Chapter 3

  
The screeching was unbearable. After two constant hours of it, Raelle couldn’t think straight. She was still trapped with no way out. The freakers wouldn’t lose interest in the elevator while they could see her. 

Her only hope was that her unit was coming for her. That was, if that asshole civilian hadn’t told them she was dead. Either way, her unit would come back for her, eventually. Her sister witches wouldn’t leave her behind. Even if they thought they were only coming back for her body, they would come. 

Raelle had to keep going until then. She sipped at the water in her canteen. They never left the base without at least three day’s worth of rations in their packs, so at least she wouldn’t starve to death. 

There were crates of alcohol stacked in the corner of the elevator. So even if she starved, she wouldn’t have to do it sober. Raelle stuffed a couple of bottles into her pack, hoping she’d get the chance to share them with her unit back at base. 

The seed on the metal cage was holding, at least, keeping the freakers out for now. Raelle entered basic, ready to be war meat after her mom’s death. She expected to die in some distant land, fighting other witches in a god-forsaken war started by humans. 

What Raelle hadn’t expected to find was a reason to carry on living — Her unit. Her family. The world ending during their first year of War College had kind of blind-sided her too. 

Even a pessimist like Raelle had expected a more heroic end than getting trapped in an elevator by a swarm. It would be a shitty way to go out. 

Raelle was contemplating her fate, and how long she might be able to put up with the endless screeching, when the lights overhead flickered to life. She shielded her eyes with her arm, dazzled by the sudden brightness after hours spent in the dark. 

Raelle didn’t get a chance to wonder about the power coming on. The elevator stuttered into life and started going down. Raelle jumped to her feet, pulling her pack on while the elevator passed floor after floor and she awaited her rescue. 

When the elevator stopped on the first floor, it wasn’t the smiling faces of her unit Raelle found herself staring at. Instead, it was the smug face of a stranger. A young woman dressed in civilian clothing and carrying a backpack as big as Raelle’s. 

Raelle frowned. “Who the hell are you?” 

The girl’s smirk widened, her eyes raking over Raelle and drinking her in. “I could tell you, or we could get the hell out of here and save the introductions for later?” 

Raelle heard the screeching of hundreds of freakers streaming down the stairs, and it made the choice for her. “Later.” She agreed, reversing the seed on the metal gate, keeping her locked in. 

“Good choice. Now follow me.” The girl took off without waiting to see if Raelle would follow. She did, catching up with her mysterious saviour as she reached an open window. “I stopped the elevator on this floor because they’ve blocked the ground floor. We’ll have to go out this way.” 

Raelle moved closer to her, their shoulders brushing as she peered out the window. It was a steep drop, but nothing worse than she’d tackled in basic. Deciding she was sick of trailing behind the other girl, she went first. 

Raelle dropped to the ground like a lead balloon, her left ankle twisting underneath her. She covered her own mouth as she bit down on a scream that would bring every infected in town down on them. 

There was a thud as the girl tossed her pack out the window and it landed beside Raelle. The girl followed suit, landing with the grace of a stray cat. She wore the same smug smirk from earlier as she picked up her pack. “You didn’t quite stick the landing there, solider girl.” 

She offered her hand to Raelle and helped her to her feet. Raelle winced, the pain shooting from her ankle and right up to her knee. “Can you walk on it?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” 

“Good, because my camp is half a mile away.” 

Raelle chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced around the side of the building. The town had quietened down again, most of the freakers having returned to their nests to wait for sundown, but the heavy rain and overcast sky meant plenty of them were still roaming around. 

She could fire off a flare and hope someone at the base saw it, but it would be dark soon and she’d be putting her unit in danger. The stranger seemed to know what she was thinking. 

“The guy you were with, he told your soldier buddies you were dead. I figured you might have some shit to steal. Didn’t think you’d still be alive.” She leaned against the wall, wearing a nonchalant expression with her arms crossed, trying to sound disinterested. 

“Your camp, is it safe?” 

“Safer than here.” The girl shrugged. “You coming or not?” 

They walked for twenty minutes, heading deeper and deeper into the woods until Raelle had to stop. She sat on an overturned tree and massaged her swollen ankle while her rescuer took a drink of water from her canteen. 

“Uh, thanks… for helping me back there.” 

“You’re welcome, but I find actions speak louder than words… What food do you have?” She wore the same nonplussed expression as earlier. Raelle was seconding guessing herself for trusting a stranger. 

“A day’s rations.” She kept her answer vague, guessing at what was coming next. She was right.

“Hand them over.” The girl said, holding her hand out to emphasise her point. 

“All of it? You’re not going to leave me with anything?” Raelle pulled a face as she started digging in her pack. 

“You’re military. Big group. Big truck. You obviously came from a base. Iron Mountain, maybe?” She didn’t wait for Raelle to answer. “I’m sure you’ve had more meals than I have of late.” 

She had her there. Raelle tossed the rations across the clearing and they landed at the girl’s feet. “Is there a camp? Or are you just robbing me?” She asked as the other girl stuffed the rations in to her own backpack. 

She gave Raelle that same infuriating smirk. “There’s a camp. It’s close.” She stood, pulling her pack on. “A bit of advice, soldier girl, you should learn to lie to strangers.” She shot Raelle a wink. 

She smiled despite herself. “Hey, what’s your name, anyway?” 

“What’s yours?” 

“Raelle. Raelle Collar.” 

The other girl grinned. She walked over and stuck her hand out for Raelle to shake. Raelle took it and used it to pull herself up. “Scylla.” 

“Got a last name, Scylla?” Raelle asked. 

“I do.” Her grin widened, dazzling blue eyes raking over Raelle from head to toe. “But I’m not telling. A girl’s got to have some mystery.” 

Raelle barked out a laugh. Scylla had appeared out of nowhere and saved her ass like some guardian angel. That was mysterious enough for Raelle. 

* * *

Back at the base, Abigail and Tally were finishing unloading the truck when Abigail spotted Max - the civilian who got Raelle killed - trying to pocket stuff again. 

Snarling, Abigail dropped the crate she was holding and stalked over to him. “What the actual fuck?” She shoved Max, sending him falling onto his ass in the dirt. 

“Hey!” Anacostia came over, accompanied by Graves. Graves took hold of the civilian while Anacostia held Abigail back. “What is going on?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know, Lieutenant.” Alder’s voice cut through the air like a knife through hot butter. The women stood to attention while Max picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. “Well? I’m waiting.” 

“General, there was an unfortunate-” 

“This degenerate got Raelle killed, and now he’s trying to steal!” Abigail interrupted Anacostia as she tried to explain. 

“That dumb bitch got herself killed!” 

This time, both Tally and Abigail moved on him. Anacostia had her work cut out, keeping both of them back.

“Enough!” Alder demanded, and the two soldiers stood to attention, hate burning in their eyes as they glared at the civilian.

Alder turn and fixed her own steely gaze on the man, her lips pursed and her expression unreadable. Her tone was clipped as she spoke. “Raelle Collar was one of the finest women I have had the pleasure of serving beside. If you are alive and she is dead, then it is undoubtedly because Raelle sacrificed her life for your. You should be grateful.” 

“For the stealing, he gets thirty days in the hole. Take him.” Alder snapped and Graves took hold of his arm in a vice-like grip and led him away, ignoring his protests.

With the civilian gone, Alder turned to what was left of the Bellweather unit. “Ladies, my deepest condolences. I meant what I said. Raelle Collar was a fine soldier. She will be sorely missed. We have lost too many of our sisters to this plague already… Take a few days off. Grieve your sister.” 

Abigail and Tally did as they were told and took the elevator down into the base. On their way to the dorm, they ran into Adil and Khalida. 

“Abigail. Did you find anything on your supply run?” Khalida asked in her usual monotone voice. At only ten years old, she spoke and acted more like a fully grown adult. “Where’s Raelle? She said she’d look for more books for me.” 

Adil, the actual adult of the two, picked up on the tension the two soldiers were radiating, and their red and swollen eyes. “Khali, the girls are tired. We should let them rest.” 

Khalida looked from her big brother to the girls, finally registering their distress. “You’ve been crying… Raelle is dead. Isn’t she?” 

Abigail nodded her head, the movement stiff. She’d woken up in the back of the supply truck five miles from the town where they’d left Raelle. Anacostia had to knock her out again to stop her from jumping out the truck and going back. 

Abigail knelt down, bringing herself level with the younger girl. She was old enough to know the truth. “Somebody told us Raelle died on the run. We’re not sure yet. We didn’t get a chance to check for ourselves, but we’re going back first thing tomorrow to bring her back.” 

Khalida wrapped her small arms around Abigail’s neck, squeezing her tight. “I’m sorry, Abigail.” The little girl had lost her entire tribe, everyone she ever knew except for her brother, and yet there she was, comforting Abigail. 

“Me too.” She pressed a kiss to Khalida’s cheek. Adil ushered his sister back, placing a firm hand on her shoulder as he offered Abigail a stoic smile. 

“I’m here if you need me. I understand you and Tally need to be together tonight.” 

“Thank you.” Abigail nodded, biting back fresh tears as she took Tally’s hand. She didn’t want to believe Raelle was really dead, but it was all starting to feel too real. 

Inside their dorm, the two girls stripped off their uniform, letting it pool at their feet before they climbed into Raelle’s bunk together. 

“She’s not dead…” Tally whispered, so quietly Abigail might’ve missed it had they not been cuddled so close together. “Rae’s tough. She’s a fighter… we shouldn’t have left her.” 

“You’re right. We go back first thing. Steal a truck if we have to. Alder be damned. We’re bringing our girl home.”

* * *

  
Raelle and Scylla reached her camp by nightfall. It was a run down gas station that probably hadn’t looked much better before the world ended. The windows were dark, making it look abandoned and most likely full of freakers. Scylla reassured Raelle that wasn’t the case. 

Still, she felt uneasy approaching the fire exit at the back of the building. Anything could be waiting inside for her. Raelle had heard stories about bands of drifters setting traps for unwary survivors. 

Her momma had warned her about trusting strangers - even cute ones - but Raelle had no other option at this point. She needed somewhere to bunker down for the night. Plus, Scylla had gone to a lot of trouble getting her out of the bottling plant. That was a big risk, just to get at the contents of Raelle’s pack. 

Still, her hand hovered over her scourge as Scylla rapped on the fire door with her knuckles. A few seconds passed before someone inside pushed open the door.

An old black man appeared in the doorway, the hurricane lantern he was holding casting shadows on his face and making the age lines around his eyes and mouth appear so much more severe. He looked like a walking skeleton, until he moved the lamp and the shadows disappeared, revealing a kindly face. 

“You’re back. We were worried, child. Brought some company?” He looked past Scylla, offering a gap-toothed smile to Raelle. 

“Grandpa Joe, this is Raelle. Raelle, this is Grandpa Joe.” Scylla introduced them as Joe stepped back to let the two girls in, securing the fire exit shut behind them. 

“Nice to meet you, Joe.” Raelle said, and offered her hand. The old man clasped it in both of his. 

“Call me Grandpa, everybody does. Are you military, Raelle? Or just dressed up early for Halloween?” His grin widened, revealing a few missing teeth. He was far from what Raelle had expected to find on the other side of the door. 

“Military, Sir. Private First Class.” Raelle answered politely. She’d been taught to respect her elders and - besides Alder - Grandpa Joe was the oldest person she’d seen since the outbreak of the infection. 

“Thank you for you service. Especially in these times. Come meet the rest of the family.” He clapped her on the shoulder, ushering her towards the stairs and letting Raelle use him as a crutch to climb them. Scylla followed close behind. 

Upstairs, in what looked to be the manager’s office, Raelle came face to face with four other survivors, two women and two children; a boy and a girl. The children clung to the legs of the woman in her late twenties as they stared wide eyed at the newcomer. 

Joe introduced the group one by one. “Everybody, this is Raelle. She’s a solider. Raelle, that’s my daughter Jennifer, and my grand-babies, Charlotte and Anthony. This here is my wife, Mary.” 

“Nice to meet y’all.” Raelle gave a wave. She felt like an exhibit in a zoo with all eyes on her. She almost jumped as Scylla’s hand found the small of her back. 

“Nice to meet you too, Raelle.” Mary, the older woman, greeted her with the same friendly smile as Grandpa Joe had. “Is that cession I here in your voice?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Born and raised.”

“Good people.” Mary nodded. “We came up here from Georgia, looking for Iron Mountain. Is that where you’re from, dear? Are your people nearby?” 

It was Scylla who answered. “No. Her people left for dead.” She walked away from Raelle and dropped her overfilled backpack on the desk that had been pushed against the far wall. 

“The base is close by. About ten miles away.” Raelle said as the old woman’s expression fell, trying to reassure her. 

“It’s at least another few days’ walk. The town is infested, though. It’s too dangerous to go through. That’s going to add a couple more miles to the journey.” It sounded like Scylla was in charge of the group. Raelle wondered how she got caught up with the family. 

“Did you find anything to eat?” Jennifer, the mother of the children, asked as Scylla started pulling things out of her pack. Scylla gave her a genuine smile as she nodded. Raelle felt a pang of guilt for the hidden rations in her own pack as Scylla started dividing her meagre hoard - along with the rations she took from Raelle - into six. 

Raelle walked over and dumped the rest of her rations out on the desk. “I grew up in the cession. I learned early to lie about how much I’ve got.” 

Scylla smirked, knocking her shoulder into Raelle’s. “There’s more to you than meets the eye, solider girl.” 

With the food divided, the group sat down to eat. Raelle sat next to Mary on a beaten up old sofa, Joe insisting she take his place while he sat on the floor with his grand children. Scylla sat on the desk, among the group but separate at the same time. 

“How long have you been travelling for?” Raelle asked Mary once they’d finished eating. “From here to Georgia is a long way.” 

“It’s been a few months. The camp we were at got overrun. We heard about Iron Mountain and decided it was our best bet.” 

“And Scylla?” Raelle tried to sound casual as she brought the other girl up. Mary smiled as she glanced over at the other young woman. 

“We came across her a month ago. She was travelling North. That girl is a godsend. We were half-starved when she found us. She does all our foraging, scouts ahead to make sure the way is safe.”

Raelle nodded, watching Scylla out of the corner of her eye. “She saved my life.” 

“I’m not surprised at that. She’s a little quiet, but she has a heart of gold. She could cover a lot more ground on her own, without carrying us old folks and two little kids.” 

Mary was right. She and Joe had to be pushing sixty, and the kids were both under ten. That was quite the burden for someone to take on these days. 

Raelle approached the other girl once she was done eating. She took a seat on the desk beside her, taking the weight off her swollen ankle. 

“I have a plan.” Raelle spoke in a whisper, not wanting to get anyone’s hopes up. Scylla cocked her head. She was listening. “I can produce flares. The range is about ten miles. We might be too far from the base, and there’s the storm… There’s no guarantee they’ll see them.” 

“It’s worth a try.” Scylla shrugged, their shoulders brushing. 

“We have people looking for that sort of thing. They might see. If not, we can get closer tomorrow and try again. Even if they think I’m dead, my unit will come back for me.” 

“If they made it back.” Said Scylla, knocking the wind right out of Raelle’s sails. 

“They’ll come.” Raelle ground her teeth together.

“Whatever you say, beautiful.” Scylla stood up with a smirk, her intense blue eyes boring into Raelle’s. “Let’s get you on the roof.” 

They took the fire escape up to the roof, Scylla helping Raelle. The storm had passed, leaving the night air eerily still. The moon was out in full and the inky black sky was awash with stars thanks to the lack of light pollution. 

Raelle set herself in the middle of the roof and used a seed to conjure up a bright red spark which shot straight up into the sky before exploding like a silent firework. She followed it up with a blue one, and then finally green. 

“What do the colours mean?” Scylla asked, curious about the display. 

“Red is emergency, blue means survivors, and green means we’re safe where we are.” Raelle explained, taking a seat on the ledge of the roof to wait for a response. Scylla sat beside her, curling her legs underneath her. “It’s too risky for them to come for us at night. We’re safe here for now. If we get a response, we’ll take off at first light, try to meet them halfway.” 

Scylla nodded. She didn’t seem very excited by the prospect of being rescued by the military. She toyed with the hem of her shirt as she asked, “How long have you been military, Private First Class Collar? You don’t look old enough to have passed basic.” 

“I’m twenty. I was in my first year of War College. How about you? What were you doing when the world went to shit?”

Scylla’s lips curled up in a smirk. “The world has always been shit.” She said. 

Raelle rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but there weren’t a bunch of freaks trying to eat me all the time.” 

“Really? I had plenty… but I suppose they at least used to buy me a drink first.” Scylla cracked and Raelle found herself laughing. She liked the other girl. 

“I can believe that, beautiful. Should we head back down?”

“Nah.” Scylla shook her head. “It’s a nice night. Let’s stay up here and enjoy the view for a while, soldier girl.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks for reading folks! I'm planning on updating regularly on Sundays, though I might get an extra chapter out mid-week if I get time.

  
Gerit Buttonwood was starting the second hour of his night watch in one of the south towers. It was a boring job, made all the worse by the wind and the rain. Foul weather always brought the freakers out in force, and tonight was no different. 

The civilians were having all the fun picking the infected off with rifles, while Gerit was stuck with a pair of binoculars. Leaning against the railing, he let out a heavy sigh, wishing he’d swapped nights with Clive yesterday so he could at least have spent the watch with Tally. 

In the distance, a red flare shot up into the night sky, catching Gerit’s attention. He yanked on the binoculars, hanging around his neck by a cord, and pointed them in the direction the flare came from. A blue flare followed, and then a green. 

Word had spread around the base the moment the supply party returned without Raelle. Gerit knew the flares had to come from her. Only a witch could create them, and they came from the right direction. Raelle had to be alive.

Letting the binoculars drop, Gerit grabbed his radio and sounded the alarm. With the higher-ups informed, Gerit abandoned his post and made a beeline for the service elevator to take him below ground. 

Skidding to a halt outside the Bellweather unit’s dorm room, Gerit pounded on the door until it opened. Abigail appeared, glaring at him like he was something nasty she’d stepped in. “What the hell, Buttonwood?” 

He pushed past her, making his way into the dorm room to find Tally curled up on Raelle’s bunk. She sat up, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. “Gerit? What are you doing here?” 

“Flares.” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “I just saw flares from the town you guys went to today!” 

“Raelle?” Tally’s expression brightened, hope shining in her tear-filled eyes. 

“It could be. Nobody else is supposed to be out that way. There’s a slight chance it’s military personnel from another site, but it’s doubtful. There’s more chance it’s Raelle.” 

“What colours were the flares?” Abigail demanded, getting right up in his face. 

“Red, blue and green. In that order.” Gerit answered, looking past Abigail to Tally. He longed to scoop her up in his arms, but Abigail was physically stopping him from going to her. 

“She’s safe.” The High Atlantic sighed and turned to hug Tally herself. “She’s safe and with survivors.” Tally hugged her tight, burying her face in Abigail’s shoulder. When she looked up again, she offered Gerit a meek smile.

“Thanks for telling us, Gerit.” 

He nodded back at her, mirroring her smile. “You’re welcome. I hope she’s okay.” He saw himself out, leaving the two girls to plan their next move. 

“She’s alive!” Tally allowed herself a giddy laugh. “She’s really alive! We have to go get her-”

“She signalled green. She’s safe, Tal, and she doesn’t want us risking our lives to go get her in the middle of the night! We’ll go see Anacostia right now and make sure we’re assigned to the rescue team in the morning — and then we’ll kill that Shitbird together for making us worry about her!”

* * *

“They got the signal!” Raelle said as she watched one green flare after another fire up into the sky from the direction of the base. She felt a flood of relief at the sight of them. 

“Great.” Scylla sounded less enthusiastic as she stood up, dusting off the back of her ripped jeans with her hands. “We should go back inside now.” She offered Raelle her hand and helped her up. 

Back downstairs, Raelle informed the others the military had received her signal. “We’ll head out at first light, meet them halfway. We should rest up, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.” 

The other adults agreed and ushered the two small children in to their sleeping bags before taking out their own bedrolls. Raelle sat down on the floor, facing the door with her back up against the wall. 

Setting off from the base that morning, Raelle hadn’t expected to spend the night camping in a gas station. She’d slept in worse places during the long journey from Fort Salem to the Iron Mountain. 

“Here. You’re not good to us if you freeze to death.” Scylla took a seat beside her, draping her unzipped sleeping bag over both of them. 

“Thanks.” Raelle was growing used to the other girl’s abrupt mannerisms. “And thanks again for saving me… I had you figured all wrong when you took my food.” 

“No, you didn’t.” Said Scylla, giving Raelle one of her trademark smirks. “And don’t mention it. It would have been a shame to let you die and waste all that youth and beauty.” 

Raelle felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed at the compliment. “Guess I owe you one.” 

Scylla rose a single eyebrow at her. “Hmm, careful, I just might hold you to that… How’s your ankle doing?” She glanced away, breaking eye contact and changing the conversation so abruptly it made Raelle’s head spin. 

“Ugh… sore.” She answered honestly. “I did a number on it when I jumped.” Raelle rubbed at the offending ankle. She didn’t dare take her boot off for fear she wouldn’t be able to get it back on again with the swelling. 

“Let me see.” Raelle sat and watched as Scylla began unlacing her boot, powerless to stop her. She couldn’t deny the relief she felt when Scylla finally slipped the boot clean off her foot. 

Raelle stiffened as Scylla moved to sit in front of her, taking Raelle’s swollen left ankle in her hand. It hurt at first, but the pain eased as Scylla massaged her way down her foot and back up to her ankle. 

“Wow, that feels a lot better.” Raelle admitted, surprised by the relief she felt from a simple massage. She missed Scylla’s fingers the moment she let go of her ankle. 

Scylla’s smirk widened. “I have the magic touch.” 

“Isn’t that my line?” Raelle laughed as she pulled her sock back on. She slipped her foot into her boot without lacing it up. She needed to be ready to go if something went down in the night, but at least leaving the boot unlaced meant she might have a modicum of comfort. 

“Does anything else hurt?” Scylla asked suggestively, her eyes dipping to Raelle’s mouth.

“I’ll let you know.” Said Raelle, her lips curling up. Even she couldn’t miss that the other girl was flirting with her. She held up the other end of the sleeping bag for Scylla to climb back under. 

“In my experience, sleeping against a wall isn’t very comfortable. We should lie down.” 

“Ugh… Okay.” Raelle glanced around the room like Scylla had told her she wanted them to have sex in the middle of it. The others were all settled in their sleeping bags with their lanterns and candles snuffed out. 

Raelle followed Scylla’s lead and lay down beside her, pulling the sleeping bag over them both like a blanket. With the windows blacked out, it cast the room in total darkness and Raelle struggled to see more than a foot in front of her. 

She felt Scylla behind her, though, as the other girl shuffled closer, her breath hot on the back of Raelle’s neck. She was in a room full of people and more turned on then she could ever remember being in her life. Abigail would laugh her ass off if she could see her. 

Raelle hoped her unit was safely back home at the base. She would kill that no good civilian, Max, when she got her hands on him — if Abigail hadn’t already gotten to him first. 

Raelle found it impossible to sleep. She was used to the electronic hum of the base. The silence was unnerving. It didn’t help to have Scylla pressed up behind her, either. 

It had been two years since she’d had sex. She liked Helen Graves, but their hook-up at Beltane had been a onetime thing. Raelle hadn’t been looking for more and hated the fact that she’d given Graves the wrong idea. 

Survival had been her only focus since the outbreak of the infection — hers, and her unit’s. There’d been no time for relationships since the world ended, but that didn’t mean Raelle didn’t miss the physical comfort of sex. 

She rolled onto her back and let out a sigh. She was exhausted, but her mind wouldn’t let her sleep. Next to her, Scylla stirred. “Sigh again and I’m going to gag you. Go to sleep.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle muttered, her cheeks reddening at the thought of Scylla following through with her threat. 

“You follow orders. I like that in a girl.” Raelle could hear the smirk in Scylla’s voice. She felt flushed and hot and bothered all over. Raelle couldn’t take much more of the other girl’s teasing.

“Someone should be on watch. I’ll go.” Raelle sat up, but Scylla tugged her back down by the back of her shirt. 

“We’re safe. The place is locked up tight and we’ve been here for days. The others needed the rest.” Scylla spoke in a hushed whisper, so as not to disturb them. 

Raelle rolled over to face her, to make it easier to hear. She propped her arm under her chin. “Where do you come from? I know their story, but not yours.” 

“Not much to tell.” Scylla gave a shrug, being as evasive as she was earlier. “I’m just keeping moving, looking for that elusive safe place.” 

“Iron Mountain’s safe.” 

Scylla scoffed. “Maybe from the freaks.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Never mind, soldier girl. Get some sleep.” She rolled over, facing away from Raelle and making it clear the conversation was over. 

Raelle was the first one up the next morning, rising before dawn. She’d barely slept, anyway. At least the swelling had gone down in her ankle, making it easy for her to lace up her left boot. 

She took the fire escape up to the roof. The air felt cool and calm after the previous night’s storm. It was early Fall, and the leaves were changing colour. This used to be Raelle’s favourite time of the year, but now it meant longer nights and darker mornings. More time for freakers to roam.

Raelle sighed, her breath appearing as a cloud of mist in front of her. They called the world outside the base ‘The shit’, because that’s what it was — all shit. 

Raelle used to dream of a life free of conscription and the military. A life where she could have a home and maybe even a family and not worry about being deployed to some god-forsaken hell hole and never seeing them again. 

That dream was over now.

The military was all that was left for her. Her unit was her only family. She had no hope of a life outside the service. The average life expectancy for a witch had always been lower than a civilian’s, but now it was dismal. Raelle would be lucky to make it to thirty. 

She would never get what Grandpa Joe and Mary had. What her parents had found, even if only for a short while. That kind of life didn’t exist anymore.

“Hey.” Scylla appeared at the top of the fire escape, wrapped up in her sleeping bag. She walked over to the ledge and joined Raelle. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, she offered her part of the sleeping bag to wrap up in. Raelle took it. It was cold out. “What are you doing up here?” 

“Just getting some air… thinking about my unit. I hope they made it back okay. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened, and I wasn’t there to help them.” 

“I’m sure they’re okay.” Scylla placed a hand on Raelle’s knee. She felt a shiver run down her spine and it had nothing to do with the cold.

“I hope so. So… are you ever going to tell me anything about yourself? Like your last name, or where you’re from?” The other girl laughed and bit her lip, playfully knocking her shoulder in to Raelle’s.

“I’m from all over. I travelled a lot growing up… never really stayed anywhere long enough to put down roots.” 

“Sounds lonely.” Raelle said. “What did your parents do?” 

“They died.” Scylla answered flatly, looking away from the other girl. 

“I’m sorry. Was it before or after the infection?” Raelle chewed the inside of her cheek before adding, “My Momma died before. I’m not sure about my Pa.”

Scylla wrapped her arms around herself, her gaze still fixed on something distant on the horizon. “I don’t really want to talk about it. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s okay.” Raelle shrugged. Her mom had been dead going on three years, and she still struggled to talk about it sometimes. People grieved differently. Whether Scylla’s parents had died ten days ago, ten years ago, she didn’t owe Raelle that story. 

Raelle carried on talking, filling the silence. “I’m from the Cession. Momma was a fixer, Pa a mechanic-” 

“He was a civilian?” Scylla asked, surprised by the revelation. Not a lot of witches married civilians, and even fewer had children with them. 

Raelle smiled. “My Momma wasn’t interested in getting married for five years and turning out babies for the Collar blood line. She said she knew at an early age, if she was going to give someone her heart, it would be forever. My Pa swept her off her feet right before basic. They had me a few years later. She called me her little miracle…” 

Her smile faded. “She died in service. Three years ago now. Her platoon got trapped in a bunker in Liberia… and the most fucked up thing is her commanding officer - the witch who got her killed - her daughter is one of only two people I have left to call family.” She clenched her fists, her anger playing out openly on her face. 

Scylla reached across, taking one of Raelle’s hands in her own and lacing their fingers together. “But you still enlisted?” Raelle turned her head, looking at the other girl curiously. She gave out a hollow laugh. 

“You say that like I had a choice?” 

Scylla was the first one to look away. She looked down at their entwined fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “We always have a choice, Raelle. Even if it’s not an easy one… There’s coffee downstairs if you’re interested.” She smiled, standing up and taking the sleeping bag with her. 

The other girl’s mood changed so quickly it gave Raelle whiplash. She couldn’t keep up with her. “Sure.” Raelle stood up, swallowing the questions she had for her. Scylla was just going to have to remain a mystery — at least for now. 

Back at the base, Abigail and Tally were gearing up to go after Raelle when there was a knock at their door. They shared an anxious look before Tally answered it. 

Anacostia stood on the other side, dressed in her combat greys. Her eyes flickered over Tally and Abigail, both in their own combat uniforms and in the middle of packing their backpacks. “I see you got the message about the flares. It might not even be her.” 

“We’re going.” Said Abigail. She stood to attention with her hands behind her back, but stared daggers at her commanding officer. “Raelle is our sister. Unit unity. You taught us that, remember?” 

Anacostia’s expression remained neutral, only a flicker in her eyes and a twitch of her lips betraying her annoyance. “I’m not here to stop you. The rescue party is leaving in thirty. Be on the surface in twenty.” With that said, she turned and walked out, leaving the girls to finish getting ready. 

Abigail let out the breath she’d been holding in as she caught Tally’s eye. They were going to go get their girl and bring her home. 

Ten minutes later they were rushing through the main corridor on their way to the freight elevator to the surface. “Abigail!” Adil jogged up behind them, his cheeks flushed. 

“Adil, what is it? We’re on our way up top.” Abigail didn’t mean to sound so sharp with him, but they were in a hurry. 

“I know, I heard about the flares. I just wanted to say good luck.” He pressed a kiss to Abigail’s cheek.

“Thank you.” Abigail threw her arms around his neck in a brief hug. “We’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.” 

“Be safe and bring Raelle home.” 

Up on the surface, the supply truck they’d used the day before was waiting for them. Once again, Clive was driving. He gave the girls a solemn nod as they walked past him. There were no civilians involved in the rescue mission, only witches. 

Not counting Clive, there were six of them in total. Bridey and Hillary were already standing with Graves and Anacostia, ready to go. Glory and Libba were there too, Libba arguing loudly with Anacostia.

“But we want to help!” 

“I understand that.” Said Anacostia, her frustration starting to show. There was a vein bulging in the side of her neck that looked ready to burst. “But we don’t know how many survivors there are. Six of us is enough. We might need the extra room.” 

“Fine.” Libba backed down as she caught sight of Abigail. “Come on, Glory.” Abigail stopped the other girl as she tried to walk past her. 

“Hey, I appreciate you offering to come.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Libba shrugged. “Collar would do the same for me.” 

“Yeah.” Abigail agreed, a hint of a smile creeping onto her face. “She’s dumb like that.” 

* * *

“Oh, goddess.” Raelle pulled a face after taking a sip of coffee. It tasted like dirty dishwater — even worse than the crap they had in basic.

“I won’t take it personally.” Said Scylla, taking a seat beside Raelle on the desk she was sitting on. She took a drink of her own coffee and made a similar face. “Yeah, that’s bad… Damn, I miss Starbucks.” 

“Me too.” Raelle grinned, swinging her feet out. “They’d be selling pumpkin spiced lattes right about now.” 

“Goddess, don’t tease me, soldier girl!” Scylla laughed, knocking her shoulder into Raelle’s. She stared wistfully up at the ceiling. “What I’d do for a pumpkin spiced latte and a piece of pie.” 

Coughing from across the room drew Raelle’s attention. It was the little girl. She coughed and barked while her mother, Jeniffer, fussed over her, patting her back and trying to get her to take a drink of water. 

Jeniffer noticed Raelle watching them and offered a sheepish smile. “She’s had it a while. We do our best to keep her quiet when we’re travelling. It won’t be a problem.”

Raelle placed her coffee aside and hopped off the desk. “I can help. I’m a fixer.” She felt Scylla’s eyes on the back of her head as she walked across the room and knelt down in front of the little girl. 

“You can help? Really?” The mother asked, her eyes wide and hopeful. Raelle nodded, taking the girl’s hands in her own. 

“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. You’ll feel better soon.” She smiled at the girl and closed her eyes. “Ask, and it shall be given you. Seek and ye shall find. Knock, and it shall be opened unto you. For every one that asketh receiveth, and he that seeketh findeth... And to him that knocketh it shall be opened. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever.” 

The girl stopped coughing halfway through. She wore a wide smile when Raelle opened her eyes. “It doesn’t hurt anymore! She fixed it, Mommy!” 

The entire family gathered around Raelle, patting her on the back and thanking her. Scylla was eying her curiously as she returned to sit back on the desk. “That wasn’t cannon.” She said. 

Raelle shrugged. “My Momma taught me. It works… How much do you know about witchcraft?” 

Once again, Scylla was evasive. “I grew up all over. Met a lot of people, including witches who used Pago-Christian work. Do you get side effects from it? Take on any of the ailment?” 

“I used to, but it stopped. Maybe I just got stronger… It’s light out. We should go soon.” 

“Right.” Scylla nodded. “Your friends will be coming for you.” 

“For us.” Raelle corrected her. “For all of us.”

“Not me, beautiful. I’ve got other plans. Once they’re safe I’m heading North.” 

“What? That’s crazy! There’s nothing out there!” Raelle couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “At least at the base there’s food and shelter and… and a warm to bed sleep in!” 

“Whose?” Scylla gave her a playful smirk that had Raelle blushing. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that.” Raelle ducked her head. There was something about the other girl. She was pretty and confident and there was an air of danger around her that Raelle felt drawn to. Whatever happened, she needed to change Scylla’s mind about the base.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Walking along the side of the road, Raelle’s gaze was constantly scanning the immediate environment, taking in every broken-down car and empty house as a potential spot for freakers to be hiding. Beside her, Scylla moved like a feral cat, her ears pricked and her sharp eyes searching for signs of movement. She was confident, moving both purposefully and light-footed all at once. 

Scylla was the first one to notice a stray freak up ahead of them. She pointed it out to Raelle with a silent nod. Raelle paused, cursing under her breath. It was a Newt — a term they used to describe infected children. 

Raelle hated newts. They were slippery little bastards and hard to pin down; not to mention what it took out of her to kill a child. Even an infected one. It spotted the group and hopped down from the overturned truck it was climbing on, approaching cautiously with its large bug eyes fixed on the group.

Scylla signalled for the family to stop behind them. None of them asked why. They walked in a tight-knit formation, the children between the adults and all as silent as the grave. Raelle could see how they’d made it so far on their own. 

There weren’t a lot of children back at the Iron Mountain; few had survived the initial outbreak. It would please Alder to see two more walk through the doors. The grandmother covered the children’s eyes with her hands, pulling them both in close against her as the Newt ventured closer. 

Raelle took a deep breath, steadying her nerves for what she had to do. It never got easier to kill a kid. Beside her, Scylla reached down and pulled a knife out of her right boot. She moved before Raelle got the chance, striding up to the Newt and grabbing it by the scruff of the neck. 

She sunk her knife through its eye socket, killing it instantly. The thing that had once been a child crumbled to the ground, its glazed white eyes open but unseeing. 

Raelle’s mouth hung open as Scylla casually wiped her knife clean on her shirt before returning it to the sheaf tucked into her boot. She beckoned the family to carry on and kept walking. Raelle fell into step beside her. 

“Have you killed a lot of freaks?” Raelle asked, making conversation.

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” Scylla gave a shrug, that same damn mischievous smirk playing on her lips. “What about you?” 

Raelle looked down at the floor as she answered, “More than my soul can take. The infected… they’re still people. I mean, what if we find a cure, you know?” 

“I disagree.” Said Scylla, turning her head to look at the other girl. “There’s no humanity left in any of them. There’s nothing left to save. They’re just empty shells. I think it’s kinder to end them.” 

“Maybe.” Raelle reluctantly agreed, kicking an empty coke can with her foot. Scylla could tell Raelle wasn’t a killer. She could see it in the guilt in her eyes when she spoke about taking out freaks.   
  
Raelle was among countless witches who would never have enrolled in the US military had they been given a choice. She was all and heart and soft edges, and Scylla felt an unexplainable anger building within her at the thought of Raelle being forced into to becoming a killer. 

They walked in on silence, following the road towards the town they’d met in the day before. Raelle came to a stop. She was close enough to signal the rescue party — who should have left the base by now and been well on their way to get them. 

Raelle fired a green flare up into the air, followed closely by a blue one, signalling she was safe and had survivors with her. She brought a hand up, shielding her eyes from the early morning sun as she scanned the skyline for a response.   
  
Seconds ticked by, her anxiety growing with each one, until a double green flare appeared on the horizon. The rescue party were close by, and they were coming for them. Raelle sent out a double green flare of her own to acknowledge the response. 

Elated at knowing her people were on their way, Raelle scanned the area for a place to wait for them. There were a few buildings lining the road, but they posed the threat of housing freakers shielding from the sun. Further down the road she spotted a truck. “We can wait there. Scylla and I should check it out first, though.” 

“Let’s go.” Scylla agreed. They left the family behind and approached the truck cautiously. One of the back doors was already open slightly, a sure sign there were probably freaks nesting inside. 

Raelle took out her scourge and used it to strike the side of the truck from a distance. As soon as it clanged off the metal a low murmur started up from within the truck. It quickly rose to a high pitch screech as the doors flew open. 

Scylla reached for her knife as four infected spilled out of the truck. Raelle stepped in front of her, her arms at her sides and her wrists curled upwards, waiting for the freakers to come close. 

“Raelle…” Scylla hovered behind her, anxious as the freakers closed the distance. 

“I need them closer. Whatever you do, stay behind me!” Raelle growled, her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed on the advancing freakers. 

Once they were within distance, Raelle brought up her hands with a cry, producing the wind-strike seed and ripping the four freaks to pieces. She stumbled back with the effort, dazed from overexerting herself. Scylla caught her, keeping her on her feet. 

Raelle was still catching her breath as she said, “Thanks. I uh, I needed them close to do enough damage. I’m stronger with my unit, but alone four is a big ask.” 

“You did great.” Scylla squeezed her shoulder, letting her go only once she was sure Raelle was steady on her feet. The family joined them beside the truck and Scylla peered in first to check it was clear. She ushered the family in when it was. 

“Ladies first.” Raelle stepped aside, offering to let Scylla follow the family in. 

“I’ll take watch.” The other girl shook her head, a playful smirk dancing on her lips as she used the handles on the back of the truck to hoist herself up and climbed on to the roof. Grinning to herself, Raelle poked her head inside the truck to tell the family she and Scylla would be close by, then followed the other girl’s lead, scrambling up onto the roof. 

She caught Scylla sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed. “You’re kind of a terrible look out.” 

Scylla opened her eyes slowly, the richness of them catching Raelle off guard every time. How was it possible for someone to have eyes that startling in actual life? Raelle shook herself mentally as Scylla stretched out, tilting her head back and basking in the sun like a cat. “I was jut taking a minute.” 

Choosing to stand, Raelle took her binoculars out of her pack and scanned the horizon for any sign of the rescue party. She couldn’t see anything yet, but the town looked quiet. Only a handful of freakers were roaming around. 

In front of her, Scylla looked deep in through. Raelle took a seat beside her and started picking at the dry mud on the cuffs of her pants. “Have you reconsidered staying at the base?” 

“You don’t quit, do you?” Scylla asked, looking more amused than annoyed. Raelle shrugged with a grin. 

“Not really.” 

Scylla rolled her eyes, a smirk still glued to her face. “Iron Mountain isn’t for me, Raelle.” 

“What is?” Raelle pressed on. “There’s nothing out here anymore.” 

“There’s freedom.” Said Scylla. 

Raelle frowned, becoming defensive. “So what, you don’t like witches?” 

“I don’t have a problem with witches. It’s the military I don’t like. Or, more specifically, it’s slavery. In the end, that’s all conscription is.” 

Raelle felt her curiosity peak. She hadn’t met many civilians with an opinion on conscription, and she said as much to the other girl. Scylla gave a dismissive shrug, her slender shoulders bunching up under her over-sized worn out jacket. “You don’t need skin in the game to care.” 

Before Raelle could say anything in response, Scylla stood up. She pointed at something in the distance. “Someone’s coming.” Raelle followed her line of sight and spotted the supply truck. 

Her face lit up at the sight of it, though her smile faded as Scylla announced it was time for her to go. “Wait.” She caught the other girl’s arm and stared deep into her mesmerising eyes as she pleaded with her, “Give the base a chance. You’ve been on the move a long time. You can rest at the base. It’s safe and we’ll give you supplies. We can contact other bases if you’re looking for someone or some place… Give it a few days… please? It’s got to be better than going out in the shit unprepared!”

The truck moved closer and closer to them as Scylla bit her lip. She was losing time to make a break for it — Which was the right thing for her to do, but on the other hand Raelle was right. She only had enough food for a day or two, and sleeping in an actual bed for a few days would do her the world of good. 

Raelle was wrong about one thing, though. Scylla was safer out in the shit than she would be at Iron Mountain. With the other girl still holding on to her arm and truck fast approaching, Scylla had no choice but to relent. Forcing a smirk, she tilted her head to the side, her eyes dancing over the other girl. 

“Free food and a warm bed, you sure know how to sell it to a girl, Raelle.” She teased, her smirk widening at the sight of Raelle’s cheeks reddening. 

“I’m glad I could convince you.” 

“Me too, beautiful. Me too.” 

Raelle climbed down from the truck first, reaching up to help Scylla just as the truck pulled up a few yards behind them. The family emerged from inside at the sound of it. 

Raelle let go of Scylla’s waist once she was safely on the ground and turned to wave at the occupants of the truck’s cab. A beaming Clive waved back at her, while Anacostia glared at her. Despite her frosty appearance, she was happy to see Raelle, and they both knew it.

Abigail and Tally were the first ones to climb out of the back. Raelle felt an overwhelming flood of relief at knowing they were safe. She threw her arms around both of them when they ran up to her.

Tally and Abigail squashed the smaller girl into a bear hug as Abigail growled at her, “Goddamn it, Shitbird, never do that to us again! Do you hear me?” 

“I missed you too, Abs. And you, Tal.” Raelle buried her face in Abigail’s shoulder before pulling back to find Tally looking curiously at Scylla. She made the introductions, introducing Scylla and the rest of the family to her squad. 

The two girls kicked in to soldier mode, reassuring the civilians they were there to help. “Iron Mountain is impenetrable. You’ll all be safe there.” Abigail said, speaking in what Raelle and Tally coined her ‘High Atlantic Authority’ tone. “The base is run by General Alder herself.” 

Scylla’s eyes widened for a second, but she quickly covered it with a forced smile. “I feel safer already.” Abigail missed the sarcasm in her voice, but Raelle didn’t. She eyed the other girl out of the corner of her eye. She knew Scylla’s views on conscription, so it would be easy to guess how she felt about Alder herself. 

Anacostia stepped up to introduce herself to the survivors. “My name is Lieutenant Anacostia Quartermaine. I’m an officer at the military post known as Iron Mountain. We can offer you food, shelter and community, and - above all else - safety.” 

Scylla bit the inside of her cheek to keep from scoffing, while the family fawned over the military. Once the pleasantries were out of the way, Joe and has family climbed into the back of the truck with help from Tally and Abigail while Graves and Saint took watch. 

Anacostia clapped Raelle on the shoulder. “Collar, it’s good to see you in one piece.” She said, her expression neutral and her voice clipped. She moved in close to whisper, “It wouldn’t do for me to lose my favourite private.” 

Raelle barked with laughter. It felt good to be back among her people. “Seriously, though. I’m glad you’re okay. The civilian you were partnered with reported you dead, what happened?” 

“I would have been, had it not been for Scylla here.” Raelle gestured to the girl standing beside her and Scylla shrunk, offering Anacostia a demure smile. “We ran into a nest. That douche pushed me when we ran for the door and left me for dead! I locked myself in the service elevator. I only got out because Scylla got the power working.” 

“Thank you.” Anacostia nodded at Scylla, who looked like she wanted nothing more than for the ground to open and swallow her whole. “We’ll adjust the charges. He’s in a cell back at base.” 

“You have cells?” Scylla finally spoke up, forgetting her plan to blend in to the scenery. Anacostia turned her attention back to the civilian. 

“Yes. For people who deserve to be in them.” 

“And who decides that?” Scylla asked, her voice tense. Raelle felt like her insides were being churned up in a meat grinder. Anacostia was the closest thing she had left to a parent figure, and she had a weird desire for the Lieutenant to like Scylla. 

“General Alder does.” She answered as if that should be obvious. Scylla didn’t back down. 

Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, “And who decides if she deserves to be in one?” 

Anacostia’s eyes narrowed. Raelle knew from experience that was never a good sign. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name. You are?” 

Raelle stepped in, trying to defuse the tension. “Lieutenant Quartermaine, Scylla not only saved my life but that entire family’s too. She got them here from the Cession.” 

Anacostia’s frosty exterior melted slightly at the revelation. “That’s impressive. There’s always a place for people like you on my scavenging team if you’re interested?” 

“Thanks, but I’m only staying a few days and then moving on.” Scylla replied.

“Moving on?” Anacostia frowned. “To where? There’s nothing left.” 

Scylla shrugged, everything about her defensive. “I’m not the type for settling down.” 

“You’re a drifter?” Anacostia’s disdain was thinly veiled as she looked down on the younger woman. “We’ve had problems with drifters in the past. I hope we won’t have any with you.” 

“No, ma’am. I won’t overstay my welcome.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

“But you’re welcome to stay as long as you want!” Raelle stepped in. “Everyone is, right, Lieutenant?”

“Of course.” Anacostia nodded curtly, still glaring daggers at Scylla. Something about the girl was off. Anacostia could feel it in her bones. “Everyone is welcome at Iron Mountain… so long as they pull their weight.” The implication was clear and, to her credit, Scylla didn’t look away as Anacostia glared daggers at her. 

Anacostia looked away first, clearing her throat before shouting, “Alright people, let’s move out! We’re sitting ducks out here! Ass in the truck, Collar.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle faltered as Scylla reached out for her hand. The young Private’s brain shut down, giving her the mental capacity of a pubescent teenage boy as she let Scylla lead her hand in hand to the back of the truck. 

“Help me up?” Scylla fluttered her eyelashes, and Raelle was certain it was entirely for Anacostia’s benefit. After-all, she’d just watched the other girl climb effortlessly on top of a truck. 

Raelle helped her regardless, placing her hands around Scylla’s waist and helping to lift her as Tally caught her hand and pulled her up. Raelle scrambled in after her. The last one in, she pulled the tailgate shut and signalled Clive to drive with a bang on the wall. 

The truck lurched forward as he got the message and Raelle took a seat next to Scylla on one of the two benches running the length of either side of the truck. It had once been used for moving troops back at Fort Salem, but now served its time ferrying cargo and survivors. 

Tally sat at the far back, entertaining the two children - who seemed to have perked up exponentially with the arrival of the military - while Abigail and Hillary sat reassuring the adults that the base wasn’t too far away. 

Raelle let herself relax for the first time since she’d set foot out of the base yesterday, her head leaning back against the side of the truck while her thigh pressed up against Scylla’s. 

“We’ll be back at the base in time for a late breakfast.” Hillary announced, and Raelle’s grumbling stomach liked the sound of that. “We have dorms for large families and communal stores for clothing and toiletries etc. You’ll be very comfortable at Iron Mountain.” 

“What’s the catch?” Raelle’s eyes opened at the sound of Scylla’s voice, her tone still defensive. Hillary offered her a patient smile. Eighteen months after the world went to shit, the soldiers of Iron Mountain were used to dealing with sceptical civilians who assumed their hospitality came with an expectation of something in return. 

“No catch. We expect able bodied civilians to work and the children will need to attend school, but that’s it. The base is a community. General Alder believes that, together, we can re-build the society we once had.”

Scylla didn’t look convinced, but she fell silent anyway. Raelle wondered if the other girl had some sort of bad experience with another community. Stories were rife around the base of survivors who fell in with the wrong people after the infection spread. Things like slavery and cannibalism were not unheard of. 

Raelle felt certain Scylla would like the base if she gave it a chance. She hoped to persuade her to stay for longer than a few days; maybe permanently. She placed a hand on her own knee, her little finger brushing lightly against Scylla’s. 

Scylla, who had her head back against the wall like Raelle and her eyes closed, reached across, taking Raelle’s hand in her own and squeezing it. 

The ride back to the base was uneventful. The clear weather kept most of the freakers inside, and the roads were already clear from their trip to the town the day before. Scylla held Raelle’s hand the whole way back. Her grip tightened as they stopped for the guards on watch to open the gate for them. 

Raelle gave the other girl’s hand a reassuring squeeze as they parked up and Anacostia appeared at the back of the truck. The Lieutenant unlatched the tailgate and the civilians and soldiers inside of the truck piled out. 

The civilians looked on in awe at the impressive entrance carved into the side of the mountain. Anacostia led them all inside and over to the elevator that would take them down into the base itself. The children looked nervous, tugging anxiously on their mother’s arms. Scylla knew how they felt. 

Raelle had let go of her hand getting out of the truck and was yet to take it back. Scylla shoved her hands in to the pockets of her jeans instead, trying to hide the way they were shaking as the elevator travelled deep underground. 

“Don’t worry!” Tally offered the frightened children a wide smile. “There’s nowhere safer than the base, okay?” 

Scylla had to disagree. She closed her eyes, feeling her stomach sink further and further as the elevator descended. Coming to the Iron Mountain was a bad idea. She should have left when she had the chance; even if Raelle Collar had been pleading for her not to with the prettiest eyes Scylla had ever seen. 

The elevator lurched to a stop deep underground, and the occupants spilled out. Scylla stuck close to Raelle, feeling strangely safe with the girl she’d known for less than a day. Anacostia turned to address Hillary. “Saint, take the Robinson’s to a free dorm. Scylla can stay with them for now. We can arrange a room if she decides to stay.” 

Scylla bit back the urge to tell her it wasn’t. Raelle was looking at her like some hopeful puppy up for adoption in a store window. 

“I can take them?” Raelle offered, but Anacostia shot her down. 

“Sorry, Private Collar, you’re needed by General Alder for a debrief on what happened yesterday. A civilian attack on a witch is no minor charge. Alder will want to hear all about it.”

“We’ll help them settle in.” Tally spoke up, holding the hand of the little girl. It looked like she’d made a new friend. Raelle wasn’t surprise. Tally was good with kids, she had the patience for them; unlike her and Abigail. 

“Sure.” Abigail agreed, reaching to take Raelle’s backpack from her. “Catch you back at the dorm?” 

Raelle nodded, promising to meet them there when Alder was done with her. She caught Scylla’s eye and gave her a smile. She’d make a point of seeing Scylla after too; just to make sure she’d settled in okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, as ever, thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos! I really appreciate it! I had some spare time to write yesterday/today so managed to get this chapter done sooner than I thought I would. I might be able to get another one out Wednesday, if not it will be Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, as ever, thanks for reading and for leaving comments and kudos! I can confirm Scylla isn't a civllian - she is a sarcastic ball of sass and mystery (which is my favourite way to write her). Next update should be Sunday!

  
Alone with Anacostia on her way to Alder’s office, Raelle asked what was going to happen to the civilian who left her for dead. “That’s up to Alder. He could be executed.” Anacostia said, glancing sideways at Raelle as the young woman’s expression fell. Raelle was a healer through and through, and the older woman could see how heavily that possibility weighed on her heart. 

Sure enough, Raelle said, “I don’t want that..." 

Anacostia shrugged as they reached Alder’s door. “It’s out of your hands, Collar. Alder might want to make an example. Our numbers are low as it is, going easy on an attack from within sets a bad precedent.” 

“I get that.” Raelle caught Anacostia’s arm as she reached out to knock on Alder’s door. Two years ago she would have thought twice about it, but they'd come a long way since basic. “But all of our numbers are low, civilians included! I don’t want a man killed in my name-” 

“I’ll take that into account, Private Collar.” Raelle took a step back, letting go of Anacostia's arm and ducking her head as Alder’s door opened and she appeared at the doorway, scrutinising both women in front of her with hawk-like eyes. “But I need to do what is best for the base. Law and order is needed now more than ever.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle agreed, feeling her cheeks grow hot at being caught out at Alder’s door. The General ushered them both in to her office, where her Biddies were gathered around and clicking their tongues at Raelle’s insolence. 

Alder took a seat behind her desk, leaving Raelle and Anacostia to stand. She motioned for the Biddies to fall silent, then steepled her fingers as she leaned forward, bringing her chin to rest on them, “I’m glad you are safe, Private Collar. So many of our young women did not survive the fall of Fort Salem. How did this civilian, Max Fisher, come to believe you were dead?” 

Raelle shifted from one foot to another, her hands clasped behind her back. “We disturbed a nest. When we were running for the exit… he pushed me aside.” Raelle admitted. “I fell, and he left me for dead.” 

Alder’s eyes darkened, like a storm was brewing in them. When she spoke, her voice was strained. “His charge will be upped to attempted murder-” 

“No! Please…” Raelle caught herself. “Please, General, I ask you to show him mercy!” 

Alder sat back in her chair, her lips pursed. “I can’t let something so serious go without punishment,” She looked hesitant, but she was still listening. Raelle took that as a good sign. 

“I’m not asking for him not be punished, General. I just don’t want his death on my conscience…” 

To Raelle’s surprise, Alder agreed. She sat forward again, placing her hands on her desk. “You’re right. This man’s actions have already had enough of an impact on your life. He will be punished, but he will live… On a happier note, you found ample supplies and survivors. Six people. That’s more than we’ve found in months. Well done.” 

“Thank you.” Raelle didn’t correct her that one of the survivors had technically found her. Alder gave a curt nod.

“You are an asset, Raelle. You’ve already done so much, not just for your country, but for me personally. Your mother would be proud.” 

Raelle bit down on her tongue. Her mother was dead because of Alder and her accord. Scylla's words seemed to be playing on repeat in her head as Raelle stood before the General. Alder signed all their lives away, yet she got to live for over three hundred years. How many witches had died in Alder’s place? It wasn’t fair.

Raelle hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Scylla had picked at an old wound, opening it up to fester. She squashed the feelings down. Raelle couldn’t afford to think like that, least of all in front of Alder. 

The General thanked her again and dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “Go have a shower and a hot meal. Take a few days off. You’ve earned it, Private.” 

Raelle nodded and stamped her feet in salute. She turned to leave, but paused as the door as she felt a tug on her pant leg. Opening the door wide, Raelle turned back to face Anacostia. “Thank you for coming for me, Lieutenant.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Private.” Anacostia dismissed her. Raelle felt a tug on the back of her jacket this time and quickly excused herself. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall before looking around and coming to a stop. 

“Khali, you can come out now.” A few steps ahead of her, a young girl appeared out of nowhere. The ten-year-old gave her a cheeky smile as Raelle chastised her. “What have I told you about snooping on Alder?” 

“But I wanted to see you!” Khalida frowned. “They said you were dead, but I knew you weren’t.” Coming from any other ten-year-old, Raelle would have scoffed, but Khalida was no ordinary kid. 

She and her brother were Tarim, the last of a nomadic culture that possessed knowledge of songs and seeds that hadn’t been heard in centuries. If Khalida said she knew Raelle was alive, then Raelle believed her. 

“Where’s Adil?” Raelle asked, falling into step with the younger girl as they headed towards the military living quarters. 

Khalida skipped along beside her. “He’s in the garden.” She answered in a sing song voice. 

“You shouldn’t be snooping, Khali, and you should be in school.” 

“I don’t like it.” Khalida replied dismissively. “It’s boring and I’ve read everything. Did you get me a book?” 

“I did.” Raelle smiled despite herself. She’d picked up a handful of books at the supermarket and stashed them in the bottom of her backpack. “Come with me to my dorm. It’s in my pack.” Khalida took Raelle’s hand and went with her to the unit’s dorm. 

Abigail and Tally were already waiting in the dorm when Raelle and Khalida walked in. Abigail hugged the little girl. “You should be at school, missy!” 

“I wanted to see Rae. I knew she was coming back. She has a book for me, don’t you, Rae?” 

“I sure do.” Raelle dug into the bottom of her backpack and pulled out a copy of Alice in Wonderland. She handed it over to an excited Khalida, who took a seat on Raelle’s bed with it. “Have you read that one yet?” 

Khalida shook her head, already eagerly opening the book and devouring the first page with her eyes. She looked up after a moment. “Thank you.” 

“No problem.” Raelle said. “Do you want to wait here for Adil?” Khalida nodded and went back to her book, curling up with it and turning her back to the girls. 

With Khalida distracted, Abigail asked how things went with Alder. Raelle took a seat on the end of her bed with a sigh. “I told her I didn’t want the civilian executed.” 

“They’re going to execute him?” Tally’s big eyes widened. She’d grown a lot since leaving the comfort of her matrifocal compound back home, but she was still naïve in so many ways. 

“Alder doesn’t have much choice.” Said Abigail, playing devil’s advocate as the only High Atlantic in the room. She held her hands up as Tally’s whipped her head around to glare at her. “I’m just saying! Alder needs to set an example to keep the peace. You might not like it, but you both know I’m right.” 

Raelle shrugged, “She said she wouldn’t, but I trust Alder about as far as I could throw her… She gave me a few days off, though. So there’s that. I’m going to take a shower and check on the family-” 

“I think you mean Scylla.” Tally teased, the mood lightening as they changed the topic. 

“No, that’s not what I said.” Raelle rolled her eyes.

“Come on, we saw you and her in the truck… she’s hot.” Abigail laughed, prodding Raelle with her foot. Raelle slapped it away. 

“Okay, fine! Yes, she’s hot! She’s pretty cool, actually… kinda guarded though. I think she might have had a bad experience with another camp. She wants to leave. I’m hoping to change her mind if I show her around the base a little.” 

“Starting with your bunk?” Abigail cracked, nudging Raelle with her foot again. 

“Abs! Kid in the room!” Raelle jerked her head in Khalida’s direction. She was still curled up on Raelle’s bed with her nose buried in her new book.

Abigail tried to cover with, “I just meant so you could read Scylla a bed-time story.”

Without looking up from the book, Khalida said, “I’m ten. I know you’re talking about sex.” Abigail winced. 

“Adil is going to kill us.” 

“Sounds like a you problem.” Raelle laughed. Pushing herself to her feet, she walked over to her closet to fetch a clean towel and her bag of toiletries for the shower. With two days worth of dirt and grime caked into her uniform and under her fingernails, she was in desperate need of a long, hot shower.

Swapping her boots for her shower shoes, Raelle said goodbye to Khalida and her unit and left for the communal bathroom down the hall. It was mercifully quiet this time of day, with most people already at work.

Raelle slipped into an empty shower stall, pulling the curtain over behind her. She peeled off her grimy uniform and tossed it on the floor. Two days out in the shit had left her caked in grime and dirt. Standing under the hot spray of the water, Raelle lett it wash away the last couple of days. She pulled out the hair-ties keeping her braids in and teased them out with her fingers. 

Leaning against the tiled wall, supporting herself with one hand, Raelle let the other slip between her parted legs as she thought about the one highlight of the last couple of days. Scylla. 

Her eyes. Her smile. Her touch.

Raelle closed her eyes over, letting thoughts of the other girl wash over her, warming her inside and out more than the water ever could. The pressure inside of her was building as Raelle touched herself, imagining it was Scylla’s hand between her legs. 

She jumped, her eyes snapping open as she heard voices approaching — other people coming into the bathroom. Raelle stifled a groan with a hand at her mouth. She was still grinding against the other one when she came with a muffled cry. 

Raelle brought her head to rest against the tiled wall with a sigh. That had to be one of the worst parts of living underground with three hundred other people — the lack of privacy. 

She cleaned herself up and finished her shower, wrapping herself in a towel and slipping her feet into her shower shoes before she grabbed her stuff and headed back to the dorm. Adil was there when she got back. He welcomed her home with a friendly smile. “Hello, Raelle. It is good to see you back safe.” 

“Hey, Adil. Feels good to be back.” Raelle dropped her uniform in the laundry basket in the corner of the room and hovered by her bed, waiting for him to leave so she could get changed. Adil picked up on her unease.

“We should go. Khali.” Khalida looked up from her book and glanced at Raelle. 

“You can take it with you.” Raelle said, instantly putting a bright smile on the little girl’s face. “It’s one of my favourites. Let me know what you think about it.” 

“I will.” The little girl promised, tucking the book under her arm and taking hold of her brother’s hand. Adil pressed a kiss to Abigail’s cheek, promising to come see her later. 

Raelle changed into some fresh civilian clothes once they were gone. Tally offered to do her braids, so she sat on the floor in front of their bunks and let the other girl play with her hair. 

Abigail sat on her own bunk, filing her nails. “So, do you want the room to yourself tonight? We can make ourselves scarce, right Tal?” She said, picking up right where they'd left off before Raelle left to shower.

“Right.” 

“Abigail, I just met her! Nothing’s going to happen!” Raelle scoffed.

“Why not?” Asked Abigail. “It’s the end of the freaking world! Go for it!” 

“Yes, go!” Tally slapped Raelle’s shoulder and gave her a playful push once she was finished with her hair. “Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” 

“That narrows things down.” Raelle laughed as she pulled on her favourite plaid shirt. 

“Seriously, Rae? You’re wearing that?” Abigail wrinkled her nose as Raelle fixed her collar in the mirror hanging on the back of the closet door. “Ever heard of dressing to impress?” 

Raelle flipped the other girl off, said her goodbyes to Tally and took off for the family dorms on the level above. The entire base was a sprawling concrete maze set out over three levels. She took the nearest staircase up, bringing her to the dorms set aside for families and groups. 

The dorms were assigned in order, with only a handful still empty, so it didn’t take Raelle long to find the one occupied by Scylla and the Robinson family. Someone, probably Hillary, had scribbled the family’s name on to the whiteboard that hung on the outside of the door. 

Raelle knocked and waited for an answer. Joe opened it moments later, a smile stretched over his wrinkled face. “Raelle! Come in, come in!” He ushered her in with a hand at the small of her back. 

The dorm was a carbon copy of the one occupied by Raelle’s unit, except it was larger and had a door that led to a private bathroom. There were two bunk-beds on the far wall and a double bed by the door. The two children were busy bouncing on the double bed while the adults unpacked their meagre possessions.

Raelle greeted the Robinsons, making small talk and asking how they were settling in, but her eyes were on Scylla the whole time. She sat on one of the top bunks, her head buried in a book. The front cover was too beat up for Raelle to make out what she was reading. 

“We’re just going for breakfast, would you like to join us?” Joe asked, tearing Raelle’s attention away from the other girl. 

“I’m good thanks.” She shook her head with a polite smile. Distracted by Joe, Raelle didn’t notice Scylla place her book aside and drop to the floor. She jumped as Scylla’s hand found her shoulder. 

“In that case, you can give me a tour, solider girl.” She walked past Raelle and the old man, heading for the door without looking back to check if Raelle was following her. 

“Sure.” Raelle called after her. She said her goodbyes to Joe and the rest of the family and rushed after the other girl. She fell into step with her halfway down the corridor.

Scylla walked along carefree with her hands stuffed into her pockets, like they were two people just out on a leisurely stroll; not hundreds of feet underground in a military complex and facing the end of the world. 

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” Scylla asked, bumping her shoulder in to Raelle’s while toeing the reflective yellow line running the length of the floor. It was a safety feature designed to lead to the exit in case of emergency. 

“Uh, well, there’s the movie theatre. There’s usually two movies on a night and one in the morning for the kids. Then there’s the pool, Olympic sized of course, and we have common rooms with TVs and games consoles, oh and ping pong tables. There’s a whole league if you’re any good.”

“This place sounds off the hook.” Scylla said, sounding every bit as sarcastic as the smile she was wearing as she knocked her shoulder into Raelle’s again. 

“Oh, you haven’t heard the half of it. Wait until I tell you about the bridge tournament…” Raelle grinned, giving as good as she got. There was something about the other girl that kept Raelle on her toes and made her feel safe at the same time. She liked her, Raelle couldn’t deny it. 

Scylla was a breath of fresh air in a world full of shit, and Raelle was determined to get her to stick around for longer than a few days. 

“Can’t wait.” Scylla laughed, linking arms with the other girl. “Show me everything.” 

The full tour of the base took over two hours. Raelle made sure to show Scylla all the places of note, both civilian and military. “This common room is technically for military personnel only, but if you’re looking for a game of Texas hold ‘em and some terrible hooch, this is the place to be on a Friday night.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Said Scylla, running a hand across the back of a worn out couch. The common room was the closest to Raelle’s dorm and where she and her unit spent most of their downtime. 

There were a few old leather couches inside, along with an eight seater table for playing cards and a stereo in the corner. It wasn’t much, but it was a place they could go to unwind and act like teenagers for a few hours. 

“This is all great, but I think you forgot to show me something.” Scylla stood with her hands in her pockets, leaning against the poker table with an amused smile playing on her lips. Raelle frowned. 

“I did? What?” 

Scylla’s smile widened. “Your room.” 

Raelle had never been so grateful to walk into her dorm and find it empty. She didn’t know where Abigail and Tally were, and she didn’t care. “Here it is.” She stepped aside to let Scylla in and watched as the other girl slowly looked around. 

“Which bunk is yours?” She asked, and Raelle felt a lump in her throat. 

“Uh, that one.” Raelle pointed at the bottom bunk. “Make yourself at home.” She said as Scylla took a seat on her bed. 

“Comfy.” The other girl smirked. She bent forward and untied her boots before slipping them off and drawing her legs up underneath herself. “What’s this?” She pointed to the sheet hanging from one corner of the top bunk, tucked under Tally’s mattress.

“Privacy.” Said Raelle, feeling Scylla’s gaze burning into her as she rubbed at the back of her neck. “I hang it up sometimes. Sharing a room can take its toll, you know?” 

“Yeah.” Scylla nodded, biting her lip as she leaned back on her elbows, making herself comfortable. “Why don’t you hang it up?” 

“O-Okay.” Raelle took the loose corner of the sheet, thanking whatever higher power was out there that her hands didn’t shake as she tucked it under Tally’s mattress. She took a steady breath before ducking under the sheet and joining Scylla on her bed. 

The other girl scooted back and sat crossed leg to give Raelle space to sit. Raelle mirrored her pose, crossing her legs underneath her as she nervously brushed her hair back behind her ear. Scylla was staring at the fairy lights tacked to the underside of the bottom bunk, and Raelle suddenly wished the ground would open and swallow her whole. They were a throwback to her room back in the Cession, a home comfort that probably looked childish to someone like Scylla. 

“Uh, the lights-”

“They’re cool, can I see them on?” 

“Sure.” Raelle felt relieved as she leaned over the side of the bed and flipped the switch on. She’d been about to blame them on Tally, but Scylla seemed to like them. 

Her face lit up as the fairy lights cast the makeshift blanket fort in a soft blue light. “I can see why you like the sheet up. We could be anywhere in here.” Scylla sighed wistfully, touching one of the lights with her fingertips as a genuine smile spread over her lips. 

Raelle nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. “Sometimes I sit in here and pretend I’m still at home, in my old room… waiting for my Momma to come home from deployment.” 

She hadn’t meant to say the last part, but Scylla was so easy to talk to. Things kept slipping out, as if Raelle had no control over her own mouth. 

Scylla turned her attention to the letters and postcards pinned to the wall — some of the few possessions Raelle had brought with her from Fort Salem. She ran her fingers over a postcard, her smile gone and replaced by an expression Raelle couldn’t quite fathom. 

“My parents were killed.” She said in a quiet voice, so low that Raelle almost didn’t hear her. Raelle shuffled closer, her hand covering the one Scylla had resting on her knee. 

Scylla blinked slowly, as if - like Raelle - she’d said more than she meant to. She swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on the almost illegible cursive of Willa Collar. “It happened before the infection…”

Raelle could tell she was struggling. She squeezed her hand, reassuring her she didn’t have to keep going if she didn’t want to. Scylla took the out Raelle offered with a strained laugh. “Sorry, kind of a buzz kill, talking about my dead parents.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Raelle ran the pad of her thumb over the back of Scylla’s hand. They locked eyes as Scylla turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. The insecurity vanished from her expression as she pushed down her grief and replaced it with her usual confident smirk, before tilting her head and leaning forward to kiss Raelle. 

Raelle closed her eyes over and leaned into the kiss. Scylla pulled away first and Raelle opened her eyes slowly, as if dazed by the kiss — or under some kind of siren’s spell. Scylla’s eyes were alight with smug satisfaction at the obvious effect she’d had on the other girl. 

Well, two could play at that game.   
  
With a surge of newfound confidence, she cupped the back of Scylla’s head and brought their lips crashing together again - kissing her like the world was about to end - as she moved forward, pushing Scylla on to her back beneath her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, as ever, thanks for reading and for leaving comments and kudos! It's great to know people are enjoying this. I've took inspiration for the infected/world from Days Gone but there shouldn't be any game spoilers (I'm only half way through, anyway). This chapter starts right where the last one left off, as promised 😉

  
Scylla pushed Raelle’s shirt off her shoulders while the other girl lay on top of her, kissing her with a fevered intensity. Raelle shrugged the shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, letting it crumple in a heap on the floor.

The kissing intensified as Scylla closed her eyes and parted her lips. With her eyes closed, her other senses kicked in, heightening the sensation of Raelle’s silk tongue sweeping over hers and the scent of soap on her freshly showered skin. 

Scylla couldn’t remember the last time someone had kissed her. Maybe it had been Porter, her ex-boyfriend from a time long before the infection spread; from before she became an orphan and things like kissing pretty girls or boys had still seemed important. 

Scylla clung to the other girl, touch-starved and in desperate need of physical release. Above her, Raelle grunted — but the sound was far from sexual.

Scylla’s eyes snapped open as Raelle reared back. The other girl’s eyes were clenched shut and her hands balled into fists, gripping the bedsheets. “Raelle? What is it? What’s wrong?” 

Scylla reached forward, but Raelle pulled away again, her hair falling into her eyes as she shook her head from side to side. Scylla frowned. “Did I read this wrong?” 

“No…” Raelle answered, her voice a low snarl. 

“Raelle, look at me. Please, look at me.” Scylla urged, shifting forward again — until Raelle did as she asked and stopped Scylla dead in her tracks.

The other girl’s pupils were the size of pin heads and her icy blue eyes were wide and unfocused, covered in a thin white film. A thousand thoughts ran through Scylla’s mind all at once, but the most prominent was this: Raelle was infected. 

Scylla’s body came to this conclusion before her mind did, snatching her boot knife from the holster on her ankle. Raelle scrambled off the bed, landing on her ass before she rolled onto her knees, doubled over in pain as she clutched her head. 

“Scylla, it’s not… not what…” The words dissolved into a high-pitched shriek as what was left of Raelle disappeared, leaving a snarling beast in her wake. 

Scylla froze, the knife clutched tight in her hand. She liked Raelle, she really did. The other girl was perhaps the first genuine connection she’d made since her parents died, but that meant little now. 

Raelle Collar was gone.

Scylla pushed herself up onto her knees, holding the knife out in front of her in case the thing that had been Raelle pounced. 

To her surprise, the blonde paid her no attention. Standing, she turned to the door instead and started clawing at it; clipped nails raking over the hard steel. The familiar screeching continued, growing louder the longer Raelle clawed at the door — until it burst open, knocking her to her ass for the second time in as many minutes.

Scylla didn’t have time to process what was happening as Abigail and Tally burst in, the former hurling herself onto Raelle like a pro-footballer and pinning her to the ground. 

Beneath the much taller witch, Raelle writhed and shrieked. Tally rushed forward, placing her hand to Raelle’s forehead, and the struggling stopped as sleep took over her. 

“Good job, Tal.” Abigail said, breathing hard as she rolled off their sister witch. Tally's cheeks were flushed, and she was just as short of breath, as if both of them had been running. 

Tally, finally catching sight of Scylla, offered the other girl a strained smile. “Don’t worry. She’s okay, she’s just sleeping.” 

“Okay? She’s infected!” Scylla spat, her eyes wide and her tone coming out sharper than she intended. She dropped her gaze, fighting back tears. “It must have happened before I got to her yesterday… I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not what you think.” Tally started.

“Raelle’s infected, but she’s not a freak. She’s… something else.” Abigail finished. 

“What?” Scylla snapped. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Tally and Abigail shared a silent look, the kind that spoke volumes without a word being passed between them. “It’s not our place.” Abigail spoke up first. “Collar can tell you everything when she wakes up. If she wants to.” 

Tally was less defensive as she said, “There’s a hoard passing up top. That’s what causes the change. We’ll wake her up once it’s passed.” 

Scylla’s mind was reeling. She had so many questions, but Abigail had made it clear they wouldn’t tell her anything else. It needed to come from Raelle herself. 

“Does this happen a lot?” She asked, benching the other - more pressing - questions she had until Raelle was awake. 

“It’s getting more frequent.” Tally answered. “Raelle can normally feel it coming on when a hoard gets close.” 

“Usually a hoard is less than a mile out before it effects her. She’s like an early warning system for the base. She must have been distracted this time.” Abigail said pointedly, glaring in Scylla’s direction like it was all her fault. 

“Will she be okay when she wakes up?” 

“She’ll be groggy, but she’ll be herself.” Said Tally. “The hoard will take hours to pass. We’ll keep her under in the infirmary until then. I’ll come find you when she’s awake, if you want me to?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Scylla nodded. “That would be great.” She slipped her knife back into its sheath and climbed off the bed, casting a wary glance at Raelle’s sleeping form. 

Outside, thundering footsteps sounded in the hallway before Anacostia appeared at the open door. The older witch stood with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She peered around the room, taking in the three girls — and Raelle unconscious on the floor. 

“I tried calling her on the radio when the hoard was spotted.” Anacostia walked across the room and plucked Raelle’s radio from her backpack. She pushed the button, her frown deepening when nothing happened. “How many times do I have to tell that Shitbird to keep this thing charged?”

“She was gone for a day-” Tally tried to defend her, but Anacostia didn’t want to hear it. She gruffly slammed the radio into the charger on a shelf in the corner of the room. 

“That’s no excuse. She should have put it on charge the moment she got back.” Anacostia growled. Shaking her head, she caught sight of Scylla and was reminded there was a civilian in the room. “Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” 

“No.” Scylla answered. 

“Good. That’s something at least.” Anacostia said, in her usual curt tone. “You two, help me get her to the infirmary.” She grabbed Raelle’s feet while Tally and Abigail grabbed an arm each. They carried her out of the dorm in a practised fashion, leaving Scylla alone and at a loss. 

Every ounce of dodger instinct she possessed told her to run and not look back, but a greater part of her needed to know Raelle was okay. 

She’d only known the other girl a grand total of a day, and yet the quirky blonde had already got under her skin. There was something between them, an undeniable spark with the potential to ignite into something more. 

Scylla took her trusted lighter out of her pocket and flipped it open, marvelling at the tiny flame. The battered silver lighter was one of the few things she had left of her parents. She closed the lid and held it tight in her fist. 

She’d deliberately withheld her last name from Raelle to hide her true nature. Ramshorn was far from a prestigious name like the Bellweathers, but it was still a noticeable witch blood line. Scylla had done well to hide her true nature from her fellow witches, but she couldn’t trust on that luck holding out for long. 

Posing as a civilian was easy for a day or two, but the longer she stayed, the greater the chance of someone discovering her secret. Scylla Ramshorn wasn’t just the daughter of dodgers. 

She’d enlisted three years ago, entering Fort Salem not only as a private in basic, but as a Spree operative. Scylla had made it until her first year of war college before going AWOL from the military. 

If anyone in the base recognised her she’d be up before a military court for dereliction of duty at best — and charges of terrorism if identified as Spree. 

The Spree had taught her many useful things, far more than the military. With a flick of her lighter she could disguise herself as General Adler and walk right out the front door without question, but there was still the small matter of a hoard of freakers passing by up top. Not to mention Raelle.

Scylla pocketed her lighter. Her luck had held so far. She could afford to push it for one more night; just long enough for the hoard to pass and Raelle to wake up. 

Raelle was intriguing in more ways than one. Scylla had never heard of anyone becoming infected but not fully turning. Her curiosity couldn’t let her walk away without knowing more about Raelle Collar. 

One more night.

* * *

Waking up, for Raelle, wasn’t as simple as opening her eyes when Tally’s sleep incantation finally wore off. No, it was a case of fighting to the surface of her own mind. 

The only way she could describe being taken over by the call of the hoard was like sinking feet first into quick sand and struggling to crawl back out. She was conscious of everything, but unable to control her own body.

Shaking herself out of the living nightmare seemed to grow harder and harder each time she was taken over; and Raelle couldn’t be sure she wasn’t leaving bits of herself behind in the sand each time. 

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light in the infirmary. Her wrists and ankles were bound by leather straps, not just to stop her from hurting anyone, but from trying to get to the surface to join the hoard that called to her like the lure of a siren’s song. 

Nothing else mattered when the infection took over within her. Joining her brothers and sisters in the hoard became her only priority. Once, before they’d started restraining and sedating her, she’d clawed at the concrete walls of a cell long enough to turn her fingers into bloodied stumps. It had taken a fixer three days to grow Raelle’s fingernails back. 

She blinked, her mind still groggy as the fog of the infection lingered behind. Her head hurt and her mouth was dry. It was like having a hangover without the fun part of the night before. 

Turning her head, she caught sight of Tally and Abigail. Tally sat curled up in a chair with a book, while Abigail paced back and forth. Bellweathers weren’t known for their patience, and Abigail was no different. Doing nothing wasn’t in her skill set. 

“Quit pacing, Bellweather. You’re making the place look untidy.” Raelle croaked as Tally jumped beside her and Abigail spun around to face her. Their expressions were both fraught with worry, and Raelle felt a pang of guilt. She hated putting them through this. 

Abigail cocked her chin, smoothing over her expression, trying to be nonchalant for Raelle’s sake. She knew how much the other girl hated them making a fuss over her. “About time, Shitbird. I’ve got better things to do than babysit your lazy ass all day.” 

Raelle managed a wry smile at Abigail before Tally threw herself at her sister witch, smothering her in a crushing hug. Unlike Abigail, Tally wasn’t the type to hold back her emotions. “You’re awake! You had us so worried, the hoard passed hours ago!” 

Raelle let out a heavy sigh, letting her head fall back onto the overstuffed infirmary pillow below while Abigail shot her an apologetic smile and Tally set to work on the restraints at her wrists. “It’s getting harder to come back.” Raelle said, her mouth set in a grimace.

“You came back, that’s all that’s important.” Abigail said, stepping up to her role as unit leader and rallying the troops. Raelle gave a half-hearted nod as she sat up and rubbed at her wrists. Tally undid the ankle restraints next. 

“What did you tell Scylla?” Raelle asked, a mixture of shame and anger burning hot on her pale cheeks. She must have scared the hell out of the other girl. Raelle’s memory was hazy. Although conscious at the time, her memories upon waking up always seemed cloudy, like she was watching them through muddy water. 

“Not much. We thought it would be better if it came from you.” Said Abigail. Beside her, Tally nodded. 

“I said I’d tell her when you woke up.” 

“I need to see her… need to explain-” Raelle swung her feet over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. Abigail caught her as she went lurching forward, her legs buckling underneath her. 

“Take it easy, Collar. You’ve been out for hours!” Abigail chastised as she helped her to sit on the edge of the infirmary bed. Raelle sat forward, resting her hands on her knees as she fought the urge to throw up. 

“Isadora hasn’t even cleared you yet.” Said Tally, fussing over the other girl as she handed her a glass of water poured from a nearby jug. Raelle devoured it in one long gulp before handing Tally the glass back and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“I’m fine, Tal.” She tried to stand again and was caught by both members of her unit this time. “Okay, maybe I need a minute.” She admitted defeat as she lay back down. 

“You’re not going anywhere until I say so!” Isadora appeared, wearing her white lab coat with her hair tied back in a messy bun. The older witch always looked like she was in a hurry to be somewhere and this time was no exception as she pulled out a penlight and flashed it in each of Raelle’s eyes in quick succession. 

“Normal pupil dilation.” She muttered, talking to herself as she scribbled hasty notes onto the chart that had been hanging at the end of Raelle’s sick bed. 

She set it aside to take Raelle’s pulse, her lips pursing like she’d tasted something unpleasant as she looked at her watch. “Pulse a little slow. You were out much longer than usual, one-hundred and thirty-six minutes after the hoard was more than a mile out. A new record.” Isadora picked the chart back up and scribbled furiously. 

“Lieutenant Quartermaine brought you here in full transition. Why didn’t you come earlier? We have a safety system set up for this happening, Private Collar. That system fails if-” 

“I didn’t feel it coming on… I was distracted.” Raelle replied, sheepishly ducking her head as Isadora’s eyes narrowed on her. Raelle was painfully aware she was supposed to report to the infirmary whenever she felt the change coming on - and she usually did - but this time there’d been no warning; or if there had she’d missed it.

“Distracted?” Isadora repeated in a clipped tone, finally placing her pen down. “Distracted how?” 

“I… I was with someone. I didn’t feel the hoard coming until it was too late.” Raelle rubbed at the back of her neck, feeling exactly how she had the first time her mom walked in on her and a girl making out on her bed. 

“Hmm.” The older witch picked up her pen to make more notes, while Tally and Abigail bit back their snickers and Raelle wanted nothing more than for the floor to open and swallow her whole. “I’ll need to run more tests. The usual, blood work-up, cognitive ability-” 

“I just got back to base!” Raelle sighed. “Cut me some slack, I almost died yesterday…” 

“Fine.” Isadora relented, tucking her pen into her bun. “We can do it tomorrow, but you’re not going anywhere right now. You need rest.” Raelle opened her mouth to object but quickly shut it again as Isadora shot her a glare cold enough to freeze her blood. 

“Fine.”

“I’ll tell Scylla you’re awake.” Tally squeezed Raelle’s arm before leaving, along with Isadora. 

“How bad?” Abigail asked once they were alone, taking the seat by her bed that Tally had just vacated. Lying on her back, Raelle threw an arm over her eyes with a grunt. She loved Tally, the other girl was like a sister, but there were some things she couldn’t share with her. This was one of them. 

“Bad… I’m getting less warning, it’s happening for longer and it’s harder to pull myself back.” Raelle answered, her voice muffled by her arm. She swallowed, clenching her eyes shut so as not to let Abigail see her tears. “If I don’t come back… if… I don’t want to be a lab rat, Abs.” 

Abigail moved to take Raelle’s other hand in her own, doing a better job of holding back her tears. “You know I won’t let that happen, Collar. I promised you, didn’t I?” Raelle nodded, her arm still covering her face. She’d made Abigail promise to put her out of her misery if she ever turned and didn’t come back.

_‘They’re just empty shells. I think it’s kinder to end them.’_  
  
Scylla’s words rang through Raelle’s mind, making her think of the other girl. “Scylla, how freaked out was she?” 

Abigail shrugged, letting go of Raelle’s hand as she folded her arms over her chest. There was something about the civilian girl that she didn’t like, but it was clear Raelle was into her. Abigail would keep her opinions to herself; for now, at least. 

“She was about five seconds away from taking you out when we burst in… She was freaked, obviously, but she seemed okay when we left… blamed herself, thought she hadn’t got to you in time. We told her you’d been infected for a long time. That’s it. We left the rest for you to tell her.”

“Thanks. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell her so soon. I’m trying to convince her to stay and I’ve probably just scared her off. Who the hell wants to stick around for a god-damned freak?” Raelle slammed her fist off the mattress with a growl.

“Hey!” Abigail caught her other wrist and pulled her arm away from her face to stare her dead in the eyes as she said, “You’re not a freak! An idiot, maybe, but you’re my sister and I’m the only one that get to call you. Got it, Shitbird?” 

“Got it.” Raelle smiled despite herself. “Thanks, Abs.” 

“Don’t mention it… Just tell Scylla how it happened. You’re a damn hero, Raelle, and don’t you ever forget it!” 


	8. Chapter 8

  
When Tally volunteered to tell Scylla that Raelle was okay, she forgot one important detail: to ask Raelle which dorm they had assigned the newcomer to. 

After walking up and down the corridor containing the family dorms - twice - and not spotting Scylla’s name on any of the doors, Tally resorted to desperate measures. She pulled a scrying stone out of her pocket and used it to peer inside the dorms for any sign of the other girl. 

The majority of the dorms were empty. It was a weekday and most people had jobs to go to, while the children had school. After knocking on a few wrong doors, she finally found Scylla. The new girl opened the door with trepidation, only opening it all the way once she realised it was Tally.

“Hey.” Scylla greeted the other witch, smoothing over her apprehension with an amiable smile while she relaxed against the door frame with one hand tucked into her pocket. Tally wasn’t so easily fooled by her attempt to look at ease; she could practically feel the tension coming off Scylla in waves. “How’s Raelle?” 

“She’s awake.” Answered Tally. “The hoard have passed, so she’s herself again-”

“Can I see her?” Scylla interjected, eager to see the other girl again. It was early afternoon and if the hoard had passed, and she could see for herself that Raelle was okay, Scylla could take off and put some distance between her and the Iron Mountain before nightfall.

“She is, but she can’t have visitors yet. Orders.” Tally gave a small shrug and an apologetic smile. Scylla couldn’t picture the sweet girl in front of her in battle against anyone, let alone the Spree or the Camarilla. Like Raelle, she seemed to be another victim of Alder and conscription.

Raelle’s sister-in-arms appeared eager to please. She’d be easier to get information from without the Bellweather girl around. Scylla felt a brief pang of guilt for exploiting Tally’s kind nature, but it was fleeting. 

She put on her best charm offensive, eyes wide and full of concern as she reached out and placed a hand on Tally’s arm. “What’s going on with her? How can she be infected and still be human?” She asked, letting her voice wobble a little in the middle. It didn’t quite do the trick. Scylla saw the uncertainty in Tally’s big brown eyes. She pushed harder. “Please, Tally.” 

“It’s not really my place…” Tally bit the inside of her cheek, wringing her fingers together as she wrestled with some kind of internal conflict.

With a look over her shoulder at the empty corridor, Tally took a step into the room and closed the door behind her before she relented and said, “Raelle healed someone who was bitten. That’s how she got infected.” 

“That’s not possible.” Scylla frowned, she’d heard of people trying to link with the infected to heal them. All of them had failed, resulting in the fixers becoming infected themselves. Even when the infected hadn’t turned yet, the result was always the same. 

“Unless… She doesn’t use cannon.” It was a stretch, but Raelle’s unorthodox work was all Scylla could think of to explain why her exposure to the infection hadn’t resulted in her turning into a freaker. 

“That’s the leading theory.” Tally agreed, no longer seeming quite so worried about telling Scylla too much. Scylla felt a thrill of vindication at being right about the other girl. “It’s the only one, really. No one can explain how else she could be infected and still be human.” 

A grave thought that had been tickling at the back of Scylla’s skull finally surfaced. “We kissed…” She trailed off, struggling to find the words to voice her concern. Thankfully, Tally picked up on her unease almost at once.

“She’s infected, but not infectious.” She explained. “Abigail and I found that out the hard way the first time a hoard came by after she was infected. She bit both of us before we took her down.”

“What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Tally shrugged. “Our blood tests came back clean. We weren’t infected. So you don’t have to worry about any of Raelle’s bodily fluids infecting you. She’s totally clean. Squeaky clean, in fact.”

“Good to hear.” Scylla laughed, grinning at the other girl’s enthusiasm. If Tally had a tail, it would be wagging. “So when can I see her?” 

“Maybe tonight?” Tally suggested. “I know a great way to pass the time, though! There’s a garden some of us are working on up top. It’s small, but it’s safe.” 

“Uh, sure.” Scylla had nothing else to do. If she couldn’t check on Raelle until later she’d be spending the night at the base and slipping out at first light. 

Tally took Scylla up to the surface and led her out of a side door instead of the main entrance. It opened out onto a fenced in patch of land the size of a football field. 

Tally explained it had previously been a parking lot for military vehicles. “We tore up the concrete and our necros treated the earth to make it fertile. We’re trying to grow wheat and vegetables, and we even have a few fruit trees. Just apples, oranges, and lemons so far.” 

Scylla nodded, taking it all in as Tally led her down a path towards one of many greenhouses. She recognised most of what was growing and knew the necros at the base had to be responsible; things like strawberries and potatoes didn’t grow in October in Massachusetts. It was an impressive setup. 

Scylla could see they were trying to put down roots and planning on staying at the base long term. Scylla had never stayed in one place long enough to put down roots. Life as a dodger meant she was always on the run. 

Her time at Fort Salem was the longest she’d spent anywhere. She’d gone on the run again after going AWOL from the military, returning to her old ways and moving between Spree cells and dodger circles alike.

“Do you have any gardening experience?” Tally asked, drawing the other girl out of her thoughts. 

“Some.” Said Scylla, biting back a smirk. She wasn’t about to share that she was necro. As nice as Tally seemed, she was still military. 

Inside of the greenhouse was much hotter than Scylla expected for a dreary October afternoon. There was a dark-haired young man tending to the various herbs growing inside. 

He smiled warmly at Tally as he turned and caught sight of the two women. He had kind eyes. That was the first thing Scylla noticed about him. “Hello, Tally.” He removed the gardening gloves he was wearing and wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. 

“Hey, Adil. This is Scylla. She’s the one who saved Rae.” Tally introduced the two. Raelle had shared her concerns the night before that Scylla might have had a bad experience with other survivors. Tally wanted to show her how safe and welcoming the base could be, and Adil and the garden seemed like the perfect place to start. 

Adil’s eyes lit up as he stepped forward and offered Scylla his hand “Thank you, Scylla. Raelle is a good friend and very special to me.” Something in Scylla’s expression must have betrayed her surprise, because Adil quickly elaborated with an apologetic smile. “Not in that way. She saved my sister when no one else could. Raelle is a gifted healer.” 

“She’s something.” Scylla agreed, warming to the kind-eyed boy. He spoke English well, but Scylla could tell it wasn’t his first language. His accent was hard to pin down, though. 

“And you, you are what your people call necro, yes?” Adil asked innocently enough, but Scylla felt her heart leap into her throat at the question.

“I-” 

“Adil, Scylla’s a civilian.” Tally answered for her, saving Scylla the trouble. 

She noticed the slight tilt of Adil’s head, and the wavering of his smile, but he recovered quickly and said, “Apologies. My mistake.” Scylla let it slide, but she held a deep unease around the male witch for the rest of the afternoon while the three of them worked in the garden. 

It was good to have her hands in the dirt. She felt connected to the earth again, in a way she hadn’t since leaving her studies at War College. 

Scylla’s parents had supported themselves with various cash in hand jobs all over the country, including farming and fruit picking — particularly in the Cession. Both were necro, so they’d been drawn to jobs working the land and Scylla had helped out in her younger days. 

Working with her hands again felt good. Scylla could almost fool herself into believing there was a place for her at Iron Mountain, among Raelle and her friends; but that was a pipe dream. 

A military complex run by Sarah Alder herself was possibly the most dangerous place in the world for Scylla. She was a deserter, and a member of the Spree to boot; she’d rot in a cell if Alder ever found out.

Scylla had been lucky so far, but she wasn’t stupid enough to think that luck could hold out. The other necros working in the garden were all older than her, and Scylla didn’t recognise any of them from Fort Salem.

Raelle had mentioned a lot of witches their age died at the fall of Fort Salem - particularly the necros who tried to stem the tide of oncoming freakers once the protection wards fell - but that didn’t mean much when it would only take one person to recognise her. 

Tally unclipped her radio from her belt as it beeped three times. The Bellweather unit had come up with a signal to check if the other was free to talk when one of them called. Tally brought the radio up to her mouth as she pushed the button. “Go for Craven.” 

“Tally, can you take Collar her dinner tray? I’m picking Khali up from school and having dinner with her and Adil. I’ll owe you one. Over.” Abigail’s voice crackled on the other end of the radio. 

“Can do. Craven out. Over.”

Scylla, who was only a few feet away and had overheard the conversation, spoke up. “I can take it for you, if you want?” If Raelle was awake and up to eating, then surely she’d be up for visitors. 

Tally brightened at the suggestion. “Sure, that’s a great idea! I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. We can go wash up and I’ll take you to the cafeteria.” 

* * *

  
  
Lying in her bunk back in the dorm she shared with her unit, Raelle could barely keep her eyes open. She was exhausted, the transition having taken it out of her. Her headache was gone - and she felt marginally more human - but it would be days until she returned to her full strength. 

Raelle was kicking herself for what happened earlier with Scylla. She was trying to get the other girl to stay, and she’d freaked out on her. Scylla probably wouldn’t ever speak to her again — and that was if she hadn’t already left while Raelle was out of it. 

There was a bang at the door and Raelle sat up with a frown. None of her friends, or her superiors, would ever bother knocking. She rose slowly, her body aching all over, and shuffled over to the door. When she opened it she found Scylla standing outside, holding two dinner trays.

They locked eyes and there was an awkward moment of silence until Scylla said, “Sorry I had to kick the door, but I come bearing gifts. Hungry?” 

Scylla broke out her trademark smirk as Raelle answered with a grin and stepped aside to let her in. “I’m starved. You can just put it on the bed, thanks.” 

Scylla did as she was asked and placed one of the dinner trays on Raelle’s bunk. She placed the other on the small desk opposite Raelle’s bed and sat in the seat beside it, keeping her distance from the other girl.

Despite being hungry, Raelle left the tray of food beside her, keeping her attention on Raelle. “I… I’m sorry about what happened. You, uh, you probably have questions.” Raelle toyed with the gold ring on her right index finger as she waited for a response. 

“Some.” Scylla nodded, looking every bit as anxious as Raelle felt. “Tally filled me in on some of it. Who did you heal to get infected?” 

Raelle ran her tongue over her lips and glanced down at the ground before answering. “Alder.” Even from all the way across the room, Raelle heard Scylla’s soft gasp. She looked up and found the other girl looking at her incredulously. 

“Sarah Alder? The woman who enslaved all of witch kind?” Scylla felt a white-hot anger burning up inside of her. Her parents were dead because of Alder and her accord. “You should have let her die, Raelle.” 

“You can’t mean that…” Raelle shook her head. She wasn’t sure where any of this was coming from. Sure, Scylla had spoken of her dislike of Alder, but there was a huge line between disliking someone and actively wishing them dead. 

“I do. How many witches have died because of her?” 

“How many have lived?” Raelle shot back. She was far from Alder’s biggest fan, but she recognised Alder and her accord with the people of Salem had been the lesser of two evils. “She’s no saint, but Alder saved my kind from persecution and being wiped out at the hands of the Camarilla!” 

Raelle and her unit had had their run-ins with Alder in basic, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see the other woman dead. Whatever her thoughts on Alder had been before the fall of Fort Salem, Raelle had set those aside in the aftermath when she’d risked her own life to save the older woman’s. “I didn’t think about it — about what she’s done or who it cost — I’m a fixer. It’s what I do.” 

Scylla let out a hollow laugh, her smile not reaching her eyes. “Do you make a habit of saving people you don’t like? People who don’t deserve it?”

Raelle shrugged. The conversation hadn’t gone the way she expected. “I’d do the same for anyone… even Spree. Enough lives have been lost without letting more folks die when they don’t need to.” 

Scylla fell quiet, taking in Raelle’s admission. She was a better person than Scylla was, though - given Scylla’s past - the bar wasn’t all that high. 

“Do you think the Spree still exists?” Scylla asked, steering the conversation away from Alder. Raelle didn’t answer right away. She took a moment to think before shrugging. 

“Some of them are probably still out there, but it’s not like conscription is really a thing anymore. There are so few of us left, the military has better things to do than chase down dodgers and throw them in prison.”

“Or kill them.” Scylla muttered under her breath. Her parents hadn’t been given the option of imprisonment. They were peaceful people, and they hadn’t fought back when the military police caught up with them — when they murdered Scylla’s parents in cold blood. 

“Do you think there are any Spree on the base?” Scylla asked, steering the conversation away from Alder. 

“Probably.” Raelle shrugged, grateful for the change of topic. “It’s not like we could identify them before the world went to hell. If they’re here, they’re keeping a low profile.” 

“Would it bother you if there were Spree here?” Scylla probed. Raelle seemed apathetic whenever she mentioned them, and Scylla was interested in seeing where her sympathies lay. 

Raelle shrugged again. “Some of them did terrible things, but then so did the military. It’s two sides of the same coin and there’s been casualties on either side. I mean, if I found out someone was Spree, I wouldn’t kick them out or… anything.” Raelle stared at her ring as she twirled it on her finger. “Enough folks have died already. I don’t think Alder would feel the same way, though.” 

“Few people would.” Scylla agreed. “You’re special. The way you think, the way you act… Protecting people who don’t give a damn about you… you’re something else, Soldier Girl.” 

Raelle blushed, her cheeks growing hot under Scylla’s scrutiny. She shook her head. “I don’t think so. Maybe it’s because I’m a fixer, or just the way my momma raised me, but I see the value in all life.” 

Raelle bit the inside of her cheek before saying what came next, “I’m not sure what I’d do if I ever came face to face with the Spree member who killed my Mom… but Alder, and Petra Bellweather are just as responsible for it happening. I had the chance to let Alder die, and General Bellweather’s daughter too, but I didn’t… An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind.” 

It was something her mother had instilled in her growing up, but Raelle had only really come to understand its true meaning since the world had gone to shit. 

Scylla picked up her dinner tray and joined Raelle on her bunk, taking a seat beside the other girl; the earlier tension vanishing in the blink of an eye as her shoulder brushed against Raelle’s. The blonde picked up her own tray, her appetite making a reappearance. 

They ate together, comfortable in each other’s company, while Raelle talked about growing up in the Cession. “We were dirt poor, but happy.” She grinned, her smile lighting up her entire face. Scylla liked Raelle’s smile — and her eyes and her hands and her kindness and everything else about the other girl. 

Their empty trays sat on the floor as the two girls lay facing one another on Raelle’s bunk, Raelle telling Scylla more about her family. “Pops was a mechanic. He used to teach me stuff all the time, so I work in the auto shop when I’m not on watch or out scavenging.”

“So does that mean you’re good with your hands?” Scylla asked, a spark of mischief in her eyes as she took one of Raelle’s hands in her own, linking their fingers together. 

“I’m very good.” Raelle laughed, but then she dropped her gaze to their entwined hands and her grin faltered. “I could have shown you, if that damn hoard hadn’t shown up.” 

Scylla shifted, bringing them closer as she ran the pad of her thumb over the back of the other girl’s hand. “What’s it like? When you turn?” 

Raelle was quiet for a long moment, and Scylla feared she’d overstepped the mark. Finally, Raelle said, “When it happens, all that matters is the hoard. Getting to it, being a part of it. It’s hard to explain… it’s like I’m awake, but I’m not in control of my own body. I can’t stop myself.” 

“That sounds horrible. Do you think every freak feels like that?” Across from Scylla, Raelle bristled and the older girl realised her mistake immediately. “Fuck, Rae, I’m sorry! I meant infected… I know you’re not a freak, and I don’t think of you like that.” 

Raelle forgave her for the slip of the tongue. She turned to lie on her back, staring up at the fairy-lights as she clucked her tongue. “I dunno. Maybe the freakers really are empty, not conscious like me… that’s what I hope, anyway.” 

“You’re so sweet.” Said Scylla, and she meant it. Even with every reason in the world to be bitter and full of hate, Raelle Collar wore her heart on her sleeve. Propped up on her elbow, she leaned over the other witch and kissed her.

It started out slow. Scylla was cautious to keep most of her weight off the other girl, as if Raelle was made of glass and might shatter at the slightest touch; while Raelle arched into Scylla, desperate to feel Scylla’s body flush against her own. 

Scylla pulled away first, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s great.” Raelle answered with a breathless laugh. Scylla rolled her eyes, placing a hand to her chest to push her back down as Raelle reached up to kiss her again. 

“I meant, are you okay to do this? Physically?” 

“I’m fine.” Raelle insisted, right before she broke out in a face splitting yawn. She gave Scylla a sheepish apology. “Sorry. I guess I am a little tired.” 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“No! No, I… stay? Just for a little bit?” 

“Sure.” Scylla grinned and Raelle shifted to straddle the other girl, pushing her down on to her back like she’d done earlier in the day; before they’d been interrupted. 

Raelle might have been too tired to pick up from where they left off, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t keep making out for a while longer. Scylla was happy to oblige, eager to make the most of the time she had left with Raelle — Scylla would be gone by morning. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Scylla had always been a light sleeper. Most dodgers were — at least the ones who didn’t get caught, that is. A deep, peaceful sleep was not something people like Scylla could afford when the United States military might be just one step behind them at any given moment.

That was why she was so confused when she woke up in Raelle’s bunk beside the sleeping girl. She didn’t remember falling asleep, and with no natural light so far underground, she couldn’t immediately tell how long she’d been out for. 

She peeked out of the curtain Raelle hung up for privacy. Across the other side of the room, the Bellweather girl lay curled up under a blanket in her bunk, fast asleep. Scylla listened quietly in the dark and picked up on the sound of Tally breathing softly in the bunk above her. 

She checked her watch, the illuminated hands of the clock showing it was the early morning. Scylla had slept soundly for close to ten hours. She didn’t think she’d ever slept that long in her entire life before. 

Perhaps it was the illusion of safety that came from being in a warm bed with a roof over her head that had lulled her body into ignoring all of its basic instincts of self preservation. 

Or maybe it had more to do with the girl pressed up at her back. The bunk was standard issue and meant to sleep one, but Raelle and Scylla were as small and slight as each-other and were curled up comfortably. 

Scylla stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. It would be light out soon and she should have been making her move to get off the base. It would be easier to slip out before the changing of the guard, when the soldiers on the night shift would be tired and most likely to let her pass without too many questions. 

For all both Raelle and Anacostia had insisted she could leave any time, Scylla wasn’t so sure. She trusted Raelle believed what she was saying, but Scylla couldn’t see the military just letting her walk away — even without knowing she was a witch. 

If they discovered her true nature, there would be no way she was walking out of Iron Mountain any time soon. Lying on her side, Scylla felt her lighter digging into her thigh. It was her get out of jail card, her ticket to freedom when things went South.

She couldn’t count how many times she’d changed her appearance since going AWOL from War College. Scylla would have been caught years ago if it weren’t for the tricks she learned from the Spree — and her own wits. 

Her survival instincts told her to get up and get out, but her body and her mind weren’t on the same page. Behind her, Raelle stirred. She gave a sigh, still fast asleep, and buried her face against Scylla’s shoulder. 

Scylla knew she had to leave, but she couldn’t pull herself away. She closed her eyes, savouring in the feeling of the other girl pressed at her back, and wishing she could have just one more day. One more day to pretend she might ever have a life with someone like Raelle.

It was a fantasy, and a dangerous one at that. Scylla knew better than to indulge that kind of thinking. It would wind up getting her killed. Scylla hadn’t made it to almost twenty-one years old by being stupid. 

But then she’d felt nothing before like the pull she felt towards the other girl. She didn’t understand it. Raelle was intoxicating to her senses. She dulled them like alcohol and set them on fire all at the same time.

Scylla had only known Raelle for three days, yet she’d already made a ton of reckless decisions because of her; sticking around would only lead to countless more. She had to leave, and soon. Scylla didn’t think she could face walking away from Raelle when she was awake.   
  
She turned over, tucking one hand under her chin while the other brushed Raelle’s hair back from her face. The young fixer was beautiful and kind, and Scylla felt like she’d known her forever, not just days.  
  
Scylla was a deeply private person, such was the nature of growing up a dodger. From an early age, she'd been taught to keep herself to herself. Don’t attract attention. Don’t share too much. Tell no one you’re a witch. 

Her parents’ rules still ran through her head even now, but - for the first time in her life - Scylla found herself wanting to ignore them. 

She wanted to tell Raelle everything; including that she was a witch. Hiding her true nature from Raelle felt wrong. They were the same, and it was killing her to keep that a secret. 

For a moment, she entertained the thought of telling Raelle everything. That she was necro and her parents were dodgers. That she’d said the oath and enlisted, gone through basic and half of her first year of War College as a double agent for the Spree before going AWOL. 

Raelle had shown herself to be sympathetic of the Spree. Maybe she would understand and they could both run away from the Iron Mountain, leave the military behind and go North. 

There were rumours that the cold stopped the freakers, that settlements in Canada and Alaska were thriving without hoards. Without the risk of hoards, and the weight of the military bearing down on her, Raelle could be free too. She wouldn’t need to worry about turning and becoming a prisoner in her own body ever again. 

Scylla sighed. It was a fanciful idea. Raelle would never leave. Besides only knowing Scylla for a few days - nowhere near long enough to expect Raelle to abandon her entire life for her - Raelle would never leave her unit behind. It was clear they were like family.

Scylla couldn’t see Bellweather going AWOL. The High Atlantic had said little to her, but Scylla got the distinct impression Abigail didn’t like her. Scylla was good at picking up on that kind of thing. It was a useful trait, one that kept her a step ahead and out of a jail cell; or worse.   
  
Running off into the sunset with Raelle was a pipedream. Scylla couldn’t stay and Raelle would never leave, and it was as simple as that. 

Scylla pressed a gentle kiss to the other girl’s forehead, trying not to wake her. She had to go while she still had the chance. 

Slipping out of the bed, she pulled on her boots and laced them back up before she crept out of the Bellweather dorm, easing the door shut behind her. 

The corridors were empty this time of morning. It was practically still nighttime, after all. Most people were sleeping or working the night shift. The few people she passed - mostly military - paid her little attention on the way to the family dorms. 

The Robinsons were all sleeping when Scylla slipped into the dorm she shared with them. In the month she’d spent with them, the dorm was the nicest place they’d slept by far. It had four walls, a roof and heating. Scylla couldn’t blame them for sleeping soundly now they felt safe. 

The family was one of many. Scylla could lie and say there’d been too many to remember, but the truth was she remembered each one she’d saved. 

Scylla climbed up onto her bunk and pulled a battered leather notebook and a pen out of her backpack. The pages were all curled and yellowing with age, and each filled with tally marks. 

Scylla flipped to the last page of marks and added five more. She paused, then added another mark - for Raelle - before tucking the pen between the pages and stuffing the notebook back into her bag with a sigh. It was time to move on. 

She reached for the hair tie on her wrist, intending to tie her hair back, but then remembered her witch’s mark at the last second. The mark was prominent at the nape of her neck, but easily hidden by her hair. 

Scylla had known dodgers with marks in far more inconvenient places — like a girl she’d met in the Cession whose witches mark was splashed over one cheek like a blot of ink. She’d worn half a tonne of concealer daily to keep it hidden.

Scylla left her hair down for the time being, she’d tie it up once she was off the base. After pulling on a warm hoodie and her waterproof jacket, she climbed down from her bunk and slung her backpack over one shoulder. She had one last thing to do before she left. 

The corridors of the base were still a maze to her, but Scylla eventually found her way to one of the elevators to the surface. Her finger had just pressed the button when a voice rang out from behind her. “Hello.” 

Scylla jumped like an extra in a horror movie and spun around to find a little girl standing in front of her in the otherwise empty corridor. 

“H-Hello?” Scylla did her best to gloss over her initial reaction to the mysterious girl, her lips curling up into a dimpled smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hi, I’m Khalida. You’re Scylla.” It wasn’t a question. The little girl looked to be about ten years old, but she spoke with the authority of someone much older. Her big brown eyes held an old soul within them. 

Scylla had once stood at the foot of ‘Methuselah’ in California with her parents. It was a five thousand year-old pine tree and the oldest in America. Scylla had felt small and insignificant in comparison to the ancient tree and she felt exactly the same standing in front of Khalida. 

“Uh, yes. Yes, I am; and you must be Adil’s sister.” Scylla recognised the girl’s name. Adil had spoken fondly of his little sister during their time in the garden earlier. 

“Yes.” Khalida nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. Despite being dressed in bunny pyjamas, she held herself with the same regal air as General Alder. “You saved Raelle, she’s my friend… You know, you shouldn’t leave. It’s not safe.” 

Scylla shuffled her feet and subconsciously adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. The little girl had a way of staring right through a person, like she was weighing Scylla’s worth with her eyes. 

“Thanks, but I know how to handle myself.” Said Scylla, her patient smile straining at the corners. 

“You do.” Khalida agreed without blinking, and somehow Scylla found her agreeableness even more disturbing. “But you’re not the one who will be in danger. Raelle will be.” 

Scylla faltered, her piercing blue eyes trained on the younger girl as she frowned. “What are you talking about?” Scylla had made grown men weep with that glare, but the ten-year-old didn’t blink.

“Raelle needs you here.”

“Raelle doesn’t even know me-” 

“Not yet, but she will.” Khalida cocked her head to the side, considering something before she spoke again. “You’ll leave no matter what I say - I saw it - but you’ll see, and then you’ll come back.” 

“Sure.” Said Scylla, humouring the strange girl. She was wasting precious time standing around talking to the young witch when she should have been making her escape. “Guess I’ll see you then.” 

“You will.” Khalida nodded. With that said, she turned and walked away, disappearing around a corner at the end of the corridor and leaving the hairs on the back of Scylla’s neck standing on edge. 

She jabbed the button to call the elevator and wrapped her arms around herself while she waited for it. The Iron Mountain grew more suffocating by the second. Scylla needed to get out of there. 

The elevator took its sweet time in reaching the surface. Scylla was close to clawing at the walls by the time the door opened with a ping. She flew out of the metal box at breakneck speed. The elevator led out into a cavernous, empty room. The concrete walls were bare and the linoleum floor squeaky clean. 

More of the reflective strips of tape led from the elevator to the exit, where two huge blast proof doors stood open. A cool morning breeze wafted in, and Scylla took her first breath of fresh air in almost a day. 

Five minutes later and she was past the guards at the front gate with a minimal of fuss. She was free again, but - for the first time in her life - freedom left a stale taste in her mouth.

* * *

“I can’t believe Scylla just left without saying a word!” Raelle huffed, stuffing her left foot in to her boot and yanking on the laces hard enough to make one of them snap. “Fuck!” 

Raelle had woken up twenty minutes earlier and found herself alone in bed, a folded note waiting for her on her pillow. The note now lay open and discarded at the foot of her bed, Scylla’s fancy cursive on show for all the world to see. 

‘Sorry I couldn’t stay. S x." 

“You barely know anything about this girl!” Said Abigail, playing devil’s advocate while Tally busied herself rooking through her footlocker for a replacement lace.

Raelle shook her head. “You don’t get it, Abs! It’s like… it feels like I’ve known her my whole life! I can’t explain it, it just does!" 

“Jeez, why are lesbians so clingy?” Abigail crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Raelle flipped her off in return. 

“I need to go after her. It’s not safe out there!” Raelle pulled on her other boot, careful not to tug too hard on the laces this time. 

“Maybe she’s better off out there.” Tally suggested, holding out a spare lace for her. Raelle snatched it out of her hand. 

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing out there, Tal! A… A handful of shitty settlements and that’s it! Nowhere on Earth is safer than this base, and you know it!” Raelle glared at her sister witch and noticed a flicker of something in her expression. Her eyes narrowed as she jumped up. “You know something, don’t you? What? What is it, Tally? Tell me!” 

“Step off, Collar!” Abigail stepped in, tugging Tally away from Raelle by her arm. She and Abigail had fought like cat and dog since the first day of Basic, but it wasn’t like Raelle to snap at Tally.

“Scylla’s one of us, okay?” Tally snapped, letting her secret come tumbling out. Her answer struck Raelle like a physical blow. She took a step back, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“What?” 

“Adil met her yesterday when we were gardening.” Tally explained. “He asked if Scylla was Necro. She said no, but Adil picks up on these things. I didn’t say anything because I thought… I thought she might be a dodger, and that’s why she didn’t want to stay! I’m sorry, Rae, I should have said something.” 

“It’s not your fault, Tal.” Raelle shook her head as she dropped back on to her bunk with a thud. “I’m sorry for snapping... I just can’t believe she didn’t tell me! I guess it explains how she got an entire family across the Cession in one piece, though...” 

“I’ve met plenty of dodgers. They used to come to our compound to work in exchange for food and shelter. They’re secretive people by nature.” Said Tally, trying to nurse Raelle's ego. “They live in constant fear of the military finding them. It’s no surprise Scylla didn’t shout it from the rooftops that she’s necro.” 

“If they did their duty, they wouldn’t need to live in fear of us!” Abigail snarled, sounding more like her mother than herself. 

“Careful, Abs. Your Bellweather is showing.” Raelle snapped back at the other girl. “We signed up, and we were still living in fear of Alder! She almost sent us out to be war meat when we challenged her over those civilian hostages getting killed!” 

Abigail bristled, but didn’t argue. She’d entered the military expecting to breeze through Basic Training and rise through the ranks in War College; and then she’d partnered with Tally and Raelle, and the cracks in the military propaganda machine that she'd so skillfully ignored for so long had turned into gaping holes.

“No wonder she wanted to leave so bad...” Raelle mused, rubbing at her forehead. “She was probably terrified of being arrested.”

“Or worse.” Said Abigail, her expression softening. “I’ve heard of dodgers being made an example of before the infection took hold… I wouldn’t like to think what Alder would do now. If you want my opinion, Scylla is better off out there.” 

“I’m not so sure…” Raelle bit her lip. Scylla might have been a dodger, but that wasn’t all she was. “Alder’s desperate for more necros to protect the base.” 

“Maybe even desperate enough to pardon a dodger.” Said Tally, picking up on Raelle’s line of thinking. 

“Exactly!” Raelle perked up, breaking out in a grin as a plan formed in her mind. “If I can get Alder to agree to it, then Scylla can settle here, and she’ll be safe!” 

“Who says she’ll even want to stay?” Abigail asked. She threw her hands up as Raelle’s eyes widened and didn’t give the blonde a chance to object. “I just mean, what if she doesn’t want to?” 

“Then that’ll be her choice.” Raelle wasn’t stupid. She couldn’t make Scylla stay, or even come back, but she could at least offer her the choice. “There’s nothing out there in the shit for her. It’s not safe, not even for a necro! I have to find Scylla and at least give her the choice.” 

“Should we go to Alder first?” Tally piped up uncertainly. 

Raelle shook her head. “No way! My Momma always said it’s better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. I’ll deal with Alder when I get back.” 

Raelle had all the leverage she needed when it came to persuading Alder. She’d saved the older witch’s life, and she was the only one who could physically cure the infected. That had to be worth something.

“How do even plan on finding Scylla? She could have been gone for hours.” Abigail pointed out the obvious kink in Raelle’s plan.

“Yeah, but she left on foot and I have the best Seer in Iron Mountain.” Raelle shot a hopeful smirk Tally’s way. “That is if you’ll help?”

“Of course.” Said Tally, locking eyes with Abigail. “Unit unity. Right, Abs?” 

“Right...” Abigail nodded reluctantly. “We’re still off duty, so nobody will miss us today. If we take off now, we might pick up her trail, but we’ll need transport.” 

Raelle’s grin widened. “I think I can swing it.”

  
“No! No way!” Bridey shook her head and turned her back on Raelle and her unit. She snatched up a rag that lay on the cart beside the car she was working on and wiped her hands with it. “No way in hell am I giving the three of you bikes to take off on some unsanctioned joy ride!” 

“It’s not like that!” Raelle insisted, trailing after the other woman and getting under her feet like a wayward puppy. Raelle worked in the auto-shop under Bridey’s command, when she wasn’t out scavenging with her unit, and she hoped their friendship would have some sway with the older witch when it came to asking her for a favour. 

“We want to go back to that town we were at yesterday. We didn’t finish scouting it. There could be more stuff for us there!” 

“Oh, so you want to go back to the town you almost died in? Just the three of you? That’s much better.” Bridey rolled her eyes and stuffed the rag she was holding into the back pocket of her overalls. “The answer is no, ladies.” 

She turned her back on them again, fiddling with something under the hood of the car she was working on. Falling to Plan B, Raelle gave Abigail a meaningful elbow in the ribs.   
  
“Gotta do everything around here…” Abigail mumbled to herself with an exasperated sigh. Stepping past Raelle, she stood beside the older witch and leaned against the car to bring their eyes level. 

Bridey glanced at her once before turning her attention back to the car, but Abigail could see the furrow on the other woman’s forehead. Abigail had already won this. 

“C’mon, Bridey! My girl got her ass handed to her! She just wants to ride out there, see if there’s anything still worth taking and come back victorious as Quartermaine’s golden girl!” 

Raelle started to protest, but was promptly silenced by Tally. Bridey cursed the three of them under her breath before standing up straight again. “There is no way I am letting you ladies ride off with military property-” 

“But-” 

Bridey held her hand up to stop Abigail’s objections, her one good eye narrowed on the Bellweather girl. “We had some trouble with drifters last week. The two of them won’t be needing their bikes anymore. You can take them… I was giving one to Collar for all her hard work around here, anyway.” 

“Yes, thank you!” Abigail squealed, throwing her arms around the other woman. Bridey stiffened, the battle-hardened veteran disturbed by Abigail’s casual touching. She shrugged the younger girl off. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go getting yourselves killed out there! I don’t want to be the one accountable to General Bellweather if you do! Or - godess help me - Anacostia! The bikes are parked out back. The keys are in my desk, Collar knows where.” 

“We’ll be safe, I promise!” Said Abigail, as Raelle made a beeline for Bridey’s office and Tally trailed after her. “Thanks Bridey, you’re the best!” 

Raelle reappeared from the office clutching two sets of keys. “Yeah, Boss, you’re the best! We'll be back by nightfall! And thanks!”

Bridey shook her head from side to side as the Bellweather unit all scrambled out of the auto-shop through the loading bay, Raelle narrowly missing the back end of a truck that was reversing up to the bay. “Those idiots are going to get themselves killed…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, thanks for reading folks!


	10. Chapter 10

  
The sun hung high overhead as Scylla trudged down a road that had seen better days. The tarmac was broken in large sections, with patches of grass sprouting up through the cracks. Eighteen months after the fall of humanity, nature was firmly in the grip of reclaiming the Earth. 

It wasn’t just the fauna either. The trees lining the roads hummed with activity. From birds to insects, Scylla could feel their energy all around her. All witches held a special connection to Mother Nature, but necros held the closest bond of all. 

With the presence of the looming sun - and the absence of a single cloud in the sky - most of the freaks were hidden indoors. Scylla guessed she’s gone a little under ten miles from the base and she’d only passed a handful of freakers wandering the streets. 

The first mile or so near the Iron Mountain had been nothing but ruins, the skeletons of blackened buildings sticking out of the ground like bony fingers thanks to Sarah Alder’s scorched Earth policy. 

It felt good to be away from the military base and the surrounding destruction. This far out Scylla could once again feel the thrum of mother nature coursing through her veins. 

She walked past a garage with a buckled door and spotted the telltale signs of a nest in the thick trails of sodden earth leading inside; not to mention the twisted roots and thick vines growing out from within. 

Scylla could sense the infected nesting inside. The freaks were a part of nature, but also an utterly unnatural abhorrence at the same time. They weren’t meant to be, and Scylla could feel it; a deep ache in her bones. 

She trudged on past the nest, safe knowing that it would take some kind of commotion to bring the freaks slumbering inside out into the daylight. 

Hours had gone by since she’d left the Iron Mountain, and she was certain her absence would have been noticed by now. She’d had no trouble getting off the base, though. The young male witch on guard duty at the front gate had let her go with little fuss. 

He’d recognised her as the ‘civilian’ who saved Raelle - it seemed the fixer was quite popular among her people - and he’d tried to talk her out of going out alone, but he'd done nothing to stop her when she’d insisted on leaving. 

After putting some distance between her and the nest, Scylla settled by the side of the road and rummaged through her pack, looking for something for breakfast. Her supplies were low. She had maybe a day’s worth of food; two if she could make it stretch. 

The promised supplies from the base would have been nice, but she was used to making her provisions stretch, and staying long enough to stock up would have meant facing Raelle. 

Scylla hoped the other girl wasn’t too disappointed in her for leaving while she slept. She felt guilty for doing so, but Scylla knew she never would have left had Raelle woken up and asked her to stay.

Even then, sitting on an overturned trash can and picking at the few nuts and berries that she counted as her breakfast, Scylla felt the pull to turn around and go back.

It was like the Fates had taken the strings that made up her destiny and woven them with Raelle’s, creating an inescapable tapestry that bound the two girls together. The desire to go back grew stronger with every step that took Scylla further away from the base; even though returning meant certain death. 

Scylla needed something to take her attention off Raelle, as well as the dark shadows lurking in the back of her mind — which were always ready to spring up and drag Scylla down to their bottomless depths. 

She’d had the Robinsons to keep her distracted for the past month. Seeking out and helping survivors gave her a purpose, and she needed to find more of them fast if she was to have any meaningful chance of forgetting about Raelle Collar. 

Scylla had no hope of making up for the lives she’d taken in the past by saving others, but the least she could do was try. Taking out her notebook, Scylla flipped through the pages of tally marks until she came to the last entry; the one that represented Raelle. 

She circled it over and over until the pen went through the page and tears stung in her eyes. Scylla didn’t deserve happiness. She’d thrown away her chance at a life with someone like Raelle a long time ago with the simple pop of a balloon. 

The world might have been gone, along with the knowledge of her past deeds, but that didn’t erase her transgressions. Scylla’s soul was still stained black with all of her sins. Not even someone as pure as Raelle could hope to fix her. 

Brooding in her thoughts, Scylla packed her stuff away and began walking again. She had no particular destination in mind. She’d spent the last eighteen months walking the length and breadth of what was left of the United States in search of survivors in need. 

There were fewer and fewer people out in the world now, and it was becoming harder to find anyone who could use her help. Most survivors were holed up in settlements, or bunkers like the Iron Mountain, and the few who still wandered the roads weren’t the kind who needed saving. 

Scylla could only take it day by day. She kept going out of sheer stubbornness, knowing her only other option was to lie down and die. 

Scylla and her parents hadn't been particularly religious people, and she’d never put much thought into the afterlife (at least before the balloon) but the young witch now feared what retribution might wait for her on the other side. 

Dying wasn’t an option, and so Scylla trudged on down the desolate road, putting more distance between her and the person who’d made her feel human for the first time in forever. 

* * *

Raelle stood in the small parking lot outside the auto-shop, running her hand over one of the motorbikes Bridey had given them to use for their trip. They’d both been confiscated from drifters who’d tried to steal from the base — and would probably never see the light of day again because of it. 

One was just a converted Police bike painted black, but the other was a work of art. The drift bike Raelle was fondling hadn’t come off any production line. Every part of the bike was custom, with hours of work and love having gone into its production. Raelle couldn’t help thinking how much her dad would have loved it. 

“I’m taking this one.” She claimed the drift bike, already imaging how sweet it would take the corners at speed. Raelle would have liked longer to check the bikes over, but both of them looked in good shape from what she could see, and time was of the essence.

Scylla already had a head start on them, and they could only hope to track her if she remained on foot. If she found a vehicle of her own, then they were screwed. 

“Tally, you ride with me.” The seer had her scrying glass to point them in the right direction, and Raelle wanted to take the lead. Maybe Scylla wouldn’t run if she saw it was Raelle coming for her. 

Raelle filled the gas tanks up while Tally and Abigail went back inside in search of helmets. They came back out a few minutes later wearing their helmets and carrying two more. “For when we bring your girl back. We don’t want her brains going all over the freeway if you crash.” Abigail said, shoving both helmets towards Raelle. 

She took them with a small smile and a nod. “Thanks, Abs.” Raelle fastened the full-face helmet to the saddlebag on the back of the bike, choosing to keep the shorty (half helmet) for herself. She had her sunglasses with her to keep the dust out of her eyes. 

Tally climbed on to the back of the drifter bike with her, gripping the back of the seat as Raelle slammed her foot down on the kick start lever. The engine sputtered, but then stalled. The bike was designed for someone a lot bigger than Raelle to ride.

Frowning, she stood up again and slammed her whole weight down on the lever. The engine roared into life this time, purring steadily between Raelle’s legs. 

Abigail’s bike had a starter switch and started first time. The engine ticked over steadily, though sounded nowhere near as impressive as Raelle’s beast. The High Atlantic pulled a face, not used to getting second best. 

Slowly, they drove around to the front gate, coming to a complete stop as Gerit held up his hand for them to do so. “Ladies.” He addressed the three of them, but his eyes were locked on Tally. “Going somewhere?

Up front, Raelle and Abigail shared a tense look. They didn’t have permission to leave the base. Their plan could fall at the first hurdle if Gerit bothered to check with the command centre. 

“Uh, we’re doing a scouting run… for Lieutenant Quartermaine.” Tally answered before the other two girls could come up with anything plausible. It wasn’t unusual for Anacostia to send them out scouting for their next spot to scavenge, but it was unusual for Tally to lie; Gerit didn’t even question her. 

“Cool. Oh, Rae, that girl you brought in yesterday left earlier. I wasn’t sure if you knew?” 

“When?” Asked Raelle. Beside her, Abigail bristled at her desperation. They were supposed to be playing it cool, not giving Gerit a reason to question them further.

“A few hours ago, I guess. It was on the night shift. I’m pulling a double today… It’s Hillary’s day off.” He said, shooting Tally a sheepish glance. 

“Which way did she go?” Raelle demanded, not giving a damn about Gerit’s relationship drama. 

“Uh, South. I tried to tell her it was dangerous to go out there alone, but she was set on it. Should I not have let her go? There wasn’t much I could do to stop her…” 

“It’s fine, Gerit.” Raelle said while biting the inside of her cheek. “Thanks.”

“Has anyone else been out this morning?” Tally asked, addressing Gerit for the first time. His eyes lit up at having her speak directly to him. They hadn’t been on the best of terms in a while. 

“Just her.” 

“Thanks, Ger.” Tally smiled at him, then dropped her gaze. She clutched the scrying glass cradled in her palm, trying to keep it out of sight. 

“Thanks, Buttonwood. We’ll be back before dark.” Raelle nodded at him. He took the hint and got the gate for them. 

“Sure. Stay safe out there.” His last comment was directed at the three of them, but his eyes were still fixed on Tally. Raelle might have felt sorry for him, if she didn’t know he was such a douche. 

With the gate open, the Bellweather unit tore out of the compound on their new bikes, taking the road South. They followed it for half a mile, until the base was out of sight, then pulled over at the side of the road for Tally to get her bearings. 

She raised the coloured glass in her hand to eye level, scanning in all directions. “She went South. Keep going.” 

“You sure?” Raelle asked.

“Positive. Necro auras are pretty distinct, and Gerit said nobody else came out this way. It’s her.” 

“Good.” Raelle gripped the handlebars tighter and gave a nod. “He said it’s been three hours. She couldn’t have gone more than twenty miles.” 

“Finding her is the easy bit.” Abigail pointed out. “Convincing her to come back is going to be the hard part.”

“Leave that to me.” Raelle insisted, her jaw tightening and her steely expression leaving no room for arguing. Abigail gave a shrug and flipped her visor back down before taking off ahead of them. 

With a twist of the throttle, Raelle’s overpowered drift bike lurched forward and caught up within seconds. She settled in the lead and eased up on the speed, giving Tally a chance to steady her scrying glass and keep them pointed in the right direction. 

Raelle was anxious to catch up with Scylla. She still wasn’t sure what she was going to say to her yet, she just knew she had to find her. She didn’t share it with the others, but she could feel Scylla growing closer with every mile that passed.

* * *

Scylla made it another few miles from the spot where she’d had breakfast before she heard engines approaching. Turning, she brought a hand up to shield her eyes from the glare of the sun as she squinted at the horizon. Two motorbikes came into view about a quarter of a mile away. 

Scylla tensed. Bikes meant drifters, and - in her experience - drifters usually meant trouble. She glanced around her surroundings for options. 

The ramshackle town she was standing in was small, with only one main road running through it, and carrying on straight as far as her eyes could see. Sticking to it would leave her exposed. 

The people on bikes could be the friendly sort, but the odds were against her. Life on the open road was dangerous, even for a witch of her skill. Scylla made up her mind and darted for the nearest house. She’d scope out the newcomers if they stopped and then decide about approaching them. 

The door to the two-story house was locked. That was a good sign. Scylla unlocked it with a quick hand sigil, then locked it behind her. She had just enough time to scramble up the stairs before she heard the motorbikes drive past. 

Sat at the top of the stairs, with her back against the wall, Scylla let out a sigh. Her relief at the drifters passing her was short lived, however, as she heard the roar of the engines coming back around; followed by a dead silence as they stopped right outside.

Scylla pulled her knife from her boot and rose slowly. Moving with the grace of an alley cat, she darted into the nearest bedroom and hid behind the open door — giving her a view of the stairs and the landing through the door jamb. 

“In here.” A voice called from outside, and Scylla cursed under her breath as she heard the front door open despite her sigil. She’d been so worried about drifters she hadn’t stopped to consider the other option. The military. 

Gripping her knife in her right hand, she held it at her side and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t want to take anymore lives, but she wouldn’t let the military take her in. Let the bastards come.

She’d go down swinging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than usual, the next one should be longer, though (and our girls will finally reunite). As ever, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

  
“Stop!” Tally shouted over the roar of the bike’s engine to make herself heard. Raelle did as asked, skidding to a stop outside a row of rundown houses. Abigail, given less warning to stop, overshot and had to circle back around to them. 

“What are we stopping for?” She demanded, tugging off her helmet. 

“The trail stops here.” Tally answered, nodding towards one of the houses with its fading paintwork and busted out windows. 

“I don’t get it. Why would she go in there?” Raelle asked with a frown. Pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, she glanced up and down the empty road. “I don’t see any freakers. What’s there to hide from?” 

“Us.” Said Abigail. “We’re military. She’s a dodger. She probably saw us and thought we were coming to drag her in.” 

“Aren’t we, though?” It was Tally’s turn to frown. 

“No, not like that!” Raelle shook her head, the strap of her helmet biting into her chin. She unclipped it and hung it from the handlebars of her bike. “We’re not dragging her back to the base. We’re here to give her a choice… I should go in alone.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Collar? We don’t know she’ll react-”

“I’m sure!” Raelle snapped. “I know her, okay? Scylla won’t hurt me. Just let me go talk to her.” 

“Fine.” Abigail relented with a huff. “You’ve got five minutes, and then we’re coming in.” 

Raelle ventured up the steps to the porch, the old wooden boards creaking under her boots. She tried the door and found it locked. Drawing a quick sigil on the doorknob saw to that problem, and the door swung freely open. 

Raelle stepped inside, her nose wrinkling at the smell of the damp and the swarm of dust particles floating around in the air. She brought a hand to her mouth and caught a sneeze just in time. It was a good thing she wasn’t trying to be quiet.

“Scylla?” Raelle called out to the other girl, but no answer came in return. The house sat silent and seemingly empty. Raelle wasn’t fooled. There were footprints in the dust on the stair carpet going up. Someone had been there, and recently. 

“Scylla? It’s me, Raelle! I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanna talk!” Raelle took the steps slowly, moving up them one at a time with her hand hovering over her scourge in case of any lurking freakers.

Once again she was met with silence. The footprints in the dust led into a bedroom at the top of the stairs. Raelle walked in without a second thought. She’d made enough noise to bring out any infected that might be hiding inside of the house. Raelle felt confident all she had to worry about was Scylla. 

“Easy!” Raelle gasped as she stepped through the door and was instantly set upon by the other witch. Scylla, who had been hiding behind the door, grabbed her from behind.

She subdued her with a headlock, one arm wrapped around Raelle’s neck and her boot knife pressed to her throat. “What are you doing here, Raelle?” 

Scylla demanded an answer with a snarl, the tip of her knife biting into the soft flesh of Raelle’s throat. She was a cornered animal, frightened and desperate, and Raelle wasn’t so sure it was a good idea coming in alone. 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Said Raelle, her hands hanging down at her sides to show she wasn’t a threat. 

“You shouldn’t have come after me, Raelle! You should have let me go.”

“I couldn’t, okay? I can’t!” 

Scylla eased her grip on the other girl’s neck and Raelle took a deep gasp of air. Just as she was about to release her, the Bellweather girl burst into the room, summoning a gust of wind powerful enough to knock Scylla off her feet. 

Her knife flew out of her hand, landing somewhere across the room while Scylla and Raelle crashed on to the bed behind them, sending up a plume of dust that had them both coughing and spluttering. 

“Wait!” Raelle threw up her hand as Abigail advanced towards them, her eyes narrowed on Scylla. Tally followed closely behind, her scrying glass clutched in her fist. 

Beside Raelle, Scylla moved to lunge at the High Atlantic. Raelle caught her by the scruff of her jacket, pulling her back on to the bed. “Enough! Everybody just cool it!” 

“Are you okay?” Tally asked, her eyes fixed on a spot on Raelle’s neck. Raelle reached up and wiped at it. Her fingers came away streaked with blood from where Scylla had nicked her with the knife. 

“Fine.” Raelle huffed, wiping at the blood with her sleeve. “It’s nothing.” 

“It didn’t look like nothing to me.” Said Abigail, staring daggers at Scylla. 

“It was a misunderstanding.” Raelle insisted, while Scylla dropped her gaze to the floor. “I took her by surprise. It’s my fault, I should have called out. Can you guys give us a minute? Please?” 

“No.” Said Abigail, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“We’ll be right outside.” Tally pulled on her sister’s arm, tugging a reluctant Abigail towards the door. 

“Five minutes!” Abigail snapped at Raelle, still glaring at Scylla before she turned to follow Tally out of the house, leaving the other two girls alone to talk.

“You shouldn’t have come after me.” Scylla moved off the bed and snatched her knife up from the floor. She pocketed it back in the sheaf strapped to her ankle. 

“And you shouldn’t have left without saying goodbye. So I guess we’re even.” Scylla shook her head at the defiant girl sitting across from her, still spread out across the bed and sitting up on her elbows. Scylla leaned against a dresser, resisting the urge to apologise. 

When she didn’t move to say anything, Raelle carried on speaking. “I know you’re a witch. I’m not here to drag you back to the base… but I am here to ask you to come back with me.”

“Raelle, I can’t-”

“You’re a dodger, and you’re scared, I get it! But I promise you I can work on Alder. I can get her to pardon you.” 

“With what? A pretty please?” Scylla scoffed with a shake of her head.

Raelle ignored the biting sarcasm. Any fool could see Scylla was scared and lashing out from fear. She grit her teeth, determined to convince Scylla to return to the base with them. “I saved her life. Alder owes me a favour.” 

“And why would you waste that on me?” Scylla demanded, her sharp tone defensive and shrill. “Why do that for a stranger?” 

“You don’t feel like a stranger to me.”

“Raelle, I-” Whatever Scylla had been about to say was lost to the sound of revving engines outside. “There are more of you? Are you trying to trick me?” Scylla’s eyes widened as she darted to the window. 

Raelle followed close behind. “No! There’s just the three of us. I swear!” She stood shoulder to shoulder with Scylla and peered out past the grubby net curtain at a group of five bikers pulling up outside. Drifters. “They’re not with us…” 

Outside, at the foot of the porch, Abigail and Tally had seen the bikers approaching. They stood to attention, their hands on their scourges as the drifters formed a circle around the front of the house. 

One of the drifters, a stout man wearing a half-helmet with a row of spikes on top, got off his bike and walked towards the two witches, a lit cigar clenched between his yellowing teeth. 

“These are some real nice bikes.” He ran his hand over the seat of the drift bike, his eyes fixed on the girls. “Where’d you get ‘em?” 

“They were seized.” Abigail answered, her tone short and sharp. She stood to attention with her hands clasped behind her back, portraying an air of confidence and authority. 

“Really?” The head drifter placed his hands on his hips, drawing attention to the gun tucked into his belt. Abigail stood firm, eying the man down as Tally shifted uncomfortably behind her. 

“See, these here bikes belong to my men. They went missing a week ago… You and your pretty friend wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” 

Upstairs in the house, Raelle cursed under her breath. “Shit…” She made to move and Scylla caught her wrist. 

“What are you doing?” She demanded, brow furrowed. “There are five of them, and they’re armed!” 

“I’m helping my unit.” Raelle wrenched her arm free. “Hide up here if you want, but I can’t.” 

Scylla bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t let Raelle go down there alone. “Fine.” Raelle gave her a grateful smile as Scylla agreed to help. 

Outside, Abigail answered the drifter’s question with a sneer. “Your men tried to steal from the United States military. They’re either rotting in a cell or hanging from a noose. Which is exactly what’s going to happen to all of you if you don’t move on!”

“Is that right?” The head drifter broke out in a belly rumbling laugh. Behind him, his men laughed uneasily. “Two little girls against five grown men. That doesn’t seem quite fair.” 

Abigail cocked her head to the side. “You’re right, it isn’t fair… on you. This is your last chance. Leave. Now.” She didn’t raise her voice. Abigail didn’t need to. 

The bikers shifted, a nervous silence descending over them as their leader got up in the young witch’s face. His beady eyes had turned so dark they were practically black. His breath stunk of stale coffee and cigar smoke as he growled at Abigail. 

“My men had better be alive, because I’m fixing to swap you two for them So if they’re not, well then, I have little use for either of you… besides the obvious.” He smiled again, showing his teeth in a wolfish grin. Abigail clenched her jaw. 

“Sorry, she’s spoken for.” Said Raelle, walking out the front door with Scylla in tow. The drifter and his men looked unsure at the arrival of the other two girls. Dealing with two witches was one thing, but four was another story altogether. 

Abigail glanced over her shoulder and blew Raelle a kiss. “Love you too, Boo.”

Raelle joined her sisters at the bottom of the porch steps. She placed one hand on Abigail’s shoulder, the other hovering over her scourge. “You heard her. Leave while you still can.” 

The drifter doubled down, digging in his heels as he lost his smirk. “Listen, Goldilocks, I want my men back and you bitches are gonna make that happen! I was gonna trade two of you for my boys, so four of you seems like a nice bonus. Maybe we’ll get the military to throw in some supplies on top!” 

The man’s eyes looked past Raelle and a cruel smile spread over his lips. “Then again, I like the look of the little brunette. I might keep her for myself.” 

Raelle’s pale blue eyes darkened like the sky before a storm. Thunder rumbled directly overheard as thick grey clouds formed, mirroring Raelle’s mood. “Last chance!” She growled, her fists clenched at her sides. 

With the first crack of lightening, which landed only a foot from one of the bikers, the man’s crew grew spooked. They gunned their engines and fled. Their boss wasn’t so easily scared. He stood his ground, oblivious to what had actually spooked his men.

“Uh, guys?” Tally noticed what nobody but the other bikers had seen. She pointed to the end of the road, where freakers were pouring out of almost every house up and down the street.

“Shit.” Abigail glanced down the other end of the road and saw the same thing happening there. Hundreds of freakers were pouring out of the houses in the middle of the day.

Separate nests were waking up and merging in the street, the start of a small hoard forming on each side and looking to meet in the middle. Right where they were all standing.

“Fuck!” Realising they were being pinned in, the drifter gave up on his plans to use the witches as leverage and darted for his bike. Raelle let him go. They had bigger things to worry about. 

The drifter tore off down the street, narrowly making it through a small gap in the forming hoard. The witches watched him go, along with their last chance of escaping. 

The long straight road was packed with freakers on both sides. There were too many to fight and no way through; not with Raelle already bent over and fighting the effects of so many freakers gathered together in one place. 

It was easier when they were in separate nests, but all out in the opening together, moving as one, the lure of the hoard was too strong for Raelle to resist. Her eyes were already glazing over. 

“We can’t stay out here in the open.” Abigail stated the obvious, desperately scanning the environment for a way out. 

“The house. There’s a basement!” Said Scylla, already moving to help Raelle. She wrapped an arm around the other girl’s waist. 

“No good! We could get trapped down there. The attic is a better option.” 

“Whatever, High Atlantic, we just need to get Raelle off the street!” Scylla snapped. Raelle’s legs buckled out from under her at the same moment, almost pulling both of them to the ground. Tally moved in to help, but Scylla held a hand up to stop her. “I’ve got her.” 

Scylla scooped the other girl up in her arms, carrying her bridal style. “You’re really strong.” Raelle chuckled into Scylla’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She should have been embarrassed at needing to be carried, but it was taking everything she had not to turn. 

“You’re not that heavy.” Scylla grinned, carrying her up the steps of the porch with ease. Abigail and Tally followed behind, warily watching the closest freakers in case they attacked. 

Abigail locked the front door once they were inside. There was no point in trying to block it, the house had too many potential points of entry to reinforce them all. 

“I got it.” Raelle insisted as Scylla approached the stairs. “It’s not so bad inside…” Raelle’s head had cleared some since they’d come inside. 

“You sure?” Asked Scylla, putting her down on her feet on the bottom step.

“Sure.” Raelle nodded, grabbing the handrail. She made it up three stairs before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back, crashing into Scylla. The other witch wrapped her arms around Raelle, holding her up. 

“Thanks…” Raelle sighed. With Scylla still holding on to her, the two of them made it up the rest of the stairs and to the top of the landing. Tally pulled on the cord for the attic hatch. They were in luck as stairs came down. 

Tally went up first, shining her flashlight into every nook and cranny of the attic before shouting down, “All clear!” Raelle went up next, with Scylla right behind her. Abigail brought up the rear and pulled the stairs up behind her. 

There was a single round window in the attic, letting in just enough light for the girls to see by. Raelle crashed to the ground, resting against one of the sloped walls. Scylla knelt beside her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

“They’re right outside. I don’t know what set them off.” Abigail frowned while peering out of the window at the mass of freaks gathered below. 

Scylla sat quietly beside Raelle, guilt gnawing away at her insides. There was every chance she might have attracted them. As a necro she could influence, and sometimes even control, freakers. 

Their powers were fueled by emotion and she’d been scared for Raelle, and angry at the drifter. While Raelle’s anger had summoned a storm, Scylla was afraid hers might have summoned a hoard. 

“Maybe it was Raelle?” Tally suggested. “She loses control when she’s mad, and she’s attracted to hoards, so maybe it works the other way around too.”

“It’s a possibility.” Abigail agreed. She took a perch by the window, settling in to take the first watch.

“So it’s all my fault. That’s a new one…” Raelle rolled her eyes. She’d broken out in a cold sweat and her pupils had shrunk to the size of a pin head. She could feel the lure of the hoard outside, and it was getting hard to think. “You’re going to have to knock me out and tie me up.” 

“Is that really necessary?” Asked Scylla. 

“Yeah, unless you want me to climb out that window and lose myself in a hoard forever… I told you, it… it consumes me. I’m scared if I ever reach a hoard, I won’t come back out. I’ll be lost, for good.” Raelle threw her head back against the wall and clenched her eyes shut, tears stinging in them. 

Scylla reached out and took her hand. “I won’t let that happen.” Raelle opened her eyes and gave the other girl a grateful smile. She couldn’t begin to describe the comfort Scylla’s presence gave her. Raelle didn’t understand it, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Wait, your eyes!” Tally moved closer to get a better look at her sister witch. 

“Yeah, I know-”

“No, they’re normal!” Tally let out a giddy laugh. “The colour is back and your pupils are getting bigger.” 

Raelle frowned. “Is the hoard going?” 

“No.” Abigail answered, peering out of the window. “There’s more of them.” 

Raelle’s frown deepened. “I should be losing my mind right now!” 

“I have an idea.” Tally took a seat beside the blonde. “Scylla, let go of her hand.” Scylla did as she was asked. Pulling her hand from Raelle’s, she took a step back.

“Scylla, are you using your powers to repel the hoard?” Tally asked, while shining her flashlight in Raelle’s eyes and watching her pupils contract. 

“Yeah.” Said Scylla. “It won’t stop them, but it might keep them away from the house. What does any of this have to do with Raelle?” 

As if on cue, Raelle stiffened and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. When they came back, they were whited out and her pupils were like pin-pricks in the snow. 

“Raelle!” Scylla dived forward. She dropped to her knees and caught hold of Raelle’s wrists. Almost immediately, Raelle’s eyes cleared, returning to their natural state and focusing on Scylla. 

“What the fuck?” Abigail took a step closer, her own eyes wide with disbelief. 

“I guess that confirms it.” Tally said with a smirk, her hunch confirmed. The other three girls stared blankly at her. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s Scylla. Her powers aren’t repelling the hoard, they’re stopping Rae from turning!” Tally explained, excitement lacing her voice. 

Abigail looked less excited. Her expression was all business as she cleared her throat. “We need to keep the noise down. If the Necro can’t keep the freaks away from the house, we don’t want to draw their attention. I’ll take watch.” Abigail turned and walked away, taking up her station by the window again. 

Tally followed her over, and the pair sat whispering in hushed voices. Raelle paid them little attention. She stared in wonder at the girl holding on to her hands. “You saved me…” Raelle gave a breathless sigh. “Thank you.” 

“Happy to help.” Scylla replied with a smirk. She moved to sit cross-legged on the floor, making herself comfy. They could be in for the long haul. “I mean it. I know how bad it is for you when you turn. Why… why didn’t anyone do this for you back at the base? I mean, there must be tons of necros there.”

Raelle bit the inside of her lip, her gaze dropping to their joined hands. “Because it doesn’t work.” She answered honestly. “Necros have never had an effect on me before. You’re the first.”


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s getting dark out.” Raelle glanced over at the single window in the attic, the late afternoon sun hanging low in the sky outside. Hours had passed since the four of them had first hidden up in the attic and the hoard outside still hadn’t moved on, or returned to their nests. It was looking like they might spend the night in there. 

“Hmm.” Scylla nodded, her eyes closed. 

“Are you okay? It’s been a while, you must be using a hell of a lot of power.” The two women were still sitting on the floor, face to face and holding hands. Scylla was the only thing keeping Raelle from turning, and she couldn’t imagine how exhausting it must be. 

“I’m fine. I’m not using that much.” She opened her eyes slowly, offering Raelle an easy smile. “I could have done with that pick me up yesterday.” Her smile morphed into a grin as Raelle blushed and ducked her head. 

“Yeah, me too.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Scylla running the pad of her thumb over the back of Raelle’s hand. Across the other side of the attic, Tally and Abigail sat by the window. An entire conversation passed between them in a single look. 

“Good thing this isn’t weird… I can’t remember the last time I held hands with a girl for hours.” Raelle cracked a smile of her own as she broke the silence. They couldn’t talk too loud, for fear of attracting freaks, so she spoke in a hushed whisper, and Scylla replied in the same. 

“I don’t think I ever have.” She said with a soft chuckle, then dropped her gaze. “I’m sorry about earlier. For attacking you. I thought you were coming to take me back, and I panicked… I guess old habits die hard.” 

“It’s okay. I get it. I probably would have done the same.” Raelle forgave her with a squeeze of her hand. “But, uh, we didn’t finish our earlier conversation. We can keep you safe-”

“Really?” Scylla cocked her eyebrow. “Because right now it looks like I’m the one keeping you safe.” 

“And I appreciate it.” Said Raelle, and she meant it. Turning in the presence of a hoard was the single most painful experience of her young life — not just emotionally, but physically too. 

It wasn’t something she spoke about much with the others, but it hurt when she changed. She could feel her physiology changing, bones breaking and muscles stretching, while her insides shifted. It wasn’t pleasant. 

“I know you’re a dodger. Let me help. I have sway with Alder and-”

“Rae…” 

“No, no, hear me out!” Raelle insisted. “I can talk Alder into giving you a pardon. You could stay at the base; where it’s safe.” 

“Raelle, I’m grateful, I am, but it’s not that simple. My parents were dodgers. I enlisted… and then I went AWOL.” 

“Oh.” Raelle hadn’t considered that Scylla might be anything other than a dodger when she’d hidden her lineage from them.

“Lots of people must have gone AWOL when the infection hit. You can’t be the only one-” 

“No.” Scylla shook her head. “I didn’t drop out when the infection hit. I’ve been absent without leave for almost two years. You were probably in basic when I left. We might have even crossed paths at Fort Salem.” 

“I think I’d remember.” Said Raelle, grinning at the other girl. “This… this probably sounds insane, but it feels like… like we have a connection. I didn’t need Tally to find you. The closer I got, the stronger I could feel you. It’s crazy, I know-”

“It’s not.” Scylla glanced over at the other two girls before shuffling to sit shoulder to shoulder with Raelle, still holding on to her hands. “I feel it too.” 

Scylla didn’t mention that Khalida had told her she would be back at the base, or that she would know Raelle better in time. Saying those things out loud would feel a lot like defeat for Scylla. She didn’t believe in fate or destiny, or whatever you wanted to call it. 

As much as something inside of her was screaming to be with the other girl, Scylla believed in forging her own path. “But I still can’t go back with you, Raelle. I’m sorry.” 

“Scylla, Alder needs necros! The base isn’t safe from the hoards without them… not to mention the effect you have on me! We don’t know why I am the way I am, or why I can heal the infection, but Alder sees me as an asset. She’ll see you as one too! Whatever you want, name it and Alder will give it to you!” 

“I want my parents back.” Scylla replied, her voice icy cold. “I want them not to have been slaughtered at the hands of military police! Can she give me that?” 

“I’m sorry.” Raelle ducked her head. “I didn’t know about your parents.” 

“Why would you?” Scylla huffed, then shook her head. “Sorry. It’s not your fault. I just can’t go back there, Raelle. There is nothing to stop Alder throwing me in a cell… or worse.”

“Yes, there is. Me.” Raelle squeezed the other girl’s hands again to get her point across. “And if the worst happens, we have a way to get you off the base… A secret weapon. Not even Alder knows about it. I promise.”

“What, like you can turn invisible?” Scylla scoffed, catching Abigail’s attention. She shot her unit sister a warning look. They’d kept Adil and Khalida’s secret almost as long as Scylla had been on the run. 

“I can’t tell you, but you can trust me.” 

“I do.” 

“So come back with me.” 

Scylla dropped her gaze, turning to face away from the other girl as she laid her head back against the wall with a sigh. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Sure.” Raelle shrugged. “We’ve got all the time in the world while that hoard is still outside. It’s been hours… I don’t even know what drew them out. It was probably me.” 

“I thought it was me.” Scylla smirked, knocking her shoulder into Raelle’s and lightening the mood between them. She didn’t want to fight with her. Scylla turned her head at the same time as Raelle did, their noses touching. Raelle closed the distance, bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

“We’re right here!” Abigail rolled her eyes at the pair and gave a shake of her head as Tally grinned. 

“I think they’re cute.” 

“They’re making too much noise, is what they are.” Abigail grumbled. “I don’t want a damn hoard coming down on us because Collar and her new girlfriend don’t know how to whisper!”

“How long do you think they’ll be out there?” Tally asked, changing the conversation. She shifted to sit with her back to Raelle and Scylla, giving them as much privacy as she could considering they were all locked in one room together. 

“I don’t know, but if this carries on for much longer we’ll be stuck here all night. People are going to notice we’re gone… and then we’ll be the ones begging Alder for a Pardon when they try us for desertion.”

* * *

  
“Khali, have you seen Abigail and the girls today?” Adil asked, closing the door to their family dorm room behind him. “I can’t find any of them and no one I asked has seen them all day.” 

Khalida, who sat on her bed with her face buried in the book Raelle had given her the day before, shook her head. “They’re not here. They left.” 

Adil frowned. “When? Did you see Abigail before she left?” It wasn’t like Abigail to leave the base without letting him know first. The world outside was a dangerous one, and they both knew each goodbye could be their last. 

Khalida placed her book aside, giving her older brother her full attention. “They didn’t tell anyone. They left to bring Scylla back.” 

Adil’s frown deepened as understanding dawned on him. “You saw this?” 

Khalida nodded. “Don’t worry, they’ll be back. They had to go get Scylla. She’s special. She’s going to keep Raelle safe.” 

Whatever questions Adil had would need to wait as a knock came at their door. Adil crossed the room and answered it to find Lieutenant Quartermaine standing there. 

Adil knew from experience that the Lieutenant was a serious but kind woman. He liked her, but Quartermaine showing up at his door in the middle of the afternoon couldn’t be anything good. “Lieutenant.” He greeted her with a stiff nod of his head. 

“Adil. I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m looking for Abigail and her unit. Have you seen any of them?”

“Yes. They went out looking for plants for the garden this morning.” Lying didn’t come naturally to Adil. He and his sister had hidden their abilities from Alder and the military for the last two years, but that deceit rarely involved out right lying. 

The Lieutenant stared long and hard at him, as if his dishonesty was written all over his face. “Huh. They’re not supposed to leave the base without clearing it with their commanding officer first. Which would be me.” 

Adil felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck as he stood his ground under the older woman’s intense scrutiny. “A-Alder gave them a few days off duty.” He shrugged. “Tally wanted to find some new plants and herbs for the garden. The four of them should be back soon.” At least he hoped they would be. It would be dark in a few hours. 

Anacostia cocked a single eyebrow at him, picking up on his choice of words. “The four of them?” 

“Scylla is with them.” Khalida answered, appearing at the door beside Adil. The older sibling swallowed the lump that had formed at the back of his throat from his sister joining him. Anacostia looked even more suspicious now. 

“I’d heard the civilian left this morning.” 

“She went ahead.” Said Khalida. She didn’t have the same hung ups about lying as her brother did. Khalida was a quick study, and she’d learned from the Bellweather unit about the need to lie at times; especially where the military was concerned. “They’ll be back, but not before morning.” 

“Is that what they told you?”

“No. I saw it."  
  


* * *

  
“The hoard is thinning out. They’re leaving to look for food.” Abigail announced as she turned from the window she’d been posted at for hours now. She stood and stretched out, her neck cracking audibly in the otherwise silent attic.

“Can we make it back to the base?” Tally asked, her expression hopeful. Across from her, Raelle was sound asleep with her head resting on Scylla’s shoulder. Scylla, for her part, was wide awake and still clutching Raelle’s hands in her own. 

“It’s too dark out, and there’s still too many of them. It looks like we’re stuck here for tonight.” Said Abigail. “We should have packed for a potential overnighter.” 

“I did!” Tally chirped happily and started pulling stuff out of her pack. “A day’s rations for four, extra water and a couple of blankets for when it gets cold! We’ll need to share, though.” 

“I wondered why your pack was so full.” Abigail shook her head, the hint of a smile playing on her lips. She was the one always going on about ‘failing to prepare is preparing to fail’, but it was Tally who had stepped up in their rush to leave the base. 

Tally pulled out one of the aforementioned blankets and held it out for Scylla, realising her mistake only as Scylla looked between the blanket and Raelle’s hands in her own. 

Tally offered a hasty apology and sat forward, wrapping the blanket around the other two girls. Raelle jostled awake, bolting upright with the blanket falling off her shoulder. She blinked, wide-eyed as she tried to figure out where she was. 

Upon seeing Tally, and Scylla sitting beside her, Raelle relaxed. Tally fixed the blanket back around her shoulder, while Abigail scoffed. “Nice nap, Collar?” 

“Hmm.” Raelle nodded, still groggy. She stretched her legs out from under her with a heavy sigh. “What’s going on? Are we leaving?” 

“No such luck.” Abigail huffed, coming to sit down next to Tally as the other girl handed out meal replacement bars and fresh bottles of water to all of them. “We’re spending the night.” 

“Is the hoard gone?” Raelle asked, glancing down at her and Scylla’s conjoined hands, and then longingly at the food in front of her. 

“It’s thinning out.” Said Abigail. 

“Maybe you could try one hand?” Tally suggested. 

Scylla shared a cautious look with Raelle, seeking her permission before she tried taking one hand away. Raelle nodded and Scylla withdrew her right hand from Raelle’s. 

Raelle shuddered, feeling the pull of the enormous mass of freakers still outside. “It’s okay. I can manage.” She said through gritted teeth as Scylla reached for her hand again. 

Scylla couldn’t stand to see the other girl struggling. She took her hand back, regardless. 

“Um, I could feed you?” Tally suggested with an awkward laugh. 

“Wouldn’t exactly be the first time.” Abigail rolled her eyes.

“I have an idea.” Said Scylla. Letting go of Raelle’s hand for a moment, she tugged the cord out of the neckline of her hoodie and offered it to Tally. Tally took it from her with a confused expression. “Can we borrow your scrying glass? If we tie it between our wrists, it should focus my energy to that point-” 

“And you won’t need to use both hands!” Tally finished for her, her face lighting up in a smile. “That’s brilliant!” She fished the shard of smooth coloured glass out of her pouch and set to work tying it between Raelle and Scylla’s wrists. 

Once it was secure, Scylla pulled her right hand away again and waited for a reaction from Raelle. None came. “I don’t feel them.” Said Raelle, her face lighting up too. “It works.” 

Satisfied, Scylla gave a nod and reached out for her water bottle. She pressed it between her legs so she could open it one handed. Beside her, Raelle picked up her meal replacement bar and tore the wrapper off with her teeth. 

The four girls ate in silence, savouring what little they had. Nutritionally, the meal bars would fill them, but they didn’t quite hit the spot the same as, say, a Big Mac and Fries. Raelle missed fast food. She missed a lot of things from the old world. 

“We should sleep in shifts, take turns keeping watch.” Abigail suggested. It was early evening, and the sun hadn’t long gone down, but they would be in for an early start at first light. “Rae and the necro can take the first shift. Then me, then Tally.” 

“I have a name.” Scylla glared at the Bellweather girl. Tally she had figured out - Scylla decided she wasn’t a threat - but the other member of Raelle’s unit was still a wild card for her. Scylla hadn’t figured out whether she could trust the High Atlantic. 

“What is your matriarchal line, anyway?” Abigail demanded, her own distrust of Scylla showing loud and clear. “Is Scylla even your real first name?” 

“Abs, leave her alone!” Raelle snapped, defending the other girl. Scylla answered anyway.

“Ramshorn. My name is Scylla Ramshorn.” 

Abigail shrugged in response. Ramshorn didn’t immediately strike her as recognisable, but then she had expected little more from a dodger. Deserters and traitors tended to be among the lower-born classes. 

As if reading her mind, Raelle changed the conversation before Abigail could share her views. “Shouldn’t you and Tal be getting some sleep?” She glanced at her wristwatch. It was a little after six o’clock. The sun wouldn’t be up for another twelve hours. “Scylla and I will take first watch until ten.” 

“Fine.” Abigail glared at Scylla as she moved to lie down next to Tally. The old wooden floorboards creaked as the two girls made themselves comfortable under their shared blanket. 

Raelle and Scylla moved to the other side of the room. Sitting by the attic’s only window, they shared the blanket Tally had given them, draping it over their shoulders. 

The moon was full, casting a silvery light over the pair and making Raelle’s eyes shimmer like salva. Scylla found herself caught in them, unable to look away.

“Is now a better time to talk about you coming back with us?” Asked Raelle. She grinned as Scylla rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t quit, do you?” 

“Nope.” Raelle popped the ‘p’, her grin widening as she knocked her shoulder into Scylla’s. “Not when I have my mind set on something. So, have you given it any more thought?” 

It was all Scylla could think about. She shook her head. “Raelle, I can’t. I might as well tie a noose around my neck if I go back there.” 

“I’ll protect you!” Raelle insisted. She reached up with the hand that wasn’t bound to Scylla’s and cupped the other girl’s cheek. Scylla leaned into her touch. “I swear, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

“I believe you…” Scylla closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her. Raelle felt a surge between them. She never wanted Scylla’s mouth to leave hers. She shifted, climbing into Scylla’s lap and deepening the kiss. 

The other girl chuckled, tangling the fingers of her free hand in Raelle’s hair. “I never said I’d come, Soldier Girl.” 

“You didn’t say you wouldn’t, either.” Raelle nipped at Scylla’s bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a soft groan. “Think about it. Necros get their own room.”

“Hmm, I’m sure my prison cell would be cosy.” 

“We’d be just down the hall from each other.” 

“We’re here together now, aren’t we?” 

“Scylla…”

“Raelle.”

“Can you two shut up already!” Abigail hollered at them from the other side of the room and the pair fell into a fit of giggles. Raelle climbed off Scylla’s lap, not trusting herself around the other girl, and glanced out the window. 

The hoard had disappeared, leaving a scattering of freakers out on the prowl. “It’s probably safe to take this off now.” She indicated the cord binding their wrists together. 

Scylla gave a shrug. “Better safe than sorry. You might run off on me.” 

“No chance.” Raelle grinned at her. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Ramshorn… Come back with me?” 

“Ugh, you’re never going to give up. Are you?” Scylla gave out a playful sigh as she undid the cord and tucked it away in her pocket. She flexed her wrist, while Raelle did the same. “Fine.” 

“What?” Raelle looked up at her, pale blue eyes blown wide. “Wait, do you mean it?” 

“I’ll come. For you.” Scylla grinned at the double entendre as Raelle blushed and ducked her head. The blonde brushed her hair back behind her ear with a grin of her own, biting at her lip. 

“Do you mean it? You’re not gonna sneak off again while I’m asleep, are you?”

The question was like a punch to the gut. Scylla supposed she deserved it. She shook her head. “I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again.” 

“And you’ll come back to the base with me? You’ll give it a shot?” 

“Yeah. I'll give it a shot.” Scylla nodded, taking hold of Raelle’s hand again. “… but if I end up in a cell, you’re going to feel really shitty about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late guys! As always, thanks for reading and for the comments and kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

  
Raelle woke with a start as Tally gently shook her shoulder. Her body ached from sleeping on the floor. She sat up and stretched, and behind her Scylla stirred. Raelle felt a deep sense of relief at the sight of her still there. Despite Scylla’s promise, Raelle had half expected to wake up and find her gone. 

“Hey.” She smiled down at the other girl. 

“Hmm.” Scylla rubbed at her eyes and yawned. She was cute first thing. Raelle pictured waking up beside the other girl on the regular and felt a surge of desire, pooling hot and sticky in the pit of her stomach. 

Raelle leaned down and kissed her, eliciting an eager response from the other girl. Scylla wasn’t much of a morning person, but being up so early didn’t seem so bad with Raelle hovering over her. 

“Okay, love-birds, it’s time to go!” Abigail snapped at them. Walking over to the pair, she snatched at the blanket pooled at their waists and folded it up before shoving it in Tally’s pack. 

Tally gave them a sheepish smile to apologise for Abigail’s behaviour. Raelle pushed her hair back from her face with a sigh, while Scylla sat up and pulled her jacket on — she and Raelle had been using it as a pillow.

Once everyone had packed up, the four young witches made their way down the stairs and onto the second floor landing. Tally was the last one down and she pushed the attic stairs back up, the hatch lurching into place with a loud bang. 

Scylla tensed, waiting for a flood of freakers to come pouring after them. When none came, she let out a breath and took Raelle’s hand at the top of the stairs. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Outside, the early morning light shone off the polished chrome of their bikes. The converted police bike had been knocked over and was lying on its side. Raelle gave both bikes a quick once over, checking for damage. 

Satisfied that they were in working order, she gave the others a thumbs up. There was no sign of the hoard from yesterday, or the drifters, but none of the witches wanted to stick around long enough to find out if they were still nearby. 

Tally climbed onto the back of Abigail’s bike, knowing Raelle would want Scylla to ride with her. “I’m driving.” Raelle said as Scylla took a seat at the front of the bike. 

“Really?” Scylla raised a single eyebrow at her, the hint of a smirk dancing on her lips.

“My bike. My rules.” Raelle motioned for the other girl to scoot back. Scylla did as she was asked, but that didn’t mean she was about to let it drop. 

“You have control issues, huh?” She teased, her smirk growing.

Raelle took her seat on the bike and turned to face Scylla. “I like being in control.” 

“So I noticed.” Scylla leaned forward and stole a kiss. Raelle didn’t seem to mind. She kissed Scylla back, long and hard. 

“We’re burning daylight here, people!” Abigail snapped at the two of them. “We need to get back to the base before Quartermaine sends out a damn search party! And we need to come up with an excuse for being out here in the first place!” 

“We tell the truth.” Raelle shrugged. “We came out to bring Scylla back.” 

“Fine, but maybe leave out the part about her being a deserter. We stick with she’s a dodger, and maybe our asses don’t end up in the brig!” 

“Aw, you almost sound like you care, High Atlantic!” Scylla shot back, smirking at Bellweather girl’s obvious discomfort as she glared back. 

“I care about Collar. I don’t want her dragged into your mess, Ramshorn! The only reason I’m not dragging you back to a cell myself is because of what you can do for Rae. I don’t like you, and I don’t trust you!” 

“Feeling’s mutual.” Scylla muttered to herself as she pulled on the helmet Raelle offered her. 

“Abs!” Raelle chastised her friend. “Play nice, okay?” Abigail answered with a roll of her eyes. She gunned the engine and took off, throwing up a cloud of dust in her wake.

Raelle turned to address Scylla with her own bike idling. Raelle had the better bike, and they’d catch up to Abigail in no time. “She doesn’t mean it. She’s just… protective. Tally and Abigail are kinda all I’ve got left, you know?” 

“Well, now you’ve got me too.” They couldn’t kiss with their helmets on, but Scylla still brought her face close to Raelle’s, rubbing their noses together. 

Raelle’s grin stretched across her face. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know what she was going to say to Alder, Raelle knew she’d done the right thing in going after the other girl. 

Turning back around, she gripped the handlebars while Scylla wrapped her arms around Raelle’s waist, holding on to her just as tight. Raelle felt a flood of happiness. Scylla’s arms around her felt a lot like coming home. 

Raelle took off down the road after Abigail and Tally, the drift bike easily catching up and then overtaking the other two girls. She glanced in one of the wing mirrors and caught Abigail flipping her off. Raelle stuck her hand up in the air, returning the gesture. 

The ride to the base was a short one, and all too soon the girls found themselves pulling up at the front gate. Libba and Glory were stationed at the guard house out front. 

Libba wore an expression like the cat that got the cream as Abigail lifted her visor and snapped at her to open the gate. “Well, well, look who’s dragged themselves back. Quartermaine is looking for you three… and she’s pissed. I heard her talking about a court martial at breakfast-” 

“Libba!” Glory snapped at the other girl as she pressed the button for the gate. She turned to the girls on the two bikes with her usual sweet smile. She’d known Tally her entire life, both having come from the same Matrifocal compound out West.

“Nobody’s talking about a court martial… the Lieutenant is pretty mad, though. You should all go see her first thing. Do you want me to get on the radio and let her know you’re here?” 

“No! Thanks, Glory.” Tally's cheeks were flushed the same bright red colour as her hair, ashamed at having been caught doing something wrong. 

Raelle and Abigail drove the bikes round to the back of the auto-shop and parked up there. “Time to face the music.” Abigail huffed as they all pulled off their helmets. 

“Not quite.” Said Raelle. Hanging her own helmet off her handlebars, she ran her hands through her hair, fluffing it up. “I need you guys to wait here with Scylla while I talk to Alder.” 

“What?” 

“No way!”

“Raelle, no…” Scylla shook her head. She wasn’t about to leave the other girl to face Alder’s wrath alone. 

“Yes.” Raelle insisted. Climbing off the bike, she took Scylla’s hands in her own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I promised I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, and I won’t! This way I can see if Alder will accept a deal, and if not, I’ll radio Tally and she and Abigail can get you the hell away from here.” 

Scylla bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t like Raelle’s plan one bit. Neither did Abigail. “Collar, that’s insane. We’ll all go in together-”

“No! Abs, I need you to promise you’ll get Scylla out of here if I don’t give the all clear! Promise me!” 

Abigail glanced sidewards at Tally. The other member of their unit looked just as apprehensive about Raelle’s plan as Abigail felt. She nodded anyway, and Abigail relented. “Fine, but I’m taking your bike!” 

Raelle bit back a nervous laugh and nodded. “Sure, if it comes to that.” She turned her attention back to Scylla and pressed their foreheads together. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll see you soon.” With one last searing kiss, Raelle pulled away and hopped up onto the loading bay of the auto-shop before vanishing inside. 

Walking into the auto-shop, Raelle came face to face with a pissed off Bridey. She stormed out of her office, wearing a look like thunder. “What the hell, Collar? Anacostia came in here looking for you yesterday! She’s pissed you went off base without permission, and I’m in the firing line for giving you transport!” 

“I’m sorry!” Raelle held up her hands as she sped past Bridey for the elevator to take her below ground. “I don’t have time to explain, but I will!” She disappeared into the elevator, the doors closing behind her as Bridey let out a string of expletives. 

The elevator lurched to a stop on the first floor of the facility. Raelle took a deep, steadying, breath before she stepped off it and made a beeline for Alder’s office.

The door to Alder’s office opened before Raelle could knock, and she came face to face with Anacostia. The lieutenant pulled the door shut behind her, glaring at Raelle. “Where have you been, Collar?” She hissed, keeping her voice low so as not to alert Alder. 

She backed Raelle up the corridor before rounding on her. “You better have a damn good reason for going AWOL! And it better not involve picking plants!” 

“Plants?” Raelle frowned, and Anacostia’s expression darkened. 

“Adil tried to lie for the three of you.” She said by way of explanation. 

“But Adil can’t lie-”

“My point exactly!” Anacostia snapped, her voice rising and carrying down the corridor. She glanced over her shoulder and counted to five under her breath. 

“The only reason I didn’t send out a search party last night was because Khalida said you’d be back safe by morning. I put off going to Alder for as long as I could, but this thing is out of my hands now, Collar! Tell me you have a damn good reason for leaving without permission yesterday!” 

“I did! I do!” Raelle insisted. She slipped around the older witch and started backing up the corridor towards Alder’s office. “And I will explain everything to you, Lieutenant… after I speak to the General.”

“Collar!” Anacostia hissed at her. Following her up the corridor she caught hold of her arm. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on!” 

“Thanks, but I’m not the one in trouble.” 

“That’s debatable!” Anacostia huffed. She narrowed her eyes. “Is this about the civilian? What’s her name, Scylla?”

Raelle bit the inside of her cheek. The lieutenant had been their drill sergeant during Basic, and Raelle considered her both a mentor and a friend. “She’s not a civilian. Scylla is necro.” 

Anacostia shook her head, muttering a curse under her breath. “I knew something was off with that girl. She’s a dodger?” Raelle nodded. “And what are you planning on doing? Asking for a pardon for her?” Raelle gave another nod.

Anacostia pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get involved in this girl’s mess. Where is she now?” 

“Safe.” Said Raelle, being deliberately vague. She was glad she’d made Scylla and the others stay behind up top. “Look, the base needs her here… and I do too! I’m here to make a deal with Alder. Scylla stays or I walk-” 

“Collar, you’re skating a fine line here! You’re talking about desertion, and all over some girl you hardly know!” 

“I know enough!” Raelle snapped. She turned and wrapped her knuckles on Alder’s door. It was too late to back out now. Alder opened it after a few tense moments of Anacostia and Raelle glaring at each other. 

“Private Collar.” Alder’s cool temperament was in complete contrast to the way Raelle and Anacostia had just been speaking to one another. Raelle did her best to keep her temper in check as she addressed the older witch.

“General. I need to speak with you. Urgently.” 

“I’ve been expecting you. Come in.” Alder stepped aside to let Raelle in to her office. Anacostia tried to follow, but the general put up a hand to stop her. “Lieutenant, you’re dismissed.” 

Anacostia lingered at the door, torn between following orders and pressing to join Collar inside. “Yes, Ma’am.” She eventually relented with a nod. 

Inside the office, Alder’s biddies sat on plush couches behind her desk, all staring daggers at Raelle as she stood to attention with her hands behind her back, her gaze fixed on a point on the far wall.

Alder walked around her enormous antique desk and took her seat behind it. She motioned for Raelle to sit and the younger witch did; her legs feeling like they might fall out from under her at any moment. 

Alder brought her hands together on the desk in front of her, steepling her fingers as she stared down her nose at the young soldier sitting before her. 

“I had an interesting conversation with Khalida early this morning, right before the lieutenant reported your unit missing, actually.” Alder began, and Raelle could hear the biddies hissing and clucking their tongues at her. 

Raelle’s heart sunk. What had Khali already told her? The young Tarim witch was wise well beyond her years, but she wore her dislike for the general openly. If Khalida saw an opportunity to get one up on Alder, she would take it. 

“Is it it true this dodger can keep you from turning?” Alder asked, her gaze cutting through Raelle. There was a lump in her throat the size of a golf ball that Raelle couldn’t shift to speak, so she simply nodded. “And you’ve come here to ask for a pardon on her behalf? To make a deal with me.” 

The clucking from the biddies rose to a crescendo with that last statement from Alder, and a cold sweat ran down the back of Raelle’s neck as she mutely nodded again. 

“Well? I’m listening.” Alder sat back in her chair, waiting for Raelle to state her case. It was now or never. Scylla's fate hung on what Raelle would say next. 

“You need me…” She said, digging deep to find the courage to stare back at Alder. The older witch didn’t appear impressed by her opening shot. Raelle cleared her throat and tried again. 

“You need me and I need Scylla. So you need to pardon her and let her stay here at the base-”

“Or what?” Alder sat forward, calling Raelle’s bluff. “What exactly is it you propose to do if I refuse to grant this pardon of yours?” 

“Nothing.” Said Raelle, holding Alder’s icy gaze. “I’ll stand by and do absolutely nothing the next time you’re infected.” The room fell deadly silent. Not even the biddies dared to utter a single sound as they waited for Alder’s reaction to Raelle’s threat.

A bitter smile spread over Alder’s lips. “I have had many women sacrifice their lives for my own over the years, Private Collar… but none have asked for payment before.” 

Raelle did her best not to squirm under the older woman’s scrutiny. General Alder was the head of what was left of the United States Military and she could bring its entire might down on Raelle with a click of her fingers. 

“I’m not asking for payment.” Raelle lifted her chin, holding her own against the General. “I’m asking you for mercy, General. For Scylla and for myself. Every time I turn it feels like I might not come back… I can’t go on living like that. I won’t.” 

Alder remained silent for a moment, weighing up Raelle’s words. She tipped her head to the side. “If I allow this girl to stay here, she will have to respect our ways and abide by the chain of command.”

“But she won’t have to enlist?” 

Alder’s pointed glare and the biddies starting up again told Raelle she was pushing her luck. Alder gave a wave of her hand, silencing the pack of old women. “She won’t be made to take the oath, but as far as anyone is concerned she is a civilian, understood?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Raelle nodded vigorously, feeling a glimmer of hope blooming in her chest. 

“She’ll be assigned to work with Izadora in the lab, and in return you will submit to whatever tests and experimentation Izadora sees fit to run.” 

“… Yes, Ma’am.” 

“Very well. I’d like to meet the necro who you deem to be worth all of this trouble, Private Collar.” 

Raelle wasn’t so easily swayed. She and her unit had been burned by Alder in the past. “I want witnesses.” 

“Is my word not good enough for you, Raelle?” 

“Forgive me, General, but you were ready to send my unit and I to be war meat the last time we butted heads! The only reason we didn’t die on some front line somewhere was because I healed Khalida. We’re expendable to you until you need something from us.”

“Ah yes.” Said Alder. “And where would be had little Khalida not told me you healed her of her mysterious affliction?” 

“Dead.” Raelle answered bluntly, drawing an amused smirk from her superior. 

“Rightly or wrongly, you are fighting for your fellow witch. That is what the military is all about, Private. I signed the accord to ensure the safety of all our kind. If it were up to witches like your dodger, then we’d all still be being hunted by the Camarilla.” 

“Go and find Anacostia, have her fetch Izadora and come back here with your necro. I’ll formally pardon her in front of both of them… if that will be to your liking?”

Raelle didn’t dare respond. She gave a curt nod and dismissed herself, doing her best not to run as she made for the door. She only exhaled once she safely out of the office.

* * *

  
“Sarah, respectfully, I don’t have the time to have some untrained dodger under my feet in the lab!” Izadora huffed. Removing her glasses, she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. The professor couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept.

Beside her, Lieutenant Quartermaine shifted uncomfortably. Everyone knew she was Alder’s golden girl, but Izadora was too old and weary to worry about offending the general. Her work down in the lab trumped the frivolities of paying lip service to Sarah Alder. 

“Izadora, patience please.” The general silenced her biddies as they chirped behind her. “The girl is untrained, but not without her strengths. She has a unique effect on Collar that I think you will find fascinating.” 

“Hmph.” Izadora rolled her eyes. She’d spent the last year studying Raelle Collar in a bid to understand how she could heal the infected when no one else could.

There was a knock at the door and Anacostia turned to answer it. A moment later Raelle and the necro girl, Scylla, stood in front of Alder. 

Scylla’s sole focus was on the woman sitting behind the desk. Sarah Alder was solely responsible for the enslavement of their kind for centuries. Scylla’s parents were dead because of Alder. The Spree existed because of her. 

Everything that had ever gone wrong in Scylla’s short life was traceable back to the woman standing before her. It took everything in Scylla not to reach for her knife and leap across the desk. 

Shaking herself out of her murderous fantasies, Scylla glanced around the room and caught sight of Izadora. Her heart stopped. The professor had been Scylla’s mentor during her time at Fort Salem. She knew Scylla to be a deserter. 

Raelle had promised her that Alder was going to grant her a pardon in front of witnesses, and the fixer had seemed to believe it. Scylla wasn’t so sure. Had Alder agreed as a ploy to get Scylla here? To confront her with the truth in the form of Izadora? Had she just walked willingly into her own execution?

Alder stood up behind her desk, and Scylla resisted the urge to bolt for the door. Raelle discretely took hold of her hand, rooting Scylla to the spot with a single touch. Alder cleared her throat. “Scylla Ramshorn, I hereby forgive you of any and all crimes in the presence of the witnesses gathered here.” 

Scylla felt dizzy. Her mouth was dry and her ears were ringing. The patron saint of war crimes had just forgiven her? Scylla bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. Raelle’s hand in hers was the only thing stopping her from screaming out loud. 

“As far as anyone on this base is concerned, you are a civilian. You’ll assist Professor Izadora with her studies in the search for a cure for this infection. Is that understood?” 

Scylla nodded, still not trusting herself to speak. 

“Good. Lieutenant Quartermaine will show you to a room and you’ll report to Izadora in the lab this afternoon. You are all dismissed. Good day, ladies.” 

The four women made their exit. Izadora walked away without a second look in Scylla’s direction, as if she didn’t recognise her protege. Scylla felt torn between relief and hurt. 

Anacostia pulled Raelle aside before she could take more than two steps. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Collar! Alder has a use for you right now. The moment that changes you’re expendable to her, you know that, right?” 

“I know.” Raelle wrenched her arm free. “But I didn’t have any other choice. I need Scylla here with me.” 

Anacostia looked past Raelle at the other girl skulking behind her with a sneer. “I hope she’s worth it.”


	14. Chapter 14

  
“This room is yours, Ramshorn.” Lieutenant Quartermaine came to a stop outside one of the many civilian dorm rooms on the second floor. She pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door before handing the key over to Scylla with a sneer. “I’ll leave you to get settled in. Collar, don't forget your unit is back on duty as from 0700 hours tomorrow.” 

“Thank you so much.” Scylla shot her a sickly sweet smile, while Raelle nodded and dropped her gaze to the floor. Scylla pushed the door open and pulled Raelle inside. 

Slamming the door shut behind them, Scylla moved straight to the bed and sunk down, covering her face with her hands as she bit back a scream. “Hey! Hey, it’s okay!” Raelle knelt in front of the other girl, her hands finding Scylla’s knees. “The hard bit is over, Scyl! We did it, you can stay-”

“Izadora knows that I’m a deserter!” Scylla snapped, lifting her head and letting her hands fall at her side. “She knows me from Fort Salem…” 

“What?” Raelle frowned. “Why didn’t she say anything?” 

“I don’t know.” Scylla shook her head and bit down on her lip. Izadora had been one of few saving graces for Scylla at Fort Salem. The other woman was a fount of knowledge and she’d shown Scylla things even third-year students would have struggled with. Scylla had absorbed everything Izadora had shown her, eager to learn and grow stronger. “I guess I’ll find out this afternoon.”  
  


* * *

The moment Scylla walked into the cafeteria, she felt as if all eyes were on her and Raelle. They weren’t, of course. Her paranoia was just getting the better of her. “You okay?” Raelle asked, wearing a patient smile as two women in military police uniform walked past them carrying trays and Scylla stopped in her tracks.

“Mhm.” Scylla schooled her features into a more neutral expression and tried to force her heart rate back to normal as she followed Raelle to get a tray and the two girls stood in line to be served. 

Raelle nodded towards a group of girls sitting at a nearby table, Tally and Abigail among them. Tally waved, while Abigail stared daggers at Scylla. Scylla and her charming personality hadn’t won over the High Atlantic yet, but the other member of Raelle’s unit was definitely on Team Scylla. She waved back at Tally, making Abigail’s scowl deepen. 

After getting their food, the two girls joined the others at their table. A young Asian woman sitting to Tally’s left leaned over to offer her hand to Scylla. “Hi, I’m Glory! It’s great to meet you!” Her enthusiasm was infectious and Scylla genuinely smiled at the other girl. 

“Scylla. Nice to meet you too.” She said. 

While Glory was bubbly and welcoming, the dark-haired girl sitting opposite her was her polar opposite. She had the same air of hostility about her as Bellweather and Scylla wasn’t surprised when she introduced herself as Libba Swythe, another High Atlantic. 

Scylla ignored the girl’s lofty attitude as she extended a warm greeting to Libba too. These were Raelle’s friends, and Scylla needed to make the effort if she wanted to find her place among them. 

She made small talk once the introductions were out of the way, but fell silent after a while, letting the other girls chat amongst themselves as she stabbed at the overcooked vegetables on her tray. Scylla had little appetite, so she sipped at her coffee instead, staring glumly at the wall clock above the entrance to the cafeteria as it crept closer to one o’clock. 

She felt apprehensive for her meeting with Izadora. Scylla wasn’t sure what to expect. There was no way her former mentor could have forgotten her in the two years since she’d fled Fort Salem. So why hadn’t she told Alder that Scylla was a defector?

At a few minutes to one, Raelle offered to take her down to Izadora’s lab. “You’re working with Izadora?” Libba narrowed her eyes at the newcomer. “She can’t stand half of her own kind, never mind civilians.”

“Libba! Don’t be rude!” Glory admonished, her big brown eyes widening in shock. “Izadora isn’t that bad.” 

Scylla knew from experience that Izadora was a battle axe who had little time for anyone who wasn’t necro and she didn’t suffer fools lightly. She thanked Glory anyway, happy to be making her escape as she and Raelle said their goodbyes to the others and left for the lab. 

The pair took an elevator down to the third floor, where Izadora’s lab was located deep in the bowels of the mountain base. Entry was protected by a key card, so Raelle rang the buzzer and the pair waited for someone to answer. 

Izadora appeared after a few minutes and a second push of the buzzer. The older witch looked harried, her glasses pushed up on top of her head and wisps of hair flying out of her messy bun. 

“Ramshorn.” She stared down her nose at Scylla like she was something she’d stepped in. “About time. Come in.” She stepped aside to let Scylla inside the lab, taking care to only open the door wide enough to let her slip in and not give Raelle a view of the lab beyond.

Raelle had been inside a few times for various tests and the like since curing Alder, but it had been a while since she’d last seen the secretive woman’s laboratory. 

Izadora held up a hand to stop Raelle as she tried to follow Scylla in. “You’re dismissed, Collar.” She said, her tone abrupt and leaving no room for argument. That didn’t stop Raelle. 

“I’m with her.” Raelle dug her heels in, refusing to leave. 

“Rae, it’s okay.” Scylla reached for Raelle’s wrist and brought it up to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of Raelle’s hand. “I’ll come find you later, okay?” 

Raelle didn’t want to leave the other girl, but Scylla had made herself clear and Raelle respected that. “Okay.” She gave a bob of her head, glancing at Izadora out of the corner of her eye.

She had something of a rocky relationship with the older witch, which wasn’t surprising given most of the times they’d interacted in the past had involved Izadora treating her as a glorified lab rat. 

Izadora closed the door on the young fixer, leaving her and Scylla alone in the lab. It was smaller than her space back at Fort Saleme, where Izadora had run the entire necro program. The walls were a clinical white colour and the entire lab looked severe and sterile.

“Don’t you have any other assistants?” Scylla asked, proud of herself when her voice came out strong. She ran a hand over Izadora’s journal, which lay open on one of the counter-tops — her chicken scratch handwriting was as familiar to Scylla as her own. 

“I prefer to work alone.” Izadora replied. 

“Some things never change.” A hint of a smile crept its way on to Scylla’s lips before she quashed it with a frown. “Why didn’t you tell Alder I’m a deserter? You let her think you’d never met me before.” 

“Good help is so hard to find.” Izadora gave her a wry smile, and just like that her stern veneer dissolved. She stepped forward and threw her arms around the younger woman, squeezing her tight. “Goddess, I thought you were dead…”

“I’ve had a few close calls.” Said Scylla. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Where have you been?” Izadora asked, and Scylla gave a shrug of her shoulders. 

“All over. The infection hit a few months after I deserted. I just kept moving, helping people where I could.” 

“I could have used your help when the outbreak happened… Those last few weeks at Fort Salem, they were a living hell. Wave after wave of infected came at our protections. I had girls die from the sheer exhaustion of keeping them up.” 

“It was bad everywhere.” Said Scylla. 

Izadora gave a shake of her head. “Not like this. It was like half of Massachusetts descended on the base. We brought in every necro we had, and it still wasn’t enough.” 

“What attracted them? What made Fort Salem so different from anyplace else?” Scylla’s eyes narrowed on her old mentor as Izadora’s gaze dropped to the floor. Scylla felt a pang in her chest and let out a scoff. 

“So that settles it. It was the Mycelium, wasn’t it?” Scylla bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. The bitter taste of copper in her mouth paled compared to the bitterness she felt in her heart. “We did this. We caused the infection, didn’t we?” 

“It’s not that simple-” 

“Fuck!” Scylla threw her hands in the air as she turned her back on the other woman. She’d had her suspicions, but she’d hoped against hope to be wrong. Slumping against the nearest counter, she let out a sigh, her entire body deflating. 

“I should have known… The infection isn’t viral, it’s fungal. That’s the real reason necros can influence the infected.” 

Scylla had seen the signs. Patches of fungus like growths covered the freakers where they’d been injured and they moved and grouped like one entity, consuming everything in the environment and spreading their reach like a colony; like a mycelium. “Does Alder know?” 

“Yes.” Izadora finally broke her silence. “What she doesn’t know is I had help on the Mycelium project. She thinks she and I are the only two people in existence that know about it. You can’t let her think otherwise, Scylla. Alder will kill to keep the source of the infection a secret… and I can’t blame her for that. Think of the civil unrest if they found out the infection was created by witches! It would be the dark ages all over again!” 

“It was created by us…” Scylla muttered and then swore again. She’d thought herself responsible for hundreds of deaths, and that had been bad enough. 

She’d tried making amends by saving as many people from the infected as she could since the outbreak, but her efforts meant nothing if she was actually responsible for the taking of millions of lives. “I knew I was a murderer, but I never figured I’d be responsible for the genocide of the human race.” 

Izadora wore the same haunted look as Scylla and, for the first time since meeting her again, Scylla noticed the heavy bags under her eyes and the gauntness of her cheeks.

It was clear she’d lost a lot of weight and sleep over her own involvement — even if she tried to play her guilt down. “We never meant for any of this to happen… but show me a witch who doesn’t have blood on their hands. Our fight for freedom is not without sacrifice.” 

Scylla’s head snapped up as Izadora’s solemn words lingered in the empty lab. She frowned. “The way over is under…” 

Izadora wore a sad smile as she finished the verse. “The way out is in.”

“You’re Spree?” Scylla couldn’t quite believe it. The other woman had always seemed so loyal to Alder. 

Izadora nodded. “Not all cells are the same, Scylla. The one I belonged to believed in the long game, change from within, not through terror.” 

A flood of guilt washed over Scylla. Had she known her mentor shared her beliefs - and that she could offer Scylla another path - she might never have gone through with what she did. Izadora seemed to pick up on her thoughts. 

“I suspected we shared a common cause when we first met. You were so full of anger and hate, all of it just simmering below the surface. I thought if I took you in, gave you something to focus your energy on, I might keep you from falling in with the wrong people…” 

“You were about three years too late.” Scylla gave a hollow laugh as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. “I fell in the with the Spree after my parents died. They gave me a purpose.” 

“They made you a weapon.” Izadora ground her teeth. Just like within the military, there were a range of beliefs held among the Spree. Izadora took a more peaceful stance than some of her fellow agitators. 

She worked to make a change from within, recruiting witches who showed potential in order to have them in place later down the line, when their cause would be strong enough amongst civilians and witches alike to stage a coup and remove Alder as head of the military. 

“You were different when you came back for War College. You weren’t the same as you were in Basic. Alll that fire in your eyes, it had dissapeared and there was something else there. Something darker… There were a lot of attacks that year, and a high casualty rate. Something like that could be difficult for anyone to live with, especially someone so young.” 

“Conscription Day.” Scylla muttered, her head bowed low.

Izadora gave a pensive nod. “The mall attack. Sixteen hundred people. Goddess, Scylla…” 

A sob wracked the young necro’s body as she crumpled in on herself, her shoulders hunched. Izadora moved without hesitation, wrapping her arms around her protege. Of all the girls she’d failed over the years, losing Scylla had cut the deepest. 

Izadora held the younger woman while she sobbed, encouraging her to let it all out, and she was glad she’d sent Collar away. She didn’t need to hear any of this.

After a while, Scylla calmed down enough to speak again. “I joined the Spree because I believed in their cause, in getting justice for my parents and ending our enslavement… I thought I was doing the right thing. They told me it was the right thing…” Scylla shook her head and wiped at her eyes. 

“After, I couldn’t live with myself. With what I’d one. For so long I’d been consumed with hate and they just fueled it. They sent me to Fort Salem as a double agent and being there, being around Alder, it just made me madder… but that’s what they wanted.” 

“They wanted me mad and buying their bullshit about civilian casualties being an acceptable loss in the face of how many of our kind had been murdered over the centuries. Except it wasn’t.” Scylla shook her head. 

“Sixteen hundred people died, and I heard everyone of them drop to the ground. I still hear it.” Scylla squeezed her eyes shut. She’d held all of this inside for so long, afraid she might fall apart if she ever dared to face it. 

Izadora had heard Scylla’s story dozens of times before. Girls like her were a dime a dozen amongst the more extreme Spree cells; ticking time bombs that could be wound up and set loose. 

“Why did you come here, Scylla? Where Alder is, of all places? There are still Spree out there. Settlements where witches can pass as civilians.” 

“It was an accident. Was bringing a family here to safety. I was going to leave them outside and move on, but then I met Raelle.” Scylla bit down on her lip. “There’s like this pull between us. I can’t explain it.” 

Izadora pulled away. “Hmm. Interesting.” She plucked her pen from behind her ear and made some notes in her journal. Scylla didn’t miss the curious expression that flashed over the older woman’s face. Her eyes narrowed.

“There’s more, isn’t there? What do you know about Raelle? How can she heal the infected like she does?” 

Izadora didn’t answer right away. She made a show of closing her journal and fussing with some equipment on the countertop. “I can’t be certain. I haven’t directly asked Collar about it, but I think she came into contact with the Mycelium at some point.” 

Izadora’s answer took a moment to sink into Scylla’s grief addled mind, and when it did, she felt a fresh wave of horror at what it meant. The bond she felt with Raelle wasn’t such a mystery after all. 

The idea behind the Mycelium project had been to find a way to link witches together so they could share intelligence and dictate troop movements, etc. between units and over vast distances.

Mycelium was the vegetative part of a fungus bacterial colony, linking it together as one sprawling organism. It was going to be Alder’s secret weapon against the Spree. It would not only allow the sharing of intelligence, but let her know who wasn’t loyal.

If every serving witch were linked to Alder, then rooting out the defectors and double agents, and those even remotely sympathetic to the Spree’s cause, would have been child’s play. 

The Mycelium project had been little more than an idea when Izadora brought Scylla on board during basic. Scylla had taken pride in helping Izadora turn the idea into a reality, but she had no interest in letting Alder get her hands on something like that. She saw it as another form of slavery, where witches would not even be free in their own minds. 

They’d started with a single monokaryotic mycelium - a germinated fungus spore - which, while able to grow, would not reproduce on its own. The idea was the mushrooms produced by the magical mycelium could be ingested, linking all the subjects telepathically as one colony. 

Usually a second monokaryotic mycelium was needed to form a mycelium capable of producing mushrooms. Izadora and Scylla’s work had bypassed this, creating the capability for their mycelium to bond and reproduce with a human host, in effect linking the colony to a single person. 

Alder was meant to be that person, but it had been impossible to get the mycelium to bond with her. No matter what she did, Izadora couldn’t get Alder’s DNA to take. Scylla had been pleased. There’d been no need to sabotage all of her and Izadora’s hard work.

Their accomplishment could stand, but Alder couldn’t utilise it.

Nobody could; not until Scylla had cut herself in the lab and the mycelium’s branches had reached across the stone floor, crawling like fingers as they clambered to get at the blood as it pooled on the floor. 

Scylla had been too preoccupied with the gash in her hand to notice, but Izadora had caught sight of the fungus reaching for her blood. She’d called out in warning, but it was too late. The lab exploded in a blinding light, knocking both women off their feet. 

Scylla’s head slammed off the stone floor, and the lights went out. When she woke, with Izadora hovering over her, the lab was in chaos. Papers and broken glass littered the floor, but the only thing Scylla saw was the Mycelium. It was no longer a mass of fungus growing on the wall. It shone like glass and moved like liquid, flowing without falling to the floor. Scylla was mesmerized; and then the first mushroom sprouted. 

She and Izadora hadn’t considered the possibility that a necro might bond with the fungus where Alder hadn’t. Scylla was thrilled where Izadora was terrified. She destroyed the mushrooms that grew, ordering Scylla into silence. Alder would not stand for someone else wielding the power the altered Mycelium offered. 

“You think Raelle ingested a spore?” Scylla rubbed at her face, the full horror of what Izadora was saying finally hitting her. 

Izadora nodded. “It would explain her partial immunity and her ability to alter the state of the infected, severe them from the colony. I’m curious, do the infected attack you?” Izadora picked up her journal again.

Scylla shook her head. “No, not unless I attack first, or try to take their tasty meal from them.” 

“That makes sense.” Izadora chewed the end of her pen. “It’s obviously a self-defense mechanism. Technically, you are the Mycelium. It would only attack you as a last resort-” 

“I’m not a fucking lab experiment!” Scylla growled, finally losing her temper. Anger was an easier emotion for her to deal with than grief. “How did it even become an infection? It was never meant to act like that! Did Alder get you to change it when she figured she couldn’t use it?” 

Izadora didn’t answer immediately. She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing Scylla would not like what she had to say. “I think that was Collar too.” 

“What?” Scylla snapped. “How the hell could a fixer create something like this?” 

“She didn’t create it, not intentionally, but I do think she caused it.” Izadora rubbed at the back of her neck. She and General Alder were the only people alive who knew her working theory of how the infection happened. 

“An unknown virus was brought here by nomadic witches, the Tarim-”

“I heard about it.” Scylla interrupted. “Raelle healed the little girl, Khalida.” 

“Yes. She healed her when no one else could… using non-cannon work, and she didn’t tell anyone about it. We only found out later, long after the Mycelium developed Khalida’s sickness.”

“I think Collar somehow partially linked with the Mycelium, becoming a sort of third contributor to its makeup. She’s influenced by the hoard and connected to the Mycelium, drawn towards it like all the infected.” 

“But they attack her, I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” 

“Oh, yes.” Izadora agreed with a vigorous nod of her head as she chewed the end of her pen. “She’s part of the colony, but she’s also a risk. She can sever the connection to the Mycelium. Collar needs to be taken in to the fold or eliminated.” 

“She’s drawn to the hoards because the hoards are drawn to the Mycelium. That’s what drew wave after wave to Fort Salem. They came because we tried to destroy it once we figured out it caused the infection. It defended itself.” 

“How did the infection even get out?” Asked Scylla.

Izadora looked crestfallen. “From what we could piece together, it looks like it got out through the cracks in the stone, made its way onto the grounds and sprouted pods. Some of our third years discovered them not long before Samhain. The pods exploded, the spores went everywhere. On their clothes, in their hair, their lungs…” 

“They didn’t show symptoms at first. They were quarantined but ultimately released. It was Samhain, they went to Salem town to celebrate, infected umpteen people and then people went home for thanksgiving and you know how it goes. Half of Massachusetts were infected before we knew there was a problem.”

“We tried to destroy the Mycelium, sever the nerve centre… but fire, witchcraft, fungicide, nothing worked and te infected in Massachusetts were all drawn to Fort Salem to defend the colony when we tried.”

“It was a massacre when they finally broke through our defences. Alder was infected on the way here to Iron Mountain. Collar had no idea she could save her, but she tried anyway. She has no idea she’s the cause of all of this, and that’s probably for the best. Nobody wants that on their shoulders, least of all a child.”

“I have to tell her why we’re linked-”

“Scylla, no! Did you not just hear me? Have I been talking to myself this entire time?” 

“No.” Scylla shook her head. “I was listening. I won’t tell her the part she played, but she needs to know the bond we’re feeling isn’t natural. I can’t have any kind of relationship with her knowing it’s not real! It’s just a chemical reaction-” 

“Isn't that what civilians thinks about love?” Izadora offered the younger girl a tired smile. “You’re both connected to the Mycelium in different ways. Having you here might help me figure out how to destroy it once and for all. Tell Collar what you need to, what you think she can handle, and I’ll have her assigned to the lab with us.” 

Scylla stood and hugged the other woman, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to find Raelle. “Thank you.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late folks! As ever, thanks for readng.

  
The Iron Mountain military base was a labyrinth, and Scylla had no ball of string to find her way through it. She should have taken up Izadora’s offer to walk her back to her room. 

Scylla had turned her down for a reason, though. She needed some time to herself, to process what she’d learned and to figure out what she was going to tell Raelle. 

Turning a corner on to yet another endless grey corridor, each one looking the same as the last, Scylla came across Khalida sitting at an open doorway. A book lay open in her lap. “Hello, Scylla.”

“Hey, kid.” 

Khalida closed her book and offered the older witch a sincere smile. “You came back.” 

“I did.” Scylla nodded. She stood across the hall from Khalida, her arms folded over her chest. “Just like you said. Khali, your visions, how far do you see?” 

“It depends.” Khalida gave a shrug and offered no further explanation. She toyed with the frayed cuff of her sleeve as Scylla knelt down, bringing them eye to eye. 

“Did you see the infection coming?” Scylla asked, her voice soft and her tone gentle as she tried to coax an answer from the ten-year-old. 

Khalida shook her head. “No. I was too sick.” 

“You almost died.” 

“But I didn’t. Raelle saved me.” 

“Yeah.” Scylla wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she let the conversation drop. If Khalida didn’t know her part in spreading the infection, then Scylla was happy to keep it that way. Neither she nor Raelle needed to know the whole ugly truth.

“Do you want me to help you find your room?” Khalida offered, sounding like a regular ten-year-old again. 

“Sure.” Scylla stood up and held her hand out for the younger girl to take. They walked hand in hand through a maze of identical corridors until Khalida came to a stop in front of an unremarkable door. 

“This one is yours.” She said and then turned to throw her arms around Scylla’s waist. “I’m glad you came back.” Scylla stood stiffly before bringing her arms up to hug Khalida back. 

She let out a shaky breath. “I thought you said you knew I’d be back?” 

“I saw it, that’s different.” Khalida said and took a step back. “My visions are just one possibility of the future. The choice was still yours.” 

“I’m not so sure.” Scylla muttered, her gaze dropping to the floor as she pensively bit the inside of her cheek. “What if it wasn’t my choice? There’s something between Raelle and I, and it’s not a natural connection. What if I didn’t have a choice about coming back here?” 

Scylla looked up again as Khalida took her hand. There was something lingering in her eyes, something ancient and unknowable. Scylla once again felt like the child between the two of them as Khalida offered her a patient smile. 

“We all have free will, Scylla. You could have kept running, but you didn’t. You’re home.” Khalida broke out in a huge grin, her tone changing and her eyes clearing like the sky after a storm. “I have to go now, Adil will be looking for me. Bye, Scylla!” 

With that said, Khalida took off down the hall, tossing a wave over her shoulder. Scylla brought her hand up to wave back, but stopped as the little girl disappeared right before her eyes. She hadn’t reached the end of the vast corridor and turned the corner, Scylla was sure of that. 

The sound of giggling faded as Scylla stood staring into space. It seemed the Tarim had more secrets than even Alder herself. Scylla shook her head with a smirk. Khalida was one creepy kid, but she liked her. 

Scylla liked most of Raelle’s friends. She could probably even learn to like the High Atlantic. The Iron Mountain hardly seemed the kind of place she might settle in, but there she was considering it — all because of Raelle.

Whatever was between them might be supernatural in origin, but did that make it any less real? The Mycelium bound their fates together, but that didn’t mean what Scylla felt for the other girl wasn’t genuine. The attraction might be heightened, but it still had to be there in the first place. 

Raelle was kind and funny and her eyes were the colour of moonlight and salva, and her lips were soft and full and Scylla had been a goner the first time she saw Raelle Collar smile. None of that could be explained away by their strange bond. 

Scylla gave a heavy sigh in the empty corridor. She needed to be honest with Raelle before things went further between them. She owed the other girl that much. 

Just how much of the truth she needed to share with her was up for debate, though. A relationship couldn’t be built on lies, and that was what Scylla found she wanted more than anything, a relationship with Raelle. 

Scylla couldn’t tell her everything, though. If Raelle knew about the things Scylla had done, the lives she’d taken, she would never look at her the same way again. Raelle could never know the part she played in causing the infection, either. 

Scylla wouldn’t put that on the other girl. Raelle was an Empath if Scylla had ever seen one. The fixer wore her heart on her sleeve and literally took on the suffering of those around her without question or hesitation. She was a good person; and far more than Scylla deserved. 

Fate had played a cruel trick in pairing such an angel with a sinner like Scylla. She’d spent the last two years trying to atone for her past mistakes, only to find out her body count far outweighed anything she might ever hope to make up for. 

The only thing Scylla could hope to do was live with the knowledge of how the infection started, and to spare Raelle from ever knowing — No matter what. She’d bear it so Raelle wouldn’t have to.

Trying to push thoughts of Raelle aside for a moment, Scylla turned to go into her room. She’d find Raelle in a little while once she’d had time to decide how much to tell her. Fate had other plans in mind, though.

“Raelle?” Scylla walked into her room and found the blonde already waiting for her. Raelle jumped like she’d been caught in the act, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks as she placed the candle she was holding on the bedside table. 

“Scyl, hey.” She grinned. “Sorry, I was just, uh, dropping some stuff off for you. I went by the communal store. I figured if you’re staying then you should probably have some stuff to make it a little homelier.” 

Scylla closed the door behind her and approached Raelle with a smile, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder as she took in the collection of things Raelle had brought her. 

There were candles of different colours and sizes, along with incense and a stone carved idol of the Goddess - similar to the one Scylla had in her backpack. 

“I, uh, I didn’t know what exactly necros use for their alters, so I just got a few things.” Said Raelle, looking hopeful as Scylla ran her hand over the stone idol. 

There were sheets on the bed now too, along with a new rug on the floor, a lamp on the desk and a stack of books. “It’s great.” Scylla said, and she meant it. She kissed Raelle’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

Raelle’s grin grew impossibly wide. “How did things go with Izadora? She’s not gagged and bound in a supply closet in the lab, is she?” 

“Hmm, I’m not sure whether you asking that means you think little, or highly of me.” The other girl gave a smirk and Raelle rolled her eyes.

“That wasn’t a no, Scyl!” 

“Izadora’s fine. She was kind of a mentor to me back at Fort Salem. She won’t tell Alder anything, she’s on our side.” 

“That’s great!” Raelle brightened, but it had more to do with Scylla’s use of ‘our side’ than Izadora being on board. Part of Raelle was still worried Scylla might up and take off again. Hence why she’d brought her a few things to try to make the stark dorm room feel like an actual home. 

If that didn’t work, then she had a Plan B to ensure Scylla would stay. Raelle titled her head and brought her mouth to Scylla’s, kissing her long and slow with her arms still wrapped around the other girl’s waist. 

Scylla melted into her embrace, kissing her back as she draped her own arms around Raelle’s neck. Their bodies seemed to fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, like they were made for only each other. 

This sudden thought jarred Scylla out of her reverie. Was that her thinking or the bond between them because of the Mycelium? She pulled away, doing her best to ignore Raelle’s pained expression as she ran her hands through her hair, brushing it back from her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked Raelle. 

Scylla shook her head. “Nothing. I just think we need to talk.” 

“Talking is overrated.” Raelle grinned, moving in for another kiss — only to have Scylla take a step back. She frowned, unsure why Scylla had suddenly become so frosty with her. 

“Scyl, what’s going on? I thought… I thought this what you wanted? Have I done something? I mean, yesterday-”

“It’s not you.” Scylla’s heart was breaking in two. The last thing she wanted was for Raelle to think she was pushing her away. “It’s just…” She faltered. With Raelle showing up, there’d been no time for her to plan what she was going to say.

She reached out for the other girl, taking her hands like she’d done earlier to keep Raelle from turning with the hoard. “I like you, Rae, I really do… but I’ve never felt like this before, and I don’t know how much of it is real and how much is whatever weird connection we have. What if this isn’t us? What if whatever draws you towards a hoard is what’s drawing us together?” 

“It isn’t.” Raelle shook her head resolutely, her tone leaving no room for argument as she stared Scylla in the eye, the ocean meeting starlight. “I know what it feels like to lose myself to the hoard… and being with you is the complete opposite, Scyl.” 

Determined, Raelle moved in to kiss her again. Scylla didn’t stop her this time. Their mouths met in a clash for the ages as Scylla tore at Raelle’s shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. Raelle pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it aside before pulling Scylla’s shirt over her head and doing the same with that. 

Scylla planted feverish kisses on Raelle’s bare shoulder as the blonde’s deft fingers saw to Scylla's belt buckle. It clattered open and Scylla let out a sharp gasp as Raelle pulled her zipper down and pushed her hand into the other girl’s pants. 

“I need to feel you…” She rasped, fingers teasing against Scylla’s slick folds. Scylla’s answer was to grab Raelle’s elbow and spur her on, arching into Raelle’s touch. 

Taking this as permission, Raelle slipped two fingers into Scylla’s entrance. The other witch gasped at the sensation of being stretched open, burying her face into the crook of Raelle’s neck. It had been a long time since Scylla had last been intimate with anyone. 

Raelle stilled. “Is this okay?” She asked, her voice little more than a whisper; like she was afraid speaking too loud would break whatever spell had fallen over them. Scylla nodded into her shoulder, encouraging her to continue with a playful nip to the bare flesh. If Raelle Collar owned a shirt with sleeves, then Scylla was yet to see her wear it. 

Despite Scylla’s reassurance, Raelle moved slowly, easing her fingers in and out of the other girl until Scylla stopped tensing and started moving her hips in time to meet Raelle’s gentle thrusts. 

“Harder.” Scylla gasped, one hand still on Raelle’s elbow and the other cupping the back of her neck. Raelle obliged, picking up the pace and thrusting faster and harder into the other girl. She was rewarded with a series of soft whimpers as Scylla mewled like a kitten at her touch.

“Please…” Scylla couldn’t remember any time in her life when she’d ever begged before, but she wasn’t averse to it; especially when it got Raelle’s thumb at her clit. She was already so close, all it took for her to come was a few strokes from Raelle and the world around her faded to just the two of them. 

Raelle kept her fingers moving, drawing out Scylla’s orgasm as the other girl bit into her shoulder to keep herself from crying out. Scylla was a dodger, she’d learn to do everything quietly, to stay under the radar and avoid detection no matter the circumstance. Opening herself up to Raelle, both figuratively and literally, was a hard thing to do. 

“You okay?” Raelle asked, and Scylla could hear the grin in her voice as she pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Scylla’s waist, holding her up. Scylla, whose legs felt like jelly, was grateful as Raelle moved them both to the bed. 

Scylla sat first, kicking off her pants, and pulled Raelle on top of her with a kiss. “Hi.” She gave a breezy laugh as Raelle’s grin widened. 

“Hey.” Raelle shifted to the side and Scylla instantly missed the weight of the other girl on top of her. Her thighs were sticky, and the room was too hot; and Raelle was still wearing too many clothes. 

Scylla could only solve one of those problems and she set to it, unbuckling Raelle’s pants with vigor. The other girl helped, pushing her pants down past her thighs and then kicking them off with a giggle as an impatient Scylla pulled her on top of her for another searing kiss. 

Raelle’s tank top came off next, falling to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Scylla ran her fingers over Raelle’s biceps, marveling at the definition she found there.

The girl looked like she’d be ninety pounds soaking wet, but there was a quiet strength to Raelle that made her seem all the more solid — That made her feel like safety. 

Scylla buried her face in Raelle’s neck, inhaling her scent with a sigh. “Thank you.”

“For the orgasm?” Raelle smirked, pressing a kiss to Scylla’s ear. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from.” 

“No.” Scylla scoffed, her lips curling up against Raelle’s collar bone. “For having my back… fighting for me to stay.” 

“Any time.” Said Raelle, peppering her neck with feather soft kisses. “And that goes for the orgasms too.” 

“Good to know.” Scylla chuckled, pushing Raelle so she was lying on her back. “But by my count, I still owe you one. So…”   
Raelle grinned, shifting to let Scylla sit between her parted legs. “So…”

* * *

  
  


“Collar!” Raelle jumped at the sound of pounding on the door and someone shouting her name. It took her a moment to realize it was Abigail. “Shitbird, open up!” 

Beside her, Scylla stirred with a groan. The two of them were curled up under the covers, sharing the single bunk. Their limbs were entwined and their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Raelle wasn’t even sure when they’d fallen asleep. A glance at her watch told her it was six am. 

“I’m coming!” She grunted, gently nudging Scylla aside to get up and answer the door. She took one of the sheets with her, wrapping it around her naked body. 

“Collar!” Abigail banged on the door with her fist again. 

“I said I’m coming!” Raelle yanked the door open with a scowl. “What the hell, Abigail?” The unit leader stood at the door, already fully dressed. 

“Wake-up call, Collar! We have to report to Quartermaine in an hour. So get your ass showered and dressed, and get to the mess hall if you want any chow!” 

Raelle rubbed at her eyes. “I’ll be at Qaurtermaine’s office.” She grumbled, already trying to shut the door on the other witch. Abigail put her foot out, jamming it in the doorway as she stared Raelle down.

“Don’t be late, Shitbird!” 

“Abs, when am I ever late?” Raelle flipped her off before she slammed the door shut, narrowly missing hitting Abigail’s foot as she pulled it back. 

Scylla was sitting up in bed when Raelle turned around, the other blanket pulled up to her chest. “When are you late?” she asked, the hint of a smirk playing on her lips as Raelle moved to join her. 

“All the time.” Raelle admitted with a laugh. She settled back under the covers, Scylla’s body feeling like a furnace against her own as she wrapped her arms around her and snuggled close.

“Momma said it was because I was born two weeks overdue. She said I’d probably be late for my own funeral, too.” Her smile faltered until Scylla kissed the corner of her mouth. “She’d have liked you, you know.” 

“Really?” 

Raelle nodded. “Yeah. My dad, too.” 

“My parents would have hated you.” 

“What? Why?” Raelle sat up, indignation written all over her face as Scylla burst out laughing. 

“I’m kidding! They would have liked you, almost as much as I do.” Scylla sat up and kissed her again, her lips lingering as their foreheads touched. 

Raelle pulled back first, biting at her lip. “What you said last night, about us only liking each other because of whatever is between us. What did you mean?”

“Rae, I…” Scylla faltered and ducked her head. She couldn’t tell Raelle about the Mycelium. “I can control you, Raelle. No other necro can, and I’m worried that-”

“You’re not taking advantage of me, Scyl.” Raelle said, as if reading her mind. “I know what I want.” To punctuate her point, she leaned in for another kiss, which Scylla gladly obliged her. 

The pair were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door a few moments later. “Bellweather…” Raelle groaned into Scylla’s open mouth. Pulling away as there was another knock, Raelle called out, “Alright, alright!” 

The fixer cursed under her breath as she climbed out of bed for the second time and made her way to the door. She yanked it open. “I said I’d be… oh.” Raelle’s cheeks coloured as she came face to face with Izadora. She gulped. “Ma’am.” 

“Collar.” Izadora glanced over Raelle, her piercing eyes lingering on the bed-sheet that had slipped. Raelle pulled it up with something like a squeak, while Izadora wore a bemused smirk. 

“Well, this is a fortuitous meeting. I came to tell Ramshorn you’ve been reassigned to the lab, starting today.”

“I have?” Raelle blurted out and then tried to correct herself. “I mean, yes, ma’am.” She stood to attention the best she could while clutching the sheet to herself. 

“Tell Scylla I expect the two of you at the lab for eight o’clock sharp…” Izadora’s smirk widened. “Actually, make that nine. I feel like a long breakfast this morning.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle nodded, doing her best to bite back a smirk of her own. She’d deal with the fallout from Abigail at being sequestered from their unit later. Right then, she and Scylla had three whole hours before they had to be anywhere.


	16. Chapter 16

  
“Mornin’, beautiful.” Scylla opened her eyes with a smile as she felt Raelle press a kiss to the back of her neck, right over her witch’s mark — which had never been shinier. 

She rolled over, leaning in to Raelle and kissing her good morning. The other girl wrapped her arms around Scylla, pulling her in even closer so their bodies were flush. 

Raelle always ran as hot as a stove first thing in the morning, and today was no exception. Scylla loved nothing more than cuddling up to her and exchanging lazy kisses. As usual, Raelle didn’t disappoint. She shifted to lie on top of Scylla, her weight pressing comfortably down on her girlfriend as her mouth sought Scylla’s. 

The pair had woken up together like this most mornings for the past two months. It had taken Scylla a while to adjust to the settled lifestyle. Apart from her two short years at Fort Salem, she’d spent most of her life as a nomad, on the run from one place to another. 

Some days she still woke with a fleeting panic and the urge to flee, and then Raelle would sigh in her sleep beside her, or turn over and snuggle into her shoulder and the panic would disappear — replaced by a soft warmth in the pit of her stomach.

That same warmth was spreading further south as Raelle’s talented fingers slipped under the waistband of the shorts Scylla had worn to bed. She grinned into the kiss. “Rae, we’re going to be late for breakfast-” 

“Don’t care…” Raelle mumbled, turning her attention to Scylla’s neck and grazing her teeth over the other girl’s collarbone in the way she knew Scylla liked. Scylla arched into her touch with a sigh, her arms wrapping around Raelle’s shoulders as her fingers slipped inside of her.

They knew each other’s bodies intimately by now, and Raelle had every inch of Scylla’s mapped to memory. She knew where to kiss and touch and bite to get the other girl going, and all thoughts of breakfast vanished from Scylla’s mind as Raelle slipped under the covers.

  
They walked into the cafeteria twenty minutes late and sat down with their trays to a scowl from Abigail. The usual crowd sat gathered at the table. “Look what the cat dragged in…” 

“Rae’s fault. Again.” Scylla rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her toast. 

“It always is.” Said Abigail. Despite their frosty start, Raelle’s unit leader’s attitude had thawed towards Scylla and her hostility tended to be on the more playful side than actually stinging. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining ten minutes ago.” Raelle grinned as Scylla flushed, ducking her head. She caught Raelle’s eye. She’d pay for that particular remark later, and from the amused look on Raelle’s face as Scylla stared daggers at her, she knew it too. Libba snorted into her coffee while Glory stifled a laugh and Tally elbowed Raelle in the ribs. 

“Are you two love-birds still on for games night tonight at least?” Asked Abigail. Between Raelle spending her nights in Scylla’s room and her days assigned to Izadora’s lab, she didn’t get to see her unit as much as she used to. 

Their weekly Thursday games nights were one of the few occasions the unit got to spend any proper time together. That, and the occasional scavenging mission with Anacostia that Raelle could still go on. 

There was one such mission planned for the following day, the first in weeks, and Raelle couldn’t wait. She hated being cooped up in the base almost as much as Scylla.

“Of course.” Said Raelle. “Wouldn’t miss it.” 

“You missed it last week, and the week before that…” Libba rolled her eyes, stirring the pot. 

“We were working in the lab!” 

“I work in the lab, Babe. You spin yourself around in a chair until you feel sick.” Scylla gave a smirk, patting Raelle’s shoulder. 

“Hey, I work!” Raelle protested. “Izadora uses me as a human guinea pig all day long! Working in that lab has us tied up, okay?” She shrugged defensively at Libba. 

“More like Scylla has you tied up.” Abigail teased and the whole group erupted into laughter.

“Only when she asks nicely.” Scylla grinned, leaning her chin on Raelle’s shoulder and causing another round of laughter to go up. The tips of Raelle’s ears turned scarlet as she ducked her head, her earlier attempt to tease Scylla coming back to bite her in the ass.

The fixer usually gave as good as she got, but when she didn’t reply, Scylla looked down to check on her and found her girlfriend sitting with her eyes closed. 

“Rae?” She shook her arm and Raelle’s eyes snapped open. Her pupils were the size of pinheads, and the whites of her eyes were bleeding into her irises. 

The laughter around the table died down as the others realised what was happening. Scylla sat up, moving her chin from Raelle’s shoulder and grabbing both of her hands instead. “I’ve got you. Hold on, I’ve got you, Rae.” 

Raelle’s entire body shook as Scylla’s influence battled that of whatever hoard had shambled within a mile of the base. She balled her fists on the table, clenching her jaw so tight her teeth ached. “Scyl…”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Said Scylla, but despite her reassurances, she wasn’t so sure. Raelle rarely took so long to respond. 

“Not… not working.” Raelle snarled. It had been months since she’d last felt like this, like her soul was being ripped from her body. She unclenched her hands, her nails raking over the table. “Please… put me out. Put me out! Put me-” 

Tally touched her hand to Raelle’s forehead, and the fixer collapsed. Tally caught her head before it could hit the table and gently eased it down. Even forced unconscious, Raelle’s body still shook.

“Damn, must be a big one.” Abigail stood to help with Raelle as Scylla and Tally tried to lift her. “I haven’t seen her this bad in a long time. Not since Necro showed up.”

“The last one was only a week ago.” Tally bit her lip as the three of them manoeuvred Raelle between them. They had to get her to the lab. “It seems like we’re getting more and more every month.” 

“We should get her to the lab.” Said Scylla, trying not to dwell on Tally’s comment, or how frequently the hoards seemed to come by these days. 

The three of them carried Raelle out of the cafeteria and into the nearest elevator, taking it down to the third floor. Raelle Collar being carried unconscious through the base was hardly a rare occurrence. Only the civilians they passed on the way to the lab seemed to bat an eyelid. 

Abigail and Scylla held on to Raelle while Tally banged on the door of Izadora’s lab. She answered promptly, throwing the door open. “Again?” She said, as if Raelle’s turning was a personal inconvenience to her. 

Brushing past Abigail, she took Raelle from Tally and helped Scylla take her inside. Abigail stepped in to follow and Izadora snapped at her. “Authorised personnel only, Bellweather! You know the rules!”

“But-”

“Out!” 

Abigail took a step back, and the door flew shut in her face thanks to a seed from Izadora. Outside, Abigail slammed her fist against the door with a growl. “Mother fucking necros!” 

“Abs.” 

“No, Tally! This isn’t right! Collar is family! We’re her unit, we should be in there with her!”

Inside the lab, Izadora grumbled as she and Scylla carried Raelle over to the gurney in the corner of the room. “It’s a good job your girlfriend is so light!” 

Scylla rolled her eyes at her. “I can carry her myself.” 

“Hmm, I’m sure.” Said Izadora. She pulled the straps in place over Raelle’s body as Scylla saw to cuffing her wrists with the leather restraints attached to either side of the bed. Once she was done, she stood and brushed Raelle’s hair back from her face, her fingers lingering on her cheek. 

“They’re getting more frequent, the hoards… bigger too.” Said Scylla, her eyes full of concern. 

“Hardly surprising.” Said Izadora, in her usual blunt tone. “The two of you are like one big super magnet for attracting the infected. Next to the Mycelium itself, you’re both the biggest attraction in Massachusetts.” 

“It’s only going to get worse, isn’t it?” Asked Scylla, catching Izadora’s eye. The older witch finally showed some compassion as she placed a hand on Scylla’s shoulder. 

“Honestly? Yes. But we’ll figure something out.” She squeezed Scylla’s shoulder and offered her a determined nod of her head. “We’ll double down on Collar’s focusing exercises and look into new ways to keep her grounded, along with your influence. I promise we’ll find a way to keep her safe, but we might want to put off the scavenging excursions for now until we can-”

“No!” Scylla shook her head. “No, Raelle needs those. She’ll go crazy locked up in this place. I know she will! I still stopped her from turning completely, I can keep her safe out there.” 

“Fine.” Izadora held her hands up in defeat. “Just be careful.” 

Beside them, Raelle jerked, her body still fighting Tally’s sleep induction as the passing hoard of freakers called to her. Scylla bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. “I hate seeing her like this. We’re no closer to figuring out how to sever her link to the Mycelium than when we started.” 

“No.” Izadora conceded, folding her arms over her chest. “But we understand the link more now, and your connection to the Mycelium, the way you effect the infected. We’re learning new things every day, Scylla. We’ll get there.” 

“Not fast enough.” Scylla muttered.

* * *

  
“Straight flush!” Glory announced, placing her cards on the table with a flourish and a grin. The others sat around the table, groaned and sighed, tossing their own cards into the middle of the table. 

“I swear she’s cheating!” Said Abigail. Snatching the cards up from the table, she added them to the deck and gave them a shuffle as Glory pulled the various snack items that made up the pot towards her from the centre of the table. 

“You’re just a sore loser, Bellweather!” Libba snatched up her own cards as Abigail dealt them out. The whole gang were gathered in the rec room beside the Bellweather dorm, including Hilary and Gerit, who Glory had seen fit to invite. 

Tally sat beside her childhood friend, doing her best not to sneak glances at Gerit while they all sat around the round table playing poker.

Raelle and Scylla were sharing a seat, with Raelle perched on one of the arms and leaning over Scylla to play. It had taken all morning for the hoard to move on and Raelle to come round. Izadora had given them the rest of the day off, which they’d spent holed up in bed watching old movies before games night. 

Raelle wanted to sack it off and stay in bed, but Scylla had insisted they show their faces. Bellweather didn’t need any more ammunition for her personal hate campaign against her. 

The night had been better than Scylla expected, despite the looming shadow of the hoard lingering over them. It was nice to see Raelle laughing and joking with her friends, smiling and carefree as she sipped at Glory’s legendary moonshine. 

“Maybe we should play something else?” Gerit suggested as Libba and Abigail’s bickering threatened to spill over into a full-blown argument over Abigail’s card shuffling abilities. 

“Oh, what about truth or dare?” Glory brightened, suggesting the game favoured by teens and drunk college students the world over. 

The others let out a collective groan. “No way!” Said Gerit. “Libba and Abigail always take it too far!” 

“No we don’t!” Huffed Abigail. 

Tally snickered into her glass. “Last time we played you dared Libba to shave one of her eyebrows off!” 

“And I did it!” Libba puffed her chest out, as if accepting the idiotic dare were some kind of badge of honour. 

“Not to mention the time Libba dared collar to go in to the necro mausoleum! That place was creepy as shit! Said Gerit. He caught Scylla’s eye and gave a sheepish apology. “Sorry, but it was.”

Scylla wasn’t bothered by his slight of the place she’d considered a sanctum at Fort Salem. Her mind was elsewhere, processing that she’d finally learned how Raelle came in to contact with the Mycelium; not that she could bring it up with her. 

Glancing up at Raelle, she caught the other girl wearing a haunted expression. Scylla tried to imagine what it would be like to stumble upon the Mycelium in the dark on a dare. She would probably wear the same look as Raelle did right then.

The conversation moved on, Hilary suggesting a game of Gin Rummy, and Raelle slowly returned to herself as she sipped at her drink. Two sheets to the wind, Raelle was extra cuddly and attentive, pressing kisses to the side of Scylla’s neck. “Let’s get out of here.” She suggested, and Scylla nodded. 

“Sure.”

They said their goodbyes to the group, ignoring Abigail’s boos and Libba’s taunts of them being like an old married couple. They stumbled into the corridor together, both a little drunk and eager to get back to the room they shared. 

It took a while, given that Raelle kept stopping every few feet, giggling as the other witch scorned her for stopping yet again; and peppering Scylla with open-mouthed kisses until she agreed to forgive her. 

Eventually they stumbled through Scylla’s door. Raelle began stripping off her clothes as they fell in to their usual nightly routine. They changed for bed, then washed up and brushed their teeth in the tiny bathroom shoulder to shoulder.

Raelle pulled the covers back and climbed into bed first, lying with her back to the wall as Scylla slipped in beside her. Raelle leaned in to kiss her the moment Scylla settled. “Are you okay?” Scylla asked, still worried about Raelle’s encounter with the hoard earlier. 

“Peachy.” Raelle grinned, moving to push Scylla on to her back — her signature move. The other witch didn’t budge. She held her ground, placing a hand to Raelle’s chest. 

“Rae, I mean it. This morning, when I couldn’t help you…” Scylla bit her lip with a shake of her head, her eyes glistening. 

“Hey.” Raelle reached out and tipped Scylla’s chin back, holding her gaze. “You just being here helps, okay? You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time, Scyl.” 

“Same.” Said Scylla, a smile stretching right across her face. Raelle chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly looking anxious. “What? What is it?” Scylla pressed. 

Despite only knowing her for a couple of months, Scylla could read her girlfriend like a book; a well-read book with dogeared pages and hand-written notes in the margins. 

“I… I love you.” Said Raelle, blushing and burying her face in her pillow as if afraid Scylla might laugh at her for saying such a thing. She didn’t. 

Scylla cupped Raelle’s cheek, eyes the colour of starlight widening as Scylla leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, folks! As ever, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning found Scylla and Raelle stumbling into the main elevator to the surface. Raelle smashed her hand against the button that would take them to the top while Scylla pushed her up against the wall. Their extended make-out had started in the shower that morning and hadn’t really stopped. They were running late to meet the others because of it.

“Quartermaine is going to be so pissed that we’re late.” Said Raelle, arching her neck back as Scylla kissed her throat. The other girl smirked, pushing Raelle’s jacket open so she could kiss at her collarbone. 

“Uh, you mean she’ll be pissed at you. You’re the reason we’re late.” 

“It was your idea to shower together.” Raelle shot back, switching their positions so she had Scylla against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head.

“I suggested we shower together to save time and water, not to have a quickie.” 

“I wouldn’t call thirty minutes quick…” Raelle smirked, grinding in to her girlfriend and kissing her again right as the elevator doors opened. 

“Seriously?” Abigail folded her arms across her chest as she glared at the couple. Raelle blushed, promptly letting go of Scylla’s wrists, and the two of them filed out of the elevator to join the rest of the team.

Anacostia - as expected - was pissed at them. “Nice of you two to finally join us.” Raelle and Scylla quietly slipped in beside Tally and Abigail as the lieutenant started her briefing. 

“Okay people, listen up! We’re going twenty miles out today. Our supplies are running dangerously low again, so we need a big score today. Food and medication are our top priority, so let’s go. Asses in the truck, people!” 

Clive was driving as usual. He climbed in to the front cab along with Anacostia and Tally. Tally would be scrying for them, looking out for trouble up ahead, while Graves took the gunner’s nest as a second look out. 

That left the rest of the team in the back with Scylla and Raelle. There were no civilians on this mission, Alder had cut them from salvage runs after the incident with Raelle being left for dead. Scylla was the only exception — at least in the eyes of the rest of the team. 

Other than the Bellweather unit, the other witches all thought Scylla was a civilian. Which was why she sat at the back of the truck with Raelle, keeping watch with a rifle slung over her shoulder instead of a scourge. Necros like Scylla got little combat training at Fort Salem, so a scourge would have been little use to her, anyway. 

The couple sat shoulder to shoulder at the back of the truck, the wind blowing through Raelle’s hair as she sat with her face titled up to the sun. Scylla had her hair tied up, and she wore a tactical scarf around her neck to hide her witch’s mark.

“It’s good to be outside.” Raelle grinned, the morning sun lighting up her face. “I love working with you, but that lab is not my thing… Sometimes I feel like a prisoner in the base.” Raelle missed working alongside her unit on the outside. Before Scylla, scavenging runs with her friends were the highlight of her week. 

Scylla knocked her shoulder in to Raelle’s with a smirk. “We could always run away, be out here all the time. Free.” 

“Where would we go?” Raelle laughed it off and Scylla gave a shrug, a tight smile hiding her disappointment. 

“I was just joking.” 

They arrived in the town picked out by Anacostia, almost twenty miles out from the base. If Scylla were to cut and run, she would have a good head start before the lieutenant could call in any backup to go after her. 

“Scyl?” Raelle jumped out of the truck first and offered her hand to her girlfriend, shaking her out of her thoughts. It was almost second nature for Scylla to plot her escape route, and it was a hard habit to shake. 

She was settled at the base with Raelle, their fates inescapably entwined. There was no running for Scylla this time. She took Raelle’s hand and hopped down from the truck, her boots hitting the frozen ground. 

Abigail, Hilary, Glory and Libba piled out behind them, while Graves climbed down from the gunner’s nest. She stood away from the group, avoiding eye contact with Raelle. The older witch had been distant with her ever since Scylla showed up. 

Anacostia and Tally joined them from the front of the truck and the lieutenant placed them in pairs. She assigned Scylla with the Bellweather unit and sent them to investigate a convenience store while she and the others cleared out a nearby gas station. 

There was a pleasant lack of freakers as the Bellweather unit swept through the convenience store. They’d hardly passed any on their way to the town either.

The lack of danger and shelves stocked full of food made the mood among the girls light and playful. “What should we have for dinner?” Abigail asked, grinning as she browsed the aisles with a basket in her hand like she was shopping.

“Lobster! Definitely lobster.” Scylla answered, pushing Raelle around in a cart behind Abigail. Raelle was in her element, goofing around with her girlfriend and her unit. It felt good to be out of the base for a change, away from the lab and Izadora using her like a human pin cushion.

“I think the closest we have here is canned tuna.” Abigail swept the shelf with her arm, knocking two dozen tins of tuna in to her basket. 

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Tally shrugged, filling a cart of her own. None of the girls were in any particular hurry. The town was small and, other than the store and the gas station, it was mostly residential.

They took their time in clearing out the store, making several trips back and forth between the truck until Anacostia called time for lunch. The four of them sat with Libba and Glory while they ate, making plans for their next game night. 

“It’s weird there aren’t any freakers around.” Said Glory, putting down her sandwich to wipe at her mouth with her sleeve. 

“That’s because they’ve all shambled past the base these past couple of month.” Said Libba, her off-the-cuff comment cutting deeper to the bone for Scylla than the other witch could ever understand. She was right. More and more infected were being drawn to the base because of Raelle and Scylla. 

“There’s nothing left here for them.” Graves interjected, sitting on the tail of the truck with her legs hanging over the side and an open can of peaches in her hands. 

“What do you mean?” Glory turned to ask.

“There’s nothing left for them to feed on here. Most folks are holed up in settlements and military bases like ours. That’s what’s making them migrate like they are. The ones left around here are mostly just skin and bones. They’re wasting away.” 

“That’s kinda sad.” Glory dropped her gaze to the floor, her expression forlorn. 

Libba scoffed. “They’re not people anymore, Glory. They eat people! The freaks are monsters, there’s nothing human left in them-” 

Abigail cleared her throat loudly, and Libba cut herself off with a sheepish glance at Raelle. “I didn’t mean you, Collar. We all know you’re not like them.” 

“Not yet, anyway.” Raelle tossed what was left of her lunch on the ground. She had a foul taste at the back of her mouth. “We should get back to work.” She stood up and walked away from the others. Scylla stood to follow her, but Abigail caught her wrist and shook her head. 

“Give her a minute.” 

The afternoon saw them moving on to clearing out the houses. The Bellweather unit stuck together, moving from house to house, picking them clean and loading up shopping carts from the convenience store to take back to the truck. 

The mood was more sombre than their morning in the store. Raelle hadn’t said a word since lunch. It was clear Libba’s comments were playing on her mind, and Scylla needed to do something about it.

“Scyl, what the-” Raelle gasped as her girlfriend pushed her into the bathroom of the house they were busy looting and locked it behind them. “I don’t think now is the time for this.”

“Listen to me.” Scylla cupped her cheeks, forcing Raelle to look at her. “You are not now, nor will you ever be, a monster!”

“Scyl-” 

“Rae, you will never be a freaker! I won’t let it happen, no matter what. Do you hear me?” Raelle nodded and Scylla brought their foreheads together as she kissed her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Raelle wrapped her arms around Scylla’s waist, holding her close. “But we should really get out of here before the others find us. Abigail won’t let us hear the end of it if she thinks we’re slacking off.” 

“Tally!” A scream ripped through the house and Scylla scrambled to unlock the door. She and Raelle raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Abigail’s scream had come from. They found her standing over a hole in the floor, the rotting floorboards having snapped in half the moment Tally stepped on them.

She lay eight feet below them, sprawled on her back in a musty basement with a withered freaker sitting just feet away from her. Its body was practically mummified from the heat, its skin waxy and leathery looking and covered in open mushroom pods. 

Glowing spores danced in the air around Tally like fireflies as she coughed and spluttered. Abigail stood frozen in shock, while Raelle moved to jump in the hole after Tally. Scylla pulled her back, shouting for Raelle and Abigail to cover their mouths before she jumped down after Tally. 

“Scylla!” Raelle shouted, surging forward to go after her even as Abigail pulled her back from the hole. She didn’t understand what the spores were, or what they could do, but she had a hunch they were nothing good. 

“Tally, cover your mouth, don’t breath in!” Scylla snapped, hooking her arms under Tally’s armpits as she dragged her towards the basement door in the far corner of the room. The other girl’s ankle was bent at an angle that told Scylla it had to be broken, but Tally didn’t even so much as cry out as Scylla dragged her. Her eyes were already rolling to the back of her head. 

Raelle and Abigail were waiting for them at the top of the basement stairs. Abigail took Tally from her, slinging the redhead over her shoulder like a firefighter, while Raelle clung to Scylla. The group rushed out of the back door, breathing deeply out in the crisp fresh air of the yard. 

Abigail lay Tally down on the grass, shouting her name as she slapped her cheeks and tried to rouse her. “Tally! Tally, wake up!” 

Scylla coughed and spluttered. She could feel the Mycelium spores deep in her lungs as she tried to cough them up. They would do little to her. The spores were as much a part of her as she was of the Mycelium. Tally, on the other hand. “She’s infected…”

Raelle didn’t think twice about dropping to the ground beside Tally and placing her hand on the other girl’s chest, linking with her. A wave of nausea washed over the fixer as the darkness that was dragging Tally down reached for her. 

The words that her mother taught her came as naturally to Raelle as breathing as she closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. “Ask, and it shall be given you. Seek and ye shall find. Knock, and it shall be opened unto you. For every one that asketh receiveth, and he that seeketh findeth… And to him that knocketh it shall be opened. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever.” 

Tally’s eyes shot open, and she rolled on to her side with a gasp, coughing and spluttering as she cleared her lungs. Abigail threw her arms around her sister and held her while Raelle slumped back, drained from her efforts. 

Healing the infection that crept its way through Tally’s system had not been as simple as curing a common cold. Raelle was spent. Despite this, she turned to Scylla. “Now you-” 

“No.” Scylla caught her hand as Raelle reached out to link with her. “I’m fine.” 

“Scylla, you breathed that shit in too-”

“I’m immune.” Said Scylla, whispering it so the others wouldn’t overhear. She needn’t have worried. Abigail was too busy worrying about Tally to listen in on their conversation, and Tally was bent over double, coughing up bile and mushroom spores. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“Not here.” Scylla took her hand and squeezed it tight. “I’ll explain back at the base. I’ll tell you everything, I promise, Rae.” 

“Okay.” Raelle relented, just happy to know Scylla would not turn. Raelle wasn’t sure she had it in her to heal anyone else. “We should report in to Anacostia, let her know about the spores… we should…” 

“Raelle?” Scylla surged forward as Raelle’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped back, her head hitting the ground with a thud as she fell. “Raelle!” 

“What happened?” Abigail was at her side in an instant, with Tally following close behind. Raelle started convulsing, her body shaking like an electric current was being passed through it. 

“I don’t know! One second she was fine and the next…” 

“She’s turning.” Tally said what they were all thinking, her eyes wide with panic. “There must be a hoard nearby-” 

Scylla gripped the other girl’s shoulders, trying to focus her necro energies into Raelle to stop her from turning. It had no effect. Raelle writhed beneath her, the whites of her eyes bleeding in to her irises. Scylla bit the inside of her cheek, holding back a scream as she shook her head. “I don’t think a hoard is doing this.”

* * *

“I’ve set up an IV line, and she’s sedated. She’s comfortable. That’s all we can do for her right now.” Izadora pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the medical waste bin with a heavy sigh. 

Raelle lay strapped to the same gurney as yesterday. Scylla was by her side, holding her hand. Her influence hadn’t affected Raelle, either back in the town or at the base. Anacostia had ordered a chopper to scout the area. There wasn’t a hoard within fifty miles of the base — nor a reason for Raelle to turn.

“There has to be something we can do.” Abigail spoke up. She and Tally stood by Raelle’s bedside, sharing the same worried expression as Scylla. Izadora had tried to shut them out of the lab again, but Raelle’s unit had insisted on joining her this time — Abigail wasn’t just a Bellweather in name. She was used to throwing her weight around to get what she wanted. 

“There isn’t.” Izadora pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off a headache. “We don’t know what’s causing this.”

“It was my fault.” Said Tally, her eyes filled with tears. “She’s like this because of me. I was reckless and-” 

“It’s not your fault, Tal.” Abigail slung her arms around Tally’s shoulders. “The floorboards were rotten. It could have happened to any of us, and I’ve never seen a freaker like the one we saw back there. Those pods, the spores, they’re something new.” 

“We’ve encountered them before.” Said Izadora. Abigail’s head snapped around to face her. 

“What? Why the hell didn’t anybody think to warn us?” 

Izadora shared a glance with Scylla. “We’ve seen it in freakers in the lab when they’re starved and confined. The infected you encountered must have been trapped for an exceptionally long time.” 

“Like I said, a damn warning would have been nice.” Abigail huffed and turned her back on Izadora. 

A loud banging at the door interrupted the heavy silence that settled over the lab. Izadora stalked across the room to answer it, yanking the door open with a scowl. “General.” She schooled her features in to a more neutral expression as she stepped aside to allow General Alder inside. Anacostia followed, her own expression as grim as it had been when she’d helped carry Raelle in to the lab earlier.

“Izadora.” Alder greeted her in a clipped tone. “Lieutenant Quartermaine has briefed me on the situation. I’d like a status update from you. How is Collar doing?” 

“Not good.” Izadora answered honestly. “She’s showing signs of infection-”

“How could that be? She was already infected after healing me.” Alder scowled. 

“It could be that when Collar healed Craven, she took on more of the infection in her system. That could have tipped the balance in her body.” Izadora glanced over at the fixer and her friends gathered around her unconscious form, and lowered her voice. “I’m worried she’s too far gone, General. I don’t think she’ll come back from this.”

“She will!” Scylla, having overheard her, shouted at the top of her voice. She stood by Raelle’s side, her fists balled and her jaw clenched. “She’s coming back! She has to! She has to, Goddess damn-it!” 

Abigail moved around the other side of the gurney and wrapped her arms around Scylla, pinning her arms at her sides as she held her tight. Scylla fought the embrace, tears streaming down her face as she let out the scream that had been building up inside of her for hours. 

Abigail tucked her chin in to the crook of Scylla’s neck, holding her close. “Collar isn’t going anywhere.” Abigail growled. “She’s coming back, you hear me? She’s coming back to us.” Tally joined them, wrapping her arms around both women and resting her head on Abigail’s shoulder while fighting back tears of her own. They were more than a unit, they were family; and Scylla was part of that family now.

“You should stay in our dorm with us tonight.” Said Tally, wiping at her eyes as she pulled away from the others. Raelle would want them to take care of Scylla. 

Scylla shook her head. “I’m going to stay with Rae. I want to be here when she wakes up.” 

“I’ll stay too.” Said Abigail. 

“Wonderful, and just when did my lab turn in to an open house?” Izadora huffed. “Perhaps you’d like to stay too, General?” She scoffed, her voice laced with sarcasm. Anacostia raised a single eyebrow, while Alder pursed her lips. Few people would dare to talk to her in such a way. Anacostia suspected Izadora’s work with the infected was the only reason Alder put up with her insolence.   
  
“I want to know the moment Collar’s condition changes. Either way.” She looked over at the fixer, something close to pity flashing in her eyes. Alder had lived more lifetimes than any of them in the room combined, and she’d seen more death and destruction than any of them would ever want to; but she was still human, a woman made of flesh and bone. She had a heart that could break as easily as any other. 

She swallowed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she steeled herself. “Raelle is important to our fight. We’ll hope for the best, but if the worse happens, then she did her duty. She honoured her family line in sacrificing herself for her sister and this great nation. She did her country proud-” 

“She did it for Tally!” Scylla exploded, her hatred for the other woman boiling over as she dared to stand there and talk about honour and duty. “Not for you, or this country, or any of that other bullshit! She did it for her family, because Tally and Abigail are all she has left… you took everything else away from her.” 

“Ramshorn, that’s enough!” Izadora snapped, moving to intercept as Alder advanced towards the younger witch. “General, she’s upset. She’s not speaking her right mind. Isn’t that right?” Izadora glared at Scylla as Tally and Abigail held her back. Scylla wasn’t the only one at risk if Alder found out she was Spree. 

Scylla fell silent, but her hatred burned in her eyes - as bright as the fireworks in the night sky on the fourth of July - and her top lip curled back in a sneer. 

Alder’s own stare was icy cold as her eyes narrowed on the younger necro. She stepped right into her face. “I’ll excuse your outburst, given the circumstances, but you’ll do well to mind your tone, girl. I agreed to your pardon because I needed Collar. If she dies… well, then I’ll have no need for you, will I?” 


	18. Chapter 18

“No…” Raelle swallowed with a gulp, her protests drowned out by the sound of pounding feet all around her. “No. Not again… Please…” On either side of her, Tally and Abigail pounded their feet in time with the rest of their War College class. The sound was deafening. 

Raelle stood abruptly, knocking her chair over as Alder took to the lectern. “No, no, no, no…” She climbed over Tally and fought her way to the end of the row, stumbling into the gangway of the huge auditorium.

“Ladies. Welcome to War College. You have all performed admirably in basic. Now is the start of your journey to become officers, proud leaders and defenders of this great nation! You are all storm and-”

“Stop it!” Raelle screamed, covering her ears with her hands as the thunderous applause of boots grew even louder, drowning out Alder’s words. She’d been here one too many times. She knew what came next. 

The stamping stopped, the heavy silence even more deafening than what came before it. Up on the stage, Alder’s vicious smile widened as her eyes narrowed on Raelle. “The future is coming, Raelle Collar…” 

“No! Stop it! Stop it!” Raelle knew what came next. She moved her hands to her eyes, trying to block out the sight of the sea of dead people surrounding her as they slowly rose from their seats and turned towards her. 

“The future is coming for you, Raelle, and… IT. IS. HUNGRY!”

“No!” Raelle screamed at the top of her voice, her eyes snapping open. She tried to sit up, but something stopped her. Leather straps bit in to her body, pinning her in place. Her panic blossomed in to terror. Her nightmares had never gone like this before. 

“Rae! Rae, it’s okay! You’re safe, you’re safe! You need to calm down.” Through the fog of terror, Raelle recognised the voice calling out to her. Her eyes finally focused on the face hovering above her and her body relaxed, sinking into the gurney she was strapped to. 

“Scylla…” She sighed, her voice hoarse and her throat raw from screaming. Tears rolled down Raelle’s cheeks as Scylla saw to the straps pinning her down. A second pair of hands helped with her restraints and Raelle turned her head to find Abigail by her bedside. “Abs.”

“About time your lazy ass woke up, Collar.” Abigail grinned at her, relief written all over her face despite her flippant tone. 

The adrenaline rush of her nightmare fading, Raelle finally picked up on the clues her body was giving her. She felt dazed and groggy, there was a drip in her arm and an uncomfortable feeling between her legs she was pretty sure was a catheter. It might have mortified her had she had the strength to feel embarrassed.

“How long?” She asked, her gaze settling back on Scylla as her girlfriend hovered over her, brushing her hair back from her face. Scylla and Abigail shared an awkward glance. “How long?” Raelle repeated herself when no one answered her. 

“Four days.” Said Scylla, biting the inside of her cheek as she answered. Raelle closed her eyes again and gave a nod. That felt about right. “Can I get some water?” 

“Here.” Abigail poured her a glass from a pitcher and handed it to Scylla. The other girl held the back of Raelle’s head with one hand and the glass to her lips with the other. 

“Not too much.” Said Scylla, pulling the glass away as Raelle coughed. She eased Raelle’s head back down on to the pillow before pulling her hand away. Raelle’s tongue darted out over her chapped lips as she let out a sigh. 

She managed a weak smile as Scylla stroked her cheek. “Miss me?” 

“Never do that to me again!” Scylla snapped at her, then bent down to wrap her arms around Raelle. Raelle hugged her back, despite her arms feeling like lead weights to lift. “Of course I missed you.” Scylla buried her face in to the side of Raelle’s neck. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, until Abigail cleared her throat, reminding them they weren’t alone. “Scyl, could you get Izadora so she can take this thing out? It’s really uncomfortable.” Raelle pointed to the catheter bag hanging from the side of the gurney. 

Scylla looked uncertain about leaving her, but Raelle insisted. “Please? Abs will stay with me. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” She cracked a smile and squeezed Scylla’s hand. 

“Sure. I’ll be right back.” Scylla pressed a kiss to her cheek and took off to find Izadora. Raelle watched her go, her eyes following Scylla as she disappeared out the door to the lab. 

“Help me up.” She grunted at Abigail, reaching out for her. Abigail obliged, helping her sister witch in to a sitting position. Raelle grunted, her body protesting the strain it was being put under after four days of immobilization. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Abigail sat in the plastic chair she’d occupied for most of the last four days. She and Tally had taken it in turns to keep Scylla company during her bedside vigil. 

“Abigail, I need you to promise me something.” 

“We’ve been over this before, Rae-” 

“Listen to me.” Said Raelle, her tone serious. They had little time before Scylla would be back. “Promise me you won’t let me turn. If I get stuck like that again, trapped inside my body… don’t let me stay like that. You’re the only one I can ask. Tally and Scylla, they can’t… It has to be. You’re the only one strong enough.” 

Abigail sat forward, taking Raelle’s hand in her own as tears ran down the blonde’s cheeks. “I already promised, Raelle. I won’t let you suffer like that.”

“Thank you.” Raelle nodded. She wiped at her eyes as the door opened and Scylla and Izadora came walking in. Scylla frowned at the sight of her sitting up. 

“Collar, it’s good to see you awake.” Izadora breezed over to the fixer. She pulled a penlight out of the front pocket of her lab coat and shined it in each of Raelle’s eyes, testing her pupil response. Satisfied by what she saw, she pocketed the light and checked Raelle’s pulse. 

“You had us worried for a minute there. I’d like to keep you here for another day or two for observation. Just to make sure you’re fully recovered. Let’s get rid of this, shall we? Deep breath.” 

Izadora reached under the sheet covering Raelle and removed the rubber tubing that was going in to her bladder. Raelle’s eyes watered as she sucked in air through clenched teeth. “Goddess, I don’t want to go through that again…” 

“Maybe try not throwing yourself in harm’s way again then.” Said Scylla, folding her arms over her chest and shooting her girlfriend a glare. Now that she knew Raelle was going to be okay, she was free to be mad at her. 

Picking up on the tension in the room, Izadora excused herself. Abigail followed suit, saying she’d go let Tally know Raelle was awake. “We’ll come by later if you’re up for it, Shitbird. Go easy on her.” Her last comment was aimed at Scylla. She squeezed her shoulder on her way out.

Raelle pulled out the drip from the back of her hand while Scylla was distracted. It stung, but nowhere near as bad as when the catheter had come out. 

“You could have died.” Said Scylla, breaking the silence between them. Raelle nodded. There was no arguing with that. 

“It kind of felt like I did.” She admitted in a quiet voice and Scylla moved closer, sitting on the side of the gurney. She took hold of Raelle’s hand, wiping away the blood that had welled up when Raelle pulled the drip out. “Tally needed my help. I couldn’t stand there and do nothing.” 

“I know it was Tally, but you… I thought I’d lost you.” Said Scylla. “I need you to promise me you won’t do it again. You won’t heal anyone else who gets infected.” 

Raelle pulled her hand back. “I can’t do that, Scyl. I’m a fixer, it’s who I am…” 

“No.” Scylla shook her head. “No, I can’t accept that. What if next time you don’t come back from it? I don’t want to lose you, Rae. I only just found you.” 

Raelle dropped her gaze and chewed on her lip. “What if you get infected next?” She asked. “Am I supposed to just let it happen?” 

“I’m immune.” Said Scylla. “The spores don’t effect me. It’s complicated, but that’s not the point. You shouldn’t be so eager to throw your life away for people who don’t deserve it. People like Alder… and me.” 

Raelle finally looked up again. She sat forward, cupping the other girl’s cheek in her hand, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Scyl, you are my life. You know that, right? I love you, and I would do anything to save you. Even if it costs me my life.” 

That was exactly what Scylla was afraid of. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Raelle’s with a strangled sob. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to take us in to the endgame with 6 chapters left. The next one will be longer and might be up before Sunday if I get the time to finish it early. As ever thanks for reading and for leaving comments and kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

  
“Easy, easy…” Scylla opened the door to her room and guided Raelle inside, her arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist to keep her steady. 

“Scyl, I’m fine.” Raelle insisted, even as she stumbled forward on shaky legs. Four days in an induced coma had left her body in a weakened state, and the further two days she’d spent lying around in the lab for observation hadn’t helped any. 

“Rae, I love you, but you look like shit.” Scylla rolled her eyes at the other girl as she helped her over to her bed. 

“Gee, thanks, Scyl.” Raelle stuck her tongue out at her as she sat on the side of the bed. She scooted back with a grunt. Pulling her legs up on to the bed felt like far more of an effort than it should have. 

She lay her head on the pillows with a heavy sigh while Scylla unlaced her boots for her and tugged them off her feet. After almost a week of sleeping on a gurney in the lab, Scylla’s bed felt heavenly. 

The only thing that could make it better would be Scylla joining her in it. Raelle was about to suggest it when a knock came at the door. Raelle groaned. “Can we pretend we’re not here?” 

“Sorry.” Scylla bent over and pressed a kiss to her forehead before moving to answer the door. She opened it and stepped aside to let Tally and Abigail in. 

Any other time Raelle would have been happy to see them, but she’d been looking forward to getting at least five minutes alone with her girlfriend before they showed up. 

“Collar, you look like shit.” Said Abigail, grinning as Raelle flipped her off. 

“Ignore her.” Said Tally, walking over to the bed to greet Raelle with a hug. She squeezed her sister witch tight. “I wanted to say thank you, again, for saving my life.” 

“Anytime.” Said Raelle, and Scylla and Abigail shared a look that didn’t go unnoticed by the fixer. “What? What is it?” 

Scylla bit the inside of her cheek. Abigail crossed her arms and titled her chin back, and Raelle knew she wouldn’t like what she had to say. 

Tally took a step back from the bed, clasping her hands together in front of her as she glanced at the floor. “That’s why we’re here… You can’t risk healing anyone else who gets infected.” 

“But-”

“I’m grateful for what you did for me, but we almost lost you, Raelle.” Said Tally, her voice tight. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d survived and you didn’t.” 

“So you’re all in on this?” Raelle’s expression darkened as her eyes narrowed on the three people she trusted most in her life. “Did you call a meeting? Take a vote? What?” 

“We’re a unit.” Abigail spoke up, commanding Raelle’s attention. “Scylla included. So yeah, we took a vote and you’re outnumbered. You’re not healing anyone else. No matter what… Whether it’s me, or Tally, or even Necro over there.” Abigail nodded at Scylla.

Raelle’s lip curled up in to a sneer. It had been a long time since she and Abigail had butted heads so seriously. She knew her unit was only trying to protect her, but it still hurt to have them ambush her. “Alder only pardoned Scylla because of me, because of what I can do for her! If I’m no use to her, then I won’t be able to protect Scylla from Alder… I won’t be able to protect any of us.”

“She doesn’t have to know.” Said Abigail. She knew all too well what the stakes were — She’d been present in the lab when Alder made her threat to Scylla. “Alder just has to think she can use you. We keep this between us, but you need to promise. No more healing the infected. No matter who it is.” 

Raelle looked at each member of her unit in turn before her eyes landed on Scylla and stayed there. She gave a stiff nod of her head. “Fine. I promise.” 

With Raelle’s promise made, the mood seemed to lighten. Abigail cleared her throat and changed the subject. “It’s games night if you feel up to it? Swythe and Glory have been asking after you… Well, mostly Glory. Libba’s still an ass.” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Said Scylla, but not for the same reasons as Raelle was thinking. She moved closer to the bed and placed a hand on Raelle’s shoulder. “She shouldn’t overdo it.” 

“Yeah. I’m pretty tired. Next week, though. For sure.” 

“Sure.” Abigail rolled her eyes at the couple while Tally stifled a giggle with a fake cough. “We’ll leave you to it. Just remember she needs to rest, Necro.” 

“Got it.” Said Scylla, escorting them to the door. She caught Abigail’s wrist on the way out. “Thanks.” 

Abigail nodded as she pulled away. “Look after our girl.”

“You could have warned me.” The sight of a frowning Raelle greeted Scylla as she locked the door behind the girls and turned around to face her girlfriend. 

Raelle sat with her back to the headboard, her arms crossed and her features set in a deep frown. “You needed to hear it from them. It was clear you weren’t going to listen to me.” Said Scylla, standing her ground. 

They’d spent the last two days arguing over Raelle, using her abilities on the infected. Scylla had been fighting a losing battle, hence why she’d called in the big guns for support. 

Raelle’s frown faltered, a mix of emotions playing out across her face. What Scylla said next was overkill - Raelle had already admitted defeat - but it still needed to be said. “You need to stop. You’re going to get yourself killed the way you’re going, and I can’t let that happen. I won’t.”

Raelle dropped her gaze as she plucked at a loose thread on the comforter, avoiding Scylla’s piercing stare. The other girl’s beguiling eyes had a way of looking right through her. 

“My momma died in some Goddess-forsaken shit hole, fighting an unjust war for civilians who… who didn’t give a fuck what happened to her.” Raelle’s voice cracked. Scylla moved to join her on the bed, her hand finding Raelle’s knee. Raelle had already shared the story of her mother’s death with her. Scylla wasn’t sure where she was going with it, but she let her continue without interrupting.

“My plan was to flunk basic, get sent to the front line as war meat and get taken out quick.” Scylla’s heart clenched as Raelle’s eyes grew glassy with unshed tears. “Then I met Tally and Abigail, and the infection happened and the world went to shit and… and then I met you.” Raelle took Scylla’s hand in her own and brought it up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

She turned to look at her girlfriend with a sheepish smile. “I guess I’ve been trying to get myself killed for a long time. Some habits are hard to break.” 

“I get it.” Said Scylla, leaning into Raelle and bringing their heads to rest together. “I know what it’s like to self destruct, but I’m trying to change. I need you to try too. For us.” 

“For us.” Raelle nodded. She bit at her bottom lip. If they were being open and honest, then she had a question for Scylla, one she hadn’t been able to ask while they were in the lab. “We need to talk… about you being immune.” 

It was Scylla’s turn to drop her head. She let go of Raelle’s hand and brought her knees up to her chest, bringing her chin to rest on them. She’d knew this would come up, Scylla had just expected a little more time to figure out how much she was going to tell Raelle. 

“How long have you known?” Asked Raelle. 

Scylla gave a despondent shrug. “A while. The infected never went for me, and it wasn’t because I was a necro. I’ve walked through a hoard of freakers and never had them bat an eyelid in my direction.” Scylla hugged her knees tighter as the truth spilled out like a damn bursting. “I found out I was immune after I was bit. I tried to help someone and the freaker bit me in the struggle… Nothing happened. I didn’t turn.” 

“After that, I traveled around, trying to help people get to safety. I helped as many as I could find settlements. Scylla reached down the side of the bed and pulled out her journal from under the mattress, offering it to Raelle. 

The fixer flicked through it, taking in the endless pages of tally marks. “A mark for everyone I saved.” Said Scylla. Raelle found the last page of markings and trailed her finger over the last mark; hers.

Raelle placed the journal down between them and tipped Scylla’s chin up so the other girl would look at her. “You helped all these people?” Scylla nodded, but her eyes shone with shame, not pride. She couldn’t tell Raelle that the marks in her favour meant nothing, not when the marks against her were so many. 

“You’re amazing.” Raelle dipped her head to kiss the other girl, and Scylla felt her heart swell. She wasn’t a good person, but Raelle Collar made her feel like she could be.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Inhale and hold that breath. Clear your mind and focus on your breathing… Raelle!” Tally snapped as she opened her eyes and found Raelle gazing across the room. “You’re supposed to have your eyes closed! These exercises are important!” 

The breathing exercises had been Izadora’s suggestion. A way for Raelle to focus on controlling her mind when a hoard was around. Raelle didn’t see the point of them. It felt like they expected her to plug a hole in a dam using only her finger. 

“I know, I know! Sorry.” Said Raelle, her eyes still fixed on the other side of the room. Tally glanced in the same direction and rolled her eyes as she found Scylla leaning over a counter, head buried in a book. 

Scylla looked up as she heard Raelle yelp, just in time to see Tally swatting her with a rolled-up piece of paper. She shook her head, chuckling softly. Scylla didn’t envy Tally trying to teach Raelle to mediate. She loved her girlfriend dearly, but Raelle had the attention span of a five-year-old in a candy store. 

Scylla picked up the book she’d been reading and slipped in to Izadora’s office, leaving the other two girls to it. Izadora sat at her desk, frowning at Raelle’s latest blood results. The concentration levels of the Mycelium in her blood had more than doubled since she’d healed Tally. 

She looked up as Scylla shut the door behind her. She set the blood results aside and removed her glasses, placing them on the desk in front of her. “Collar still not figured out how to close her eyes and shut her mouth yet?” She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Nope.” Scylla sat in the seat opposite Izadora’s cluttered desk. She placed the book she was holding on top of Raelle’s blood results. “I’ve been looking up works on linking and I think I’ve come up with something that could strengthen mine and Raelle’s connection. It might help keep her grounded around a hoard.” 

“I suppose it can’t hurt.” Said Izadora. She put her glasses back on and picked up the book, peering at the handwritten notes Scylla had added to the margins. “Impressive. I knew there was a reason I took you under my wing during Basic.” 

“I was the best in my class.” Said Scylla, a smug smirk stretching across her face as she took the book back from her mentor. She lost her smile as the conversation turned serious. “I need to prove myself useful to Alder. As much as it pains me… I don’t know how you do it. I want to claw her eyes out every time I see her.”

“Real change comes from within, Scylla. The General isn’t some soulless monster. She never set out to hurt our people. She made the most of a bad situation and she’s paid for it, many times over. We need to convince her that conscription has to end, and the way we do that is to be a voice in her ear.” Said Izadora, her expression softening. “The world as we knew it is gone, Scylla. We have a chance to rebuild. Start anew, with witches on equal footing as civilians.” 

Scylla shook her head, then brushed her hair back from her face. “The world can wait. Raelle is my focus right now. The hoards are getting more and more frequent, and my influence isn’t keeping her safe anymore. We can’t keep going like this. 

“Raelle is important.” Izadora agreed. “She’s a hero for saving Alder. Her voice will be important too… I get the impression she doesn’t exactly toe the party line.

“She’s receptive to the Spree’s message. Her unit too. I think they had some kind of run in with her during basic. She almost sent them to the front line instead of War College.” 

Izadora nodded, looking pleased. “Bellweather is a High Atlantic, Raelle is a war hero, the support of their unit would go a long way to helping our cause. We’re playing the long game here, Scylla. Change will come, but it will take time and commitment. From all of us-” 

Izadora fell silent as there was a knock at the door. “Enter.” She said sharply, slipping effortlessly back in to her role of stern professor. The door opened and Raelle popped her head into the office. “Hey, my lesson’s over. So…”

“Go.” Izadora waved a hand at Scylla, dismissing her. Scylla tucked her book under her arm and jumped up, tossing a ‘goodbye’ in Izadora’s direction as she made for the door. Raelle grinned, pleased to have Scylla to herself for the rest of the afternoon.

They made their way to the room they shared. After almost three months of Scylla being at the base, it was as much Raelle’s as hers. Raelle couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept in her dorm. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Scylla asked as Raelle stripped off her jacket. 

“Uh oh. Sounds serious.” Raelle pulled a face. “Should I be worried?” 

“No.” Scylla shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. I’ve been researching some work. It might help, with the hoards.” 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” 

“Just like that? You’re not going to ask any questions?” Scylla raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. 

“If you think it’s a good idea, then I do too. I trust you, Scyl.”

Scylla bit back a smile. “Okay, give me your hand.” Raelle did as she asked and Scylla held her hand in hers. She placed her other hand on top of Raelle’s, closed her eyes and focused on performing the seed. 

“Is that it?” Raelle asked as Scylla released her hand. She didn’t feel any different. 

Scylla wore a smirk as she took the index finger of her right hand and drew a shape on to the palm of her left. “Whoa.” Raelle watched in awe as a letter ‘S’ burned itself into her flesh. Her palm felt hot and tingly, but it was otherwise painless. Raelle grinned, she liked the idea of her and Scylla being so intimately bound. “This is so cool.”

“It works both ways. Try it.” 

Raelle drew a shape on her left hand and grinned as a heart seared itself in to Scylla’s palm. The other girl chuckled. “You’re such a dork.” 

“It sure beats matching tattoos.” Raelle’s grin grew wider as she pulled Scylla in close and kissed her. 

Scylla kissed her back, then brought their palms together, the marks slowly fading, and pressed a kiss to the back of Raelle’s hand. “I just want to keep you safe.” 


	20. Chapter 20

  
“General, I’m sorry to bother you so late.” Anacostia stood to attention in front of general Alder’s desk. The general herself sat behind it, reading alone by the light of a lamp; her Biddies having already turned in for the night in the room next door. 

“Anacostia, it’s no matter. What can I do for you?” She set her book aside, offering her lieutenant a tired smile. Anacostia didn’t return it. 

“Ma’am, our scouts have spotted a hoard coming this way from the South-”

“Another one.” Alder sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “Well, our necros will see to it it’s diverted away from the base, as always. They’ll pass us and head for Fort Salem, that’s nothing new.” 

“Actually, ma’am.” Anacostia cleared her throat, catching Alder’s attention, her shark like eyes landing on the younger woman. “That’s not all. There’s a second hoard, coming from the West. Our scouts suggest they’ll converge within twenty-four hours at the rate they’re moving… right outside the base.” 

“Goddess…” Alder’s expression twisted as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She took a moment to compose herself before asking, “How big are the hoards?” 

“Big.” Said Anacostia, holding firm under the general’s scrutiny. “We could be talking about a repeat of what happened at Fort Salem if they converge here and realise there’s people inside, ma’am.” 

Alder cursed under her breath. “These hoards are getting out of control. It’s almost like something is drawing them here… I’ll handle this, lieutenant. Have your scouts stay on the hoards and report any changes in their movement.” 

“Yes, General.” Anacostia nodded, and with a stamp of her feet she turned and left the office. Alder sat stewing over the issue of the hoards. They’d always passed the base on their way to Fort Salem, but there had never been so many. Something was drawing them there, and Alder had a fair idea what that was.

She rose to her feet and switched off her reading lamp. The Biddies would have to be woken. Alder needed to see Izadora right away. 

Down in the lab, Alder and the Biddies found Izadora in her office despite the late hour. An open bottle of scotch sat on her desk, along with a half-full tumbler. She offered Alder a glass as the general joined her. 

The two women sipped at the vintage whiskey in silence until Alder finally brought up the reason for her late-night visit. “There are two hoards coming this way. Our scouts tell us they’ll converge here within twenty-four hours.” 

Izadora pursed her lips as she placed her glass back on the desk with a frown. “How big?”

“Big enough. It could be a repeat of what happened at Fort Salem.” Alder said solemnly, the true weight of her words not lost on Izadora. Fort Salem had been a massacre. “Something is drawing them here, Izadora. I believe we both know what it is.”

“Collar.” Izadora nodded. She made no mention of Scylla. She hadn’t shared the girl’s connection to Collar and the Mycelium with the general. If Alder thought for a second that Scylla was responsible for drawing the hoards to them, she’d have no problem exiling her; or worse. 

“We can’t continue like this.” Alder shook her head. “We’ve been lucky so far, but a big enough hoard could breach the base. Collar saved my life, and she is invaluable in our fight against the infected, but her presence here puts us all in danger. I have to consider the greater good for all.” 

“What will you do? Send her away?” 

“I’m not sure.” Alder nursed her glass in her hands. “Perhaps another base would be better for her, somewhere further away from Fort Salem and the Mycelium. General Bellweather is in Washington, I’m sure she’d be happy to take in Collar’s unit.”

“And Scylla?” Izadora asked, trying to sound nonchalant. “The girl is useful. She’s intelligent, and Collar seems quite attached.” 

Alder curled her lip back in a sneer. “She’s a troublemaker, and we need to keep order now more than ever. I’d rather hoped the shine would have worn off for Collar by now.” 

“It seems the opposite has happened, General.” Izadora hid a smirk behind her glass as she took another sip of the expensive scotch. Alder saw right through her, but didn’t comment. 

“If it keeps Collar on side, I’ll tolerate the dodger. For now.” Sneered Alder. “I can only deal with one matter at a time. Right now, that has to be the hoards approaching us. We need a plan of action. There are too many to fight, and we don’t have enough necros to deter them from the base. No one wants a repeat of what happened at Fort Salem.” 

“No. We don’t.” Agreed Izadora, the scotch suddenly tasting sour at the back of her throat. Their losses at Salem had run in to the thousands, and the necro division had taken the heaviest blow. It would take generations to build their numbers up again. “I’ll see what I can come up with.” 

“I look forward to hearing your thoughts.” Alder stood and offered Izadora a stiff nod while the Biddies muttered among themselves. Izadora offered to show them to the door, but Alder waved her hand, insisting she didn’t need to bother. 

Izadora waited for the sound of the heavy door to the lab shutting behind them before she called out. “You can come out now.” The door to the small bathroom attached to her office opened and Scylla appeared, her expression one of deep concern. 

“I suppose you heard all that?” 

Scylla took the seat Alder had just occupied, her own tumbler of scotch clutched in her hands. She and Izadora had been enjoying a light night drink when Alder knocked at the lab.

She placed it on the desk and topped it up from the bottle before taking a long gulp, wincing as it burned its way down her throat. “I did. It will be a slaughter if we can’t redirect them.” 

“We’ve toyed with the idea of blasters changing the environment around the base, making a moat of some kind; but something like that wouldn’t just keep the infected out, it would pin us in, cut off any chance of escape in the event we’re overrun. Right now I’m not sure we could even do that, given the time restraints.” 

“They’re coming because of us. Rae, and I.” 

Izadora nodded. “Like I said, the two of you are the biggest attraction in the state, after Fort Salem. This won’t end, Scylla. It’s only going to get worse. The general might be right in sending you both somewhere else, further from the Mycelium.” 

“That might help in the long-term, but we have less than a day to come up with a solution to the hoards coming here now!” Scylla frowned, a plan forming in her mind that she knew Izadora wouldn’t like. “I might have a way.”

Izadora, reading the younger woman’s hesitant expression, reached for the bottle and topped her own glass up. “Let’s hear it.”

“We use Spree tactics. Send balloons out over the hoards before they can merge. They pop and the hoards rip themselves apart with no risk to our people.” 

The older witch took a moment to think about Scylla’s suggestion. “It could work.” She finally conceded, and Scylla felt a surge of pride from her mentor agreeing with her. 

“Except that work is forbidden. The Spree cell you aligned yourself with armed you, Scylla, they didn’t train you how to do the work, and it’s something my cell never touched.” 

Scylla’s frown deepened. “There has to be Spree here on the base. More than just us. We can’t be the only ones.” With less than three hundred people on the base, and most of those civilians, the odds were against them, but Scylla still thought they had to try.

Izadora stared off in to space, her expression conflicted. “I know some people.” She finally said, lifting Scylla’s hopes. “Some are actively serving, others are hiding as civilians as you did, but they’re all keeping low to avoid detection. If we do this… Scylla, we risk exposing every Spree agent in this base, including us.” 

“What’s the other alternative?” Scylla asked, her tone flippant. She respected Izadora, but her long game tactics were no help to them in this situation. “We flee or we’re slaughtered, along with everybody else in the base. I don’t know about you, but I can’t take another three hundred lives on my shoulders. I just can’t.” 

“It’s like you said, we need to influence change from inside, well this is our chance! We show people the Spree are just as concerned about civilian lives as witches! That we need to work together for peace… Alder will have no choice but to accept our help or risk a rebellion… What?” Scylla demanded as Izadora sat grinning at her. 

“You’re learning.” She said. “It’s a solid plan, but it will out all of us. What will you tell Raelle?”

“The truth.” Said Scylla, her mind made up. She’d been considering it for a while, but now was the time. She had to tell Raelle the truth about her; about what she’d done. “She needs to know the hoards are coming, and it gives us a chance to test out our new link… but if we’re going to go to Alder with our plan, then Raelle needs to know the truth about me. About what I did. I can’t keep lying to her, Izadora. Not about this.” 

Izadora nodded, agreeing with her student, her features schooled into a neutral expression as she topped up both of their glasses again. Some dutch courage for Scylla. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing the right thing. A relationship can’t be built on lies, and at some point you’ll have to tell her everything; the Mycelium included. I hope it works out. Honesty is difficult at the best of times, and it can come even harder at the risk of losing someone.”

“Thanks.” Scylla reached for her glass and emptied it one long gulp. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. It was now or never. The two hoards would be upon them within a day, and there was still plenty to do to set their plan in motion. She offered Izadora a weak smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Wish me luck.”

Scylla felt like she was floating on her way back to the room she shared with Raelle. It was as if her body was on auto-pilot while her mind went over every potential outcome of telling Raelle she was Spree. 

Her shameful past wasn’t something she wanted to bring up with anyone, least of all the woman she loved. What would Raelle say? Would she outright reject her? Blame her for her mother’s death? Scylla’s stomach lurched as she reached her dorm. 

Light was coming from underneath the door, suggesting Raelle was inside. Sure enough, when Scylla slipped into the room, she found Raelle curled up on their bed. The other girl lay on her side, sleeping soundly. 

Scylla bit her lip, questioning whether she should let her sleep and wait till morning to make her confession. In the end, she decided there wasn’t time to wait. Izadora was at this very moment seeking the people who might help them with their plan. Scylla had to tell Raelle herself before it could come from anyone else.

She perched on the edge of the bed and leaned over, waking Raelle with a kiss. “Hey sleeping beauty.” She grinned at the blonde as she rolled on to her back and stretched out, like a flailing kitten just figuring out how to use its legs. “Sorry for waking you.” 

“’S okay.” Raelle returned Scylla’s grin with one of her own as she pulled the other girl on top of her. Scylla let it happen, settling herself on top of her girlfriend as Raelle greeted her with lingering kisses. 

“I was meditating, and I fell asleep.” Raelle admitted as Scylla shifted to lie beside her. She rolled on to her side, facing the other girl, and gave a soft chuckle. Raelle was useless when it came to focusing her mind. Tally had all but given up teaching her how to meditate. 

“How was your night? Have you and Izadora solved world hunger yet?” Raelle teased, dipping her mouth to pepper Scylla’s throat with soft kisses. Her hand reached for the waistband of Scylla’s pants, but Scylla caught her wrist, pinning it between their bodies. “Scyl? What’s up?” 

Scylla ducked her head, unable to look the other girl in the eye. “I need to tell you something, and you’re not going to like it…” 

“What is it?” Raelle tipped Scylla’s chin back. “Baby, whatever it is you can tell me. We’ll figure it out together.” Scylla wanted to cry. She felt hot tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t deserve anyone like Raelle Collar. Not even close.

Scylla wanted to ask her to run away with her again. She wanted to suggest they leave the base and everything else behind them. To run and just keep going; but that was the old Scylla. The scared and angry little girl that had bought into the ideology of people who cared less about the lives witches and more about making a statement. 

Scylla swallowed her fear and took hold of both of Raelle’s hands, linking their fingers together while she pressed her forehead to Raelle’s. “Scyl, you’re scaring me here. What is it?” Raelle asked, her voice soft and full of concern.

“Something’s coming, something bad. Izadora and I have a plan to stop it, but if we follow through with it, some things might come out about us… about me.” 

“Scylla-” 

“No, Raelle, please let me finish. This is important.” Scylla squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear the way Raelle was looking at her with so much love and concern. “There are two hoards coming towards us, and if they merge, they just might breach the base.” Scylla opened her eyes again and found Raelle staring at her expectantly. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she respected Scylla’s wish for her not to interrupt. 

“I think we can stop that, but we’ll need to use forbidden work… Spree magic.” 

“What?” Scylla’s last admission was too much for even Raelle to say silent. “Babe, what are you talking about? There aren’t any Spree on the base, and even if there were-” 

“There is.” Scylla tilted her head up, holding Raelle’s gaze. Her words sounder stronger than she actually felt. “Raelle, I… I’m Spree.” 

Raelle recoiled, as if a venomous snake were lying beside her and not Scylla. “What? No, no, you…” The younger girl trailed off, her mind going over every word Scylla had ever shared with her. She closed her eyes as her heart sink. It all made sense. Her hatred of Alder deserting the military, her reluctance to stay at the base. 

“Raelle?” Scylla reached out to her girlfriend, her hand hovering over Raelle’s shoulder. Raelle opened her eyes again and sat up, putting more distance between her and Scylla.

“Did you… Were you… Did you hurt anyone?” Raelle asked, her tone cold and her eyes burning with something that looked a lot like hatred. Scylla thought of Raelle’s mom, dying at the hands of the Spree on a beach somewhere. 

“Yes.” She answered honestly. Raelle deserved the whole truth from her, no matter the cost. Raelle grit her teeth together, her next question playing on the tip of her tongue. She was too afraid to ask it, so Scylla didn’t make her. “It was Conscription Day. It would have been the year you joined-”

“The mall attack?” 

“Yeah.” Scylla wished she could curl up in a ball and disappear, or that a hoard would come and tear her limb from limb; the pain would pale in comparison to the way Raelle looked at her right then.

“Where are you going?” She asked as Raelle climbed out of bed and pulled her jacket on. 

“My dorm. I… I’m sorry, Scyl. I need some time.” Raelle picked up her boots, not even bothering to put them on before she went out the door because she was so desperate to get out of there. Away from Scylla.

Scylla could hardly blame her, but that didn’t make Raelle’s rejection hurt any less. She rolled on to her stomach, buried her face in Raelle’s pillow and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

The dorm she shared with her unit was already in darkness when Raelle walked inside, the clock on Abigail’s nightstand reading 00:06 in illuminated red figures.

Raelle placed her boots on the floor by her locker, stifling a sob with her hand as tears ran down her cheeks. She was glad her unit was already sleeping. She couldn’t begin to put what she was feeling into words. 

The fixer slipped off her jacket and unbuttoned her pants, letting both garments fall to the floor before she slipped under the covers of her bead. They were cold and the standard sized cot felt too big without Scylla pressed up behind her. Raelle buried her face in her pillow just in time for another sob to slip out. Her body shook with the effort of keeping them inside. 

“Rae?” Tally’s voice called out in the dark, tinged with worry. Raelle felt the bunks shift as Tally dropped from above her, her hand finding Raelle’s shoulder. She hadn’t spent a night in her own bed in months. Tally could only come up with one conclusion why she was there. “Raelle? What’s happened?” 

Raelle turned on her side, determined to ignore her sister witch even as Tally shook her for an answer. A lamp switched on, bathing the room in a warm yellow glow. 

“Tal? What’s going on? Collar?” Abigail sat up in her bed, exchanging loaded looks with Tally. The other girl shrugged. She knew as much as Abigail did. 

Another sob wrenched its way free past her lips and Raelle clenched her teeth and screwed her eyes shut, praying the others would just leave her alone. 

Tally had other ideas. Without saying another word, she slipped under the covers beside Raelle, wrapping her arms around her and tucking her chin into the side of Raelle’s neck. 

Abigail switched off the lamp and crossed the room. Climbing over both Tally and Raelle, she slipped in front of the smaller girl, wrapping her arms around her and Tally, sandwiching Raelle between the two of them.“Whatever it is, Rae. We’ve got you. We’ve alway got you, sister.” 

Raelle shook even harder, the tears running freely down her cheeks as she choked out a sob and buried her face in Abigail’s chest — letting herself fall apart in the arms of her sisters as her whole world came crashing down around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year folks! Starting the year as I mean to go on - with heart wrenching angst... please don't hate me 😅
> 
> The next update should be Sunday as usual. I also have a new MFS fic I'm working on called 'Crashing In To You' if you need more of your Raylla fix! As ever, thanks for reading and I appreciate all the comments and kudos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early, but I'm sure it's Sunday somewhere! As ever, thanks for reading!

Raelle woke up sandwiched between her unit and sweltering hot. She crawled out of her bunk, climbing over Tally’s sleeping frame. A glance at her watch told her she’d only had a few hours sleep. It had barely gone four in the morning, but Raelle didn’t have time to waste — not when the two hoards were creeping ever closer to the base. 

She changed into a clean shirt and pulled on the pants she’d left on the floor by her bed before she sat on Abigail’s bunk and put on her boots. She laced them up tight, tying them in a double knot, before she grabbed her jacket and sneaked out of the dorm. 

After a visit to the communal bathroom down the hall to freshen up, she headed to one of the last places she wanted to be. She knocked on the door and took a step back as she waited for an answer. 

“Raelle?” Scylla looked surprised to see the other girl when she opened her door. She schooled her features into a more neutral expression as she stepped aside to let her in, but nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “Hey, you don’t need to knock. This is practically your room too.”

Raelle stood by the door with her hands stuffed in to her pockets. “I came to talk-”

“That’s great!” Scylla brightened, stepping forward to close the distance between them. “I am so sorry! I should have told you sooner, but I was scared and-”

“That’s… That’s not what I’m here to talk about, Scyl.” Raelle dropped her gaze to the floor as Scylla’s expression fell. She couldn’t stay mad at her with Scylla looking at her like that; and Raelle’s anger was all she had left. 

She dug her nails in to the palms of her hands to keep her focused. “The hoards, we have to do something about them. If you think your plan will work then we need to go to Alder… before it’s too late.” 

“Right. Of course.” Scylla nodded stiffly, doing her best to hide her disappointment. “Izadora can help. We should go see her in the lab. She’ll be there.” 

“Okay.” Raelle agreed, looking at as much of a loss as Scylla felt. She tried reaching out again. 

“Raelle, can we please talk about us-” 

“We don’t have time for that.” Said Raelle, her tone clipped. She’d never spoken to Scylla that way before. “We need to deal with the hoards first. Then… I dunno.” 

Raelle turned and walked back out the door, not waiting to check if Scylla was following her. Tears burned like acid in her eyes as she titled her chin back and did her best to keep them from falling. Scylla’s boot steps echoed behind her in the hallway. Raelle didn’t wait for her to catch her up.

The atmosphere in Izadora’s office was thicker than molasses as the older witch sat behind her desk and Raelle and Scylla stood on opposite ends of the room. Raelle seemed to do her best to avoid looking at the other girl altogether, while Scylla was desperate to catch her eye. Izadora didn’t need to ask how Scylla’s confession had gone.

“I’ve contacted people in the base who know the works involved in the balloons that… certain Spree cells use.” Izadora chose her words carefully. Collar had said she was on board with their plan, but she didn’t look happy to be there. “They’ve said they’ll help, but they want pardons first, like the one Scylla received. And not just that, they want the Spree’s status as a terrorist organisation revoked-” 

“They do? Or you?” Raelle asked, a deep frown marring her youthful face as she looked between Scylla and Izadora. “You’re Spree too, right? Like Scylla?” 

“We belonged to different cells, and our… methodologies differed.” Izadora sat forward in her chair, leaning her elbows on her desk as she stared Raelle down. “The people who are offering to help us are directly responsible for the deaths of civilians. If that bothers you, then you need to walk away now.”

“Izadora-” Scylla’s eyes widened with panic.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Raelle snapped back, slumping against Izadora’s filing cabinet as if to show she wasn’t going anywhere. Izadora nodded. 

“I’ll approach Alder with our proposition and demands. We’ve been friends for a long time and she trusts my advice. I just hope that will be enough.” 

“You’ll be exposing yourself.” Said Scylla, chewing at her bottom lip. “If this backfires-”

Izadora held up a hand to silence her. “This what the long game has been leading up to, Scylla. It’s now or never. We need to show the General that the Spree and the military can work together. That we can become a force for change and, ultimately, peace.” 

“Good luck with that.” Raelle scoffed. “Alder doesn’t want peace. She wants power. People like her don’t care how many people have to die for her to keep it!” 

“Are you sure you’re not Spree?” Izadora smirked as the young healer bristled. Raelle crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, staring daggers at the older woman. 

Izadora carried on unperturbed. “Sarah had the unenviable task of trying to broker peace between our peoples during a time of deep hatred and fear. Conscription may not be perfect, but our enemy the Camarilla were ruthless. If it weren’t for General Alder, neither of you would be here today. Your lines would have been wiped out centuries ago!” 

Raelle set her jaw, her teeth clenching together as she threw her hands in the air, “I’m the last of my line because of that bitch! Scylla too! My momma, my grandmother, my great-grandmother, all o’ them laid their lives down for her, and for what? For nothin’!”

Raelle’s Cession accent came out strong as she unleashed her pent up anger at the older witch. She caught Scylla’s eye and dropped her hands, shaking her head with a heavy sigh. “What’s the point in any of it… We should let the freaks come. The real monsters are already inside the base anyway.” 

Izadora’s expression softened as she pushed her glasses to the top of her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Collar… Raelle, there’s blame on all sides. But we have a chance to change that now, to make a real difference! Alder has no choice but to accept the help of the Spree, and people will see that! The civilians will see we can live as equals, that some will still protect them without the need for conscription… Your parents might have died in slavery, but your children will be free.” 

“Okay.” Raelle wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at Scylla. “Then you tell Alder I won’t heal her, or anyone else infected, ever again if she refuses the pardons.” 

A smile crept its way on to the older witch’s lips as her heart swelled with pride. Raelle had as good a reason as any to hate the Spree, to hate humanity as a whole, but there she was once again laying her life on the line for the greater good. Her all-encompassing love was a good balance for Scylla, whose all-consuming hatred had almost destroyed her.

“Thank you, Raelle. I’m not sure if playing the same card twice will have quite the same effect, but every little helps.” Said Izadora. There would come a point when Alder would decide the fixer was of more use to her cut open and dissected than alive. 

Raelle wasn’t so easily dissuaded, though. “Then we’ll leave. She’ll never see me again.” 

Scylla felt a surge of hope at Raelle’s use of ‘we’. There was a chance she was talking about her unit, but Scylla chose to believe she meant the two of them. She might have suggested they do just that, if the hoards weren’t already too close to be diverted. There was no guarantee they would follow Raelle and Scylla and leave the base untouched. 

“That will help.” Said Izadora. “I’ll see to Alder, but the two of you need to be prepared for this to go sideways on us. Pack, say your goodbyes to those you can trust, and be ready to leave on a moment’s notice. Even if I’m compromised, I’ll still get the word to you.” 

“There’s a way out if things go south.” Raelle offered. 

“The Tarim girl?” Izadora asked, taking Raelle by surprise.

“How did… nobody is supposed to know about Khali!” Raelle’s eyes narrowed on Scylla. The other girl held her hands up.

“Rae, I didn’t tell her! I swear to you!” 

The older necro chuckled at Raelle’s surprise. “Few things on this base remain a secret, Collar. You should know that by now.” 

Raelle dug her nails into her palms again as she asked, “Does Alder know?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Izadora shook her head. “She tolerates the girl and her brother because she still believes they’ll share their seeds with us. I don’t share her optimism. They could be powerful allies in swaying Alder’s opinion if they’d support us?” 

“They might.” Raelle shrugged. They were a peaceful people and opposed Alder and her methods as much as Raelle did, but she couldn’t speak for Khalida and Adil. It would be up to them if they supported some kind of military coup. 

“That’s good. We need to build support within the base. The more voices behind us, the more the General will be inclined to listen to us. I’ve identified close to thirty Spree here in the base-”

“Thirty?” Raelle asked, shock written all over her face. “How? How can there be so many, right under Alder’s nose?” 

“Not every member of the Spree is a radical. Most of us are non violent, we slip under the radar and blend in. We promote change from within the military complex, not by harming civilians…” Izadora glanced at Scylla and watched the younger girl crumble even further. 

“I’m going to go pack.” Scylla announced as she stood up, her own eyes fixed to the floor and actively avoiding Raelle. “Let me know when it’s happening.” 

Izadora let her go, while Raelle bit back her protests. She had to keep reminding herself that Scylla wasn’t her problem anymore. 

“You know,” Said Izadora, pulling out the bottle of Scotch she and Scylla had shared earlier and filling her empty glass. “Certain Spree cells are predatory in nature. They groom the vulnerable, the disenfranchised, those who’ve lost loved ones… particularly the young who don’t know there’s another way. People like Scylla.” 

Raelle dropped her head, guilt already gnawing away at her like an insatiable mouse. “I get it-” 

“No, I don’t think you do.” Izadora stood up and stepped around her desk, coming to a stop right in front of Raelle. The younger girl was forced to tilt her head back to look at her as Izadora chewed her out without ever raising her voice. 

“Scylla made some bad choices, sure, but she was groomed by cowards who took her grief and her anger and turned it into a weapon. Under different circumstances that could have been you, Collar. You were certainly full of anger and grief in Basic. You knocked out your entire class with it, if I remember rightly?”

“You’re right…” Said Raelle, finally breaking down. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed. “It could have easily been me! I was mad enough to kill! I’d have killed Alder given half a chance… only I turned it on me. I was ready to die in Basic. I wanted it… but my unit pulled me back. I owe them for that.”

“Necros don’t have units, Collar. Bear that in mind when you see Scylla next. I’m going to meet Alder in an hour. I suggest you go and pack, just in case.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Raelle nodded, her expression twisted with sorrow and guilt. She wiped stubbornly at her tears, but they kept on coming. “I need to warn my unit about what’s happening. Alder will come for them too… Then I’ll pack and speak to Scylla. I think I owe her an apology.” 

Izadora offered the younger witch a small smile as she clasped her shoulder. “That sounds like a good idea. Good luck.” 

“Thanks… and, uh, we won’t leave you behind.” Raelle said, pausing at the office door. “If things don’t go as planned. We’ll get you out.” 

“Thank you, Collar. For what it’s worth, your mother would be proud of the witch you’ve become. She always raved about her special little girl.” 

Raelle faltered, her hand on the door. “You served with my Mom?” 

“No.” Izadora shook her head and realisation dawned on Raelle. She swallowed the lump at the back of her throat, yet more tears threatening to spill. 

“She was Spree?” 

“Smart girl.” Izadora’s smile widened. “Your mother believed in change from within. I’m sure she’d be pleased to see you picking up the torch.” 

“I wish I’d known her better.” Said Raelle. “All I have left are her letters… It’s not enough.” 

“No, it’s not. But what we do in these next few hours might mean the difference between another little girl growing up, with or without her mother. We can end this now, Collar. While there are still some of us left.” Izadora cleared her throat as she wiped at her own eyes, clearly embarrassed to be showing such emotion in front of the younger witch. “Get out of here. Go see that necro of yours, before it’s too late.”

* * *

“What the hell, Collar!” Abigail screamed as their dorm light sprung on, bathing them all in what felt like the equivalent of an artificial sun to Abigail’s sleep sensitive eyes. Beside her - the pair still lying on Raelle’s bunk - Tally buried her face in Raelle’s pillow with a groan. 

“Rae!”

“Sorry guys.” Raelle said, sounding the least bit sorry as she rummaged through her footlocker and came out with her mother’s duffel bag. She began stuffing her meager possessions into it while the other girls questioned her. 

“Raelle, what are you doing?” Abigail demanded, alarmed by the fixer’s frantic appearance. “Look, if this is about Scylla then maybe you should take a minute-” 

“It’s not. You need to pack too.” Raelle answered without looking at them. Tally lifted her head up from the pillow and shared a worried look with Abigail. They both pulled themselves out of bed. 

“Rae, whatever is happening-” Tally began, but Raelle had no time to spoonfeed them. She stopped in her tracks, dropping the bundle of shirts clutched in her arms to the floor. 

“Two hoards are coming this way, and they’re going to merge and take the base down if we don’t do something!” 

Abigail frowned. “Okay, and how is packing going to help with that? We can’t just abandon the base at…” She paused and checked the time, the frustration in her voice deepening. “Five in the damn morning!”

“Actually, they won’t hit until closer to midnight.” Raelle finished stuffing the last of her clothes into the duffel bag and zipped it up tight. She turned and found her unit staring at her, expecting an explanation. 

Raelle took a frustrated glance at her own watch with a sigh. Izadora’s meeting with Alder was in forty-five minutes, and she still had to talk to Scylla and warn Adil and Khalida. 

Sensing her urgency, Tally stood up and took Raelle’s hands in her own. “Rae, take a breath and tell us everything. We can’t help if we don’t know what’s happening.” Raelle relented, they had to know what they were up against. It was unfair to ask them to pack up their lives without knowing why. 

Ten minutes later Raelle finished explaining the whole thing, from the hoards to Scylla’s plan to use Spree work to take them out; and the possible backlash they’d face for it. 

“Wow.” Abigail shook her head, while Raelle anxiously checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes. “So Necro is Spree. Did she… did she set any of those balloons off herself?”

“No.” Raelle answered, lying without needing to think about it as Izadora’s words rang in her ears; Scylla had never had a unit. She’d done the things she had because no one had been there to stop talk her down from the ledge. Raelle wouldn’t let that happen again.

“She and Izadora are part of a cell that believed in changing things from within, without violence. That’s why Izadora covered for Scylla when she first came. She knew she was AWOL because she was Scylla’s mentor.” 

“We can go over all this stuff later, when there aren’t two hoards headed for the base and we know Alder isn’t going to execute us all as traitors!” Raelle looked at her watch again. “Get Khalida and Adil and be ready to go in thirty minutes. If things kick off and we get separated, we meet at the house we found Scylla. Got it?”

“Collar-”

“Don’t try to stop me, Abigail!” Raelle snapped as the other girl took a step towards her. “I’ve got to protect, Scyl.” 

“I wasn’t going to stop you, Shitbird. I was just wanted to say good luck.” Abigail threw her arms around the smaller girl in a crushing hug. Tally joined in, holding Raelle between them like they had last night, and Raelle was once again reminded what might have happened had she not found her unit. Her family. 

She pulled away, conscious of time ticking by, and hefted her duffel bag over her shoulder. “Thanks guys. Let’s hope this doesn’t go to shit. See you in thirty minutes.” 

Raelle raced out of her dorm, sprinting down the empty corridors of the base and not slowing down until she was outside Scylla’s room. She stormed inside without knocking, making the other girl jump.

Scylla was packed, her bag sitting at her feet on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She wiped at them, self-conscious of how she must look. “Raelle. You’re here… We need to talk.” 

“Later.” Raelle said, pulling the last of her belongings out of Scylla’s dresser — a few t-shirts and some underwear. 

Behind her, Scylla stood up from the bed. Her tears drying up, she shook her head. “No! Rae, we need to talk right now! I’m sorry, okay, I’m sorry and I wish I could take it all-” 

Raelle spun around, cutting the other girl off as her hand found the back of Scylla’s neck and she crushed their mouths together in a searing kiss. “I’m sorry too. We’ll talk later, okay?” Said Raelle, her voice softer as she cupped Scylla's cheeks in her hands. “When this is all over. I promise… I still love you, Scyl. No matter what.”


	22. Chapter 22

  
Raelle stared at the minute hand on her battered old watch. It was her father’s. He’d given it to her on conscription day. It wasn’t expensive or a family heirloom or anything, but it was all he’d had to give her — That and her mom’s protection charm. 

The charm had been lost in the fall of Fort Salem. Her father’s watch was all she had left of home. She stared at the minute hand as it crept past the hour. Izadora would be in Alder’s office right about now, exposing all of them. 

Scylla sat across from Raelle on her bunk, her knees curled up to her chest and her expression forlorn. Raelle could practically see her fighting the deeply ingrained dodger instincts that were telling her to run.

Scylla’s head snapped up as a knock came at the door. She shot Raelle a panicked look as the fixer stood to answer it. “It’s Anacostia.” Raelle said, her jaw squared and her mouth set in a thin line. She’d recognise the lieutenant’s knock anywhere.

Scylla stood too. Raelle motioned for the other girl to stay where she was as she stepped over to the door. She took a steadying breath as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob. 

Raelle yanked the door open and, sure enough, found Anacostia Quartermaine, standing on the other side. The lieutenant stood to attention, her posture ramrod straight and her hands clasped behind her back. Her expression was unreadable. 

“Collar. You need to come with me.” 

“Why?” On any other day, Raelle would have followed her superior without question. As wary as she was of Alder and the military, she’d always trusted Anacostia. For the first time, Raelle wasn’t so sure she could. 

Anacostia couldn’t look her in the eye. “Because it’s an order, Private. Her too.” She nodded towards Scylla as she came up behind Raelle, her arms folded over her chest. 

“I’m not military. I don’t follow your orders.” Scylla said, tilting her chin up defiantly. Anacostia stared her down, her eyes narrowing.

“You’re a witch. The fact that you shirked your duty doesn’t make you exempt from following orders, Ramshorn.” 

“Tell me, Anacostia, does it make it easier to live with the things you’ve done if you tell yourself you were just following orders?” Scylla sneered at the older witch and Anacostia took a menacing step forward. 

“Enough!” Raelle snapped, her arm coming up to block Anacostia from entering the dorm room. “Where are we supposed to be going?” 

“You tell me. You’re all packed.” Anacostia’s eyes landed on the bags by the door, and Raelle felt the knot in her stomach tighten as a flicker of disappointment flashed over the older woman’s face.

“Anacostia-”

“Save it, Collar.” Anacostia said, putting the fixer out of her misery. “I’m to escort the two of you to General Alder’s office. She’s approved Izadora’s plan to work with the Spree.”  
  
“I don’t like it, but I’m not the one calling the shots. Sacrifices need to be made, and the general has decided it’s for the greater good of this base, and everyone in it, to work with these… people.” She glared at Scylla as she spoke, looking at her like she was something particularly unpleasant that Anacostia had stepped in. “The general is waiting.” 

“Raelle…” Scylla caught hold of the other girl’s sleeve as she went to take a step. Her distrust was written all over her face. 

“It’s okay.” Raelle took Scylla’s hand. “If this was a trap, Alder wouldn’t have sent Anacostia.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because she’d be too worried about her warning me to run.” Raelle answered, holding Anacostia’s gaze. The older witch didn’t argue otherwise. 

“Let’s get moving.”

Raelle and Scylla held hands all the way to Alder’s office. Scylla clung tightly to the other girl, afraid she might still turn and run if she didn’t hold on tight enough. 

Anacostia didn’t bother to knock when they reached Alder’s office. She opened the door, ushering the two younger witches inside. The large office was already crammed full. Alder and the biddies sat on one side of the room, while Izadora and a black woman - who Raelle recognised as one of the civilian teachers - stood on the other. The room was deadly silent.

Raelle and Scylla squeezed in to the office, slotting in beside Izadora while Anacostia stepped in and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of it, her expression unreadable again and her hands clasped behind her back. 

Raelle turned to face Alder. A vein at the side of her forehead was bulging, and she looked like she might burst a blood vessel any moment.

Scylla’s attention was fixed on the woman standing next to Izadora. Scylla didn’t know her name, or how she’d ended up at the Iron Mountain Military base, but she knew was she was Spree.

Scylla knew this for sure because she’d met the woman before — Two years ago in the Baylord Auto Plant in Vermont, where she’d handed Scylla a single blue balloon and sent her on her way.

“Thank you for joining us, ladies.” Alder’s eyes darkened as they narrowed on the two young witches. The biddies behind her hissed and clicked their tongues, their actions a physical manifestation of Alder’s anger and disdain. 

“Never, in all of my long years, did I ever expect to find myself in a position like this one… Forced to consider working with enemies of this great nation. Terrorists.” She spat the last word out, her eyes burning in to the newcomer.

The Spree operative who’d armed Scylla all those years ago didn’t falter. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her head held high as she stared right back at Alder.

“But these are unprecedented times, and I must do what is best for the witches and civilians under my protection.” 

“That’s rich.” The Spree agent scoffed.

“Agatha…” Izadora chided the other woman. “We don’t have time for mud slinging. The two hoards will be upon the base in less than sixteen hours! We need to work together if we’re to have any hope of surviving this!” 

“Izadora is right.” Said Alder. “The lives of three hundred people are at stake. Witches and civilians alike. We need to act now.” 

“My people will share our works with you.” Agatha spoke up again, her tone confident. “But only after you issue a public pardon of every Spree member residing in this base.” 

Alder’s jaw tightened and the Biddies’ hissing and clicking grew louder as the tension in the room grew. Scylla glanced at her mentor. Izadora looked uncertain. She had no idea how this stalemate would play out. 

“No. You and your people will be pardoned only after you aid us.” Alder refused to back down. She was already losing face by turning to her enemies for help, she wasn’t about to lose any more ground to them. 

Agatha gave a shrug. “I can’t accept those terms. I suggest you being evacuating, General.” 

“Agatha!” Izadora caught the other woman’s arm as she turned to leave — and came face to face with Anacostia. The lieutenant stood her ground, waiting for Alder’s orders. 

Izadora turned on the general. “Sarah, we don’t have time to argue! You agreed to the pardons, and people will die if we don’t act… None of us want a repeat of what happened at Fort Salem.”

The hissing and chattering from the biddies abruptly stopped, and a pregnant silence fell over the room. Alder bowed her head and pursed her lips as she stood. The general stood tall, but even Raelle picked up on the slump in her shoulders as she cleared her throat. The siege at Fort Salem, and the many lives lost there, were painful marks upon Alder’s very soul — They would haunt her until her dying day.

“Very well.” She relented, her fingers curling into fists at her sides. “I refuse to incite a panic by announcing the pardons, and the reason behind them, to the general populous. I will, however, make it known, in front of the witnesses gathered here now, that any persons residing in this base, and associated with the terrorist entity known as the Spree, are hereby pardoned of any and all past crimes.” 

Behind her, Raelle heard Anacostia take in a sharp breath of air. This went against everything the lieutenant stood for, everything that Alder had raised her to believe in. 

Agatha showed no sign of emotion, her expression stoic as she gave a stiff nod of her head. “I’ll have everything Izadora asked for ready in twelve hours.” 

“What about the balloons?” Demanded Anacostia. “They’re contraband.” 

Agatha turned to face the lieutenant, her mouth set in a thin-lipped smile that turned up at one corner. “As I said, I’ll have everything ready.” With that said, Agatha calmly opened the door and excused herself.  
  
Despite her departure, the air in the room was still thick with tension. Raelle could practically taste it at the back of her throat. She reached for Scylla’s hand, taking it in her own and locking their fingers together. It felt a little easier for Raelle to breathe with their palms pressed together; the bond between them heightened by the direct skin to skin contact. 

Alder took her seat again, leaning forward against the desk and steepling her fingers as her eyes narrowed on the couple. Raelle felt her skin crawl with hatred and repulsion, but somewhere at the back of her mind she registered that the emotions weren’t her own. They belonged to Scylla. Raelle tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand, determined to be her anchor. 

“The balloons are only a part of the whole. We need to mobilise our necros to defend the perimeter. The blasters will form a second line, and two units will be responsible for deploying the balloons… One of those will be the Bellweather unit.” Alder tilted her head back, a smug smirk playing on her lips as she watched for Raelle’s reaction. The fixer flared her nostrils, but said nothing. 

Izadora couldn’t bite her tongue in the same way. “Sarah, there are other units more qualified-” 

“The Bellweather unit has proven itself quite capable, Izadora, and I’m sure Miss Ramshorn here would volunteer to accompany them. As a member of the Spree, I’m sure she’s had plenty of experience in these matters.” Alder’s eyes were bottomless black holes of hate as she stared Scylla down. 

Alder choosing the Bellweather unit was no coincidence. She was punishing Raelle for forcing her hand in pardoning the other witch. If Alder had been pissed at pardoning a dodger, then it paled compared to what she felt knowing that dodger was also Spree.

“With all due respect General, as the Bellweather unit’s commanding officer, I’d like to join them on this mission. Ma’am.” Anacostia stared at a spot on the wall behind Alder’s head, avoiding the General’s piercing gaze. Alder pursed her lips. Anacostia’s betrayal cut deep; almost as deep as Izadora’s.

“Very well.” Said Alder, her tone clipped. “Collar, have your unit report to Lieutenant Quartermaine in eight hours for a full briefing. Dismissed.” She gave a wave of her hand as she busied herself shuffling a pile of papers on her desk, making it clear the conversation was over. 

Anacostia, Raelle and Izadora all stamped their feet in salute, and then the four witches filed out of Alder’s office, leaving her with her ever loyal biddies. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Raelle said to Anacostia as she pulled the office door shut with a thud. The older witch clenched her jaw so tight it looked like she was sucking on a lemon. 

“You’re on thin ice, Collar. Tread carefully. Izadora.” She nodded at the older necro, ignoring Scylla altogether before she took off down the corridor. 

“She’s not wrong.” Said Izadora, her expression grave. “Sarah might have agreed to this parley, but she’ll come after those she thinks turned on her, the two of you in particular. That’s why she’s having you set the balloons. She’s making her point.”

“I get that.” Raelle let out a huff of air. “We’re safe for now. Long-term that might change, though. We need to be ready to leave at a moment’s notice. All of us.” She gave Izadora a pointed look. They were all in the firing line. 

Izadora shook her head. “She’ll fire shots my way, but she won’t come after me. Sarah relies on me, and I have too much on her. I’m not giving up. We can still change the military from the inside. The way over is under…”

“The way out is in.” Scylla replied, the words leaving a bitter taste on her tongue. Raelle looked away. Scylla’s Spree associations were still a sore spot between them, but there was no time to talk it out; Raelle didn’t want to start an argument when they’d be going up against a hoard in a matter of hours. 

Izadora placed a hand on Scylla’s shoulder. “Things are going to change after today, Scylla. I can promise you that.” She glanced at Raelle, making sure she had the fixer’s attention. “I’ll meet you both at Anacostia’s office at 15:00 hours for the briefing.”

“You’re coming with us?” Asked Raelle, not even trying to hide her shock.

Izadora managed a wry smile. “Of course. I can’t let you kids have all the fun, now can I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm home schooling my niece and nephews during lockdown so I haven't had a lot of time to write. As ever, thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, home schooling my niece and nephews has been kicking my ass and I got an infected wisdom tooth so I haven't done much writing in the last couple of weeks. This chapter is pretty long though, so I hope that makes up for it! As ever, thanks for reading.

“This is bullshit!” Abigail cried out. “Alder is setting us up to fail. This is the civilians in the van at City Drop all over again!”

“I agree.” Said Raelle, sitting on her bunk in their dorm room. “There’s a target on our backs now. Even if we pull this off, Alder will just find another way to come after us… That’s why, after this is all over, I’m thinking about leaving.”

“You’re deserting?” Asked Tally, her voice louder than Raelle would like. She made a shushing noise, her eyes darting to the door. 

“Say it a little louder, Tal, I don’t think the guys on watch at the gates heard!” 

“Sorry, sorry!” Tally apologised sheepishly as she came to sit beside her on her bunk. “But you’d really desert? I mean, that’s treason, Rae… and it’s not like Alder will just let you go! Tell her, Abigail!”

Sitting across from them on her own bunk, Abigail gave a half-hearted shrug. “I don’t know, Tal. Raelle’s got a point. If Alder is out to get her, then she doesn’t have a lot of options.” 

“But… we’re a unit!” Said Tally, looking between the other girls like they were her parents and they’d just announced they were getting a divorce. “We’re family. If Raelle goes, what are we supposed to do?” 

Abigail looked down at the ground, biting her lip. “I can’t desert. The military is everything to my family. Alder might be a prize bitch, but I still believe in what we’re doing, defending our nation… at least what’s left of it, anyway.” 

“I get it.” Said Raelle, shooting Abigail a wry smile. “I haven’t decided what I’m doing yet, but I wouldn’t expect you to drop out, Abs. Just don’t turn me in if I do go, okay?” 

“I can do that.” Abigail stood and crossed the room before wrapping Raelle up in a hug. Tally joined in, throwing her arms around both of them. 

“I don’t want you and Scylla to go.” She sighed, resting her head on Raelle’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to leave you guys either, Tal. We might not have a choice, though.” 

The mood in the Bellweather dorm was a sombre one when Scylla walked in a few minutes later. Raelle was surprised to see her dressed in battle greys and a black combat hood. Scylla nervously adjusted the way the hood sat on her shoulders as Raelle wolf whistled at her.

“Looks good on you.” 

“Yeah? Well, don’t get used to it.” Scylla rolled her eyes as she walked over to Raelle’s bunk and greeted her with a peck on the cheek. “My skin is crawling from wearing this stuff. Izadora insisted. She said it would show Alder the Spree can work with the military and we’re willing to meet her halfway.” Scylla sneered, pulling at her hood again. The only place she was willing to meet Sarah Alder halfway was Hell.

Raelle leaned over and fixed it for her, adjusting it so it sat right. She remembered how stiff the fabric of her own combat hood had been when she’d first worn it for City Drop. “Thanks.” Scylla managed a weak smile.

“I don’t get why Alder is putting Raelle on the line.” Said Abigail, tearing Raelle’s attention away from her girlfriend. She sat back on her bunk and turned to look at Abigail as the other girl paced the length of their dorm room. 

“The rest of us are expendable, and Alder putting us on the front gets us to fall in line, so why send Raelle too? We’re facing two huge hoards, and her reaction to them has been unpredictable at best of late. She could turn, so why risk it? 

“I think that’s the point.” Said Raelle, letting out a heavy sigh. “She’s sending a message. I’m expendable too. If I’m no use to her, then Alder doesn’t care if I turn. She’s probably hoping for it.”

“I won’t let that happen.” Scylla ran her index finger across her left palm, and an ‘S’ appeared on Raelle’s. “We have the new link now. This is a good a time as any to test it out.” 

Raelle grinned at the fading ‘S’ on her palm. Looking up again, she said, “Don’t forget Ive got the breathing exercises too.” 

Across from the couple, Tally bit her lip. “I’m not holding out much hope on them, Rae. You’re pretty bad at meditating.” 

“Hey, I’ve been practising every day!” Raelle objected, her bottom lip jutting out in a sulk.

Scylla reached across and patted her hand, her expression serious. “Babe, sleeping is not the same as meditating.” Scylla’s solemn expression cracked, and she broke out laughing along with the others, while Raelle pulled a face. 

“You’re all assholes.” She muttered, glaring at Tally in particular. 

As the laughter died off, the room fell silent and a heavy unease set in. It was almost time to report to Anacostia. If Raelle and Scylla were going to take off, now was their last chance to do it. 

“Why don’t we do a ritual?” Tally suggested. “For… for protection, and to honour those we’ve lost. Like we did that first day at Fort Salem?” 

“I’ll give you guys some space.” Scylla stood up to leave, but Tally caught hold of her wrist. 

“Hey, I meant you too! You’re part of this unit now, like it or not.” Tally grinned, drawing a weak smile from Scylla. 

The girls moved to sit in a circle on the floor, while Tally fetched a candle in a holder and a lighter from her footlocker. 

She plucked a flower out of the vase sitting on a shelf above the locker; a single blue tulip that was wilting from the lack of sunlight so far underground.

Tally joined the other girls on the floor, placed the candle in the holder in the middle of them and lit it. She sat up straight and took a deep breath as she motioned for everyone to join hands, then she closed her eyes. 

“Gracious Goddess of love and light, protect us now with all thy might. Watch over me and mine with care, so that we might avoid danger’s snare.” 

Tally opened her eyes, and the others followed suit. She reached forward for the tulip, but Raelle stopped her in her tracks as she asked, “Can I, uh… Could I say one too?” 

“Sure, we’re all about to die, anyway. Some Christo-Pagan bullshit can’t hurt any.” Abigail said with a wry smile, squeezing Raelle’s left hand while Scylla held on to her right. 

Raelle bowed her head before starting. “For He shall give his angels charge over you, to keep you in all your ways. In their hands they shall bear you up. Amen.”

“Amen.” Scylla muttered quietly beside her. Like Abigail, she would take what protection she could get. 

“And now we honour those who have fallen.” Tally picked up the tulip and peeled off a single petal, holding it over the candle’s flame. “For my aunts… and my mom.” She dropped the petal, and it was consumed by the flame. 

Abigail took a petal next. “For both my grandmas, and Charvel.” 

“For my Mom.” Raelle dropped her own petal, and the flame ignited, doubling in size and incinerating the petal. Scylla was the last to take the tulip. She pulled a wilted, fading petal and held it over Raelle’s still dancing flame. 

“For my parents.” She whispered softly, and then let it go. The flame erupted, consuming not only the petal but the entire candle too. The candle holder tipped over, scorching the concrete floor as the girls watched on in shock. 

Abigail was the first to speak as she shook her head from side to side. “Shit, Necro.” 

Silently, Raelle pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. She knew how much the other girl had lost and what it had done to her — How it left her hollowed out, with only the burning rage inside of her to keep her going. 

“Hey, you’ve got us now, Scyl.” 

“Your part of the unit.” Said Tally. 

“Thanks, guys. That means a lot.” 

Abigail stood up and cleared her throat as she dusted off her pants from sitting on the floor; woe betide a Bellweather not pass inspection. “It’s time to go.” 

Inside Anacostia’s office, Izadora was already waiting for them. The mood was tense. Anacostia looked like she was chewing on a lemon as she announced the Spree woman, Agatha, would be leading the other team. “We’re taking on the hoard from the South.” She announced to the assembled group. 

“Blasters have been on site all day. They’ve worked a trench into the earth the length of a football field, fifty feet across and fifteen feet deep. Our job is to lead the hoard to it and then set off the balloons.”

“Basically we’re bait.” Abigail sneered. Anacostia, looked down. she couldn’t look any of them in the eye. 

“Alder deems it necessary to have a unit on the ground. The other team are using the same strategy-” 

“So they’re using a bunch of twenty-year-olds as bait too?” Asked Scylla, her tone flippant. “Or are they using more experienced soldiers?” Anacostia didn’t offer her an answer; her silence was answer enough.

“We’re moving out now. We’ll be taking a Jeep and two bikes. Collar and Ramshorn will be on one bike, Bellweather and Craven will be on the other. Graves and Izadora will be in the Jeep with me-” 

“Graves is coming?” Asked Raelle. 

“She heard about the mission on the grapevine and offered to help. She’s necro, another one on this mission can’t hurt.”

“Did Alder approve that?” Raelle pressed.

“I’m the commanding officer on this mission. I approved it. Alder doesn’t need to be concerned by such matters.” Anacostia answered, finally meeting Raelle’s gaze.

Anacostia had every reason to be loyal to Alder. She was a fosterling after all, Alder practically raised her; but at the same time she was a good person. Anacostia knew as well as any of them that Alder was putting their lives needlessly at risk. She was trying to look after them the only way she could. Raelle nodded at the older woman. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

It was late afternoon when the group reached the surface. The sun hung lazily in the sky, full and bloated like an overfed dog. The hoard was still six hours out from the base, but there was plenty of work to be done in the mean time; the Spree balloons were only a part of the plan.

The Blasters’ trench lay a mile down the road from the entrance to the base; far enough away that the units stationed on guard at the base would still have enough time to react if something went wrong. Raelle wasn’t sure exactly they could do, but that was beside the point.

Graves stood by the Jeep as the group walked out of the hanger. She gave Raelle a stiff smile, well aware of the gravity of the situation. There was every chance none of them would make it out alive. “Decided to join the good fight?” Raelle quipped. 

“Always, Ma’am.” Graves shot back with a grin, and Raelle felt relieved Graves was back on speaking terms with her. She didn’t want to die with anyone holding a grudge against her; except maybe Alder. 

The girls got on the waiting bikes while the senior officers got in the Jeep. Raelle had her drifter back. She hadn’t been on it since the day she and her unit brought Scylla back to the Iron Mountain.

“Hey baby, did you miss me?” She greeted the sleek bike, running her hands along the shiny paintwork as she slung her leg over the seat. Scylla sat behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s slender waist.

“Careful, I might worry you love this bike more than me.” 

Raelle turned with a sly grin and kissed her. “Not possible.”

“Okay people, let’s move out!” Anacostia called from the Jeep as the engine roared into life. Raelle pulled on her helmet, fastened it up and rose to kick-start the drift bike, slamming her foot down with enough force to wake the bike and set it purring.

It took ten minutes to get to the site. The increased hoard activity over the last few months had seen the roads crumble in places, and the Jeep floundered in more than one pothole, forcing them to get out and push it free.

They encountered few freakers lingering around on the way. Most of them appeared to be travelling in packs and hoards these days; and all of them seemed hellbent on passing by the base to get to Fort Salem.

The Blasters had been working on the pit all day and Raelle could see the storm clouds all the way from the base. The pit itself stretched the length of a football field, just like Anacostia said it would.

Their motorcade drew to a stop just short of the pit, and Raelle spotted a rickety wooden plank that ran across the length of it. She climbed off the bike and drew closer to it. 

Anacostia walked over to join her and Raelle asked, “Is that what we’re supposed to cross when they lure the hoard in?” She asked, her tone incredulous. 

“Why do you think we brought the bikes?” 

Raelle gulped. She’d seen sturdier structures made from Lego bricks.

Reading her apprehension, Anacostia slapped the younger witch on the back. “It’s steadier than it looks, Corporal… and I won’t let anything happen to you, or you your unit, not on my watch.” 

“Does that include Scylla?” Raelle asked, scrutinising her senior officer. Anacostia clapped a hand on the fixer’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly in an unspoken promise.

Rejoining the others by the vehicles, Anacostia dished out their duties. She and Abigail would help finish the pit, while Izadora and Graves were to take the perimeter to look out for stray freakers. 

Tally was to set up on the roof of a nearby gas station and scry for any trouble. That left Raelle and Scylla to scout ahead, to check on the progress the hoard was making and to see how Raelle might react to it.

The hoard lay fifteen miles out from their position. Raelle drove within a mile of it and pulled over at the side of the road. She felt nothing. There was no pull of the hoard luring her closer, no overwhelming desire to throw herself into the throng of the infected and lose herself. Nothing.

Raelle felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to look at Scylla. “How are you doing?” She asked, worried about how being so close to so many freakers might effect Raelle.

“I’m good.” Raelle offered her a smile, and she meant it. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Nothing?” 

“Not a thing.” Said Raelle, her smile widening. “Just you.” Tilting her head to the side, Raelle leaned in for a kiss, laughing as their helmets bumped together.

“Looks like the link is working… Want to get closer and see if it holds?” 

“Sure.” Raelle shrugged. “Might as well figure out now if I’m going to lose it, rather than wait until this hoard is on my ass when I’m tearing towards that damn death bridge.” 

Raelle inched them closer to the hoard waiting at the bottom of the valley. It had to be thousands of bodies deep; definitely the biggest Raelle had ever seen. She brought her and Scylla within half a mile and pulled over again. 

Raelle still didn’t feel anything, not until she and Scylla climbed off the bike. The sudden loss of contact with the other girl left Raelle stumbling, almost tripping over her own feet. Scylla reached for her, her arm wrapping around Raelle’s waist. “Hey, easy! Easy does it.” 

“Thanks.” Raelle mumbled, leaning into her girlfriend’s touch. “Got a little dizzy there.” She could feel it now, the desire to join the hoard. To lose herself completely in it. 

“I better keep hold of you then.” Said Scylla, bringing her chin to rest on Raelle’s shoulder. “We should stay ahead of the hoard, give it something to follow to the pit.” 

Hours later, as they grew closer to the trap, Raelle radioed in to Anacostia to let her know. They were less than a mile out now. “Lieutenant, we’re close. Is everything ready? Over.” Raelle barked in to the radio to be heard over the howl of the wind that had steadily picked up. 

A storm was brewing over the horizon, and it had nothing to do with the Blasters; who had finished the trench and gone back to the base. 

“We’re ready.” Anacostia replied. “We’ve taken up camp on the roof of the gas station. The balloons are in place over the pit. We’ll pop them once you two are safely across the bridge… So don’t screw this up and be careful. Over.”

“You too.” Said Raelle. “Over and out.”

Raelle clipped her radio back to her jacket before turning to Scylla. “They’re ready for us. You ready to lure them in?” 

Scylla nodded. Necros didn’t just possess the ability to repel the infected, they could attract them too. Raelle still didn’t know they were both technically a part of the thing controlling the hoard, and attracting it at all times. She brought two fingers up to her mouth and whistled loudly, attracting the attention of the closest two dozen freakers. 

They changed instantly, going from lumbering forward aimlessly to growling and snarling as they charged towards the bike. Raelle twisted the throttle, sending rocks and gravel flying up behind them as they took off down the road.

Raelle kept a steady pace to keep the infected’s attention, the rest of the hoard following suit as the initial two dozen chased after them. A heavy rain started up as the storm finally caught up to them. Raelle huffed, “That’s all we need. Let’s hope the damn balloons don’t fly away!” 

“The others will hold them in place. We’re almost there.” Scylla could see the spotlights Anacostia had set up on the roof of the gas station twinkling in the distance like stars. 

It was early evening, and the rain and the darkness were fueling the freakers. They were speeding up, gaining on the bike and forcing Raelle to gun the engine to keep ahead of the pack.

The trench came into sight, the narrow wooden bridge swaying in the wind. Raelle sped towards the trench, trying to cross before anything might happen to the bridge. The last thing they needed was to be on the wrong side of the ravine with a bunch of hungry freakers.

The road grew slick as the rain lashed against it. “Hold on tight-” Raelle called over her shoulder, taking her attention off the road right at the wrong moment as the back tyre hit a pot hole. The bike went in to a skid, the tyres skimming across the water on the road like a jet ski.

Raelle wrestled with the handlebars to regain control, but it was to no avail. The bike lurched to the ground as it spun and Scylla flew off the back, bouncing along the tarmac and rolling in to a ditch. The uniform Izadora insisted she wear was the only thing that stopped the road stripping the skin right off her bones like a cheese grater.

Raelle wasn’t so lucky. The bike spun, scraping her along the road and dislocating her left shoulder to boot. She clung on tight, despite the pain she was in, desperately trying to keep hold of the bike.

Raelle didn’t realise how close she actually was to the pit. It was only as her body was falling through the air that she realised she’d gone over the edge. She fell fifteen feet down, her body slamming off the compacted earth at the bottom of the pit. The bike landed a few feet away from her.

Raelle let out a feral scream that would put any freaker to shame as the bones in her left arm crunched under her weight and her head slammed off the ground, making her see stars. 

The world seemed to come to a stand still as Raelle stood, light headed and dizzy. Blood dripped in to her eye from a gash on her forehead and she could taste copper in her mouth. She spat out a mouthful of blood, and at least one back tooth.

She blinked, trying to get the blood out of her eye as she stood dazed and confused. The noise of the storm, combined with the sounds of the hoard bearing down on her, made it impossible for Raelle to think straight. Then there was the damn beeping. 

It took Raelle far too long to figure out the beeping was coming from her radio. Someone was trying to get through, but the talk button was pushed in, resulting in the irritating beeping. She unstuck it and instantly Anacostia’s voice came barking through at her. 

“Collar! Collar, what happened? Did you fall in? Answer me, Raelle!” She would, thought Raelle, if Anacostia gave her a chance to speak. She held down the button to talk as the other woman finally fell silent.

“I’m here. Yeah, I fell-”

“Raelle!” Scylla scrambled to the side of the pit, loose earth falling down the side. 

“Scylla!” Raelle forgot all about the radio as her girlfriend appeared overhead. 

“You have to get out of there!” Scylla screamed at her over the roaring of the wind. “The hoard is coming!”

“I’m kinda stuck, Scyl!” Raelle let out a bitter laugh, blood still falling in her eye as she cradled her shattered arm. Even if she could climb, the pit was fifteen feet deep, and the dirt was wet and slick with the rain. Raelle wasn’t going anywhere. “Get out of here! Go! Get to the roof with the others!” 

Scylla glanced over her shoulder at the shambling freakers quickly approaching, and then up at the balloons bobbing in the wind overhead like floats in the sea. “Yeah, that’s not happening.” 

“Scylla!” Raelle screamed as the other girl clambered over the edge and slid down on her ass. She rolled towards the bottom, going head over tit and landing at the bottom with a grunt.

Raelle rushed over to her, helping her to her feet. Scylla’s uniform was caked in mud from the fall, and her cheeks were smeared with blood and dirt. Tears streamed down Raelle’s own cheeks as she cupped Scylla’s face, holding her close.

“What did you do? You’re stuck now too! There’s no way out, Scyl! For either of us…” 

“I kinda knew that coming down.” Scylla was crying too as she clung to Raelle’s good arm with one hand and cupped her cheek with the other. “It’s me and you, no matter what. Remember?” Scylla said and brought her forehead to rest against Raelle’s.

The radio started up again. This time it was Abigail, her voice drowning out the couple’s muffled sobs. “Collar, Tally and I are on our way to you! Just hold tight, Shitbird!” 

Freakers were already spilling into the pit, dropping from above and tumbling to the bottom. They weren’t paying either girl any attention yet, mostly thanks to Scylla’s necro aura keeping them at bay; but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Not with dozens more of the infected spilling into the pit with each passing second. 

“No.” Raelle croaked into the radio. “There’s no time. She held Scylla’s gaze, her eyes wide and fixed on her girlfriend as she wrestled with the next words to come out of her mouth. 

“Set the balloons off.”

“What? No way!” Snapped Abigail. “You’ll both be torn apart! There has to be another way! There has to be…”

The trench was filling faster now, hundreds of freakers spilling in all across the length of it. Scylla had changed tact, from repelling the infected to channelling her energies to focus on keeping Raelle from turning. 

She was already shaking from the physical effort of clinging on to Scylla and resisting the lure of the hoard, and her pupils were growing smaller, the whites of her eyes bleeding in to her irises. 

The infected wouldn’t attack Scylla, and maybe they wouldn’t go for Raelle if she turned and joined the hoard; but that would all change after the balloons went off. Everything in that pit would try to rip everything else in sight to pieces. Scylla wanted Raelle to be herself for as long as they had left; it was all she could give her. 

Scylla nodded at Raelle. There was no other way. They were stuck and the bodies were piling up, with some of the infected already clambering over each other to scramble up the side of the pit. It was now or never. 

Raelle pushed the button on the radio still clipped to her jacket. “Do it. It’s us or the base. Think about Adil, and Khali… and release the damn balloons already!” 

There was a pregnant pause as Raelle released the button to talk and waited for Abigail’s response. She and Scylla glanced up at the half a dozen balloons hovering high above their heads. 

“Damn it, Shitbird.” Abigail finally answered, her voice strained and crackling over the radio. “Don’t make me do this.”

Anacostia’s voice came on the radio next. She sounded just as pained by what had to happen next, but far less conflicted. “Stand down, Bellweather. I’m the commanding officer. It’s my responsibility, not yours…” She cleared her throat. “You’re a good soldier, Corporal Collar. Even if you’re a pain in my ass half the time.”

Raelle let out a hollow laugh, her forehead still resting on Scylla’s. “Only half the time? I must be losing my touch, Lieutenant.” 

The radio crackled, the storm overhead interfering with the reception. With so many emotionally charged witches in the area, Raelle would bet good money that the storm wasn’t all mother nature’s doing anymore. “I’ll deny ever saying this, but you’ve always been my favourite… I’m sorry it came to this, Raelle. Really, I am.”

“Me too.” Raelle sighed. The radio channel was an open one, and Raelle knew the others could hear her too. “Abigail, Tally, I love you guys. Take care of each other… Lieutenant, pop the balloons. That’s an order.” Raelle tossed the radio aside. She didn’t need it anymore.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, she lifted her arms up to cover Scylla’s ears with her hands. Scylla did the same, and they stood there, huddled together as the closest infected finally took notice of them. Moments later, the balloons popped, and the hoard went crazy.

The sound of snarling and growling rose to a crescendo as the infected began ripping each other apart. “I love you, Scylla.” Said Raelle, her voice choked as tears mixed with blood streamed down her cheeks. “You’re the best damned thing that ever happened to me.” 

Scylla could argue otherwise. Raelle was standing at the bottom of a pit full of infected, about to be ripped apart like shredded chicken, and it was all Scylla’s fault. 

“Same.” Said Scylla, holding the other girl tight as the nearest infected started lumbering towards them. It would all be over soon. “You saved me, Raelle Collar… I love you.” 

Raelle closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see what was about to come. If her last memory on earth was of Scylla’s dazzling blue eyes, well, Raelle could live with that. 

Less than a hundred feet away, so close and yet so far, Abigail and Tally stood crying and holding each other, resigned in the knowledge that it was too late to do anything. Raelle was gone.

The noise coming from the pit was unbearable, and both had their eyes clenched shut as they tried to block out the sounds of carnage as the hoard turned on itself.

Their eyes snapped open as a blinding light washed over them, and a fierce wind knocked everyone standing on the roof back with a sudden force. 

Abigail groaned, rubbing at the lump on the back of her head as she sat up. The noises coming from the pit had completely stopped, leaving only the sound of the wind and the rain, and their ragged breaths. “What the hell was that?” She asked, glancing towards the trench. “The balloons?” 

Izadora was the first to stand on shaky legs. She clutched the low wall that surrounded the gas station’s roof for support, before sitting on it with a heavy sigh. “I don’t think so.”

“Then what was it?” Anacostia demanded. 

Izadora shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. “I think it might have been the girls.”


	24. Chapter 24

Raelle Collar came to with a start, her eyes snapping open in a blind panic. It was too dark to see much, but even if it had been broad daylight, Raelle wouldn’t have seen much of anything, anyway. Her vision was blurry and her eyes were unfocused and watery, as if she’d stared up at the sun for too long.

She remembered some sort of explosion of light as she and Scylla huddled together in what she’d assumed would be their last minutes; and then nothing. 

Raelle closed her eyes again. She felt little of anything. There wasn’t any pain, but she’d been in agony holding Scylla with her shattered arm, blood dripping in to her eye from the cut on her forehead. It was all gone now.

Maybe she was dead after all. Maybe she was dead, and this was her own personal kind of hell - to be alone and numb for all eternity. 

Raelle opened her eyes again, and they focused enough for her to pick out certain things in the dark that told her she was back at the base; in Izadora’s lab.

She tried to sit up, but she was strapped to the gurney. Raelle frowned as she struggled against her bonds. Why was she tied down? Had she turned? Had she hurt someone? Hurt Scylla? 

The panic she woke up with returned tenfold as she lay struggling; in the dark in more ways than one. How long had she been lying there? Where were the others, and why was she alone?

Raelle took a deep breath, centreing herself like Tally had shown her. Panicking wouldn’t help her any, and it wouldn’t help Scylla either. She stopped fighting against the straps and lay there quietly for a moment, listening for any hint of the others nearby. There wasn’t any. Raelle was on her own.

Calmer after taking a breath, Raelle focused on the seed needed to release the straps. Izadora had shown it to her the first time they’d needed to tie her down, so that if she ever came to alone, she could release herself. 

She sat up slowly, swinging her legs over the side of the gurney and pausing for a minute to catch her bearings. She pushed her hair back from her face, wincing as the dried mud in her hair tugged painfully at her braids. 

A faint strip of light in the corner of the room caught Raelle’s attention. It was coming from under Izadora’s office. Raelle stood up from the gurney and stumbled forward, holding on to the wall to keep her steady. 

She paused at the door to catch her breath and fight the urge to throw up. With her head on the door, Raelle heard muffled voices inside. Scylla’s and Izadora’s. A flood of relief washed over her. Scylla was safe.

Raelle reached for the door until Izadora’s voice grew louder, catching her off guard. “… whatever happened had to be related to the Mycelium. It’s the only explanation.” Raelle’s hand hovered over the handle. She furrowed her brow. What the hell was a Mycelium and what did it have to do with what happened at the pit? 

“That explosion took out the entire hoard.” Izadora continued. “Thousands of them dropped dead in an instant. If Alder finds out you and Raelle have that kind of power, she’ll want it for herself.” 

“To use against the infected, or the Spree?” Scylla asked, her tone bitter. Raelle could just imagine her expression. She didn’t catch Izadora’s reply as another wave of dizziness struck her and she lifted her head from the door. 

Izadora’s voice grew louder again. Firmer. “Anacostia and Graves will keep quiet, and the Bellweather unit won’t speak a word of it, of course, not if they think it will hurt Raelle.”

“Alder will figure it out, eventually. She already knows Raelle’s is drawing the hoards, if she figures I am too, then she’ll know I’m connected to the Mycelium, that I helped you create it… and then she’ll do everything in her power to keep me quiet.” 

Raelle recoiled from the door. She wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but it sounded a lot like Izadora and Scylla knew more about the infection and its source than they should. 

Reeling, Raelle threw open the door and stormed inside. Izadora rose her eyebrows at her, while Scylla looked like she’d just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“What the hell is a Mycelium, and what does it have to do with the infection? Or us?” Raelle demanded, her eyes lingering on Scylla; who couldn’t look at her back.

“Raelle, whatever you think you heard-” Scylla stared, still trying to protect the other girl. 

Izadora didn’t let her finish. “Scylla, it’s time to tell her the truth. Raelle, the infection-”

“Stop.” Said Scylla. “I’ll tell her. It should come from me. Sit down, Rae.”

Raelle did, but only because she felt like she might pass out otherwise. She took a seat in the chair across from her girlfriend, practically falling in to it rather than sitting.

Scylla reached across to place a hand on her knee, but Raelle pulled away, her jaw set. “Tell me everything.” 

Scylla took a breath as she folded her hands in her lap. “Do you remember when Libba dared you to go in to the mausoleum?” 

Raelle wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but she nodded anyway. “Did you touch anything? It would have been in an empty room and shiny, like fluid moving around on the wall… It might even have reached out for you.” 

Raelle frowned, a chill creeping over her as she thought back to the night she’d sneaked in to the necro mausoleum, drunk off her ass and counting down the minutes she had to stay to win the bet. “It was creepy, moving like it was alive.”

“It was.” Said Scylla. “It’s called a Mycelium, it’s a kind of fungus. Izadora created it at Alder’s request… and I helped her. It was supposed to be a means of linking units together over a long distance, but something went wrong. It became infected with something-”

“With the disease that afflicted the Tarim.” Izadora spoke up. “The one you miraculously cured Khalida of.” Raelle’s mouth hung open as she mentally connected the dots Izadora had already joined up.

“I touched it, and then I healed Khalida the next day. It was the first time I didn’t take on any of the affliction… because I passed it on to this thing, the… the Mycelium. Didn’t I?” She looked at Izadora, her eyes wide and pleading to be told the truth. 

Izadora nodded and Raelle swallowed. “I cause the infection… it’s all my fault.” Silent tears ran down Raelle’s cheeks as the weight of her own confession hit her. She was responsible. Every freaker, every death, it was all Raelle’s fault. 

Raelle’s tears ran dry as she stood up, white hot anger overtaking her grief as she turned on Scylla; someone she was supposed to be able to trust. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me! How could you keep something like that from me, Scylla?” 

Scylla was crying too, tears running freely down her dirt stained cheeks. “Raelle, I’m sorry!” She said, her voice wavering as she reached for her girlfriend. Raelle wrenched violently away from her hand. 

“Rae, please! I never meant to hurt you!” Scylla cried. “I only ever wanted to protect you!” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to hear it!” Raelle sneered, lashing out at the closest thing with her boot and sending Izadora’s waste paper bin toppling over. She covered her face with her hands and tried to bite back to the urge to scream. Raelle was scared if she started, she might never stop. 

“Fuck!” Raelle lashed out at the bin again for good measure before storming out, slamming the door shut behind her. Scylla stood to follow her, but Izadora caught hold of her arm with a shake of her head.

“Give her some time.”

Raelle’s mind was spinning as she stomped down the endless corridors of the base, her eyes stinging and her vision blurred. It felt like having an out-of-body experience, as if she was watching herself run down the corridor from above. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor, curling up in a ball and sobbing uncontrollably. 

Some time later, Raelle wasn’t sure how much she felt a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head from her knees and found Khalida kneeling in front of her. The ten-year-old shifted, so she was sitting beside Raelle, her back up against the wall. 

“Hey.” Raelle croaked, wiping at her eyes as she did her best to keep it together. “What’s up?” 

“You’re crying… what happened?” Khalida asked, leaning her chin on Raelle’s shoulder.  
Her big brown eyes were ancient and child like at the same time, and Raelle found she couldn’t lie to her. 

She broke down, a strangled sob escaping from her lips. “It’s all my fault. It’s my fault, Khali. The infection, the freakers, it was all me… I touched something I shouldn’t have, and when I healed you I passed on your infection to it and… and Scylla knew! She knew everything, and she kept it from me!” 

Khalida didn’t say a thing. She moved to wrap her arms around the older girl, squeezing her tight. “It’s not your fault, Rae. If you’re to blame, then so am I.” 

Raelle pulled away. “What? No! Khali, no!” 

“If you’re to blame for curing me, then I’m to blame for getting infected.” Khalida spoke slowly, like Raelle was the child between them. Raelle shook her head.

“Khali, that makes no sense!”

“Neither does blaming yourself for something that wasn’t one person’s fault. No on person is to blame, Raelle. When you healed me, you were just following your nature. It’s who you are. Who you’ll always be.” Khalida took Raelle’s hands in her own. “Just like it was Scylla’s nature to protect you from the truth.” 

Raelle threw her head back and let out a strangled laugh. “How come a ten-year-old is wiser than me, huh?” Khalida returned her chin to Raelle’s shoulder and the pair sat like that for a while, long after Raelle’s backside went numb from sitting on the concrete. 

Khalida finally lifted her chin again. “You should go see Scylla.”

“You’re right.” Raelle agreed with a sigh. “Want me to walk you back to your room?” 

“I can find my own way.” 

“Okay.” Raelle pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead before she stood. “Thanks, Khali.” 

Raelle made her way back to the lab and found Scylla and Izadora still sitting in Izadora’s office, nursing glasses of Scotch. Izadora stood as she noticed Raelle at the door. Clearing her throat, she said, “I’ll give you two some privacy.” 

She patted Raelle on the shoulder as she passed her on the way out. Scylla sat with her empty glass, biting the inside of her cheek and watching as Raelle took the seat across from her again, curling her legs underneath her. 

“I’m ready to talk.” She sighed, playing with the ring on her left hand. “I want to know the truth. All of it. I know you’re tying to protect me, Scyl, but I ned to know everything.” 

Scylla nodded. “Okay.” 

She told Raelle everything about the Mycelium, about why Alder has first requested Izadora work on it, and how Izadora had brought Scylla - her start student - in to help without telling anyone; not even Alder. Scylla had been the one to get the project to work, bonding the Mycelium to her and not Alder. 

“I’m immune. Freakers don’t come after me, but this one time I got bit trying to help someone. I didn’t turn. I guess it’s because I’m already a part of the Mycelium.” Scylla bit her lip as she finished explaining what she knew. 

“I think that’s why I can keep you from turning, because when you encounter a hoard they’re all seeking the Mycelium… but when you’re with me you’re already with it.” Scylla hung her head in shame. She should have told Raelle the true extent of their connection the moment she learned of it. 

“When I figured everything out, the part we both played in the infection, I didn’t think you could handle it… So I kept it from you. I was only trying to spare you, Raelle, I swear!” 

“I appreciate that, but that wasn’t your decision to make. We’re a team, Scyl. We face things together from now on, okay?”

Scylla moved to kneel in front of her girlfriend, placing both of her hands on Raelle’s knees. “I am so sorry, Rae! And I promise, I won’t keep anything from you ever again… I never wanted to hurt you…”

Scylla swallowed and looked away. “I’m not used to having to think of other people, Rae. I’ve been alone for the longest time and… and I want to do better, I do! I want to be good enough for you, Raelle-”

“Scylla. You already are.” Raelle interrupted, cradling her girlfriend’s cheeks as she leaned in close to kiss her. The kiss was slow and tentative, and when they pulled apart, Scylla’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

She dropped her head and buried her face in Raelle’s lap. 

Raelle ran her fingers through Scylla’s hair. “More hoards are going to come, and they’re not going to stop. We need to do something… We have to take out the Mycelium.”

Izadora walked back in at that moment, her expression forlorn as she said. “We tried, and - by the way - I wasn’t eavesdropping. I was by the door just in case.” 

Scylla stood up, moving back to her chair, and Izadora continued. “We tried to take out the Mycelium once before, and that’s what led to the fall of Fort Salem. The Mycelium called in the hoards to protect itself. The place is still overrun, there’s no way to get close to the grounds, never mind the mausoleum itself.”

Raelle glanced over at Scylla. “Actually, I think there might be. Scylla is immune and I’m drawn to the hoards because they’re drawn to the Mycelium. So maybe we can walk right up to it. Take a small team, get in and take it out. Blow it up, or something. We’re the only ones who can get close enough!” 

“That’s suicide!” Snapped Izadora, her dark eyes narrowing on the young fixer. “You won’t get anywhere near it! You might be part of the Mycelium, but it will take you both out before it lets you destroy it!”

“I disagree.” Raelle shook her head. “I can get close enough… if I let myself turn-”

“No way!” Said Scylla. 

“You’d have no control.” Added Izadora.

“I wouldn’t need any. Tie a balloon to my wrist, or strap a bomb to my back. Whatever it takes.”

Izadora rubbed at her chin with her hand. “That could work.”

“What? No! No, we’re not doing that!” Scylla stood up, balling her fists at her sides. “I’m not losing you, Rae!” There was no way she was letting Raelle throw her life away on some suicide mission. 

Raelle wasn’t so easily strayed. “Scyl, we don’t have any other options!”

Scylla cast a furtive glance at Izadora. “Maybe we do. Adil can get us close. The freakers can’t attack what they can’t see, and I can keep you conscious around the hoards. It worked earlier. We can both get in and take out the Mycelium, and then we both get back out.” 

“I like Scylla’s plan better, but we’ll need Alder’s permission either way. Things have changed over the last few days. It might be time to show our cards. If we tell Alder Scylla helped create the Mycelium it might just tip Alder’s hand. It won’t look good for her if it gets out the military was responsible for the infection.” 

“Or, it could tip her over the edge and she could take us all out. And I don’t mean by sending us to the front line. I’m talking about more direct action, like murdering us in our sleep.” Frowned Raelle. She didn’t want to put Scylla in any more risk.

“It’s been a long day. Maybe we should take some time, sleep on it before we decide.” Izadora suggested. One suicidal plan a day was enough for her. 

“Okay.” Raelle agreed and Scylla nodded. “We’ll meet back here in the morning and discuss it.” She stood and took Scylla’s hand in her own.

The couple bade goodnight to Izadora and left the office and the lab. It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, and the corridors were empty. Raelle and Scylla walked hand in hand towards the dorms.

“Are the others okay?” Raelle asked once they were alone. She’d had so much on her mind since waking up that her unit had become an afterthought. 

“They’re fine. They were the first ones to reach us in the pit, after the explosion.” Answered Scylla.

“That’s good.” Raelle nodded. She would go see them before turning in for the night. “About that? What even happened back there?”

Scylla stopped and shook her head. “I know about as much as you. My eyes were closed. I thought we were going to die and then… then there was this blinding light, and a wind came out of nowhere and… and then there was this sound, hundreds of bodies hitting the ground at the same time…” Scylla clenched her eyes shut. It was a sound she’d heard only once before; and not easily forgotten.

She opened her eyes again as Raelle wrapped her arms around her. “Hey, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter, Scyl. We’re here. We survived, and that’s all that matters… Let’s go see the others, then we can go to bed; and maybe not get back out for a week.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Shitbird!” Abigail threw her arms around Raelle in a crushing hug, squeezing her tight while Tally hovered behind them with an expectant look. 

“Get in here, Tal.” Raelle ushered her over and Tally rushed forward, wrapping her arms around both girls and placing her chin on Abigail’s shoulder. Scylla stood back, letting them have their moment. 

“What the hell happened out there?” Abigail demanded as they all pulled apart. “We set off the balloons and then there was this explosion that knocked us all on our asses! When we got to the pit, the freakers were all dead and you two were just lying there, out cold, in the middle of it all.” 

Raelle cast a cautious glance at Scylla. “I dunno what it was.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But I… we found something out. About the infection. How it started. Maybe you should both sit down.” 

Tally and Abigail did as they were told and sat down on Abigail’s bunk, while Raelle and Scylla sat on hers. Raelle took Scylla’s hand in her own before she told the others what she’d learned. 

She started with how the infection originated at Fort Salem as a Necro project and ended with Raelle’s own hand in it. She left out the part Scylla played it in all. Her unit had only just accepted Scylla in to it. The last thing Raelle wanted to do was alienate them from her. 

“It’s all fucking Libba’s fault for daring you to go in to that mausoleum in the first place!” Abigail growled, her jaw set tight. 

Tally pulled a face. “That’s kind of a stretch.” 

Raelle laughed. It felt good after days of endless crying. “Everything is always Libba’s fault, according to Abs.”

“I’m glad we agree.” Said Abigail, her expression smug. Her grin faded as she stared at the two girls, at their mud soaked clothes and dirt stained faces. They looked like they’d been through hell. “Rae, I love you, but you both look like shit. You two need a shower and a bunk. In that order.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Raelle stood and stretched. The fixers at the base had taken care of her physical injuries, but there was nothing they could do for the overwhelming fatigue that threatened to consume her. “I just wanted to check in on you guys before we turned in, make sure you were both okay.” 

“We’re not the ones who were almost freaker food.” Said Tally Abigail’s right, you guys should get some rest. We’ll talk about all this stuff in the morning.” 

They all said their goodbyes and then Raelle and Scylla took their leave to go to Scylla’s room. The corridors were empty and their booted footsteps echoed off the concrete floors as they walked in silence; a million things still left unsaid between them. They had a lot to talk about come morning, but it could wait. Raelle was tired of fighting.

Back at the room, Scylla began stripping off the moment they stepped through the door, pulling her shirt over her head. “I could sleep for a week, but I can’t go to bed like this.” 

Raelle looked down at herself, finally noticing the filth and grime covering her clothes. “Yeah, a shower sounds good right about now.” 

Scylla gave her a devilish smile. “Want to save water?” 

Raelle managed a weak grin. “Yes.” She sauntered over to Scylla, bringing their foreheads together before kissing her. “The past few days have been crazy.” She said with a sigh. 

Scylla bit down on her lip. “I’m sorry I hid everything from you, Rae. I was trying to keep you safe-” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Raelle interrupted her. “I forgive you, okay? But there can’t be anymore secrets between us.” 

“Agreed.” Scylla nodded. She took hold of Raelle’s hands in her own. “I’m a dodger, Rae. This stuff, being open and honest, having attachments, none of it comes easy… because being a dodger means things go away. We go away… and I don’t want to leave you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, Scyl. Not ever. We’re in this together, me and you.” They kissed again, and Raelle’s hands moved to undo Raelle’s belt for her. “Now, how about that shower?” 

Scylla let out a giggle, her hand cupping the back of Raelle’s neck as she crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. Raelle popped open Scylla’s pants and the other girl wiggled out of them, letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and walked backwards towards the shower, tugging Raelle along with her by her shirt. 

Scylla started the water running, letting it warm up while they both finished stripping off. She ushered Raelle in first. Standing behind her, she wrapped her arms around the other girl and brought her chin to rest on Raelle’s shoulder while the hot spray of the shower washed over both of them. 

Raelle sank back against her, savouring feeling Scylla’s skin pressed against her own. She wasn’t sure how much longer they would get to have moments like this one. 

Long after the shower, when Raelle and Scylla were curled up in bed and the other girl was sound asleep, Raelle lay wide awake; staring up at the plain concrete ceiling, unable to sleep despite her body’s utter exhaustion. She let out a heavy sigh, the sound ominously loud in the silent room. 

She turned on her side to watch Scylla sleep, brushing a stray strand of hair back from her face. Her fingers lingered on Scylla’s cheek for a moment longer while she wrestled over the decision that was keeping her awake.

Her mind made up, Raelle pressed a kiss to Scylla’s forehead. “I love you.” She slipped out of bed, hastily pulling on fresh clothes from a drawer in the dresser in the corner of the room. There was somewhere she had to be. 

Raelle opened the door and stopped in her tracks as she found Khalida sitting outside. “Khali?” she whispered, easing the door shut behind her. “What are you doing here? You should be in bed.” 

The little girl looked up at Raelle with big brown eyes brimming with tears. “I can’t sleep… I had a dream.” She said in a quiet voice. Raelle moved to sit beside her, pressing her back up against the wall and bringing her knees up to her chest. 

“I’m sure it was just a dream-”

“It wasn’t.” Khalida shook her head. “Scylla was crying, and so was Abigail and Tally… and you were gone, Rae. You were gone!” The little girl threw herself forward, burying her face in Raelle’s lap as she sobbed. Raelle stroked her hair, fighting back tears of her own. 

“It was just a dream, Khali.” She said, her voice choked with anguish. “Even if it wasn’t, your visions only show what can happen. They’re not set in stone… Let’s get you back to bed.” 

Raelle walked Khalida back to the family dorm room she shared with her brother. Adil was fast asleep in his bunk. Raelle tucked the younger girl in to her own bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight.” She whispered. 

“Don’t go!” Khalida grabbed at her wrist, her eyes wide with fear. “Please, Raelle. Don’t go to Fort Salem!” 

“Nobody’s going to Fort Salem, Khali.” Raelle lied, pulling her wrist away. “Don’t worry about it. It was just a dream.” 

Pulling the door shut behind her, Raelle fell back against it with a sigh. She’d just added lying to a ten-year-old to her ever-growing list of sins. 

“Collar?” Izadora looked up from the papers on her desk as Raelle wrapped her knuckles on the older woman’s open door. She sat back in her chair, scrutinising the fixer. “What are you doing down here? You should be in bed, you had a long day.” 

“We all did.” Raelle took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Izadora’s desk, wringing her hands together. “I came to ask you something.” 

“If it’s how I sleep at night, it should be obvious I don’t.” Izadora held up her empty Scotch glass in salutation with a nod of her head. 

“It’s not that.” Said Raelle, chewing on her bottom lip. “Even if Adil agrees to help us, the plan might not work. We need a Plan B, but Scylla can’t know about it. Nobody can. It stays between us.” 

Izadora placed her glass down with a heavy sigh, her expression sombre. “I think I can manage that. What do you need, Collar?”  
  


* * *

  
Scylla stirred as she felt Raelle roll over behind her, the regulation mattress shifting beneath them. Raelle draped an arm over Scylla’s stomach and shifted closer, pressing flush against her sleepy girlfriend. 

“Mornin’, beautiful.” Said Raelle, her voice a delicious gravelly rumble that had Scylla’s stomach swooping. She smiled in to her pillow, once again questioning how someone like her could get so lucky as Raelle nuzzled her face in to Scylla’s hair. 

Scylla glanced at the clock on the bedside table and rolled over, bringing them nose to nose. Her smile stretched at the sight before her; Raelle curled up on her side, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. She opened her eyes as Scylla kissed the corner of her mouth. 

Her pale blue eyes focused and settled on Scylla, the corners of her lips twitching up in a smile. “I wouldn’t call it morning, it’s almost noon.” Said Scylla, settling her head back on the pillow. The airless room was hot and stuffy, but for once Scylla didn’t mind. She could lie there forever, so long as Raelle was with her. 

“Still morning.” Raelle huffed, her eyes closing over again as she slipped her hand under Scylla’s nightshirt and drew lazy circles on her back. Neither girl was in any hurry to get out of bed. Scylla reached up, stroking the side of Raelle’s face with her thumb.

The mood changed, the very air between them becoming charged as Raelle arched in to Scylla’s touch, tilting her head to kiss her. Their mouths met, and it was like a spark igniting. With one hand still under Scylla’s shirt, Raelle propped herself up with her other arm. Leaning over her girlfriend, she tugged Scylla’s shirt up; their mouths only parting long enough for Raelle to pull the shirt over Scylla’s head. 

Raelle’s shirt came next. Scylla tossed it aside while Raelle dipped her head, her lips latching on to Scylla’s neck and her hand moving between the other girl’s parted legs. Scylla arched her back, pushing her hips up to meet Raelle’s hand. “Rae, please…”

“Scylla! Raelle!” The two girls jumped as there was a loud bang at the door and Izadora called to them. Raelle tried to ignore it, kissing a path down Scylla’s throat, but Izadora persisted. She banged on the door a second time - even louder - and Raelle finally gave in with a groan as Scylla pushed her away with a chuckle.

“We should answer her.”  
“Fine, fine!” Raelle climbed off the bed with an exaggerated sigh, bending to scoop up her shirt from the floor on the way. She pulled it over her head and tugged it down before she yanked open the door. 

“Finally.” Izadora snapped at the sight of the younger witch. If she noticed the flush of Raelle’s cheeks - or Scylla clutching the bedsheets to her chest - then she said nothing about it. 

“Izadora.” Raelle greeted the other woman sharply, not even trying to hide her irritation. She and Scylla had almost died yesterday. The least Izadora could do was give them an afternoon to themselves. 

“Collar, Alder has requested your presence. Both of you.” 

Raelle’s eyes narrowed as her grip on the door handle tightened. “We’re not walking in to our own executions here, are we?”

Izadora shook her head. “No. Nothing like that. The mission was a success. The Spree work came through. Alder’s called a base wide assembly to announce that she’s pardoning all Spree members residing in the base… Put on your dress blues and make it snappy. The rest of your unit is already waiting.” 

“Okay…” It was a lot to take in. Raelle closed the door over, leaving Izadora standing outside. 

“What is it?” Scylla asked, sitting up in bed. 

“Uh… Alder is making the pardons. She’s called a base wide assembly.” Raelle rubbed at the back of her neck with one hand. “I, uh, I need to go to my dorm. Izadora says it’s dress blues.” 

“So she’s keeping her word.” Scylla sounded surprised. She’d genuinely expected Alder to weasel her way out of honouring her agreement with the Spree. 

“Looks like.” 

Scylla bit her lip, something other than the assembly playing on her mind. “Rae, about last night. What you were talking about, going to Fort Salem and letting yourself turn. That plan is hot garbage, you know that, right?” 

Raelle managed a wry smile despite the dread she felt deep in the pit of her stomach. She crossed the room and bent over to kiss her girlfriend, taking her face in her hands. “I know. We have a better plan now, though. Your plan. So there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll take this thing on together… I’m not going anywhere, Scyl.”


	26. Chapter 26

Raelle’s fingers danced over the buttons of her dress jacket as she dressed in front of the mirror. The fabric felt stiff. She hadn’t needed to wear her dress blues since they’d first arrived at the base; when Alder had assembled them all to honour those who fell in the battle of Fort Salem. 

Scylla slipped up behind her, her arms wrapping around Raelle’s waist as she pressed her chin on to her shoulder and grinned at the blonde’s reflection in the mirror. “These look good on you… but you’d look even better out of them.” She said, making Raelle duck her head and smile. 

She turned and kissed the other girl, holding Scylla’s chin with her thumb and forefinger. “There’s nothing I’d like more than to spend the day in bed with you, Beautiful.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Scylla’s grin stretched impossibly wide. She had no right to be so happy; but there she was. She pulled Raelle in close, showing her just how much she liked her idea. 

A loud knock on the door brought them apart. “Izadora…” Raelle growled under her breath, right before the woman in question called to them. 

“Hurry up in there! The General is waiting!” 

“Good for her.” Scylla muttered, drawing a giggle from Raelle as she moved in for one more kiss. They only parted as another, louder, knock came at the door. 

Raelle pulled away with a sigh and opened the door to an impatient Izadora. She stood tapping her foot, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed on the pair. “Are we quite ready, ladies?” 

Scylla stepped forward, taking Raelle’s hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We are.” 

They followed Izadora down the endless corridors of the base, in to the elevator for the second floor and along to the auditorium. Raelle felt a swell of dread the moment she stepped inside. 

How many times had she had this dream? Of sitting in a packed auditorium only to have Alder condemn her and set an audience full of the undead upon her. Scylla squeezed her hand again, registering the fear that hummed through Raelle’s body. She’d cradled the crying girl many a time after her nightmares. 

Raelle moved to take a seat near the back, unable to spot the rest of her unit, but Izadora stopped her with a shake of her head. She pointed to the front and escorted the two girls all the way to the front row; where Tally and Abigail waited for them. 

Abigail shot Raelle a questioning look and received a simple shrug back as girls took their seats. The auditorium was packed with most of the base at the mandatory assembly. The noise of almost three hundred voices disappeared the second Alder stepped up to the podium.

She stood tall and proud, her shoulders squared and her cold eyes scanning the crowd. They landed on Raelle and she felt a shiver run down her back as Alder gave her the slightest nod before starting.

“Yesterday we faced certain doom.” She announced, her voice booming through the speakers mounted to the walls as she spoke in to the microphone in front of her. A cacophony of hushed whispers started up in response. They fell silent as Alder raised her hand, demanding absolute silence. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop when she started up again. 

“Two separate hoards were on a collision path with the base, and they would have hit us had it not been for the actions of a group of brave witches, powerful women who laid their lives on the line for all of yours.” Alder paused for effect before she said the next part. “And some of those women were Spree.” 

Another round of murmuring went up. Alder let it go for a few moments before asking for quiet again. “Yesterday we took out two hoards thanks to Spree works, for which I am eternally grateful. The world has changed. Humanity has to be united against the infected if there is any hope of taking our world back.”

“There are Spree in the base, and it is thanks to their works that the hoards were destroyed yesterday… Because of that, all Spree who make themselves known will be pardoned.” Alder did a good job of hiding her contempt as she spoke; Raelle almost believed her. 

Alder cleared her throat, schooling her features in to a smile. “I would like to personally thank the brave women who made yesterday possible; and one unit in particular. A unit which has epitomised storm and fury time and time again… Can the Bellweather unit please come up here?” 

Raelle looked between Izadora and the others. The rest of her unit looked just as confused as she was. Izadora nodded, though, ushering them up. Raelle reluctantly let go of Scylla’s hand and followed Abigail up the few short steps to the stage. Alder waited until the three of them were in position before adding, “Could Scylla Ramshorn please stand too?” 

Scylla gave Izadora a cautious look as she stood. The older witch held her gaze, the hint of a smile on her lips as Scylla ascended to the stage. She stood beside Raelle, her hands clasped behind her back like she was a fresh recruit in basic again. 

The lights on the stage were sweltering, and Scylla felt like she might melt under them as every pair of eyes in the crowd seemed to settle on her. 

“The Bellweather unit are all due promotion to Specialist within the month, but - because of their exemplary service - I am promoting them all to the rank of Corporal instead. Congratulations, ladies.” Alder stamped her feet in applause, and the crowd followed suit. 

Raelle shifted from one foot to the other. This was usually the part in her dream where she was ripped apart. She looked at the rest of her unit.

Tally looked just as confused as she felt, but Abigail stood puffing her chest out. Early promotion was like winning the lottery for a Bellweather. Alder let the applause carry on for a full minute before continuing. “I would like to address one young woman in particular. Corporal Collar, please step forward.” 

Raelle did as she was asked, stepping forward to stand at Alder’s side. She fixed her gaze on a spot at the very back of the auditorium, trying her best not to recoil as Alder’s hand found her shoulder. 

“Corporal Collar has shown selfless bravery time after time, as many people know. She saved my life at Fort Salem, risking her own in the process. She showed that same selfless bravery again yesterday when she actively put herself in harm’s way to complete the mission, and that is why I am awarding her the Silver Star. A medal for bravery, and the third highest honour a soldier can receive.”

Thunderous applause started up again as Alder picked up a box from the lectern and took out a medal in the shape of a star. It was made of bronze and contained a smaller silver star inside of it, along with a red, white and blue ribbon. Alder pinned it to Raelle’s chest with a strained smile that made it look like her face might crack at any moment. 

Raelle couldn’t look her in the eyes as she muttered a ‘thank you’ and shook her hand. They paused for a photographer to take their picture, which seemed to Raelle to take an eternity. She was relieved to finally step back in to line with Scylla and her unit. 

Alder picked up another small box from the lectern. “Finally, I have one more award to give. This one is for Scylla Ramshorn. Scylla, please step forward.” Alder turned to address the younger witch, her gaze burning in to Scylla’s very soul as Scylla shuffled towards her. 

She walked stiffly, her hands clenched at her sides and her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her; the woman ultimately responsible for her parents dying. She came to a stop within an arm’s reach of Alder. 

Scylla could pull her knife from its holster in her boot and sink it in to Alder’s shrivelled heart before the other witch could even blink. It would be so easy; but it would cost Scylla everything. 

Alder pinned the medal to Scylla’s shirt before taking a step back, almost as if she could tell what she was thinking. She turned back to the waiting audience with a fake smile stretched across her lips. 

“It is my pleasure to award the Distinguished Flying Cross, a medal awarded to both witches and civilians for service and bravery. Scylla was part of yesterday’s mission, and like Corporal Collar, she risked her own life for the good of the mission.”

Scylla glanced at Izadora as the crowd applauded for the last time. She held her gaze and offered her a stiff nod. Izadora was behind whatever the hell was going on. 

After Alder dismissed them, and called an end to the assembly, Raelle and Scylla scrambled over to Izadora. “What’s going on? What the hell just happened?” Raelle demanded in a low hiss, careful not to be overheard by anyone nearby.

Izadora shushes them both, pulling them aside at the back of the auditorium. “It’s my doing.” She answered quietly, her eyes scanning the crowd as people filed out the doors. “I spoke to Alder. I told her Scylla helped create the Mycelium and that you have a plan to take it out, but I refused to tell her anything else until she agreed to the public ceremony along with the pardons. Alder just made you both war heroes. She can’t pin a medal on you today and go after you tomorrow.” 

“That’s smart.” Raelle nodded. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Izadora gave her a wry smile. “I ran your plan by Alder and she approved it. You can move on Fort Salem.”

Raelle clenched her jaw while Scylla shook her head with an exasperated sigh. Raelle took hold of her hand. “When?” She asked the older witch.

Izadora looked at both of the girls in turn, something close to guilt gnawing at the back of her mind because of the conversation she and Raelle had last night. Finally, she said, “As soon as is operationally viable. You can pick your team… but nothing comes back on Alder, or the military, if it goes wrong.”

Scylla gave a huff. “Nothing ever does.”  
  


* * *

  
Later that evening, Raelle had her team assembled in the rec room closest to their dorms. Along with Scylla and the rest of the Bellweather unit, there was Adil, Libba, Glory, Gerit and Hillary. 

Raelle and Scylla sat at the front of the room talking between themselves while they waited for the last few people to arrive. 

“Are you ever going to tell us what we’re doing here, Collar?” Libba asked, and not for the first time. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, Swythe!” Abigail snapped at her; also not for the first time. 

“We’re waiting on someone else.” Said Raelle. “I’ll start when they’re here. This is important. I don’t want to repeat myself.” 

“Whatever you say, Corporal.” Libba rolled her eyes. 

Across the room, Raelle pinched the bridge of her nose. “We seriously got out of bed for this?” She sighed. Scylla gave her a lopsided grin.

“This was your idea, Corporal.” 

“Don’t remind me.” It was all Raelle’s idea, and her responsibility if it went south. She’d called on the people she trusted the most to help her, but that also meant the lives of some of the people she loved most in the world were at risk. Raelle would never forgive herself if anything happened to any of them. 

She looked up as the door opened. Izadora stepped inside, ushering Graves and Anacostia in behind her. Raelle stood. “Okay, the gang’s all here. We can start.” 

Raelle made her way to the front of the room. She wasn’t much of a public speaker, even standing in front of mostly her friends. She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach and her palms were sweaty. She wiped them on her pants.

“Uh, thanks for coming everyone. You’re probably wondering why I asked you here-”

“Well, duh.” Libba interrupted, earning a reprimand from Anacostia, who kicked the back of Libba’s chair. The younger witch sat up straight, offering her superior a hasty apology. 

Raelle continued. “I asked you all here for a potential mission off base. It’s highly classified. What I say in here can’t leave this room. On Alder’s orders.” Raelle paused and looked at each of them in turn, gauging how seriously they were taking her.

“Well, don’t leave us all hanging here in suspense.” Said Hillary, her arms crossed and an unimpressed expression resting on her face. Anacostia looked more interested. Izadora had filled her and Graves in on parts of the plan on the way, and she was eager to hear more. 

“We know the source of the infection.” Said Raelle, breaking the big news first. 

“What?” Asked Glory. 

“What the hell is it?” Added Libba, suddenly looking less cocksure. There was murmuring and outbursts all around the room. Raelle struggled to get them all to quieten down. She didn’t have the same presence as Alder, and it took Anacostia whistling to get everyone to shut up and pay attention to her again.

“I can’t go in to detail, but we have a plan to take it out. For good. It might stop the hoards, or it might not. We don’t know, but it could even take out the freakers altogether. I’m not going to lie, it won’t be easy… and it’ll be dangerous. I don’t expect you all to say yes, and I don’t need everyone in this room, but I trust every one of you.” 

“Is that seriously all you’re going to tell us?” Libba spoke up first, saying exactly what most of them were thinking. 

Raelle shook her head. “I can’t tell you a lot right now. We’re still ironing out all the details, but it involves going to Fort Salem… Anyone who wants to walk can. There’s no shame in it, but you leave now and you keep your mouth shut.” 

Raelle looked around the room, her eyes landing on her unit. Abigail squared her jaw. “It’s not an option, Collar. We’ve got your back. Right, Tal?” 

“Right.” Tally nodded, a little less certain than Abigail, but still sure in supporting Raelle. “We’re a unit. We go together.” 

“I’m in.” Said Libba.

“Me too.” Said glory. 

Gerit shuffled awkwardly in his seat, looking between Hillary and Tally. He licked his lips. “I want to help. I’m in.” Beside him, Hillary shrugged. 

“I don’t even like any of you, but it’s my duty. So I’m in.” 

“Thank you.” Raelle nodded. Hillary was a bitch at the best of times, but she was also a powerful blaster. She’d always had their backs on the scouting missions and Raelle trusted her. 

Anacostia, Izadora and Graves had already agreed, so that left Adil. Raelle bit the inside of her cheek. He was the most important of them all. Her entire plan hinged on Adil agreeing to help. 

He wrung his hands together, his expression conflicted. “I owe you, Raelle. You saved my sister’s life… but I’m all Khali has left. If anything happens to me, she’ll be alone in this world. I can’t do that to her. Not even for you. I’m sorry.” He looked down at the floor as she spoke, his voice laced with guilt. 

Raelle’s heart sunk, but she tried not to show it. “I get it.” She said. “I do, and normally I wouldn’t even ask, but you’re the person I need the most on this Adil! The others are to get us to Fort Salem in one piece, but you’re the only one that can get me inside-”

“Get _us_ inside.” Scylla corrected her with a glare. 

“Get us.” Raelle repeated with a nod. 

“Sweetie…” Abigail reached across and took hold of Adil’s hands, urging him to look at her as she spoke. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“I… I need some time. This is a big decision. I’ll need to speak to Khalida.” 

“Of course.” Raelle agreed. “Take all the time you need. As for the rest of you, we’ll tell you the plan closer to the time. You’re all dismissed.”

The other stood up to leave, but Adil hung back. Abigail tried to wait with him, but he shook his head and murmured for her to go on ahead without him. Abigail hesitated, but Tally eventually pulled her away. 

He approached Raelle once the others were all gone. Scylla saw him approaching and patted Raelle on the shoulder. “I’ll be right outside.” 

“Raelle. Abigail told me you found the cause of the infection… that it came from you saving my sister.” He rubbed at his face, visibly torn. “I want to help, I do, but my family has to come first. Khali and I are all that’s left of our people-” 

“I get it.” Said Raelle. “I’m an only child, but the military gave me two sisters I sure as hell didn’t want. Tally and Abigail are my family. They insisted on coming, even though I don’t want them anywhere near this, so yeah… I get it. For what it’s worth, Fort Salem isn’t going anywhere, and the Spree work will keep the hoards at bay for now. We can figure out another way without you. You have to do what’s right by your family.” 

Adil narrowed his eyes, his face unreadable as he looked over his shoulder. Scylla was lingering by the door, waiting for Raelle. He dropped his voice as he said, “And what about what’s best for yours? Khalida told me about her latest dream.” 

Raelle licked her lips, looking past him at Scylla. “I’m doing what’s best for my people, Adil. You and Khali included.” 

“You go and you’ll die, Raelle. Khali’s seen it.”

“Millions are already dead, and millions more will die if I don’t go.” Raelle clenched her jaw and kept her voice to a low hiss. “With or without your help, this is happening! I’m ending this thing, Adil… No matter the cost.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, folks! I suck at plotting, so there's probably going to be 29 or 30 chapters instead of the 28. As ever, thanks for reading.

“Ugh, I finally get to take these clothes off!” Raelle gave out a heavy sigh as she pushed her dress jacket off her shoulders. She let it drop to a heap on the floor. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Scylla grinned, tugging Raelle in close by her belt. “I’ve been waiting to get you out of them all day.” 

“Don’t let me stop you.” Said Raelle. She tilted her head, leaning in for a kiss while Scylla saw to her belt and unbuttoned her pants. 

“Is that an order, Corporal?” 

“Don’t you start.” Raelle rolled her eyes with a soft chuckle. “Libba’s been riding my ass all afternoon.”

“Really? I thought that was my job.” The older girl teased, her mouth finding the sensitive spot behind Raelle’s ear that had her knees buckling the second Scylla’s tongue ran over it. 

“Hmm.” Raelle’s usually nimble fingers faltered over the buttons of Scylla’s pants.

“It looks like you’re struggling there, Corporal. Maybe I should give you a hand?” 

Raelle gasped as Scylla slipped a hand in to her pants, arching into the other girl’s touch. “Not quite what I had in mind… but no complaints here.” 

“Good.” Scylla’s grin widened as she flexed her fingers, drawing a guttural moan from the other girl. She kissed her way along Raelle’s jaw before claiming her mouth again, two fingers working away inside of her until she came; gasping in to Scylla’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” Raelle sighed, resting her head against Scylla’s and leaning in to her. “I needed that.” 

“Happy to oblige.” Scylla kissed her again, giving Raelle a moment to recover before she pulled her hand out of her pants. “But that was just a teaser… The main show comes later.” 

“Can’t wait…”   
  


* * *

  
“Fort Salem is thirty miles away. That’s further than we’ve travelled in a long time. Our scouts have never gotten anywhere near Salem. The place is crawling and-” Anacostia cut herself off as she looked up from map sprawled across Izadora’s desk. “I’m sorry, Collar, am I boring you? This mission was your idea!” 

“What?” Raelle sat upright, snapping out of the daze she’d been in for the last few minutes as Scylla discreetly elbowed her. Izadora sat across from her, glaring at the young Corporal with the same look of irritation as Anacostia. 

“Uh, no… Sorry, Lieutenant. Continue.” She said, apologising with a sheepish smile. 

“May I?” Anacostia shook her head. The four of them sat crammed in to Izadora’s office, going over the finer details of Raelle’s master plan to take down the infected; or at least one of them. Raelle’s mind was stuck on Plan B, and what that would mean for her and everyone else in the room. 

Under the desk she reached for Scylla’s hand, taking it almost out of instinct as she sought the comfort the other girl’s presence brought her.

“As I was saying, Fort Salem is going to be like a fortress thanks to the infected. Izadora has a team working on an arsenal of balloons, and another team of civilians is building a bomb big enough to level half the state. It will be up to us to get Raelle and Scylla close enough to the necro mausoleum to plant it.” 

Anacostia hadn’t questioned why the mausoleum was the target, or how it linked back to the infected. She was a good soldier and following orders as usual; but Scylla could see the strain in her eyes as she spoke. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. 

“We won’t get close enough without Adil.” Said Raelle. Anacostia didn’t understand the Tarim boy’s importance to the mission, but she didn’t question that either. Raelle was running the show on Alder’s authority, and that was good enough for the Lieutenant.

“He still hasn’t said if he’s on board?” Anacostia asked, her irritation clear in her voice. Raelle shook her head. It had been three days since she’d gathered the others and asked them to help, and Adil still hadn’t gotten back to her. 

“What if he won’t help?” Scylla asked the question playing on all their minds. Raelle squeezed her hand, while Izadora glanced away. 

“Then we’ll find another way.” 

“Together?” Scylla held her gaze. 

“Of course.” Said Raelle. 

The briefing went on for another half an hour, with Anacostia and Izadora detailing the progress being made on the balloons and the bomb. 

“…and it will have a wireless detonator with a one mile range. You do not want to be anywhere near it when this thing goes off.” Izadora finished with a glance of her watch. “I think that’s everything for now. We’ll meet for an update same time tomorrow.” 

Raelle and Scylla said their goodbyes and hightailed it out of Izadora’s office. Raelle rubbed at her face as the two of them walked along the vast empty stretch of corridor leading to the elevator up to their dorm. “Are you okay?” Scylla asked. 

“I’m fine.” Raelle forced a smile. It didn’t reach her eyes; which were heavy and framed with dark circles. She’d hardly slept since the incident with the hoards a few days earlier. Every time Scylla woke up, Raelle would already be sitting up awake, or hunched over at the desk, re-reading the few letters from her mother she’d salvaged before the fall of Fort Salem. 

“Rae,” Scylla took hold of her wrist, forcing her to stop and look at her. “I mean it. Are you okay? You’ve been out of it for days. I’m worried about you.” 

“Don’t be. I’m fine… just still a little shaken up from the other day is all. I promise.” 

“No. No, there’s something else.” Scylla could see it in her face. There was more to it. “Rae, please, tell me what’s going on.”

Raelle glanced over her shoulder and gave a shake of her head. “Not here. We’ll talk in our room.”

It took ten minutes for them to make their way back to the dorm room they shared — Ten minutes of anxious silence with Raelle biting the inside of her cheek and Scylla fit to burst. 

“What is it?” Scylla demanded the second the door closed. “What’s going on Rae?” 

Raelle pushed her hair back from her face, the faraway look from the meeting gone from her eyes. “Let’s run.” She said, catching Scylla off guard. Of all the things she’d been expecting, that hadn’t been one of them. 

“Run?” 

“Yeah. You and me. Once this is all over, after we take out the Mycelium, let’s just run. We’ll go wherever you want. We can leave those stupid medals on our bed and just go.” Raelle flopped back against the door with a sigh. “What do you say?” 

Scylla took a seat on the bed and crossed her arms with a frown. “What about Tally and Abigail?” 

“They’ll understand.” Raelle ventured closer, coming to a stop as she knelt down by Scylla’s legs, her hands seeking hers. “Alder will come after us. We know the truth about the infection, that makes us a liability. War heroes or not. She’ll come after us.” 

“Where would we go?” Scylla asked, pulling Raelle up on to the bed with her. They lay down together, wrapped up in one another’s arms as they planned their future together. 

“You’re the dodger.” Raelle gave a wry smile, the corners of her mouth turning up. “I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“There’s a lighthouse nearby.” Said Scylla, biting down on her lip. Her ocean eyes were full like storm clouds as she thought of the last place she’d felt safe with her parents. “I’d like to take you there.” 

“That’s a good start.” 

Scylla propped herself up on her elbow, watching the over girl closely. “Is there anywhere you want to go?” Raelle rolled on to her back with a sigh, staring up at the concrete ceiling that had long ago started to feel like a prison. 

“I’d like go home. Find out what happened to my Pops if I can.” 

“Sounds good.” Scylla nestled in beside her, resting her cheek on Raelle’s chest. “I always liked the Cession. There’s good people there.” 

“Yeah.” 

They fell silent for a few minutes, comfortable together in the quiet. With her ear pressed to Raelle’s heart, listening to every steady beat, Scylla asked. “Do you mean it?” 

“Huh?” Raelle opened her eyes, having almost dozed off. “Do I mean what?” 

“That we’ll really go? Together.” 

“Of course.” Raelle pressed a kiss to Scylla’s cheek before she closed her eyes again. “Me and you, Scyl. I promise.”

* * *

Raelle sat on the edge of her bunk, staring at a spot on the floor as she wrung her hands together. She twirled the ring her mother gave her before her last deployment on her little finger. It was one of the few things she had left of her parents. 

Raelle thought of their cramped house back in the Cession, filled to the brim with trinkets and memories, souvenirs from holidays and pictures of the three of them. 

Some small part of her believed it would all still be there waiting for her; even if the logical part of her brain told her the place was probably ruined or looted a long time ago. There was an even slimmer chance her dad would still be there, but Raelle had to have hope. She looked up as a knock came at the door. 

Raelle stood with a shaky breath. She smoothed out the creases in her combat trousers and pulled up her hood before she crossed the room to answer. Scylla watched her movements closely, dressed in the same black and grey battle fatigues as Raelle.

“Ready?” Anacostia greeted her as Raelle opened the door. It was barely five am, and the sun wasn’t up yet. They had a long day ahead of them if they were going to reach Fort Salem before nightfall.

Adil had agreed to help four days ago. It had taken that long to set everything up for the assault, but now the time had finally come. 

Raelle glanced back at Scylla, who gave a grim nod. She still hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that Raelle was holding something back. Raelle turned back to Anacostia. “We’re ready, Lieutenant.” 

The three of them were the last ones to the surface. The others were all waiting for them by the truck when they stepped out of the elevator. Raelle took in their faces as she approached. They were the faces of her friends, of the last people in the world she wanted to put in harm’s way. 

She wished there was a way to take out the Mycelium without them, but she knew none of them would let her go off alone with Adil; especially Scylla. 

Adil was the only one not wearing military fatigues. He greeted Raelle with a grimace instead of the vibrant smile he shared with his sister. “Raelle, it’s not too late to change your mind.” 

“I was about to say the same to you.” Said Raelle. She glanced around the hanger, looking for the youngest Tarim. “Where’s Khali? I half expected her to be here to stop us.” 

“She’s still sleeping.” He answered. “I didn’t tell her it was today. I thought that would be for the best.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Raelle agreed. “The last thing we need is Khali trying to tag along. We’ve got enough problems to worry about already.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Collar, we got your back.” Abigail slapped her on the shoulder while Tally hovered nearby, trying to look supportive and not terrified. They all knew what they were walking in to. 

“Yeah, even though we don’t know what the hell we’re going to Salem for, or why, since it’s all hush-hush.” Libba rolled her eyes. 

“The source of the infection is there. We’re going to take it out. That’s all you need to know, Specialist Swythe.” Anacostia snapped, her authoritative tone leaving no room for argument.

“Alright people, listen up! This is your last chance to back out! We’re taking this truck as close to Fort Salem as we can get, and then we’re on foot from there on out. I won’t sugarcoat this people. This will be dangerous, and not all of you will make it back. So it’s make your mind up time! Whoever’s still coming, get your ass in the truck ASAP.” 

Raelle was the first to move. She hoisted herself up in to the truck and held her hand out for Scylla to follow. She did. Abigail and Tally came next, then Adil. 

“Fuck it, I want my medal.” Libba grumbled. Pulling her hood up over her head, she climbed in to the back of the truck with the others. Graves was already sitting in the gunner’s nest, which only left Gerit, Hillary and Glory. Izadora was running communications from Alder’s office, she’d be watching them from afar, tracking their progress. Someone like Izadora was far too important to lose; unlike the kids in the back of the truck.

Gerit looked torn, but Hillary jumped in to the truck, leaving him no choice. He followed after her with a twist of his face, and that only left Glory. 

“Glory, come on! Let’s move it already.” Abigail snapped at her. The smaller girl stood frozen to the spot, her eyes wide with fear as she shook her head. 

“I… I can’t.” 

“Glory-” 

“Specialist Moffet-” 

“It’s okay.” Raelle shushed the others. “Glory, really, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” 

“I’m sorry, Rae. I’m so sorry, I just can’t do it... I can’t go back there.” 

“It’s okay, Glor.” Tally clambered back out of the truck and wrapped her arms around her oldest friend in a crushing hug. “We’ll be back before you know it.” 

“Be careful, Tally.” 

“We will.” 

The two friends parted ways and Tally followed Anacostia to the front of the truck to takeout lookout. Clive greeted them with a nod, already settled in the driver’s seat. It would be his job to get them there and back, nothing more. “Are we ready, Lieutenant?” 

“Ready… Let’s get this circus on the road.”


	28. Chapter 28

The army issue truck rumbled along the ruined road, its tyres dipping in and out of shallow potholes like pockmarks on the face of the road. Raelle sat at the back of the truck, watching the washed out scenery go by. 

It was a miserable, bitter day. The heavy rain clouds hanging overheard of them, casting a grey filter over the landscape, wouldn’t help in their fight against the infected. The overcast morning would draw more of them out to hunt, and Raelle could only imagine the numbers that now swarmed around Fort Salem. 

They’d already passed two hoards on their way; along with masses of smaller groups shambling their way towards the same thing that called to Raelle. Her body shook with the effort to keep control the nearer they grew to Salem, and the Mycelium. It would be so easy to just let go…

Raelle’s mind cleared as Scylla reached out, taking her hand in her own. “Hanging in there?” She asked, her eyes full of concern as she watched Raelle pull herself out of her daze. 

“Yeah… Just fine knowing I’ve got you watching out for me,” Raelle gave her a tired smile. She’d been fighting this thing inside of her for almost two years now. After today her fight would be over — One way or another. 

“Always.” Said Scylla, squeezing her hand. “It’s you and me. No matter what.”

The ride was relatively uneventful - given that they were driving through the apocalypse - until they reached the narrow bridge that would take them across the Strongwater Brook, a shallow body of water that led to Salem town as well as the woods leading to Fort Salem.

The bridge had always been maintained by the military, but it had been years since anyone used it, and the ancient bridge was showing its age as it creaked under the weight of the troop transport truck. 

Clive eased his foot off the gas pedal, inching the heavy truck across the groaning bridge while Anacostia and Tally held their breaths. They were almost clear when one of the back tyres split a rotten plank in half, sending the truck lurching to the right and everyone in the back sprawling off the bench seats. 

Raelle flung herself at the tail gate and peered down at the stuck tyre, now protruding through the bridge and dangling helplessly over the water. “Everybody out!” She ordered, yanking back the latch and pushing down the tailgate. 

The others, all trained soldiers save for Adil, jumped in to action without questioning the order. Graves scrambled out of the gunner’s nest, climbing down the side of the truck just as the plank under the left back wheel gave way too, and the truck rolled backwards, lodging itself with its front wheels up in the air.

“Son of a bitch!” Anacostia slammed the front passenger door shut behind her and kicked at one of the useless front wheels. Tally stood beside her, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for not spotting just how weakened the bridge was. Clive climbed out of the driver’s side, looking just as dejected. 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I don’t know what happened, Ma’am.” 

“It’s an old bridge soldier, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out… it’s nobody’s fault.” She added as Clive’s eyes watered. He stood to attention, nodding resolutely while trying to hide his anguish. Raelle had known him long enough, from endless supply runs, to know he was more upset about losing his truck and not the reprimand from Anacostia. 

“Looks like we’re on foot from here.” She hefted up the heavy pack containing the civilian bomb. Izadora had reassured her it was safe to transport cross country. The bomb was harmless until it was activated, either through the detonator that Anacostia held, or the five-minute redundancy timer Raelle had insisted they include. 

Anacostia agreed. “Deploy the balloons.” On Anacostia’s order, Graves climbed back up to the gunner’s nest and cut the net holding in the two dozen Spree balloons they’d armed before leaving. 

The colourful balloons floated harmlessly in to the sky, drifting on the wind towards Salem Town. Fort Salem lay in the distance. It was a straight shot through the forest nearby woods on to the grounds. It would save them time, but the trees were dense and the ground uneven, making the terrain even more difficult to traverse. 

Anacostia decided that saving time was worth the extra effort of navigating the woods. It was already mid day, and they were losing light by the second as the rain closed in on them. “Clive, you wait with the truck. If we’re not back by nightfall, fire off a flare and hunker down. Alright people, let’s move out! Split in to teams of two and watch each other’s backs out here!” 

“Want to be on my team?” Raelle grinned at Scylla. The other girl rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s corniness. 

“I have no choice… you might run off and do something stupid if I’m not holding your hand.” 

Raelle’s grin wavered. “Better hold on tight then.” 

“I plan to.” 

“Hey, Raelle, want me to carry that for you?” Gerit offered, gesturing at the backpack she was carrying. As one of the few males in the assault team, he was the weakest link. His seeds paled compared to the women around him. 

“Thanks, but I got it.” Said Raelle, clutching the straps of the backpack and ignoring the way Scylla stared at her. “If I turn, I’ll take it straight to where it needs to go.” 

“That’s not happening.” Said Scylla, her tone certain as she slipped her hand in to Raelle’s. “I’m not letting go, remember?” 

The group split in to smaller teams of two, with Anacostia and Graves leading up front and Raelle and Scylla bringing up the rear. They fanned out as they entered the woods, spreading out to look for freakers, but staying within sight of one another. The trees were densely packed and the thick canopy of leaves overhead let little light through, plunging the group in to an eerie twilight. Dry twigs and dead leaves snapped and crunched underfoot despite their best efforts to keep quiet. 

Raelle’s nerves were on edge with every little sound, her heart hammering in her chest as she clung to Scylla’s hand. She could feel the infected nearby, like a shadow lingering on the edge of her vision. She could feel the Mycelium too; it’s draw undeniably strong, urging her ever closer. 

It didn’t take long for them to come upon the first of the infected. They stood, swaying aimlessly among the trees, their eyes whited out and their expressions blank. Nothing remained of what any of them once were. Raelle shuddered, the words ‘there but for the grace of God go I’ running through her mind. 

She let go of Scylla’s hand and pulled her scourge from her belt as the others did the same. Scylla, who as a necro wasn’t as proficient with the weapon as the others, focused her energies on Raelle, keeping her anchored from the lure of the hoard.

Graves worked on keeping the nearby infected docile as Anacostia took the first out with a practised flick of her scourge; the freaker’s head bounced harmlessly along the ground as its body crumpled to the floor.

Dozens more followed as the team moved through the forest, hacking and slashing their way towards Fort Salem. The woods were swarming. Wave after wave of infected seemed to come at them, a never ending onslaught of snapping teeth and clawed fingers. 

It was gruelling work and Raelle was exhausted by the time they cleared their way to the edge of the grounds of Fort Salem. Her body felt drained and her mind had fared little better. It was exhaustive just trying to keep herself from giving in to the pull of the hoard. The rest of the team looked just as worse for wear. 

They were all cut and scratched, and Gerit had a nasty gash on his head from where he’d been knocked off his feet, his head having met the sharp end of a stray rock. Anacostia gave a gruff order for them all to take five and regroup before pushing forward. 

“Doing okay?” Scylla asked, kneeling in front of Raelle as she slumped down to the ground, panting for breath. Raelle nodded, her braids bouncing against the back of her neck. She pulled her canteen out of the pocket of her backpack and took a long chug before handing it over to Scylla. “It’s not too late to turn back…” 

“Yes, it is.” Raelle gave a heavy sigh. She reached out, cupping Scylla’s cheeks in her hands. “I love you, Scyl. You know that right?”

“I do.” Scylla reached up and covered Raelle’s hands with her own. “And I’m not saying it back, because - whatever you might think - we’re both getting out of here alive today, okay?” 

“Okay.” Raelle agreed with a weak smile and a nod. She stood, adjusting the straps of her backpack as she stepped back, still facing Scylla. “But you know-” Whatever Raelle was about to say was lost to the sound of cracking wood as she suddenly vanished from sight. 

“Raelle!” Scylla screamed, darting forward to find the blond sprawled out at the bottom of a pit, unmoving with her eyes closed. As the dust settled, Scylla realised it wasn’t a pit she was lying in at all, but some kind of old tunnel. 

“Careful!” Anacostia snapped at the others as she came up beside Scylla, assessing the hole carefully. She held the younger girl back from jumping in after Raelle. “This place is full of old smuggling tunnels… which I mentioned in my many briefings.” She added in a grumble to herself. “Collar! Collar, can you hear me?” 

A low groan came back at her from the bottom of the ten-foot drop as Raelle dragged herself around. She sat up, her head swimming and blood seeping in to her braids. “Yeah. I’m okay…” She sighed, wincing as she touched the back of her head. Her fingers came away covered in blood. 

“Damn Shitbird…” Anacostia muttered under her breath. Out loud she shouted, “Hold on, I’m coming down!” She shrugged off her own pack and lay it by the hole before jumping down. She landed gracefully beside the younger witch. 

“Sure you okay?” She asked, her maternal instincts shining through despite her gruff tone. “Anything hurt?” 

“Only my pride.” Raelle took her commander’s outstretched hand to help her stand and dusted herself off with a scowl. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” 

Anacostia shook her head. “Forget about it. I’ll give you a boost.” Anacostia walked over to the side of the narrow tunnel that looked the most stable and bent down with her hands cupped. Raelle had only just put her foot in Anacostia’s hands and pushed herself up when the other witch cried out. 

Raelle scrambled at the crumbling sides of the tunnel, pulling herself up over the edge with Scylla helping by grabbing at her belt. She spun around to check in on Anacostia the moment she was back on solid ground, about to make a joke about not weighing that much. 

The joke died on the tip of her tongue as Raelle caught sight of Anacostia’s boot crushing down on the skull of the freaker that had been lurking unseen under the leaves and debris at the bottom of the tunnel. Raelle’s eyes widened, all thoughts of formality gone from her mind. “Anacostia?” 

Anacostia ignored her concern as she climbed out of the tunnel herself. Scylla caught a flash of her torn trousers, leaving no doubt in her mind about what happened. “Lieutenant?”

The others gathered around the tunnel, looking between Raelle and their commanding officer with the same worried faces. Anacostia sat on the damp earth and rolled her pant leg up, cursing at the mess that was her ankle; a mouth sized chunk of flesh was missing from it and blood seeped out of the wound, pooling around her boot. 

Raelle scrambled over to her. She reached out for Anacostia’s leg, but the lieutenant slapped her hand away. “Don’t even think about it, Collar!” 

“But-” 

“No buts!” Anacostia’s intense brown eyes darkened, becoming almost black. “We’re too close to pulling this thing off to risk you losing it healing me. Forget about me. Carry on with the mission. That’s an order, Corporal!” Anacostia dug in to her pack and pulled out the detonator, offering it to Raelle. 

She took it reluctantly, her nostrils flaring. She knew Anacostia was right, she was already too close to losing herself to risk healing her; but that didn’t make the knowledge any easier to swallow. She licked her dry, cracked lips, eyes darting around as she tried to come up with a plan that didn’t end with Anacostia dead or infected. 

“It’s just a bite… You could take days to turn! We’ll press ahead and deal with the My- source of the infection.” Raelle glanced at Scylla and caught herself just in time. She’d already put everyone there in enough danger by asking them to come. 

Raelle rubbed at her face, her fingers grazing over the scar on her cheek. “We’re on the edge of Fort Salem. We’re close enough to set the balloons off now. Gerit, Hillary, you take Anacostia back to the truck. Graves, you go with them. Keep whatever freakers are still lurking around away from them. Got it?” 

“Got it.” 

“Okay.” 

Gerit and Hillary agreed without question, despite Hillary outranking the younger witch. “Do I need to remind you that Lieutenant Graves is the next in command, and I’m not dead yet!” Anacostia growled at the healer, irritate at being spoken about like she was already gone. 

“I’ll keep them safe, Corporal.” Graves nodded at Raelle, ignoring Anacostia’s outburst as she pulled a bandage from the field med-kit she had in her pack. She bandaged up Anacostia’s wound. It wouldn’t stop her turning, but stemming the blood loss would keep her alive longer; maybe long enough for Raelle to do something.

Even Izadora did not know what destroying the Mycelium might do. At worst, she guessed it would sever the link between the infected, stopping new hoards from assembling. At best, it might wipe out the infected altogether. She wasn’t sure how that might affect Raelle, or even Scylla, but they’d both agreed to take their chances. 

Graves and Hillary helped their commander to her feet. Anacostia kept her arm draped over Graves’ shoulders, using her as a crutch to keep the weight off her injured ankle. She stuck her other hand out for Raelle.

“Good luck, Corporal.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Raelle shook Anacostia’s hand. The older witch had been so much more than a commanding officer to her. She’d been a mentor, and maybe even a friend. Breaking rank again, she threw her arms around the other witch, burying her face in Anacostia’s shoulder. “I’ll fix this. I promise.”

Anacostia pulled back, a small smile playing on her lips despite the pain she was in. “I know you will, solider.” 

The team split in to two, with Anacostia and the others heading back to the truck, leaving the rest of them to breech Fort Salem. A heavy silence hung over the group as they gathered their things, storing away water canteens and readying their scourges. Raelle tucked the detonator in to her rucksack for later.

Abigail approached Raelle, her voice low as she asked, “Can we still do this thing?” She was looking for reassurance that Raelle couldn’t give her. 

“Let’s hope.” She clapped Abigail on the shoulder, shooting her a meaningful look as she stood. “We’ll set the balloons off. Let them take out as many of the infected as they can for us.” 

“Okay.” Abigail nodded. “We’ll take care of it.” Abigail walked away, joining the others to set off the balloons like they’d practised back at the base, leaving Raelle alone with Scylla and just out of earshot. 

“It’s not your fault.” She said, reading Raelle’s face like a much-loved book. “Anacostia. It wasn’t your fault she got bit.” 

“Yes, it was.” Snapped Raelle. “All of this shit is my fault, Scyl!” 

“Actually, it’s mine. I helped make the Mycelium, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me!” 

Raelle shook her head, “You don’t get it-” 

“I do!” Scylla stepped forward, taking hold of Raelle’s chin and forcing her to look at her as she tried to dip her head. “None of this is your fault, Rae! You don’t need to throw your life away to make up for something you didn’t do! I won’t let you!” 

“We should get going.” Raelle shrugged Scylla’s hand away as they heard the simultaneous pop of two dozen balloons exploding up ahead. Any freaker within range would tear itself apart. 

Sure enough, as the group left the woods and entered the grounds of the military base ten minutes later, they encountered hundreds - if not thousands - of corpses littering the ground. “It worked…” Said Tally, her eyes wide at the sight of so many bodies.

It brought back painful memories of the last time they’d all been there, trying to defend what was left of Fort Salem for their very lives. Bodies had littered the ground then too; most dressed in military uniform.

“Let’s get moving.” Raelle hefted the pack on her back, its weight an oppressive reminder of what was yet to come. “We need to get to the Necro mausoleum. That’s where the source is.”

“Lead on, Necro.” Abigail gestured at Scylla, letting her take the lead. Scylla squared her jaw and stepped over the body of a young woman in front of her. She wore the tattered remains of a Military College uniform. Under different circumstances, she could have been one of those bodies lying on the ground. 

Beside her, Raelle looked worse for wear; and it wasn’t just the blood matted in her hair or the weariness in her eyes. She was struggling with something deeper. Scylla could see it in on her face. She reached out, taking her hand in her own again and holding on tight like she promised.

“It’s this way… Try to keep up, High Atlantic.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Well… fuck.” Said Abigail. She and what was left of the assault team knelt in the woods overlooking the mausoleum that had once been the above ground entrance to the warren of rooms and tunnels that made up the necro compound below. While the Spree balloons had taken out most of the freakers lumbering around the grounds of Fort Salem, hundreds still milled around the mausoleum. 

The freakers here looked like some of the earliest to have been infected. Their clothes were little more than scraps of filth encrusted cloth sporadically covering their bodies, and most had lost all of their hair and were covered in painful looking lesions. The ones who had lost limbs or suffered serious injuries which would have killed a regular human being were covered in a film of white fuzz that resembled the kind of fungus that grew on the forest floor. 

“You can say that again…” Said Libba, staring at the hundreds of infected in disbelief. Raelle, who’d expected the mausoleum to be densely surrounded, wasn’t fazed. Piercing blue eyes scanned the crowd, picking out familiar faces and the remains of military uniforms. She took a deep breath, readying herself to breach the wall of shambling bodies and make entry to the compound. 

Beside her, Scylla swayed on her feet and doubled over with a cry of pain. She clenched her jaw to stop a second cry from coming out as some of the freakers closest to them turned to look for the source of the noise. 

“Scyl!” Raelle hissed, turning to the other girl with something close to panic in her eyes. Scylla waved off Raelle and Tally’s efforts to steady her, gasping in deep gulps of breath as the memory of the pain that previously wracked her body subsided. 

“I’m okay…” She said. “I’m okay… It’s… I think it’s the Mycelium. It knows I’m here.” 

“I’m not going to ask.” Abigail crossed her arms over her chest. She and the others had long since accepted there was more to the mission and the source of the outbreak than Raelle and Scylla were telling them. 

“Good. It’s safer that way.” Said Raelle, staring up at Abigail while she rubbed soothing circles in to the small of Scylla’s back. She gave Scylla a few minutes to recover before pushing on with the plan. 

“We can take it from here.” She nodded at Adil. “Abs, Tally, Libba, the three of you hang back here and keep a look out. If things get too heated, go back to the truck-” 

“We’re not leaving your ass, Shitbird.” Said Abigail, her jaw set with grim determination. “This might be your show, but I’m the unit leader. You get in there, set the bomb and get your ass out. Understood?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Raelle gave the other girl a wry smile. They’d come along way since their first meeting back in Basic Training. Abigail and Tally were the sisters Raelle had never had.

She wanted to share Abigail’s optimism that they’d all make it back to the Iron Mountain base in one piece, but that hinged on Adil being able to get them inside undetected. 

The freakers around the mausoleum were so densely packed that she wasn’t so sure he could do it. Even if the infected wouldn’t be able to see them, they’d still feel them passing by; and it was clear the Mycelium knew they were there. Legions of the infected were probably already making their way to Fort Salem. There wouldn’t be a second chance if Raelle’s plan failed. 

“You too, mister. No stupid risks.” Abigail wrapped her arms around Adil’s neck, pulling him in close. He held her back, his expression sombre as Abigail buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Of course.” He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He whispered something that only she could hear, and Abigail’s grip on his jacket tightened. She only reluctantly pulled away as Raelle cleared her throat. 

“It’s now or never. We don’t want to still be here when more infected show up.” 

Adil gave a grim nod. Stepping back from Abigail, he offered Scylla and Raelle his hands. Raelle reached for Scylla before she could take it. “You don’t have to come. I’ve got this-”

“We take this thing on together, remember?” Scylla threw Raelle’s earlier words back at her, and the blonde had the good sense to look sheepish. 

“Okay.” Said Raelle. She dropped Scylla’s hand and took Adil’s instead. Scylla did the same and Adil closed his eyes before forming a seed, the sound a low grumble in his throat that grew to a shrill ringing. 

In an instant, the three of them were encased in an amber bubble. The world beyond seemed to shimmer and ripple, existing and not existing at the same time. Scylla took a shaky breath, catching Raelle’s eye. It was nothing like she’d expected. 

“Good luck.” Abigail called out, no longer able to see them but knowing they were there. The trio took it slowly, moving towards the mausoleum standing up ahead and entering the crowd of infected. 

The freakers passed in and out of the strange amber bubble created by Adil’s seed without noticing, but Raelle still held her breath every time one of them jostled in to her. 

The closer they got to the mausoleum, the tighter the infected were packed. It became impossible for the three of them to walk in tandem. “Scylla!” Raelle gave a quiet hiss as she let go of Adil’s hand, slipping out of the protective bubble. The nearest freaker reacted to her voice, it’s whited out eyes staring vacantly in her direction but not seeing her.

It paid no attention to Scylla as she slipped past it, following after Raelle as Adil kept her moving forward with his free hand on her shoulder. Scylla had said she was immune to the infected, but Raelle had yet to see it for herself. Watching Scylla walk silently among the freakers as if she belonged there was as impressive as it was unnerving.

Raelle herself could feel the tug of the Mycelium, probing at the edges of her conscious mind like clawed fingers physically trying to dig their way in to her skull. She longed to reach out for Scylla, to take her hand and never let go. The other girl’s proximity was the only thing that lessened the pull of the hive mind around her. 

Raelle kept going, making do with Adil’s reassuring hand on her shoulder and putting one foot in front of the other as they inched closer to their target. They were halfway to the mausoleum when the firm weight of Adil’s hand disappeared from her shoulder. 

She faltered, clinging on to his other hand with her own as she turned to find him struggling with thick white vines of fungus that had come up from the ground and wrapped their way around his legs. His one handed attempts to dislodge the vines were futile as they tightened and curled their way up his thighs. 

Raelle tried to help, desperately clawing at the thick ropes of fungus that snaked their way further and further up Adil’s body while still clinging to his hand. They were standing smack bang in the middle of hundreds of infected; If they were to become visible again, it would be like falling in to a tank full of sharks with an open wound. 

Adil, who had been silent in his struggles up to now, let out a strangled cry as the vines tightened around his chest, constricting his lungs and crushing his ribs. Scylla, unable to see the other two, had carried on oblivious and paused as she heard Adil cry out. She spun on the spot, her eyes wide as they scanned the area, looking for any sign of them. They narrowed on the ghostly footprints appearing on a patch of a damp earth a few feet away. 

“Raelle?” She called out, the infected milling around her ignoring her voice but homing in on the sound of Adil’s strangled cries. Low moans and shrill shrieks started up all around her as the freakers stirred to life like a dinner bell had just been rung. 

“Raelle! Adil!” Scylla shouted, forgoing all attempts at stealth as she fought her way through the heaving crowd of bodies. She reached the spot where the footprints were just as Raelle and Adil appeared out of nowhere, followed by a mass of flailing tendrils of what looked like the Mycelium poking out of the ground. 

Adil crashed back in to Scylla, while Raelle fell to the ground with a sickening crunch. “Raelle!” Scylla screamed, reaching out for her as the nearest infected lunged at her. The freaker’s teeth snapped shut around thin air as Raelle rolled to the side. She kicked out, landing a heavy boot to the freaker’s face as it moved in for a second attempt at her.

“Run!” Raelle screamed as the Mycelium lashed out wildly at Adil, trying to recover its crushing grip on him. Scylla shoved the Tarim boy out of the way and he disappeared from sight again as he hit the ground. 

“Go! I’ve got Rae!” Scylla said to the empty spot he’d just occupied, trusting Adil to take care of himself. She reached Raelle and wrapped her arms around her, focusing all of her energies on repelling the freakers gathered around them. 

“Walk slow, no sudden movements!” She hissed through clenched teeth as she and Raelle started making their way back to where the others were safely hidden away from the crowd of infected. It seemed to take an age to get there, moving one painfully slow step at a time through a confused hoard of snarling and shrieking freakers. 

Raelle was silent the entire time, almost frightened to breathe too hard in case it detracted from Scylla’s efforts to conceal her with her energy. Finally, they reached the others, Adil included, and the group pulled even further back, putting more distance between them and the mausoleum. 

Adil was pale and sweaty as he crashed to his knees on the ground. Each breath sent a searing pain stabbing through his chest from where the tendrils of Mycelium had crushed him. “Adil! What happened?” Abigail fussed over him, taking his sweat soaked cheeks in her hands while looking to Raelle for answers. 

“It knew we were there.” Raelle shook her head as she stood bent over, taking in deep breaths of air to make up for practically holding her breath for the last few minutes. “I don’t know how, but it did.” 

“What did?” Demanded Libba, less willing to blindly tow the party line than Tally and Abigail. “What the hell was that thing?” 

“It sensed us. It’s in the ground, part of it. That’s what mycelium is, it’s everywhere at once.” Said Scylla, ignoring Libba’s questions. The grasping white tendrils had retreated in to the ground, leaving no sign they’d ever been there in the first place. 

“Whatever it was, it didn’t want me going near it.” Adil grunted, his pain still written all over his face. Raelle knelt beside him, her hands finding his chest as she closed her eyes and recited the prayer her mother had taught her to heal with as a child. 

“Thank you.” Said Adil, his voice steadier and his breathing easier once she was done. “We can try again, move quicker-”

“No!” Snapped Abigail. “That’s not happening! You could have died, Adil!” Raelle felt a flush of guilt. She’d put him in that situation; she’d put all of them in danger. 

“Abigail’s right.” She said, swallowing the golf ball sized lump that had formed at the back of her throat as she caught Scylla’s eye. “The bomb won’t do much from up here and we can’t get down there. We need to fall back, come up with a new plan.”

Scylla watched her closely through her watery blue eyes, alarmed at the other girl’s uncharacteristic surrender. Raelle wasn’t the kind of person who threw in the towel so easily. Something was brewing behind the resigned expression she wore. Scylla was sure of it.

“We need transport. Every freaker in the state is probably making its way here right now… and Anacostia’s in no condition to walk back to the base.” Raelle bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. Anacostia was yet another casualty of her cowardice. If she’d done the right thing in the first place, then no one would have been hurt. 

Some mistakes couldn’t be made twice. 

“We passed some trucks by the admin building. The keys are probably inside.” Said Abigail. Raelle nodded, her mind a million miles away; standing atop a lighthouse on a beach that she would never see. 

“Okay, you and Scylla go get a truck-”

“I’m not leaving you!” Scylla’s eyes darkened to the colour of storm clouds hanging over the ocean. “And if you’re even thinking about going in there-” 

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to, Beautiful.” Raelle reached in to her backpack and pulled out the remnant of the detonator with a wry smile. She’d heard it crack in the fall and a quick peak in her backpack when they’d reached the safety of the others had confirmed her worst fears. Wires and components spilled out of the cracked plastic case like entrails. 

Scylla took the detonator from her hand, as if needing to verify Raelle wasn’t pulling some kind of trick on her. She was right. The detonator was useless now. 

“I’m not trying to get rid of you, we don’t know how many infected are inside the admin building and you’re the only one who’s immune to them.” Raelle shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “I’m not going anywhere, Scyl. I’ll be right here when you get back.” 

Scylla pursed her lips, her eyes darting between Raelle and the rest of their group. They were all exhausted, covered in dirt and scratches from fighting their way through the woods. Adil could barely stand without help from Abigail. Raelle had taken the worst of his pain, but he was still a long way from healthy. 

“Okay.” She relented, even though everything inside of her screamed at her to demand she not let Raelle out of her side. The other girl was right. They didn’t know how many of the infected might be in the admin building with the keys to the truck, and Raelle was barely hanging on by a thread being so close to the Mycelium. 

Abigail handed Adil over to Tally, who eased the injured man back to the ground while they waited for the transport truck. She clapped a hand on Raelle’s shoulder. The way she squeezed it tight was imperceptible to the others. “We’ll be right back, Shitbird. Come on, Necro.” 

She released Raelle’s shoulder and pulled on Scylla’s arm, tugging her away from the others and towards the direction of the administration building. Scylla cast a lingering glance over her shoulder, her heart clenching at the sight of the tired smile and timid wave that Raelle gave her.

Raelle waited until the two girls were completely out of sight before tugging her backpack off her shoulders and kneeling to the ground with it. She pulled out the civilian bomb with exaggerated care, her nimble fingers carrying out the arming sequence Izadora had taught her in practiced succession. 

“What are you doing?” Tally frowned. “I thought it wouldn’t work without the detonator? And… and you said it wouldn’t work from up here… Raelle?” 

“There’s a timer, and it won’t… That’s why I need to get it inside.” Raelle said, her lips set in a grim line as she eased the active bomb back in to her backpack; the illuminated red numbers on the display panel counting down from five minutes. 

Tally’s frown deepened as neither Adil nor Libba spoke up. Adil sat beside her, his gaze fixed on the ground, while Libba stood on the other side of Tally, shifting from one foot to the other. “You promised Abigail you wouldn’t make Adil take you in there.”

“And I meant it.” Said Raelle. 

“Then how…” Tally trailed off, finally catching up to the same page as the others. “Raelle, please don’t do anything stupid! Think of Scylla-”

“I am.” Raelle hefted her pack on to her shoulders, her mind made up. “None of us are safe while that thing is still alive down there. The hoards will just keep coming and…” Raelle closed her eyes, the pull of the Mycelium tugging at her conscious even now. It’s grip on her was stronger without Scylla nearby. That’s why she’d sent her away; that, and so Scylla couldn’t try to stop her from doing what needed to be done.

“It ends today. It has to. Nobody else can die because of me, Tally.

“Because of… Rae, what are you talking about? You didn’t do anything. Nobody’s died yet… You’re not responsible for the infection!” Raelle swallowed, if only that were true. 

She walked closer to Tally, her hands cradling the other girl’s cheeks and her thumbs wiping at the tears that fell from Tally’s big brown eyes. “What are you going to do?” The other girl asked in a quiet voice, like she was afraid to ask. 

“The source of the infection is down there, Tal. It’s what’s drawing the hoards here. It calls to them… just like it calls to me. I’m going to give it what it wants. I’m going to turn and walk in, carry the bomb right up to it. The timer will take it from there.” 

“But… how will you get back out?” 

“She won’t.” Said Libba, finally speaking up. “That’s why she got Bellweather to distract Scylla. She isn’t coming back.” 

Tally’s eyes became impossibly wide as the implications of Libba’s statement hit her. She tried to pull away, already stammering about there being another way. Raelle didn’t give her the chance to take a single step.

“I’m sorry, Tal.” Raelle linked with her sister witch with ease and Tally’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Raelle’s raw power knocked her unconscious like it had done years ago during an accident in Basic Training. She could have taken Libba out too, and probably Adil, but she didn’t think she needed to. 

Raelle lay Tally gently down on the ground before standing back up and fixing Libba a pointed look. “Take care of here.” 

Libba nodded stiffly and asked, “Raelle, what’s down there… will taking it out stop the freaks for good?”

“I’m not sure.” Raelle answered honestly. She, Scylla and Izadora had discussed the possibilities at length, but that’s all they were: possibilities. All Raelle knew for sure was the killing the Mycelium would sever the link that called to the hoards. She told Libba as much. 

“Okay then.” Libba surprised her as she stepped closer, throwing her arms around Raelle. They were friends in the loosest of terms, but she still clung to Raelle with tears in her eyes. “Thank you for your service.” Raelle fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her own eyes and squeezed Libba tight, grateful she wasn’t trying to stop her. 

Adil stood up as the girls parted, moving slowly and still holding on to his side. He slung one arm around Raelle. “Thank you for everything you did for Khalida.” 

“Look after her… and Abigail too.” 

“Of course.” 

As if her ears were burning, Abigail’s voice crackled over the radio clipped to Raelle’s chest. “Collar, you still there?” 

“Still here.” Raelle answered hurriedly, worrying she was running out of time. “Do you have the truck? That was quick.” She released the button to let Abigail speak. 

“Scylla’s still inside getting the keys.” There was a long pause until Abigail’s voice came over the line again. “You’re doing something stupid, aren’t you, Shitbird?” 

“Yeah.” Raelle laughed in to the radio, her tears finally spilling over and running down her cheeks. “Thanks for distracting Scyl. I, uh… Tally’s out. I had to do it. Tell Scylla… tell her I’m sorry I never got to see her lighthouse.” Raelle wiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, her vision blurred from the tears. 

“I’ll take care of them.” Said Abigail, her tone firm and strong. “It’s what a unit leader does. I wish I could do this for you, Rae.” 

“You always want to be the hero…” Raelle laughed again, smiling despite the tightness in her chest and the ache in her heart. “I got to go. I love you, Abs.” 

“I love you too, Rae.” 

Raelle unclipped the radio from her jacket and placed it on the ground. She pulled off her combat hood and shrugged off her uniform jacket next. Raelle had lived her life as a slave to the military; she wasn’t about to die that way.

With a final deep breath, she closed her eyes and gave in to the pull of the Mycelium. Her body went slack, and when her eyes opened moments later, they were whited out. Libba stood in front of Tally’s unconscious form, protecting her in case Raelle might attack. 

She needn’t have worried.

Raelle turned and staggered forward, heeding to the unheard hypnotic melody of the Mycelium. Libba and Adil watched her disappear in to the Mycelium in a revered silence; neither daring to move nor speak.  
  
  
  


“Got the keys. It’s a shit show in there. We don’t want to be…” Scylla faltered as she caught sight of the expression on Abigail’s face; and the tears on her cheeks. “What is it? What is she doing, Abigail? Tell me!” 

“I’m sorry.” Abigail shook her head, her eyes glistening. “It was the only way. The bomb has a timer- Scylla!” Abigail tore after the other girl as Scylla took off running. 

It took just over a minute to reach the spot in the woods where they’d left the others. Scylla skidded to a stop, her lungs burning and her eyes widening at the sight of Tally unconscious on the ground. Adil sat beside her, with Libba hovering over both of them, wearing a guilty look as her eyes landed on Scylla. 

“Scylla, she made up her mind!” Libba moved to stop her as she tried to surge forward towards the mausoleum. “She’s doing this for all of us… you need to honour that sacrifice.” 

“To hell I do!” Scylla shoved the other girl aside, her jaw clenched tight. Abigail caught up to her just in time to see Libba land on her ass.

“What’s going on?”

“They let Raelle go inside!” Scylla snarled. 

“It was her choice!” Libba repeated. She hung her head, guilt gnawing away at her. “It was her choice…” 

“Well, this is mine.” Scylla took off running again before any of them could stop her. She pushed through the infected, barely slowing down as she approached one of the solid concrete walls of the mausoleum. 

The necro compound was once the closet thing she’d had to a home in a long time. Raelle was her home now; she wasn’t about to give that up without a fight. Even if she was too late to stop it, she wouldn’t let Raelle die alone. 

She phased through the secret entrance to the necro compound and encountered the familiar cool breeze of the long hallway that ran the length of the underground complex. Even with dozens upon dozens of infected lining the corridors, the air still felt icy cold. 

Scylla pushed her way to the room she’d spent so many of her days and nights in during War College. Sure enough, the Mycelium was right where she remembered, but it didn’t look the same. She paused at the door, overcome by the sight of the shimmering fungus that covered every wall and most of the floor and ceiling. 

The bodies of necros, many of which Scylla had trained with and served beside, littered the ground. Their corpses lay covered in tendrils of the same white vines that had tried to take out Adil. None of this was what caught Scylla’s attention. There, in the centre of the room, unmoving, her eyes glazed and unseeing, stood Raelle.

“Raelle!” Scylla went to her, cradling her cheeks and trying to get Raelle to look at her. “Raelle, I’m here… I’m here and I’m not leaving you. Not ever.” It was no use. She was gone. No matter how hard Scylla focused her energies on her, she couldn’t bring Raelle back. 

Scylla cursed under her breath and abandoned her efforts, switching her focus to wrestling Raelle’s backpack off her shoulders. She gingerly placed it down on the ground and peered inside at the glowing red numbers.

00:59.

“Shit…” They were running out of time and Raelle was too far gone to help herself. There was nothing else for it. She scooped Raelle up, carrying her bridal style. The tendrils of the Mycelium roused, grasping at her in the dark as the low moans of the infected started up in the hallway. 

Scylla pressed on, her grip on Raelle unwavering as she fought her way through a crowd that clawed and tugged at her hair and clothes.   
  
  


Outside, the others waited with bated breath for any sign of the two girls. The sea of freakers kept them from getting too close to the mausoleum, forcing them to hang back, powerless to help. Libba glanced down at her watch, scrutinizing the minute hand.

“It’s almost been five minutes. Maybe Scylla-” Her next words were swallowed up by the deep rumble as the ground beneath their feet shifted. The force of the explosion that rushed out of the mausoleum knocked them all back like a blast of Wind Sheer. 

Abigail’s ears rang from the explosion. She rolled over on the ground and reached for Tally as the other girl stirred from her forced slumber with a groan. 

“What the hell…” Tally mumbled, taking in the scene of devastation around her. The freakers gathered around the entrance to the mausoleum were lying in heaps, their moans filling the air. They weren’t the sounds of mindless creatures thirsting for flesh and blood; they were the sounds of desperate people in pain. 

“Oh, goddess…” Tally gasped, remembering her encounter with Raelle before everything went blank. She turned to Abigail, her eyes searching for answers she didn’t want to hear. Abigail shook her head and what was left of the Bellweather unit collapsed together, seeking the comfort of one another’s embrace as the first sobs tore their way out of Abigail’s throat.

“W-what’s that?” Adil stood, a shaky finger pointing at the smoking ruin that once was the hidden entrance to the mausoleum. Abigail’s head snapped up, her eyes narrowing on-the-spot Adil pointed to. 

“I don’t believe it…” She said, a slow grin spreading its way across her face as her tears dried up. In the distance, two figures stumbled over the rubble. 

Scylla had an arm around Raelle’s waist and the blonde had her own arm slung over her shoulder, keeping her on her feet. Abigail and Tally scrambled to their feet, running through the sea of groaning bodies that littered the forest floor and paying them no mind. 

They slammed in to Raelle and Scylla, almost knocking the exhausted witches off their feet. “Goddess, you’re alive!” Tally squeezed Raelle tight, making her wince. She was covered in fresh cuts and bruises and moving with a pronounced limp. Scylla had fared little better, but Tally was right; they were alive. 

“For now.” Scylla pulled a face, still holding on to her girlfriend. Raelle had come round in Scylla’s arms with the world on fire and concrete falling down all around her. She’d been conscious the entire time down in the mausoleum, trapped inside of a body that was no longer hers to control. 

Raelle pulled away from Tally and slumped against Scylla, bringing their foreheads to rest together with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” It wasn’t enough - it never would be - but it was all Raelle had for her.

“Never do anything like that again...” Scylla let out a heavy sigh, her arms wrapping around Raelle’s waist as she held her girlfriend close. “I mean it, Raelle! I will kill you myself if you ever-”

Raelle cut off her threat with a searing kiss, ignoring the fact that they were standing in front of her unit. “I’m sorry, Scyl. I am… but I didn’t have a choice. I had to finish it, and… and I couldn’t think of any other way!” 

“You’re not alone, Raelle! And it’s not up to you to fix everything!” The intense blue eyes Raelle had fallen in love with seemed to pierce her very soul as Scylla took hold of her cheeks. “We could have done it together!” 

Raelle fought back tears as she shook her head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that, Scyl.”  
“You didn’t have to ask! I’d follow you anywhere, Rae… I don’t want to be in a world that doesn’t have you in it.”

“I’m sorry, Scyl… I’m so sorry…” It would never be enough, but she would spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to the woman she loved. 

Beside them, as the two lovers clung to one another and poured their hearts out, Abigail cleared her throat. “Guys, that’s touching and all, but what the fuck are we meant to do with all these people?”

Raelle and Scylla took a good look around them for the first time and noticed the hundreds o people lying around them; dazed and confused and in many cases wounded and barely clothed. Raelle blinked in disbelief as she realised the infected were no longer mindless creatures. With the Mycelium gone...  
  
They were human again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a tough one to write (for obvious reasons) but Raelle sacrificing herself for the greater good was also the first part of this fic that got stuck in my head so it was nice to finally get it written down! Originally I was going to have Khalida save Raelle, but when it came to writing it Scylla seemed like a better fit. I may write the alternative ending with Khali at some point if people are interested in reading it! As ever, thanks for reading folks!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, this is it, the final chapter! As ever, thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot to know people have enjoyed reading this.
> 
> \- Tan.

  
“Collar.” Anacostia snapped in a commanding tone, her voice carrying over the cries and moans of the more than two dozen people occupying the infirmary at Fort Salem. There were thousands of people, all of whom were previously infected and hundreds of which were injured. 

Raelle had taken charge of the situation, ordering those most seriously injured to be taken to the infirmary for treatment while those who could wait were sent to the auditorium. That was hours ago now, and Raelle had been healing people like they were on a production line ever since. 

She wasn’t alone, though. Most of the infected that had been milling around the base were witches, and more fixers soon came forward to help. Those trained, like Raelle, worked in the infirmary, while those with any aptitude for healing, even if they weren’t necessarily fixers, set up a second triage in the auditorium. 

Some civilian first responders were helping too, but Raelle felt like the onslaught of the sick and the dying was never ending. The infection was gone, but the consequences of it would be with the world for years to come. Civilisation as they’d known it had collapsed; it would take more than a day to rebuild. 

“Collar, you look fit to drop. Take a break.” Said Anacostia, pulling Raelle away from the bed she was leaning over. An eight-year-old lay in it, her left arm missing from the shoulder down. The injury was old but never healed properly. Her long dark hair and big wide eyes reminded Raelle of Khali. 

The Mycelium’s fungus had probably kept the girl from bleeding to death and stopped other bacteria from developing in the wound, but without it the injury would turn septic. Raelle had healed her, leaving a clean stump behind, but the arm had been missing for too long to regrow it. 

“I’m fine.” Raelle shrugged Anacostia’s hand off her shoulder as she moved on to the next bed. A woman lay unconscious, one eye and half her face missing. Raelle took her hand in both of hers. She closed her eyes to focus and almost face-planted the bed as her knees buckled. 

Anacostia caught her, easily shouldering Raelle’s meagre weight as she dragged her to the side and dumped her in a plastic seat. Raelle slumped back, resting her head against the wall with a sigh. “I just need a minute.” She said, her eyes closing over and her chest heaving with the effort of merely sitting upright. 

“You’ve been at this for hours, Collar! Your body and your mind are exhausted. You keep this up and you’ll find yourself in one of these beds… or a grave!” 

“I’m glad someone other than me finally said it.” Said Scylla, sliding up beside the pair. She knelt down in front of Raelle, holding an open bottle of water to her lips. Raelle drank from it like she’d spent forty days and nights in the desert. “Apparently trying to get herself killed once in a day isn’t enough.” 

Raelle winced before cracking her eyes open and offering Scylla a sheepish smile. “I said sorry…” 

“Hmm, something tells me you’re going to be apologising to your girl for the rest of your life, Collar.” Anacostia smirked.

“Which will be a very long time if I have anything to say about.” Scylla added, the two of them teaming up on Raelle. “Come on, let’s get you some air.” She helped Raelle to her feet and kept an arm around her waist as they shuffled their way outside. 

Scylla led her to a clearing near the assault course, the one that Raelle had dragged herself through countless times in Basic. Scylla helped Raelle to sit with her back against the enormous willow tree whose leaves and branches hung down to make up a canopy around them. 

“I used to love it here.” Said Scylla, her tone wistful as she settled in beside Raelle. “It was my secret place. Where I would come when it all got too much.”

“It’s nice.” Said Raelle, though her eyes hardly seemed to focus on anything around them. She closed them and sat for a few minutes. The grass was damp beneath her and the scent of wildflowers hung in the air. Spring was just around the corner. It would bring with it the hope of new life. 

Anacostia had contacted the Iron Mountain Base once they’d fetched her and the others from the truck by the bridge. Alder was sending reinforcements; fixers and soldiers who could take over helping the wounded. Raelle took a deep, steadying breath. As bad as it was at Fort Salem, it would be just as bad everywhere else. 

There’d been over three hundred and twenty-eight million people living in the US before the infection. Conservative estimates put the dead at somewhere in the region of a hundred and fifty million, with a further hundred million people infected. That was a lot of people who were going to need help. 

Raelle wondered if they’d remember everything they’d done over the last two years, or however long they’d been infected. She remembered every agonising moment of being locked inside her body with no control of it when the hoards were around.

Raelle hoped it wasn’t the same for the others. She’d been lucky in that those around her had stopped her from ever hurting or killing anyone. Raelle couldn’t imagine living with herself after two years of mindless killing. She said a silent prayer for the victims of the Mycelium; both the dead and those previously infected. 

“I have to get back in there.” Said Raelle, rising on unsteady feet. 

“You can’t fix everyone! It’s not your job to…” Scylla held on to her girlfriend to keep her from falling. “We took out the infection. We saved millions of lives! That has to count for something, Rae. You can’t keep beating yourself up for what happened. All you did was touch something you shouldn’t have, that’s it! You’re not responsible for what happened. Even if you were, working yourself to death isn’t going to make things better.”

“You’re right… you’re right.” Raelle gave in with a sigh and slumped back against the tree. She slid down, sitting beside Scylla again. The other girl wrapped her arms around Raelle, her chin finding her shoulder as she pressed their heads together.   
  
“The world’s still gonna be a mess for a while… it’d be pretty easy for a couple of witches to get lost out there.” Said Raelle, turning her head to offer Scylla a tired smile.   
  
“You mean it?” Asked Scylla, her eyes lighting up. “You’d really leave with me?”   
Raelle’s smile widened, her fingers threading with Scylla’s. “With you? Of course. I’d follow you anywhere, Scyl.” Raelle leaned in for a kiss, pressing her lips softly to Scylla’s; She didn’t have the energy to do much else.   
  
Raelle pulled away and lay her head back against the thick trunk of the tree with a wistful sigh. “There’s a chance my Dad might still be alive. I want to go home and find out. I’d really like you to meet him.”   
  
“I’d like that too.” Grinned Scylla, moving in for another kiss.   
  
“Hey, slackers!” The pair pulled apart as Abigail called out to them. She and Tally walked in to the clearing, ducking under the sagging branches of the willow tree and joining them. The other two girls looked much the same as Raelle and Scylla, covered in dirt and fresh scratches and thoroughly exhausted. Anacostia had assigned them to collect the names of all the infected.   
  
A reassuring amount of witches had survived after being turned in the fall of Fort Salem. Some of them were in bad shape, but most would pull through; physically, at least.   
  
Scylla shot Abigail a glare. “Don’t! I only just dragged her out of the infirmary. She thinks it’s her job to heal every damn person in Massachusetts.”   
  
“Scyl-”   
  
“Well, you can both relax.” Said Abigail. “The reinforcements just showed up. Alder sent every fixer and medically trained civilian we’ve got. Anacostia relieved us of duty and told us to get some rest. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”  
  
“We thought we might check out the dorms. Maybe ours is still in one piece.” Said Tally. “We left a lot of stuff there.” Their evacuation from Fort Salem had been swift. There hadn’t been time for them to grab more than the bare essentials.  
  
“That’s a good idea.” Raelle nodded. She stood up, a little more steady on her feet this time. Even still, Scylla wrapped an arm around her waist while they made their way to the building that housed their old dorm.   
  
Signs of the great battle that waged at Fort Salem were everywhere. From pools of dried blood on the floor to the skeletal corpses of those who were killed without turning. Windows were smashed out and doors barricaded.   
  
The dorm had come out relatively unscathed. Apart from a few broken windows, and a layer of dust covering everything, it looked the same as it always had.

The four girls climbed the stairs until they reached the floor for the Bellweather unit’s old dorm. The door swung open with a loud creak and they all tensed out of instinct; expecting a flood of freakers to come streaming out in to the hallway from every room.

The air inside the dorm tasted stale and musty at the back of Raelle’s throat. It reminded her of summer trips to her grandpa’s hunting cabin, when the place would go unused for the whole winter. 

“Home sweet home!” Abigail pushed ahead of Raelle to walk in first. She flopped on to her bed fully dressed, her boots hanging over the edge. Tally followed suit, stepping on Raelle’s bed to hoist herself on to the second bunk. 

Raelle’s sheet hung from the second bunk like a curtain, and the letters from her mom - the pages yellowed and the ink faded - were still pinned to the wall by her bed. 

Raelle climbed on to her bunk and lay down. The sheets were cold, but the mattress was soft and at that point in time Raelle could have fallen asleep standing up. Scylla climbed in beside her, and Raelle shuffled further against the wall so they could both fit. 

They lay facing each other, the late afternoon sun streaming in through the window by Abigail’s bed. Dust particles shone in the air where the sun hit them, sparkling like fireflies. The lure of sleep tugged at Raelle, threatening to pull her under. Her entire body ached, and she felt a deep sense of exhaustion in her bones. 

“I should have checked if the fixers from the Iron Mountain needed anything…” Raelle murmured, her eyes already closed and her conscious mind slipping away. Scylla pressed a kiss to Raelle’s cheek and lay her head down on her chest, her arm wrapped tight around Raelle’s waist. 

“You need to sleep. You’re not good to anyone if you’re too weak to even stand. Rest, and I’ll give you a charge when you wake up.” Said Scylla, her fingers dancing over the spot where Raelle’s shirt rode up her back. 

The corners of Raelle’s mouth tugged up in to a lazy smile. “I’ma hold you to that.” She mumbled, before finally giving in to the lure of sleep.

* * *

  
“Ready to go?” Scylla slid up behind Raelle, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Raelle turned her head, pressing a kiss to Scylla’s cheek with a smile.

“Almost, babe.” She said as she finished stuffing the last of her belongings in to her pack. She glanced around the dorm room in case she’d forgotten everything. Her old dorm at Fort Salem had been home again for close to a month, but it was finally time for Raelle to leave it behind for good. 

The military retook the base the same day the infected turned back, setting it up as a military hospital. Life was slowly returning to normal. The president was back in the White House, co-ordinating the effort to treat, feed and house all two hundred and twenty-four million Americans who’d survived the pandemic. 

Emergency officials had been elected to form a functioning government, and the big cities were being cleared up so people could move back in to them. Crematoriums worked day and night to tackle the mountains of corpses left in the infection's wake. 

Phone lines and the internet were up and running again too, and Raelle had received an e-mail from her dad a week ago. He was alive and well and had spent the better part of the last two years in a makeshift camp with a group of survivors near Lake Wateree in the Chippewa Cession. He was back home in the town Raelle grew up in and their house was still standing. 

Raelle and Scylla were setting off for the Cession that morning, leaving Fort Salem, and the horrors of the war against the infected, behind them. They weren’t running.

Conscription was over. 

Alder made the announcement from the steps of Memorial Hall with a television camera pointed at her face and a metaphorical gun to her head. Izadora had made it perfectly clear; Alder ended conscription, or the world would find out the actual source of the infection. 

Public opinion was on their side. After all, witches were responsible for ending the plague that blighted their fair land. The president had no choice but to play ball, issuing an order that no witch could ever again be forced in to service. 

Despite the decree, Raelle was in the minority in leaving. Most witches chose to stay on, either out of a sense of duty or because it was all they’d ever known. Izadora had said genuine change would take time. Today’s witches might not embrace their new found freedom, but at least their children would have a choice. Raelle wished them luck, but her days of servitude were over. 

Tally and Abigail waited on the steps outside their dorm for them. Both had chosen to stay on in the military. Tally had nothing else, and Abigail was a Bellweather. It would be a cold day in hell before she dropped out of the military. 

Raelle wasn’t turning her back on the military altogether, not yet. They had set up military hospital all over the country to treat the sick and injured. There was one a stone’s throw from Raelle’s hometown and she’d volunteered to help there until the civilian hospitals were up and running again.

“Hey, Shitbird, Necro.” Abigail threw her arms around both of them. 

“We’re going to miss you guys!” Tally joined in, hugging the other girls tight. 

“We’ll keep in touch, Tal. I promise.” Raelle said, hugging them back. 

“Call us every day!” 

“Okay, Mom.” Raelle laughed, but they all knew she would. The girls were the closest thing to family Raelle had had in a long time.

“We’ll take some leave and come see you guys when things quieten down.” Said Abigail. She and Tally had been assigned to a work detail in Boston to make the city habitable again. With the world still recovering from the infection there were no wars to fight and the Spree had all but petered out with the end of conscription, as such the military’s focus was on rebuilding the nation. 

“Ladies.” They all looked up as Izadora approached. Petra Bellweather walked alongside her and Abigail stood straighter. 

“General.” Abigail greeted her mom with a stiff nod. It had been over a year since she’d last seen her in person. Petra surprised them all as she stepped in close, wrapping her arms around her daughter. 

“Abigail, I’m so pleased you’re okay.” The hug only lasted a moment, and when Petra pulled away, it was business as usual. “And I heard about the promotion, Corporal. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you.” Abigail beamed. Raelle didn’t get why, but she knew Petra’s approval meant a lot to the other girl. 

“And the rest of you, ladies, well done. The world owes you and the rest of the team that retook Fort Salem a great debt.” Petra addressed them all. “Corporal Collar, I hear you’re leaving us. That’s a great shame. Your unit has a great potential to-”

“Mom.” Abigail spoke up, standing up to her mother for possibly the first time in her life. “It’s Raelle’s choice, and Tally and I are okay with it.” 

Petra made a face like she was chewing glass, but she quickly smoothed it over with a fake smile. “Of course. I wish you the best of luck… Raelle. Your mother would be very proud of you.” Petra moved in to hug her and Raelle stiffened. Petra’s daughter was like a sister to her, but there was no love lost between her and the general. 

Dropping her voice, Petra whispered in Raelle’s ear. “The way under is over.” Raelle pulled away, her expression unreadable as Petra straightened up her dress jacket and smiled at Raelle like they shared a secret. 

The phrase Petra Bellweather had uttered meant little to Raelle, but she knew it for what it was. Scylla had told her the line the Spree used to identify one another. “Change from within takes time, and good people. Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay? I’m heading the team going to Boston.” 

“Uh,” Raelle glanced at Izadora, who stood behind Petra wearing the same secretive smirk. “No, sorry. I’ve made up my mind.” The fixer shook her head and reached for Scylla’s hand. 

“Shame. Well, good luck out there, as for you two I’ll see you for dinner tonight.” Petra nodded at Abigail and Tally before she and Izadora took off. Izadora had already said her goodbyes to the two girls the night before over a bottle of expensive Scotch and she wasn’t the type to repeat herself.

“Ready?” Scylla asked again when it was just the four of them. Like Izadora, the others had all said their goodbyes the night before. The rest of Raelle’s unit were the only ones to drag themselves out of bed at the ass crack of dawn to see them off. 

Raelle nodded. She’d been ready to leave Fort Salem from the very first moment she stepped foot there. She fastened her pack to the back of the drift bike that Bridey had let her keep. The chief mechanic had salvaged the bike and fixed it up after Raelle wiped out on it. It looked almost like new as Raelle climbed on to it. 

Scylla followed suit, her own pack on her back. A life as a drifter had taught her to pack light and only carry the essentials, not to stay in the same place for too long and never to put down roots. Scylla was looking forward to changing all that in the Cession — with Raelle’s help 

She brought her chin to rest on Raelle’s shoulder with a smirk, holding on tight to her as Raelle brought the bike’s engine roaring to life. Raelle grinned, arching back in to Scylla’s touch. They had one stop to make on their way to the Cession. 

“Ready to go see that lighthouse of yours, Beautiful?”


End file.
